Facing the Darkness
by 20Kasai15
Summary: Must read Facing the Past & Facing our Nightmares first before this story! A new building is up! Fazbear's Fright and it quickly becomes a big hit! But is the place really just a cheap 'haunted house' so customers can get a quick jump scare? Well our favorite ghost Nick is just about to find out there is more than meets the eye in the building, especially when he meets an old enemy
1. Chapter 1

**And here it is guys! The third story! I don't know at the moment if this will be the last story in this series or not. The entire plot is still being tweaked at the moment. But thankfully I know how I want this story to go already planned out, it's just the events leading to it that I have to work on still. But hopefully I can get a least a good chunk done before I leave on my rescheduled trip. If you are curious about that I mentioned it in the last 'chapter' of Facing our Nightmares.**

 **So yeah. I guess you guys can thank that for this story coming out earlier than I wanted. Also I mentioned at one point (at least I think I did) that this third story will be going off from one of the two endings and I hopefully didn't tell you which one. So which ending is it? Well...I'll let you all just read and figure it out yourself! Ha!**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you guys read Facing the Darkness! (By the way, I'm not happy with the title, but when I thought about all that's gonna happen in this story, I felt it was the best one that fit. I was very tempted to change it to one of the suggestions a reviewer gave, but I changed my mind at the last minute. So yeah...lame title I know, but trust me when I say I came up with a worst title before...So I shouldn't be complaining too much)**

* * *

"Hello?" Nick called out timidly. He snapped his head back and forth, praying to find some living thing hidden away. There was nothing though. The rooms were empty, dark, and not showing an ounce of life. Just like his dead heart.

He walked through the pizzeria with tears flowing down his face. "Please? Anyone? Mikey? Shawn?" He paused as a hiccup escaped his throat. "Freddy? Bonnie?"

The silence was deafening as Nick collapsed on his knees in the center of the room. He couldn't believe this. He was left all alone. The animatronics were destroyed or taken away in the Toys' case. The other ghost children had moved on. Mike was dead. And no other human being would ever step foot in this place again.

"No..." more tears fell. "I can't be alone!" With a loud choked sob, Nick rested his head in his hands as he cried out all his sorrows. "Please come back...Don't leave me here alone!"

Heavy footsteps could be heard from behind him and the little boy snapped his head up when he heard them. "But you're not alone Nick." a dark menacing voice called out.

Fear was the first thing the child felt as he slowly stood up and turned around. A tall, bloodstained yellow rabbit was standing behind him at the doorway. It grinned darkly just as...Daniel's voice spoke out. "You're not alone Nick. Because you have me now..." The rabbit's feet began to step forward as Nick backed away in fear. "We get to spend the rest of eternity together. How does _that_ sound Nick?"

"Ge-get away from me..."

"Oh no Nick. I have so much fun things for us to do together now. So let's get along well, huh?"

The ghost child gasped in fright as he turned around and ran for the door. He tried with all his might to push out, but he couldn't. And just as the thought of teleporting away crossed his mind, a heavy paw fell on his shoulders.

"You know kid?" Daniel started, as he moved his hands around Nick's throat and squeezed tightly. "You have to stop running away like that. It just really ticks me off..."

Tears were falling down his face as he choked loudly. Trying to push the man away. "Please..." he managed to say. "Mikey...help me." His vision was fading away. The ghost didn't understand how he was choking to death when he himself was already dead, but it was happening. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think properly. All he could do was stare up in fright at his killer who just squeezed his tiny throat tighter and tighter. "Help...me..."

The last thing Nick could see before passing out was the purple guy's twisted grin.

* * *

With a startled yell, Nick shot up from where he was resting. He was gasping for air, which the ghost didn't even need as he looked around.

Mike was resting in his office chair with his feet propped up on the desk. His uniform hat was resting over his eyes as he slept away. With a quiet gulp, Nick turned to look over at the other ghost children who were all cuddled together right next to him.

Despite it being daytime, the ghosts decided to sleep while the pizzeria was open. So the seven ghosts would occupy Mike's office and sleep in or on whatever they deemed worthy enough to call a bed.

Feeling himself shake from his nightmare, Nick stood up and slowly walked over to Mike. "Mikey?" he called out softly. Seeing the night guard not moving an inch, the little boy floated up so he could easily move on top of the guard. He rested his head on Mike's chest and closed his eyes.

"Bad dream again?" the young man asked tiredly.

Nick snapped his eyes opened to look up at Mike who was rubbing his eyes. "...yeah..." he answered timidly.

Smirking, Mike patted the child on the head as he moved to sit up. "What was it this time?"

Nick adjusted his position as Mike moved, now resting his head on the guard's shoulder. "I was all alone in the pizzeria this time. No one was there and just when I began to cry, Daniel showed up. Bu-but Mikey, he was inside Spring still!"

"Really, huh?" Mike said, not showing any emotion as he looked down at the seven year old boy.

"Yeah! He was hurting me!" A tear fell down his face which Mike quickly wiped away. "I was so scared. And you...you couldn't help me.

Still with his stoic face, Mike carefully lifted the boy off of him. He stood up from his chair only to kneel down to be eye level with him. "Listen here Nick. No matter what, I will always be here for you. I want you to always remember that." Finally a gentle smile broke out as he ruffled the kid's hair. "I'm your big brother now, right? And even _if_ Daniel comes back, which he won't by the way, I'll be there to stop him for you."

Nick looked up at him in awe before he smiled happily at the man. "Yeah. I believe you Mikey. I'll remember from now on." He lifted up his hand, his pinky finger pointed out. "Pinky promise!"

"Pinky promise." Mike chuckled as he wrapped his own pinky finger around the child's.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mike stood up and slowly opened it, being mindful not to wake up the other kids.

Tyler stood at the door, his hands being held by two excited boys. "Hey there Mike."

Nick suddenly pushed past the guard before Mike could even respond to the man. "Tyler!"

"Jeez, you are such a brat Nick. Won't even let Mike here speak."

Before the ghost could talk back, the two boys holding hands with the man quickly wrapped their arms around him. "Uncle Nick!" they sang together.

Tyler sighed. "And apparently my boys are the same way..."

Mike chuckled as he looked down at the three kids who were happily hugging each other. "You're boys sure looked like they had fun here."

The older man smiled and patted their heads. "Yeah, well ever since they saw an add for the place they've been excited to come. So I expected they would be having as much fun as they do. The boy's just love the animatronics, don't you guys?"

"Yeah!" The oldest looking boy spoke up. He looked to be almost ten as he grinned up at Mike. "Freddy is my favorite."

The you nest who looked to be about the same age as Nick jumped up and down. "And I like Chica! She gave me pizza!"

"Uncle Nick?" the oldest boy asked, looking down at the ghost. "Which one is your favorite?"

Nick tilted his head. "Uh...I don't know. I love them all. They are my family. But Puppet has always been the kindest to me the longest."

"Puppet is cool!" the youngest said. "He can do all these neat magic tricks!"

Nick smiled. "I know! I used to help him at times you know!?"

The two boys gasped as they looked at the ghost. "Really!?" they asked together.

"Uh huh! Back at the old restaurant, I would help during the day. It was really-OW!"

Shawn was standing behind him, glaring darkly at the boy, his fist that he used to hit him was still high in the air. "You're too loud Nick."

"Idiot!" the older ghost snapped, punching Shawn hard.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Mike sighed as he watched the two fight. "Come on you two." he attempted to pull them apart, but wound up tripping and falling on his back. "Ugh..." he rested his hands over his eyes as he listened to the two ghost boy's continue their fight. "Did Nick get in fights easily when he was alive Tyler?"

"Well, most the time it was with me, but yeah." The man chuckled. "I feel sorry for you Mike...stuck forever with my brother." Tyler shuddered. "I don't think I could handle it."

The guard chuckled as he sat up. "I don't think I can..." he muttered before looking over at Nick and Shawn. "That's enough you two!" he grabbed Shawn by the back of his shirt. "Stop arguing already."

"He started it!" Nick snapped.

"And I don't care! You two are family now so act like one!" Mike snapped back.

Meanwhile Sammy and the others slowly walked forward. The young girl sighing as she stared at her twin brother and the oldest ghost. "Nick, Shawn, do we have to do this everyday?"

"Shut up Sammy!" Shawn snapped.

"Yeah, this isn't your business!" Nick agreed.

Mike grunted as he stood up. "I'm seriously going to regret this..." he mumbled as he eyed the angry children who were still yelling at each other. With a loud sigh he hung his head and turned around. "If you all quit fighting now, I'll give you all a piggyback rid-AH!" in a matter of seconds, all six children were clinging onto Mike as tightly as they could as the guard went flying to the ground. He landed with a loud thump as he groaned in pain. "...I knew I was going to regret that..."

Tyler chuckled as his boy's laughed their heads off. "I salute to you Mike Schmidt. You're stuck as a permanent nanny for six kids."

"Yeah, and at least your kids will grow up..."

The man chuckled again. "Yeah..." he patted the boys on the head. "Though I'll be honest, not looking forward to that." He smiled at the night guard. "Well we have to go guys. It's almost closing time."

His sons groaned as they looked at him. "Please Daddy, can't we stay longer?"

"Yeah!"

"No, you're mother is waiting for us at the table. So we have to go now. Then it's bedtime for you two."

The human children groaned again as they sadly waved at Nick. "Bye uncle Nick."

"Yeah bye-bye."

Nick smiled as he waved back from his position on Mike. "Bye! And bye stupid Tyler!"

The man rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "See ya brat. Bye Mike."

The guard could only wave pathetically as Timmy was pushing his face in the ground and laughing. Once the family was gone, he sighed and pushed himself up, some of the kids falling off of him in the process. "Alright. If it's closing time, we should get ready to go out. What do you guys say?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted together.

Grinning, Mike nodded his head. "Alright, let's get moving!"

* * *

Freddy waved the last of the family away. "What a good day."

"Yeah! It was actually peaceful today." Bonnie agreed.

Chica giggled. "It was so fun today! I was able to serve the children pizza!"

"...Chica, ya always be able to serve the little kiddies pizza..." Foxy mumbled as he walked up on the stage.

There was a loud shout from the other side of the room and the four turned to see Bon-Bon yelling at Fred.

Freddy sighed. "What do you think happened this time?"

"Fred said something about Bon-Bon looking like a girl and Bon-Bon snapped..." Bonnie answered.

"Same old, same old..." Chica added.

Golden walked up next to the stage. "Ah, don't worry about them little brother." He spoke to Freddy. "Bon-Bon will walk away to cool off in 3...2...1." And just like that, the blue rabbit stormed away from the other Toys, plopping in a random seat away from them, or really, away from Fred.

"Golden, you know them too well now." Bonnie grinned as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"Well, I've seen this act every night so far. You kind of catch on quickly." The yellow bear grinned.

Fred scoffed from his spot before walking to the stage. "So how was your day?" he ended up asking.

"Just fine Fred." the other brown bear answered.

Chicky sighed as she caught up to her leader. "Fred, you apologize to Bon-Bon!"

"Nope..."

The thin chicken groaned. "What am I going to do with you..."

"That's right. Mangle can't help you as much anymore..." To emphasize his point, Fred pointed to the fixed up white Fox. Scott had finally fixed up the broken fox and thankfully the children haven't torn the white and pink animatronic up yet. Mangle even has a fixed up voice box so the hyper animatronic can now talk as it pleases.

"I'm so sorry Chicky! I can still help someway though. Let me think. OH! I know! Fred you should just stop being so mean and then maybe Bon-Bon won't get so angry all the time! OH! Or how about we all just go and bake a cake! Then we can all eat it together! Oh wait! We can't eat! Oh silly me! I almost forgot! Hehe, that would have been bad if I didn't remember soon, huh!? Oh! Now I know! We can all..."

Everyone tuned out the talkative fox as they looked away from it. They all had forgotten just how much Mangle loves to talk since it was hard for it with that broken voice box it used to have.

"How mad do you think Scott will be if I broke Mangle's voice box?" Fred asked quietly, though it wouldn't have mattered if he screamed the questioned since the pink and white fox just kept babbling on by itself. For some reason it was talking about the ocean right now.

"Don't think about it Fred..." Freddy warned.

"It was just a thought..."

"What was just a thought?" a voice asked. The animatronics turned to see Mike, struggling to carry five children, only Sammy being the nice one and getting off the guard.

Without a word, they all just pointed at Mangle who was still chatting up a storm. The guard nodded his head in understanding as he shook off the other five kids. "Get off!"

"So how was your day Mikey?" Puppet asked, walking up to the young man. Nick instantly ran up to him and began to climb on the tall animatronic's back.

"It was alright. Even though we slept for most of it..." Mike answered, chuckling nervously.

"Ah, that's no fair..." Bonnie complained. "I wish we could rest during the day. Night is so much better."

"You complain to much Bonnie..." Freddy mumbled, smirking.

The purple rabbit just stuck a tongue out at the bear as he turned back to the guard.

Meanwhile Golden happily smiled at the others as they began another conversation. Bon-Bon finally calmed down and joined them. It was nice to have a family again. To have nothing but a loving atmosphere in the air. But still...Golden couldn't help but feel something... _someone_ was missing...

* * *

His footsteps were slow and heavy as he struggled up the stairs. It's been days since he finally woken up, but with his busted up mechanics, it took the animatronic forever to move properly. But now he finally gained control of his legs and began to slow journey up the stairs of the basement.

"Damn...since when was walking so hard?" he grumbled as he finally reached the door. "Finally..." he opened it up and slowly stepped out. He looked from one side to the other. Groaning when he saw a long hallway no matter which way he went. "Really! Give an old rabbit a break!"

With a sigh he bent down his head, grimacing at the blood stains that could be seen on his dirty yellow fur. He didn't know what happened while he was asleep. Hell, he didn't even know how long he was out. The last thing he could remember clearly was seeing those five dead children sprawled around the backrooms of the old restaurant. But when he opened his eyes a few days ago, he instantly realized he was in a different building. He didn't know where he was or what year it was. All he knew was that he was even more broken then before.

That's when he heard it. Laughter and talking. He perked his ears up and turned to his left. "Voices? That doesn't sound like kids. Could it be..."

"Alright, so what should now?"

"That is Freddy!" the broken animatronic exclaimed as he slowly turned his body, a rare and wide smile spreading over his face as he began another slow journey down the hall. "I'm coming little brother."

* * *

 **Yes! Spring is back! But I wonder how everyone is going to react when they see him?**

 **So yeah! There was the first chapter! Haha, I bet I tricked you guys in thinking that the bad ending was the one this story was going off of, huh? Ha! But no, this is going off of the good ending, where Mike came back as a ghost and Freddy and the gang were fixed up. So now everything is going to be good, right? ...Wrong! Er...well maybe. I'll keep you guys guessing for now. But I hope you remembered that I said this story will be taking place in Fazbear's Fright! And trust me when I say that part is coming up sooner than you might think. Hehehe**

 **So yeah, that was it. I hope you liked it. I don't have much more to say, so until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review!**

 **(Somewhat important question for any reader interested! So I've been debating on doing something like this for a while, but I kind of really want to do this. What am I talking about you might be wondering. Well I've been really interested in those people who let the people who like their stories to 'ask the characters' stuff. And I kind of want to do that for my series. Problem is, I don't have a deviantart so this won't be drawn out like most people do, so it will be on FanFiction. Also I don't know how popular it will become. So that's why I want to ask you guys. If you want me to create an story where you can ask the characters in my story stuff please tell me. If I don't get enough responses I'll just scrap the idea. Because I don't want to post it and not get any questions for them. Also I'll let you guys dare the characters too. So it will be kind of like a truth or dare game for them. I feel like it would be fun and I already been practicing with a friend of mine. We came up with weird questions and I practiced typing out how everyone would react. So yeah...basically just tell me if you want this to happen or not. And if you do and come up with a question/dare go ahead and tell me in the review or just message me. So yeah, that's basically it. Thanks for taking the time to actually read all this.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second chapter. I meant to post this earlier but I was distracted by my Truth and Dare story. If any of you don't know yet, I made a story where you can ask the characters in this series anything. I already have two chapter up for it, and I'm actually going to post the third one up after this is posted. By the way it's called Facing the Truth and Dares. So yeah...there's that.**

 **Also, I bet you all are wonder just what is going to happen when Spring shows himself, huh? Well if you are then you will be happy? So I'll shut up now and let you all read!**

* * *

The animatronics and ghosts all were laughing together, having a good time as they spent time together. None of them knew of the figure making it's way down the hall, getting closer and closer as the minutes passed by.

Spring sighed when he finally reached the end of the hall. "Finally..." he muttered looking in the room. The first thing the old rabbit noticed was the large group and how the only animatronics he recognized were crowded by these strangers. The second thing he noticed was the transparent humans that were floating around the animatronics.

"What the...?" he questioned, eyeing them all. He looked over at the Toys, tilting his head. From what he could tell there was a bear dressed similarly to Freddy and Golden. A light blue rabbit who was clutching onto a guitar and had way to long eyelashes. A very thin chicken with a bib. And a white and pink fox that seemed to be talking to itself. There was also a very tall animatronic that was wearing some weird mask. And despite his height, he was bent down and curled up in the seat he sat in. And behind him were two identical animatronics that looked like a human child. In fact the only difference between the two were their colors. One looked to be a boy and the other a girl.

Spring looked over at the two animatronics that sat near Freddy and Bonnie. There seemed to be a larger chicken by them and a red fox wearing a pirate getup. Spring scoffed at the two. "Those must be the two Scott was working on when I was shut off." He looked back at the Toys. "Then who the hell are they? And more importantly..." he looked at the ghosts. "Who are they?"

Nick happened to float up higher and Spring got a good look at him. He gasped when he recognized him as the ghost he met long ago at the diner. "It's him...why is he back?"

Mike heard a strange sound coming from behind him. Raising a brow he stood up and turned around to face the noise. All he saw was a flash of yellow at the door. "What was that?"

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Chica asked.

"I thought I saw something over there." The guard pointed at the door he was looking at.

Bon-Bon stood up. "I'll go check it out." he spoke up.

"You're being unusually helpful today..." Fred commented.

"Shut up bear. I'm closest to it anyways." With a huff, Bon-Bon marched over to the door. Everyone watched him get closer until he was looking in the hallway. Suddenly his feet froze and his ears drooped down.

"Bon?" Fred asked worriedly.

The blue rabbit's eyes were wide with fright as he let out a loud high pitched scream before running away. "Filthy! Gross!" he gagged as he ran behind Fred and clung to his back. "Get rid of it! It's gross!"

"What's gross?" Fred asked, looking behind him at the rabbit before turning to Freddy. He shrugged, sighing tiredly.

The older brown bear looked over at Bonnie who nodded his head. The two stood up and quickly walked over to the door, preparing for whatever it was they were going to see. Once the two walked up to it, their eyes widened in shock.

Spring was glaring back at them, arms crossed. "Who the hell was that girl who screamed in my face?" he asked the two before grinning and waving lazily. "Oh and hey."

"Spring Bonnie!" Freddy and Bonnie yelled together.

Golden tensed up, practically running to the door. He pushed the two away to get a better view. "...Spring?"

"Sup Goldie Locks. ...Did you get an upgrade? You look a little different."

Golden exchanged glances with Freddy and Bonnie before they turned back to the old rabbit. "You...you have a lot of explaining to do mister!"

The yellow rabbit rolled his eyes. "I just woke up. How am I already in trouble." He chuckled as he pushed the three away and finally walked into the room. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of him.

Spring was not in any good shape. His once dark yellow fur was now turning a green tint and was littered with blood stains. Most of his right ear is missing letting most of the wires to pool out. His entire body was also tattered and worn out, many holes could be seen everywhere, and much like his missing ear, wires poured out from the holes. His legs were almost stripped away completely, exposing his endoskeleton perfectly. The part of his suit around his teeth was missing as well, leaving his mouth to look like it was in a permanent grin when closed. Even his once bright green eyes were faded away to an almost grey hue. It was easy to say Spring has seen his better days. Even his smell wasn't pleasant. He smelled of oil and grease mixed with rotting flesh. The last part was odd since when Mike's body was taken away, so was Daniel's body.

"What?" he questioned when he noticed everyone staring at him. He grabbed a nearby chair and plopped down. "Ah! That's better." He looked over at the group again. "So who the hell are you all?"

Fred jumped when he felt Bon-Bon cling onto him tightly. "So disgusting..."

The Toys' leader sighed. "Bon, you have to get over your little fear of dirt..." he mumbled as he pushed the rabbit off of him. He turned to Freddy, lifting his arms up slightly as if to ask, 'What do we do?'

Freddy sighed and approached his older brother. "Spring?"

"What?" the rude bunny asked, glaring at the brown bear.

Freddy looked back at Golden desperately. It was always hard for the brown bear to talk to his older rabbit brother. He usually would let the yellow bear deal with him.

Taking the hint, Golden came up. "Uh...let me introduce you to everyone Spring." He gestured to the stage were Chica and Foxy sat. "That's Chica. She's the backup singer for Freddy's band. And that's Foxy. He has his own act in another room, called Pirate's Cove."

"Well la-di-da." Spring scoffed, grinning.

"Be nice..." Golden warned, already wondering why he missed the rabbit. He sighed and pointed to the Toys. "Those are the Toy animatronics. After some complaining, they were built to replace Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy."

Spring scoffs again. "So our replacements get replaced. I like that." the rabbit grins, folding his arms behind his head lazily.

"Freddy and Bonnie were not our replacements Spring...don't bring that back up again after all these years."

"Yes they were..."

"No they weren't."

"Yes. They. Were!"

Freddy and Bonnie sighed, hearing this fight too many times to count. The bear patted the purple rabbit on the shoulder, knowing how Bonnie usually would feel guilty when the argument would pop up since he would let Spring's words get to him. Especially when the older rabbit began to insult the two.

With a sigh, Freddy stepped forward. "Moving on!" he quickly stopped the fight, catching Spring's attention. He pointed to the Toys. "This here is Toy-Freddy, but he prefers Fred."

"It's an honor to meet you Spring Bonnie."

"I prefer just Spring, kid. And also, I don't care."

Fred looked over at Freddy who just shrugged, too used to Spring's behavior. "Next is Toy-Bonnie, but he prefers Bon-Bon or just Bon."

"Lame...that's even worse than...Wait?" Spring eyed Bon-Bon. "I thought you were a girl..."

"Damn it! I'm a boy!" the blue rabbit snapped. He glared sharply at Fred who burst out laughing. "Shut the hell up fatso!"

The younger brown bear tensed up as he slowly looked at the rabbit. "Who are you calling fat, blue _girl_?"

"And who are you calling a girl!?"

"You two don't start." Freddy warned.

"Then tell these two I'm a boy!" Bon-Bon huffed, pointing at Spring and Fred. "Especially the fat one! 'Cause after all these years, he still doesn't seem to understand!" He grinned and shook his had sadly. "Poor thing, he must actually be slow. Is that it Fred dear?"

"Now you're mocking my intelligence, girl?"

"Boy! I. Am. A. BOY!"

The two stopped when they heard snickering. They turned their heads to the laughing Spring who was wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry. But watching you two is priceless!" He laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"Trust me, it get's old fast..." Freddy mumbled with everyone else nodding their heads in agreement. Sighing he pointed to the last of the Toys. "Finally we have Toy-Chica, or just Chicky and Toy-Foxy, but everyone calls it Mangle.

"Mangle? That's the only nickname that doesn't fit."

"Well, when they were first made, Mangle would get torn apart and put back together on a regular basis. Eventually the humans gave up on it and just started calling it the Mangle. So the name just stuck. But Scott finally came back after a long time and fixed it up." Freddy explained. He then pointed to the last few. "Anyways, the last of the Toys is Puppet. He's in charge of performing tricks for the kids and handing out prizes and Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl, or just BB and BG. They hand out balloons for the kids."

Spring rolled his eyes. "Even an idiot could have figured that out by their names..."

BB glared at Spring, but BG put a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

The rabbit didn't pay any attention to the smallest animatronics as he turned to the ghosts. "Now...who or what the hell are they?"

"Those are really good friends of ours Spring." Bonnie spoke up next walking over to the yellow rabbit. He flinched when Spring glared darkly at him and backed away, hanging his head. "...I'll shut up now."

"Good." Spring huffed, before looking back at Freddy. "So who are they?"

The brown bear sadly looked at Bonnie who was being comforted by Golden before sighing. "Well the young man there is Mike Schmidt. He's been a great friend and family member of ours since he was a small boy."

Mike chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well...I wouldn't say that..."

Freddy winked at the boy. "Sure you would! You've been a big help for all of us Mike. If it wasn't for you..." the bear hesitated, eyeing the kids. "Well...who knows what would still be going on..."

That caught the old rabbit's attention but before he could ask, Freddy continued the introduction. "The kids here are great too. There is Shawn and his twin sister Sammy. Then there is Angelica. Heather. And Timmy." The bear eyed Spring as he gestured for the final ghost to come forward. "And...I have a feeling you might remember...Nick."

Nick walked forward nervously. To everyone's shock, fear was clear in the boy's eyes as he eyed Spring carefully. Only Mike quickly understood when he remembered the nightmare the boy told him about earlier that day.

The guard grinned and scooped the boy up in his arms. "Say hi already Nick. Don't be rude."

"N-no one else said hi..." Nick defended, never once taking his eyes off of Spring.

"Don't worry. Daniel isn't there anymore. Remember? He's gone now."

The boy hesitated before nodding his head. "Ri-right..."

Spring meanwhile was remember the day Nick showed up in the diner all those years ago. He also remembered the day the boy's body was found outside the first building. He glanced at Golden who nodded his head at him before sighing. He didn't know why though, but he felt a strange fear when he looked at Nick. "Well, now that, that's finally out of the way. I have more questions. Like where the hell am I?"

"This is the third building Spring. The old place was closed down a while ago after...well there was a lot that happened that made it close down." Freddy answered.

"Uh huh. Like..." Spring trailed off, looking very troubled. "Like with those five..."

"You mean us?" Shawn questioned dully.

The rabbit looked at the boy confused before the information clicked in his mind. "Yes...So you kids really are them..."

"Yes." Sammy was the one who answered as she politely waved at him. "Nice to meet you finally Spring. I learned a lot about you from Golden."

The old rabbit perked up at that. He turned his head to his older brother. "You told that one about me, Fredbear?"

Golden nodded. "Yes. You see...the kid's bodies were each...stuffed in one of our suits."

Spring's eyes widened in shock at the news.

"Samantha there was stuffed in mine. So because of that, we were able to get to know each other well after she revived me." The bear smiled at her. "She was the reason I even bothered mentioning you though. She kept asking me who you were and what kind of person you were."

"He told me you were an idiot who liked to cuss and play pranks!" Sammy said innocently.

Spring didn't look amused as he glared at his brother. "I see your opinion on me hasn't changed..."

The yellow bear chuckled nervously. "Kids sure do like to exaggerate, huh?"

Sighing, Spring leaned his head on his hands. "So anyways...how long was I out?"

"Many years Spring. Over twenty." Freddy answered.

The old rabbit was quiet as he processed that. He turned his eyes over to observe the kid as he collected his thoughts. "...So...those kids killer..."

Golden flinched as memories of Daniel popped in his head. Memories from way back at the diner..."Yes, what about him?"

"Has he finally been caught?"

The old bear sighed as he next to his brother. "...Can...can I ask you something first before I answer that?"

"Shoot Goldie Locks."

"I wish you would stop calling me that..." Golden was quiet for a moment before sighing again and speaking. "Daniel...does that name mean anything to you Spring? Remind you of anyone?"

Everyone else looked at the old bear confused. Golden has never told them how he once knew Daniel, not even Sammy. After he was fixed up, he spoke to Scott about his forgotten memories, and the man ended up confirming everything he found out about Daniel and...Luke.

"...No...why?" the broken rabbit ended up answering.

'So he has forgotten him like I did...' Golden thought. "Oh it's nothing. But...that is the name of the killer."

"Daniel, huh?" Spring says before glaring darkly at the ground. "I swear if I see that guy I'm gonna kill him..."

"You basically already did..."

"Huh?" The rabbit turns his head to the dejected bear. "What was that?"

"You...Daniel hid in your suit while you were off. The mechanics in your body wound up crushing him..." 'Just like what I did to Luke...' Golden added in his head.

"So...he's dead? He died while..." Spring looks down, glaring at the blood stains on his body. "...while wearing my suit, huh?"

"Yes. That's basically it." Freddy confirms. "Now, Spring...do you think you can answer a question for us?"

"Let me guess, it's 'Why the heck are you awake?'" He raises his voice in a weird way to mimic the bear.

"I don't talk like that..." Freddy mumbles. "And yes."

"Well too bad. I'm afraid I don't know. I've actually been awake for a while, but only today did I finally get a hold of my legs." He slowly turns his head to Golden. "Lucky you. You finally fixed up those old mechanics of yours. You look like a whole new bear almost..."

"I am."

"What the hell are you talking about Fredbear?"

Golden smiles sadly. "Unfortunately, my suit, as well as Freddy's, Bonnie's, Chica's, and Foxy's suits were all destroyed as well as our endoskeletons. The only thing saved were our A.I. and memory chips."

"Well aren't you all just lucky." Spring mutters, rolling his eyes. He sighs and stands up. "Damn, by entire body feels like it will lock up any second..."

"You should strain yourself too much," Fred stated formally.

"Well don't you sound so high and mighty..." the old rabbit grins cruelly. "Don't you worry about me kid, I'm a tough rabbit..."

Fred sharply glared at Bon-Bon who was giggling. "I'm starting to like Gramps there."

"What the hell did you just call me Girly?"

The youngest rabbit narrowed his eyes. "Gramps. You definitely look old enough to be one. And call me girly one more time, and you'll see why you shouldn't..."

"Ooh, I'm so scared of a puny bunny like you. Seriously you're barely half my size pipsqueak."

"Oh really mister..." he trailed off when he stormed up to the yellow rabbit, realizing he was indeed barely half the size of the tall rabbit, not counting his ears. He looked up at the grinning Spring. "Shut it you! I may be small, but at least I don't look like a trash heap!"

"You sure do like to pick fights, don't you...Bon-Bon was it?" Spring scoffed. "You know I have to admire that about you kid." He grinned and ruffled the blue rabbit's head. "You're alright boy..."

"I'm a bo-Oh, you...you didn't call me a girl?"

"You said you were a boy, right?" Spring asked dully, before walking away, leaving the younger rabbit to stare at him in awe.

Meanwhile Bonnie almost felt his jaw drop. He's known Spring for years and he still doesn't have the older rabbit's approval, and yet somehow Bon-Bon earned it in less than a day!

Freddy sympathetically pats him on the back. "There, there Bonnie..."

The purple rabbit narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to the stage..."

The leader sighed as he watched the rabbit leave before looking at the clock. "Is it already almost six?" he asked himself a bit shocked.

Golden also noticed the time. "Well, I guess we should prepare for the day...Uh Spring, I hate to be rude but..."

"Yeah, I know what ya gonna say. Go hide in the basement, right?" He didn't even wait for a response as he walked to the hall he came in at, waving lazily at them. "I'm off. Have a fun day at work!"

Mike watched the animatronic leave before looking back at Freddy. "Uh, Freddy?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Don't you think it's odd that Spring is just suddenly awake like that?"

The bear nodded. "I do. But...maybe when Daniel was dying, he accidently switched Spring on."

Nick nodded his head. "He was moving around a lot before that." the ghost confirmed. "It's possible he hit the one switch while doing that..." He looked up at the night guard. "But still, Mikey, I...I feel like Spring being on is a bad sign."

Mike smiled and patted the boy's head. "Don't. I'm sure everything is fine. Remember, Daniel's gone and we are all here together. Nothing can break us apart anymore."

Smiling, Nick nodded his head. "Yeah!"

Just then the door opened up and in came a frantic Scott.

Golden walked up to him. "Scott what's wrong?"

The man sighed as he sat down in a chair. "...Mr. Fazbear is in the hospital right now..."

"What?"

"They are running tests now on him, but..." the human looked up at Golden worriedly. "They don't think he's going to make it by the end of the week..."

There was a deep silence before Chica spoke up. "But...if Mr. Fazbear dies..."

"Then the company dies..." Freddy finished.

"Which...means..." Mike worriedly looked at all the animatronics.

"...We'll be shut down for good..." Golden finishes solemnly.

* * *

 **Oh no! Mr. Fazbear is dying! And the only reason I'm upset about that is because that will effect the animatronics! ...Wait...*thinks of the bad ending* doesn't that also mean...Oh no! Why are things already turning out bad!?**

 **Actually I'm just gonna say this now...Mr. Fazbear's death may no longer be the final key the five children need to find peace anymore...But...then what could it be? *smiles* You'll just have to wait and see!**

 **So yeah, that's about it for now. Now I have to move on to the Truth and Dare game story again! So anyways, until next time. Bye and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it.**

 **IMPORTANT: This is about Facing the Truth and Dares. I have to delete it because I accidently broke a rule. I'm not allowed to answer any of the questions/dares in the reviews and I didn't know that. But I will be reuploading it again, but if you want a question or dare answered, it has to be a PM. I will re-explain this when I post the story again. I'm so sorry. This was a mistake on my part, and I hope you all give me some more dares and questions for the characters. Just please PM me instead of review. Otherwise they won't be answered. So sorry for the trouble. I was even about to post the next chapter up when I got a message about that.**

 **Well now that I got that out of the way, I'll let you all read. I'm happy you all like my story so far and I hope you continue to like this. Also something very important is about to happen in this chapter. What is it? You just have to read and find out!**

* * *

Spring sighed as he finally reached the door to the basement. "Finally. It took long enough..." He reached for the doorknob, only to freeze. He groaned as he rubbed his head in pain. "Damn...what the hell?"

His vision became fuzzy and he suddenly felt light headed. "What's going on?"

 _"Springtrap!"_

The rabbit snapped his eyes open as he spun around. "Who's there!?" He looked around for whoever talked, but saw nothing.

 _"Springtrap!_ " the voice called again.

He pinned his ears back and glared at where he heard the voice. "Alright, I know I heard you. And why the hell are you calling me Springtrap. It's just Spring."

 _"I would beg to differ..._ " a different voice called out this time. This voice seemed to be coming from his own mind.

Pain consumed him as he flinched and grabbed his head. "Gah...what's going on...?"

 _"You're definitely a trap Spring. A trap that I will make sure to escape one day..."_

"Who are you...?" Spring asked, grunting in pain. His knees were feeling weak as his body began to shake.

There was no response as Spring felt his vision blur more.

 _"Springtrap!"_ the first voice called again.

Then another voice different from the other two spoke up next. _"Springtrap!_ "

The two voices calling his name kept yelling it over and over again.

" _Springtrap!"_

" _Springtrap!"_

"Shut up..." Spring fell to the ground, clutching his head as the pain grew more.

" _Springtrap!"_

" _Springtrap!"_

"I said be quiet!"

"Spring?"

"Shut up!"

"Spring, what's wrong!?"

The pain was getting worse. "Just go away..."

"Spring!? Spring Bonnie, snap out of it!"

Finally the pain disappeared and the blurriness vanished. The old rabbit was gasping for air as he looked around desperately. "Wha...what?"

Golden, Freddy, and Bonnie were standing in front of him, looking very concerned. Golden bent down and placed a paw on the rabbit's head. "We've been calling you for a while now. You kept on mumbling something under your breath."

"I...I was just mumbling? I thought I was screaming actually..."

Freddy knelt down. "Are you alright Spring?"

The older animatronic looked around at the others before sighing. "...yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Bonnie asked.

"I said I was fine! Alright!?"

The purple rabbit flinched and backed up. "...Yeah, sorry."

"Spring, don't snap at Bonnie. He was just concerned. We all are. You looked like you were in a lot of pain." Golden scolded.

"Well I wasn't!" Spring snapped, standing up and glaring down at his older brother. "I am perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong! So just get off my back alright Goldie!"

The older bear sighed through his nose as he tried to keep his growing anger in tact. "Spring, now is not the time to get angry. We just found out the place will be closed today."

"Why?"

Freddy slowly stepped up. "Mr. Fazbear is in the hospital. They don't think he's going to make it. And as long as he's out like this, the place will remain closed."

"Well good. Now I don't have to climb down those stairs...So what now?"

"Well now all we can do is wait really." Golden answered. "I tried to stop Scott before he left to tell him about you, but he was in a big hurry. He only stopped by to inform us the place would be closed and tell us about Mr. Fazbear."

"Tch, so we're just gonna sit around and talk. Lame." The yellow rabbit leaned on the door. "I'd rather just sleep in the basement."

Golden chuckled. "You've been asleep for over 20 years, and yet you still want to sleep more?"

"Hey, unlike some lucky yellow bear, I didn't get an upgrade. I'm old, so leave me be."

"Alright, alright." Golden smirked. "Why don't we all just head back to the show room alright? You can get to know the others more while we're there."

"Oh yippee...I'm so excited..." Spring huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I knew you would be." Golden joked, walking away. "Come on now."

Freddy and Bonnie followed, leaving Spring to trail behind them. The rabbit froze and stared back behind him. "..." He could only stare in silence as he looked back to where he thought he heard someone from before. But the more he looked, the more he saw just how empty the hall was. "Maybe I was just hearing things..." Turning around he walked away, not noticing the dark flash that suddenly moved out.

Two shadowy figures poked their heads out from their hiding spots as they grinned at the back of the yellow rabbit. _"...Springtrap. That's him alright!"_ One figure hissed eagerly.

" _Patience..."_ the other figure held up a large hand to keep the hyper one back. _"Our boss will tell us when to approach him."_

The smaller figure giggled insanely. _"Ooh, I can't wait!"_

" _Me too. In just a short amount of time, that old man will die and we can finally reveal ourselves."_

The smaller one just giggled more as he turned back to watch where Spring used to be at. _"So exciting!"_

* * *

Nick tensed up and swirled his head around to look in every direction.

"What's wrong Nick?" Mike asked.

"I...It's nothing. I thought I sensed something..."

The guard grinned and patted the boy on the head. "You worry too much you know? You're a kid, remember. Act like one."

Nick giggled and shoved Mike's hand away. "Yeah, you're right Mikey." he said while standing up. He ran over to Shawn. "Hey, let's go play!"

Shawn looked up from the book he managed to find laying around the building. "No, I'm reading."

"Reading is boring!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" Nick floated up so he could float above the other boy. "Come on! I want to play a game with you."

"Like what?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. How about we play tag."

Timmy shot over. "Oh! I want to play!"

Sammy approached them next. "Me too."

Nick looked over at Heather and Angelica. "What about you two?"

"Hmm?" Angelica said before shaking her head. "No way. I'm braiding Heather's hair." the girl said, lifting up the strands of hair she was holding.

"You two are weird..." Nick complained before looking back at Shawn. "Come on Shawn!"

"No. I'm reading. Just play with Nick and Sammy."

Glaring down at the boy, Nick huffed. "Fine!" he snapped, before turning to the other two ghosts. "Come on! Let's play."

The two nodded. Timmy slammed a hand on Nick's arm. "You're it!"

Sammy squealed and ran away with Nick chasing after her.

Shawn rolled his eyes at the tree before going back to his book.

Mike watched the kids happily as he approached the animatronics. "They sure are hyper..." he said as he came up to Foxy.

"Aye, but ye was just like that at that age..." Foxy commented, smiling.

"Yeah I remember. Didn't I used to climb all over the ship on your stage?"

"Aye, and ye would hide in it so I wouldn't be able to find ye."

"Haha, oh yeah." Mike sighed as he sat down. "Man, time flies by. It feel like just yesterday I was meeting you guys for the first time. And now I'm already 20...And I guess I'll be 20 forever now, huh?"

Foxy sadly looked over at the ghost before sighing. "...I'm so sorry lad. If...if only I were able to save ye that day..."

"Foxy, it wasn't your fault. I'm fine now, really. I may be a ghost now, but at least we are still able to hang out, right?"

The fox grinned. "Ya be right about that lad."

Mike smirked as he saluted the fox. "You're not gonna lose your first mate that easily Captain Foxy."

Laughing, the animatronic pulled the boy in for a hug. "I better not..."

Grinning, Mike hugged the fox back.

Freddy smiled happily at the scene before he turned back to look at Spring who was staring off in space. The rabbit hasn't said much since he came back in the show room, deciding to sit as far back as he could from the group. The only one near him was Golden who has also been very silent.

In fact, Golden has been acting a bit odd ever since he was fixed up by Scott. It made the brown bear think about what he accidently came across on the second night after they were fixed. He was walking through the restaurant, looking for the yellow bear when he had disappeared from the group. When Freddy finally found him, the bear was hiding off in the back rooms and to the brown bear's shock, his older brother was crying. And occasionally the bear would mutter a name Freddy didn't recognize. From what he could tell, it sounded like the crying bear was mumbling the name Luke.

Freddy wanted to approach him but something told him it would have been best to not. So reluctantly he had turned away and left his brother in peace.

Now Freddy noticed the distant look crossing Golden face at the moment. It was obvious to Freddy that his brother was thinking about something big, but what? Could it be that Luke person that he was crying about awhile ago?

The leader sighed as he turned his head to face Bonnie, who was sitting next to him. The purple rabbit was currently glaring angrily at Bon-Bon who seemed oblivious to his counterpart.

It was painfully obvious how Bonnie was still jealous of how Bon-Bon and Spring were able to get along so fast. Freddy didn't blame his younger brother one bit. From the second Bonnie was made, he's admired Spring like a role model. Bonnie would do all he could to be like the older rabbit, but the younger one only seemed to succeed in annoying the animatronic he admired so much. A person would probably think the same thing would have happened between Spring and Bon-Bon when they met, but the leader could only guess that the two's similar personalities was what helped with that.

He sighed and poked the purple rabbit on the face. "Glaring won't change a thing you know?"

"I wasn't glaring..."

"Yes you were." Freddy grinned and slung an arm around the rabbit's shoulders. "Look, Bonnie, I understand why you're upset. But don't get mad at Bon-Bon. He didn't do anything wrong. It's pointless anger you're feeling right now."

Bonnie sighed, running his paw over his head. "You're right, but...I don't understand it! I've tried over and over to have Spring be nice to me! So what, do I have to suddenly act like a selfish jerk to have Spring finally acknowledge me?"

"That's not it at all Bonnie. Trust me when I say Spring actually doesn't hate you. You're just the unlucky one he lets out his anger on. I was the same way when I was first made. And I'm sure if he was activated when Chica and Foxy were finished being made, he would have done that to them, and stopped being as mean to you."

"I don't think so. I'm always just going to be his replacement in his eyes..."

Freddy sadly looked at Bonnie as he stood up. "Bonnie..."

"Sorry Freddy, I'm just gonna go take a nap. I'm pretty tired right now..."

"Alright. I'll see you later, alright pal?"

"Sure..."

Fred noticed the purple rabbit head backstage. "Wonder what's up with him?"

"Who?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Bonnie. He looked pretty upset. In fact he's been unusually quiet ever since Spring came here."

"Couldn't tell you..." The young rabbit replied, boredly looking at his hands to check for dirt.

Chicky sadly looked at the curtain as if she were staring at the rabbit they were discussing. "I wonder if I should go and ask him?"

"I wouldn't." Fred stated. "If it's anything serious, he'll just go to Freddy."

Chicky nodded her head. "I guess you're right. But still, I wonder if Bonnie is just jealous."

Bon-Bon tilted his head. "What does he have to be jealous about?"

"Well I noticed he was glaring at you earlier."

"Me? What did I do?"

"I think it's because of how Spring was somewhat nice to you. Didn't you notice how he acted to Bonnie?"

Fred nodded his head. "Oh yeah. He did look pretty mad at Bonnie for no reason."

"Well I can't help that I'm so likeable..." Bon-Bon stated smirking.

"Please, you are definitely not likable Bon."

"I am so! Every child loves me. More come to play with me than they do with you after all."

"Children love me too." Fred defended.

"Not as much as me. Even in the old restaurant, I was more popular than you."

Fred glared at the rabbit before he smirked. "I'll be nice and give you that, but I'm wondering if it has something to do with the fact that practically all of them thought you were a girl."

Bon-Bon narrows his eyes as he glares at the bear. "Well what's your excuse for not being as popular as me? You're fat just like Santa after all? Don't kids love that guy. Hmm, oh wait, it's because Santa is also jolly. You're just a rude fatso who only cares about bossing others around."

Chicky sighed. "Here we go. And I was just about to think they weren't going to start a fight..."

"Who are you calling fat again?"

"Duh you. I don't see anyone else who's as big as you tubby."

Fred was about to respond but grinned instead. He glanced over at the table, seeing a ketchup bottle on the table. Smirking he grabbed it and opened the lid up, pointing it directly at the rabbit.

Bon-Bon tensed up as he held up a hand. "Fred, don't you dare..."

"I don't know what you-oops." Fred grinned as he 'accidently' squeezed the bottle, letting the contents inside squirt out and land on the rabbit's bright blue fur.

Bon-Bon shrieked as he ran away to clean his fur. "Not my beautiful fur!"

Fred laughed loudly as he replaced the bottle on the table. Chicky glared at the bear and punched him hard. "Ow, what did I do?"

"You know Bon-Bon freaks out when his fur gets dirty."

"Not my fault he basically has a fear of getting messy."

"Look, you can call him a girl or girly all you want, we all are used to it and even expect you to do that like we all expect him to call you fat, but don't mess up his fur. Remember what happened when that kid from the old place shoved a pizza on his leg? He ended up running behind the stage and crying for an hour."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I won't do that again. Happy?"

"Yes."

* * *

Bon-Bon was scrubbing his fur furiously, as tears welled up in his eyes. "Stupid bear! I hate him so much!"

He looked at the rag he held, grimacing at the sight. "Gross..." he muttered, before wetting it again from the sink. He briefly looked up at the mirror, eyes widening in horror at what he saw.

A black, shadowy rabbit was staring strait at him from the mirror where the young rabbit's own reflection should be, grinning widely.

Bon-Bon rubbed his eyes, going to look back, but ended up seeing his own reflection instead. "Wha...?" He looked around, seeing he was alone in the bathroom. "...Mu-must have just been my imagination...I was just seeing things..."

Hesitantly he picked up the rag again, before going back to cleaning his fur, though his thoughts no longer were focused on the stain on his body.

* * *

 **Oh no! Bon-Bon couldn't have seen who I hope you all are thinking he saw, right? Oh no, what is happening with our characters again? Daniel is dead, that should be the end, right!?**

 **Hehe, I'm already getting super excited to see what happens next! Even though I basically know what will be happening next. But you guys don't! So I hope you're excited!**

 **And aw, poor Bonnie is sad still. Spring, why can't you just be nice to poor Bonnie!?**

 **Well anyways, that's basically all I have to say now. Don't forget about my the truth and dare story. I'll be reposting it soon. I'm so sorry for all the dares I couldn't get to. Believe it or not, the chapter I was going to post almost had me caught up. But that doesn't matter now since I won't be able to post it. But I hope the ones who didn't get to see their questions or dares asks them again in a PM. Cause I really wanted to show you guys some of them. Oh well. Until next time. Bye, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been getting too distracted with that truth and dare story of mine. I'm almost forgetting about this one. ...Almost. But here it is! Chapter 4! A lot is going to be happening here, and we are going to see more of a certain shadow bunny. Hehehe!**

 **So I hope you guys are ready! I know I am! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bon-Bon walked back into the room slowly. He kept feeling like there was something watching him. Once he finally saw his Toy companions, he practically ran over to his spot near them. "I'm...back..."

"Oh I'm so happy..." Fred muttered sarcastically, leaning back in his chair.

The blue rabbit glared darkly at him. "You know, for once could you be nice to me? It wouldn't kill you, you know?"

"I actually think it will."

Bon-Bon rolls his eyes. "Whatever..." His mind was still too focused on what he thought he saw to really continue a fight with the bear.

Fred quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at the rabbit. "Something wrong Bon?"

"Why do you care?"

"We are family after all. If I happen to see you are acting odd, might as well ask about it?"

"Oh how noble of you..." the blue rabbit scoffed. "I'm fine. Don't you worry your fat head about it."

Fred sneers at him. "Hey, weren't you the one who just said to try and be nicer to you?"

"And I thought you said it would kill you." Bon-Bon lazily glanced at him. "If you're still alive, obviously you weren't being nice..."

Chicky sighed. "Shut up both of you. I'm not dealing with any more arguments from you two..." she warns.

Bon-Bon sighs. "Fine...You're no fun sometimes, you know that Chicky?"

"Someone has to keep you two in line. Might as well be me since I'm always with you two."

"How sweet of the sweetie..." the rabbit comments sarcastically. "By the way, has Bonnie come out yet?"

"No. He's still back there. I'm worried about him. It's not like Bonnie to stay angry or upset for long. He's so easy going." Chicky states.

"Oh well. We just have to wait I guess." Fred says. "He'll come out eventually, right?"

"I hope so..." Chicky worriedly looks over at the stage. Freddy and Chica were there talking and occasionally glancing behind them at the curtains. "I can tell Freddy and Chica are worried too."

"Oh don't get all stressed out." Bon-Bon says smiling at her. "If I know Bonnie, he'll be back to his old self soon. I mean, it's Bonnie we're talking about. How bad could he be?"

* * *

Bonnie was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling where all the wires to the lights could be seen. He would boredly trace the long cords with his eyes while he collected his thoughts.

"I just don't get it. What do I have to do for Spring to finally see me as one of the family? I'm still his brother after all..." A soft sigh escapes his mouth. "Why can't he just accept me?"

He flinches when he feels an oil tear slip past his eyes. He quickly wipes off the liquid and sits up. He glances around him, noticing how dark backstage really was. "It's kind of creepy back here when Freddy and Chica aren't here..."

Standing up, Bonnie slowly walks around. His eyes land on his own red guitar. He ended up thinking about how much Spring and Bon-Bon treasured their guitars. But Bonnie never cared as much about his as they did with theirs. He loved to play it yes, but he could set it down somewhere and not constantly worry if it would end up in danger like the other rabbits would. In fact, his guitar was actually pretty beat up compared to the other guitars. Well, at least compared to Bon-Bon's, since Spring no longer had his. "I wonder where Spring's guitar is anyways? Maybe it's been packed away somewhere when we moved here."

" _Why don't you try finding it?"_

Bonnie gasps when he looks around. "Who's there!?" He turned around in circles, trying to find whoever spoke to him.

" _Find it!"_

"...Find...it?"

" _Find the guitar and then Spring will except you!"_

Bonnie looked down. "...could that work?"

" _Find it! Earn Spring's respect finally Bonnie! Find it!"_

A determined look crossed his face. "Yeah! If I find it, Spring will have to be nice to me!" Smiling the purple rabbit walks past the curtains. He didn't notice the grinning, shadowy rabbit that suddenly faded in behind him.

Freddy and Chica instantly stood up when they noticed the rabbit come out. "Bonnie? You finally came out. Are you feeling better?" Freddy worriedly asked.

"I'm fine now. Don't you worry Freddy. I think I have a way for Spring to finally accept me!"

"Really? What is it?" Chica asked.

"Can't talk right now! Got to go! See ya!"

The two watched as the rabbit excitedly ran off stage, a bright smile finally crossing his face.

Spring happened to see him as he ran. "Wonder what's gotten into him?" he questions before shrugging. "Ah who cares..." He looks back in front of him to Golden. The old bear was currently looking down, looking to be in deep thought. "Hey, Goldie Locks."

After a moment Golden blinks and slowly turns his head to him. "...Yes Spring?"

"What's with you? It's not like you to space out like that."

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

Golden hesitates, looking over at his brother. '...maybe it's for the best that he's forgotten.' He ended up thinking. 'Spring really cared for Luke and Danny. They were the only people he tried not to be rude to. If he were to remember them...then he may end up hating himself that he accidently killed Danny. Just like how I felt...how I feel about what I did to Luke...'

"Fredbear!"

"Huh!? Oh sorry. Did I space out again?"

"Yeah! You started staring at me. It was creeping me out. What the hell is wrong with you? You got a new body, you shouldn't be glitching out like that."

"Sorry, sorry. I...I just..."

"Was thinking, I know. But what about?"

"..."

Spring sighed as he scooted closer to his brother. "Fredbear, whatever the hell is bothering you, you know you can talk to me."

"You're being unusually nice. Are _you_ alright?" Golden smirks.

"Shut up Goldie. You're the only one here I can be nice to. You know that. So spill it already. What's bugging you?"

Golden sighs, before rubbing the back of his head. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"Why not?"

"I..." he locks eyes with Spring's very dull green ones before he glanced at a nearby blood stain. He hid a shudder as he observed Daniel's blood. "...Spring, do you remember anything from the diner?" he finally asked.

"The diner? Sure. I remember practically everything from that old place. What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Then...do you...do you remember a boy who used to come there all the time by the name of...Luke?"

"Luke?" Spring closed his eyes as he tried to remember. "Hmm...nope. I got nothing."

Golden sighed. "Well Luke...he was a good boy."

"I really can't remember him. What did he look like? Maybe that will help jog my memory."

'Doubt it...' Golden thought before deciding to answer anyways. "He was a teenager actually. Curly brown hair, and wore thick glasses. He...he always hung around his older cousin."

"Not ringing a bell." Spring said. "I don't remember teenagers coming in the building much unless they were forced to by their parents or little siblings. Why are you brining this guy up anyways? Is he the reason you're upset?"

"...Actually yes."

Spring waits sort of patiently as his older brother collects his thoughts. "Spring...You remember how I was a bit broken when we first woke up?"

"Yeah...?"

"And...how Mr. Fazbear always hated me more than anything."

"Sure..."

"And how he would get made about Freddy's personality sometimes, or even his name?"

"Yeah, I remember _that_ , but what does any of this have to do with this Luke kid?"

Golden feels a tear slide down his face. Spring jumps in shock before awkwardly looking around.

"Uh...Fredbear?"

"Spring...I...I accidently...killed Luke."

The rabbit's eyes widen as he worriedly stares at the bear. "Wh-what?" He shakes his head and glares at him. Golden flinched, his mind thinking back to how angry Spring was after the incident. "What the hell are you talking about!? You never done anything like that."

"But I did." Golden almost sobs, he was doing his best to fight back his tears. "I killed him a long time ago. I killed hi-"

"Stop it!"

The other animatronics and the ghosts turn their heads to the two in the back. Since the toys were closer Fred decides to speak up. "What's wrong?"

Spring turns his glare to the younger bear. "It's nothing. Don't poke your nose in other people's business."

Freddy cautiously walks over to them, worriedly looking at the yellow bear. "Fredbear?"

"I'm fine..." Golden states softly, feeling very empty inside though. He stands up and begins to walk away.

Sammy goes to follow him but Nick places a hand on her shoulder. She looks back at him to see the boy shaking his head. A tear falls down her face as she reluctantly let's the bear go alone.

Mike walks to her and picks her up. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will be fine."

There was a flash of a shadow and Nick perked up. He snapped his head up by the ceiling, keeping his eyes focused for any other movement. 'Something's not right...' he thought when he didn't see anything.

* * *

Bonnie sighed as he pushed away another box. "Still nothing." he groans before grabbing another box. He was up in the attic of the building, looking through old forgotten boxes. "That guitar has to be in here somewhere..."

Bonnie shuffled through the box. He found a few old forgotten prizes that were from the old establishment. They were mostly plushies of the Toys. "But no guitar..."

Sighing again he shoves the box away before grabbing another one. The second he opened it, there was a picture of Golden and Spring on top of everything else. "This is..." Bonnie picks it up and sees the two when they were still very young. They were happily singing a song from what the rabbit could gather on a stage he didn't recognize. "This must be when they were in the diner. Maybe even before Freddy was made."

He carefully runs his hand over the picture. "For an old photo you sure are in good shape still." Bonnie comments. He was just about to put it up when something else caught his eye. There were two teenage boys in clear view at the bottom of the picture. The younger looking one was clapping happily as he looked at the two. He had very shaggy curly hair and thick glasses that were a little large on his thin head.

But the teenager next to the younger one almost made Bonnie drop the photo in shock. "Daniel!"

It was clearly the killer he's come to know. He was obviously much younger, but it was still him for sure. The same long black hair and the same sharp green eyes. He was smiling happily up at the stage, while he leaned back on his chair. It was almost weird for the rabbit to see a carefree and happy version of the man who's caused so much trouble for him and the others.

Bonnie was so focused on the picture, he didn't noticed a surprising change going on in the photo. When he shifted his eyes back up to the animatronics on the stage he finally did drop the photo in shock. Spring no longer stood on stage. Instead a picture of a shadowy rabbit took his place. "What the-" he blinked his eyes and when he opened them again Spring's image was back, happily playing that green guitar the purple rabbit still couldn't find.

Cautiously he picked it up again. "Did I see that right?" Staring carefully at the people in the picture he sighed when nothing happened. "I guess it was a trick of the light." He placed it back in the box before he shuffled around in it. He was about to give up on his search again when he noticed a large black case on the bottom. He hopefully dragged it out, the other contents of the box clanging around noisily.

He was hesitant as he carefully unhooked the locks on the case, then slowly opened it up. The first thing he noticed was the dark green plastic. He smiled brightly, forgetting about the photo as he flung the rest of the case open to reveal the old green guitar. "I found it!" He shut the case again before joyfully walking out of the room. "This has to work!"

As he left, the shadow rabbit faded in the room, grinning very happily.

* * *

The show room was quiet after Golden had left. Freddy sighed. He was finally starting to feel better when he saw Bonnie was smiling again, but now he felt just as worried and concerned now that he knew Golden was upset again.

Spring was in no better mood. He was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed and eyes closed as a very irritated look was etched on his face. No one dared to talk to him, in fear of the rabbit snapping at them. 'Golden couldn't have killed anyone...' Spring was thinking. 'He's no killer. Why would he say something as stupid as that. Plus I would have remembered something like _that_. No matter how old my memory is. What the hell is going on in that weird head of his."

He suddenly perked up when he heard footsteps. He glanced at the doorway, hoping to see Golden walk in, but only to groan and roll his eyes when Bonnie walked in instead carrying some kind of case. Sighing he leaned back in his seat and once again closed his eyes as his irritated look came back.

Bonnie hesitantly looked away from the other rabbit. Even though he knew this would make him happy, Bonnie couldn't help but feel nervous. He looked around the room, tilting his head confused when he noticed the sad looks crossing everyone else's faces. "What happened here?" He asked himself quietly, a little put off by how quiet it was. Not even the kids were playing anymore.

Deciding to wait to give the guitar to Spring he walked over to the stage. "Hey Freddy, what's going on? What I miss?"

"Something's wrong with Golden..."

"Golden?" Bonnie placed the case down as he worriedly looked around. "Where is he? What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." Freddy shook his head. He and Spring were arguing or something. Only Fred dared to ask and he was snapped at. We haven't asked Spring anything else after that. Golden left a while ago. I'm really worried about him."

The rabbit sighed. "I am too. I hope he gets better soon."

Freddy nodded his head before glancing down at the case Bonnie came in with. "What's in that?"

"OH!" Bonnie excitedly opens up the case to reveal the guitar underneath.

The leader smiled and chuckled. "Where did you find that? Spring's going to be so happy."

"In the attic. Found it in one of the boxes." His proud smile faltered slightly when he remembered about the picture. He shook it off, deciding to keep it to himself. 'It was nothing after all...' he thought before closing the case again. "I'm going to give this to Spring."

"I see. Are you going to do it now?"

Bonnie tenses up as he nervously looks behind him at the annoyed rabbit. "Uh...maybe..."

"Now's not the time to be nervous." Freddy states, deciding to ignore his concerned thoughts on his older brother to help his younger one instead. "Here, I'll walk over with you."

"You will. Thank you Freddy."

"No problem pal." He slung an arm around the rabbit's shoulder. "Let's go."

The two slowly walk closer to the old animatronic, Bonnie feeling like his legs were turning to lead. "I don' think I can do this..."

"Sure you can." Freddy declares as they got closer.

Spring cracked an eye open when he sensed someone was getting closer to him. He frowned when he saw the two. "What do you two want?"

Freddy smiles and pats Bonnie's back. "Bonnie here has something for you."

"Whatever it is, I don't want it."

The purple rabbit sadly looks down. "Bu-but..."

"Just get the hell away from me. Both of you. I want to be alone right now."

"Spring, if you would just hear Bonnie out-"

"I told you I don't care! Now get away! I don't want to deal with you or my replacement anymore! Get the hell out of my sight!"

Freddy glares at his older brother only to tense up when he felt the purple rabbit begin to shake. "Bonnie..."

He flinches at Freddy's touch before lifting his head up to glare at Spring. Large tears were pouring down his face and the yellow rabbit stared at them in shock. If the other two were paying close enough attention they would have seen the concern flashing in Spring's old eyes.

Having enough with the older rabbit, Bonnie slammed the case on the table in front of him and flung it open to reveal the guitar to Spring. "Here! I hope you freakin' like it!" he snapped before storming out of the room.

"Bonnie!" Freddy called out but the rabbit was too fast and was gone.

Spring stared down at the instrument in shock, not believing that he was staring at his old precious guitar. Hesitantly he picked it up, feeling a wave of nostalgia as he looked at it.

Freddy sighed as he glared at his brother. "I know you're upset because of Golden, Spring, but that was no excuse to be rude to Bonnie. I hope you go find him and apologize soon. I don't want to worry about him _and_ Golden."

Spring looked up as Freddy marched back to the stage where Chica and Foxy were at waiting for him. He glanced at the ghosts who were all looking at him confused, then he looked at the toys who looked just as confused and shock as the others. Glancing back down at his guitar he sighed and placed it back in the case. "Damn it..." he grumbled, standing up and going out to find the other rabbit.

* * *

While all this was going on in the restaurant, inside a hospital doctors and nurses were frantically moving in a room. "Clear!" the main doctor yelled loudly.

The body on the hospital bed jerked at the electricity that surged through his body, but the flat line that was going on wouldn't change.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled again.

Once again the body jerked forward before falling lifelessly down on the bed.

This continued for a few more tries before they all gave up. After a while they all cleared out, a nurse draping the blanket over the dead man's face.

Mr. Fazbear was dead.

* * *

 **And there you have it. By the way I forgot what those things you use on a patient that the doctors used on Mr. Fazbear are called. But I think you guys could figure out what they were using. ...Oh! And oh no, Mr. Fazbear is dead! What will happen now that the owner of the restaurant is gone. And why is Shadow Bonnie showing up more and more!?**

 **Yes, I've officially said Shadow Bonnie. But he does have a name that I will reveal eventually. Maybe when he and someone else finally confront the others. Yes they will reveal themselves more than Shadow Bonnie already has. But when will that happen, I won't say.**

 **Also who else is feeling sorry for Bonnie and Golden. They are both so upset. Well, at least Spring's looking for Bonnie. See he does care deep down. And if any of you seen my latest chapter in my truth and dare story you can see nothing but how much of a softy Spring secretly is. Hehehe**

 **Well, that's it for now. Until next time. Bye and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it! Now I want to say I don't know if I will be able to post another chapter in a while. I'm leaving on my week long trip tomorrow at six p.m. So I may have time to post one more chapter. But that may be for my truth and dare game instead of this one. So I don't know. Just don't freak out when/if a chapter doesn't come out for a while, alright?**

 **So with that said, I hope you guys are ready!**

* * *

Sammy gasped in shock. She looked around her, feeling...different. "What just happened?"

"Sammy?"

The girl looked down to see a concerned face of Nick. He was looking at her, a deep frown on his face as his large eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright?"

She slowly nodded her head before glancing at the other kids. Her brother and other didn't look affected at all as they were all still sitting around by Mike. "I...I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Nick moved closer to sit next to her.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. I'm not in any pain or anything."

Nick was silent for a minute before slowly he nodded his head. "Well, alright. If you say so. But please tell me if something is wrong."

Sammy smiled wider while she tilted her head and closed her eyes. "I will Nick. Don't worry!"

The boy stiffened up a bit before turning his head away. "...alright..."

The other ghost curiously tried to peek at Nick's face. "Why's your face red?"

"It's not! Shut up!" Nick yelled quickly floating away to hide behind the confused Mike.

"What's wrong Nick?" he asked the boy.

"Nothing!"

Sammy stared at the older ghost boy for a moment before giggling. "Nicky is just being weird again Mikey."

Mike smirked as he felt Nick push himself away slightly. "Don't call me Nicky!"

The guard rolled his eyes and hugged his brother close. "No need to be so mean to Sammy, Nicky."

"You don't call me that either!?"

The other ghosts laughed softly at the flustered Nick.

"I hate you guys..."

Sammy shook her head softly before returning to her original position from before. She was happy and more calm now thanks to Nick, but still...she couldn't shake off that odd sensation from before. "...what did that mean?"

* * *

Scott sighed tiredly from where he sat, running his hands through his hair in a sign of his stress. Jeremy worriedly looked at him. "You need to rest man." the ex-night guard stated.

"I know, but I have to keep up with the paper work."

Jeremy sighed and set down his coffee on the table. "Scott, you're not the owner of the restaurant. You don't have to do this."

"Someone has to!" The older man demanded. "Now that Mr. Fazbear is in the hospital, all his work is piling up. If this keeps up, then the building will be shut down, and who knows what will happen to my animatronics."

"I can tell you're worried about them. I am too. But..." Jeremy sighed again. "Maybe...it's for the best that the place closes down."

"What?"

"Well think about it. The place already has a bad rep because of everything that's happened in the old place. Sure the place looks better, especially after you fixed up Freddy and the others, but the stories will never really go away."

"Well fortunately that's all they are. Stories. Did you know I over heard some older kids talking about the deaths like an old urban legend? Thanks to people only thinking the kids went missing instead of died, people talk about them like a spooky old rumor."

"Well that may be, but let's also not forget the fact that there are _seven_ ghosts in the restaurant. I know they weren't cause trouble anymore, but..." Jeremy shivered. "I'll be honest, I'm still a little freaked out by them. Especially Nick and Shawn. I keep feeling like one of them or even both of them will snap again."

"They won't. Mike trusts them. And that's good enough for me."

"How much do you even know about Mike?"

"Freddy's told me a lot about him. How he would come over to the restaurant practically everyday when he was a boy. How he lost both of his parents. And how much he loves the animatronics and the children. He's a good boy once."

"Yeah, but I bet Nick was a good boy too."

"What are you getting at?"

"What if Mike turns into an evil spirit too? How can we be so sure that he won't suddenly turn on us."

Scott sighed, getting up from his desk. "Jeremy, I know you have trouble trusting people, but you're forgetting one important fact. Nick and the others were scared and angry at their killer. Even when Daniel left the pizzeria, he was still frightening them. The more frightened they got, the more they slipped away from their 'good' selves and turned into the killers they became. But Mike, he's not scared. He's not angry at Daniel because he killed _him._ If anything Mike's still angry that Daniel killed the kids. He's just that kind of guy. Putting others before himself. And I believe because he's not angry like the kids were, he won't turn out like an evil spirit."

Jeremy looks away, still not looking convince. "Well...I'm still keeping an eye on them. And the animatronics too."

"They won't turn on you either. They never wanted to hurt anyone in the first place. Mangle was just twitchy, you know that."

"Ye-yeah, I know..." the ex-guard rubbed his head, wincing at the memory as he brushed against his scar.

Just then the phone rang. "Could you get that. I need to look over some of this stuff again."

"Sure..." Jeremy walks to it and picks it up. "Hello?"

Scott was so focused on the papers in front of him, he didn't notice when Jeremy hesitantly returned to him.

"Uh...Scott?"

"What is it?"

"...Mr. Fazbear is dead."

That made the man's blood turn cold. "...d-dead?"

"I'm afraid so..."

Scott shook his head. "Not good..." He stood up from his chair, running over to grab his coat. "I've got to do some things. Don't wait up."

"Got it." Jeremy nodded, knowing what his roommate was going to do. "Good luck."

Scott didn't look confident as he walked out the door.

* * *

Golden sighed sadly as he looked down at the ground. He was hiding away in the basement, deciding it was the best place to avoid his family. He hated worrying them, but he couldn't stand being in the room where everyone was so carefree. His guilt refused to let him relax and enjoy the fact that his younger brother was back and that everyone was together. Their family was whole finally. What more could the bear ask for.

But now that he had his memories back from way back, he felt like things were never going to be okay for him. The family could be happy and be together, but Golden's joy was fading away quicker each day. Whenever he went for some sleep he would snap away almost instantly due to nightmares.

He just wished he could go back in time and stop Luke from putting on his suit. Save the boy from his untimely death. Then maybe Daniel wouldn't have snapped. Nick wouldn't have died that day in the diner and would have continued living happily with his mother and older brother and would have finally become an adult by now.

Golden had to chuckle as he imagined the headstrong young child as an adult. "Nick probably would have gotten a good grades in school and would have earned himself a great job one day, I bet." He chuckled. "I can actually see that boy running a business if he had the chance since he's already good at getting others to follow him."

He drifted his thoughts over to the other children. "I bet Shawn would have become a teacher. He's such a smart boy. He would have been great at teaching. I can just see him now in a classroom...

"Angelica, I bet, would have moved on to fashion. She just loves to look cute and always focuses on her hair and dress. She would have been the best at that, I know it.

"Heather probably would have become an artist. She's great at drawing when she gets the chance too. The girl's not even ten and she can already draw somewhat realistically. If she didn't do something with her talent then I would be shocked...

"Timmy would have definitely done something with animals. He's always telling us how his grandfather owned a farm and how he loved the animals in there. I think he even mentioned how he took care of some injured ones before.

"And Sammy..." Golden sadly sighed as he thought of the girl he's come to care about so well. "Samantha definitely would have done something so she could look after people. I can picture her working in a daycare. She...she would have liked that." He sighed again. "They all would have liked that. But they never will get that chance now because of my stupid actions back then. And poor Luke..."

He thought about how much Luke wanted to work with mechanics. How he dreamed of making an animatronic like Scott did. He dreamed of continuing his father's business and keep the animatronics working for as long as possible. Golden even remembered how Daniel wanted to help his cousin even if that wasn't his dream.

"What was Daniel's dream?" Golden thought about the shy and quiet teenager Daniel once was. When the teen did talk it was usually a snarky comment or a rude joke. The bear did remember seeing a notebook filled to the brim with words in the teen's hands a couple of times. "That's right. Danny wanted to be a writer. He had a lot of creative ideas."

More guilt filled his head and whatever mechanic that would be considered his heart. "I'm so sorry Danny. Everything is my fault..."

" _I could have told you that."_

Golden snapped his head up and looked around. "...Danny?" The bear hesitantly stands up. "Daniel, is that really you?" There was nothing but silence that followed and Golden looked around desperately. "I know I heard you Daniel!"

" _Fredbear?"_ a different voice replied.

Golden tensed up. He recognized that voice too well. He slowly turned around to see a transparent figure of a teenage boy. "...Luke?"

" _Why did you let me die Fredbear?"_ Luke asked sadly.

"I...I didn't mean to Luke. I swear."

" _You killed me."_

"No." Golden shook his head. "I never meant for you to die."

" _You're a murderer."_

"No..."

" _A killer."_

Golden slammed his hands over his ears as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "No!"

" _A monster!_ "

"NO!"

Just then a dark shadowy bear jumps out at him, tackling the surprised Golden to the ground.

"Wh-what the-! Who are you!?" the old bear's eyes were wide with panic.

The mysterious bear only smirked before placing his hand over Golden's face, blocking off the yellow bear's vision completely.

* * *

Spring sighed as he looked around the building. "Where is he?" he asked, turning his head in a party room to look for the missing purple rabbit. "He couldn't have gotten far."

He passed by a closed closet door. Stopping in his tracks, Spring observed it cautiously. "Hmm..." Slowly he placed his good ear on the surface. It was faint, but he could make out soft sniffles. He hesitated before knocking on the door softly. "Bonnie? Is that you?"

Bonnie meanwhile tensed up when he heard Spring's voice. He quieted his sobs, not saying a word.

"I know I heard something. I'm gonna open the door if you don't say anything."

'...door?' Bonnie question, peaking his head out from where he was hiding. He was in another nearby party room. he could see Spring near the closet he would sometimes hide in, but he felt it would be too obvious to look there if Freddy or someone else went after him. '...So who's in there?' he asked in his head.

Spring rolled his eyes and grabbed the doorknob. The second he opened it up a dark shadow blasted out fazing through the broken rabbit. "AH!" Spring shouts in panic as he backs away.

Bonnie gasps at what he saw and runs to the startled rabbit. "Spring!"

The older animatronic looks around in a panic before his eyes land on the younger rabbit. "Bonnie!?"

The two look around, desperate to see whatever it was that scared them. "Wh-what was that?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"I don't know..."

"Spring, Bonnie, is that you?" a voice could be heard. The rabbits snap their heads over to see none other than Golden slowly approaching them. "What's going on?"

"Th-there was this weird...I don't know!" Bonnie shouts. "But it was big and it practically attacked Spring!"

Golden looks around. "Something attacked you Spring?"

"I...I don't know actually. It was weird. I thought I heard Bonnie in there but when I opened it up there was this weird shadow thing."

A determined look crossed Golden's face. "I'm going to look around."

"I'll come with." Spring says.

"No, you're still pretty slow. And if it _is_ something dangerous, you could get even more damaged. Just go back to the show room with Bonnie."

"Bu-"

"Spring, for once would you listen to me?"

The old rabbit glares at his brother before sighing. "...fine..."

"Good. I'll be back. Don't worry."

The rabbit's reluctantly stayed still as they watched their brother walk away and turning a corner. They didn't noticed the twisted smirk that suddenly broke across Golden's face.

"Should we follow him?" Bonnie asked.

"...No." Spring answered after awhile. "Fredbear will be fine. Let's get back, alright?"

The younger rabbit cautiously looked up at Spring before his eyes narrowed. "...fine..."

"Geez, no need to get so excited." Spring comments sarcastically on Bonnie's hesitant reply.

"Well sorry for not leaping for joy. It's not exactly fun to be hanging out with a guy who hates your guts."

"...I don't hate your guts."

"Oh please!" Bonnie snapped, stopping in his tracks and facing the older rabbit. "You do!"

"And why would you say that?"

"Why wouldn't I!?" Bonnie yells loudly, unaware of a grinning shadow rabbit staring at him from the ceiling. "You insult me practically every chance you get! Everyday back at the old place when I was made all I would hear is, 'stupid brat' this or 'dumb replacement' that! That's all I am in your eyes after all! A dump replacement that forced you to retire your job. A job that you would complain about all the time, may I remind you!?"

Spring was staring at Bonnie in shock, not expecting any of this from him.

"And on top of that, you will glare at me if I even stepped close to you! You would give me this look that just said you hated me! So why else would I think that you didn't like me!? I'm not a family member in your eyes like Golden or Freddy, I'm just some dumb rabbit to you, aren't I?"

Spring watched as Bonnie began to pace. The rabbit hiding by the ceiling was grinning wider and wider as Bonnie's anger increased dramatically.

"And another thing, why the hell are you so nice to Bon-Bon!? I mean, there's nothing super special about him! So why did he earn your respect in less than a day!? I've known you longer and know more about you, and yet you still don't accept me! I mean, what have I ever done to make you hate me so much, and don't you dare say because I replaced you, because I swear Spring I will break your 'precious' guitar in bits if you even start to say that! So what!? What is it about me that you hate so much!?"

"I..." Spring desperately looks around for some way to get out of this.

Bonnie rolls his eyes and shakes his head. With a scoff he turns around. "Forget this. I'm leaving."

"Bonnie wait."

"What?" the younger animatronic doesn't turn around. Only slightly turns his head to the side as he waited for the older one to talk.

"..." Spring sighed, not saying what was on his mind.

Feeling he waited enough, Bonnie walks down the hall, turning the same corner Golden went down.

"What the hell am I doing...? I have to go after him. If there is something out here, Bonnie could get hurt..." Sighing he decided to follow after his brother. It was hard since he was still finding it difficult to walk, but the older rabbit managed fine enough.

He called out to Bonnie softly from time to time. "He's probably hiding in another room..." Spring thought peeking in the room he passed by. Nothing. "Where did that brat go?"

That's when he heard it. A startled scream. Spring's still in tact ear sprang up as he looked to the source of the sound. "That sounded like..." Panic filled his entire body. "Bonnie!"

Despite the difficulty to walk, Spring broke out in a slow run. It was hard, but at least he was moving faster, desperate to find his younger brother. "Bonnie! Where are you!?"

He ended up tripping over something on the floor. Groaning in pain he looked at whatever his feet hit, gasping when he saw purple fur. "Bonnie! What happened?"

The younger rabbit coughed a bit before looking up. "Sp-spring?"

"Thank goodness you're awake..." Spring slowly stood up, lending down a hand. "Come on brat. Get up."

Bonnie looked at the hand in shock before back up at Spring's face. Hesitantly he accepted the offer and stood up with Spring's help. "Thanks..." he muttered.

"What happened?"

Bonnie shook his head. "I-I don't know. I was just running when something hit me. It happened so fast I didn't even get to see what attacked me. Next thing I know I was opening my eyes and you were there."

Spring looked around. "Something's up. Come on. Let's get you back to the show room then I'm going to find Golden. Okay?"

Bonnie nodded, going to step but his legs suddenly felt like jelly and he collapsed on his knees.

Sighing, Spring helped him back up, wrapping an arm around his side to support him. "Come on, clumsy ass. We have to get you back."

"Thanks Spring..."

"No problem." The yellow rabbit looked straight ahead to avoid eye-contact with his younger brother. But if he did look down he would have noticed the insane smirk that suddenly lit up Bonnie's face and his eyes flickering to a black nothingness.

* * *

 **O_O ... Bonnie? Golden? Are you two alright? What's with the creepy smiles all of a sudden?**

 **Hehe, what could be those shadowy animals be up too? And what connections do they have with a certain killer? Hmm...And just when is Fazbear's Fright going to pop up? Well I'll be happy to say that the last question will be answered sooner than you think. Trust me the real fun doesn't begin until that place is coming up. And you guys will be shocked to see how or more importantly who opens it up. That's all the hints I'm giving you.**

 **And that's basically it. So I guess I will just end this here. Until next time. Bye and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Hey! It's your pal Krusty the Clown! *scoffs* Nah, I'm just joking. This is actually Kasai's (the author's) boyfriend Noah! If you guys didn't read the latest chapter of Facing the Truth and Dare then you guys don't know who I am at all! Which means you are dead to me...Nah, I'm just kidding again. I'm sorry I can be pretty weird sometimes...And I'm a Simpsons fan if you couldn't tell from earlier...**

 **But Kasai is gone for a little family trip right now. She was supposed to be out at California, but things came up thanks to her college. Ugh, and boy am I not ready for that. We are both starting college for the first time when summer is over. And what's worse, we are going to be far apart! She's going to be in another state for crying out loud! ...Sorry, I like to complain and rant.**

 **So before I rant even more, I'm just going to shut up after this one last thing. Kasai wanted me to mention that this chapter is longer than the others, she wanted to post it was two separate chapters, but since she won't be able to update in a while, mostly because all she has is her phone and tablet and not her laptop or flashdrive (and I'm not allowed to post another chapter for her) She wanted to keep this one longer. At least that's what she told me in her text. So hope you guys like this one. I'll stop talking now.**

* * *

Scott sighed as he stared at the men in front of him. They were three business man sitting in front of him. Scott knew them only because of the paperwork he took up. He found out the old man owed a huge debt to them. If it weren't for these three the buildings wouldn't have gone up in the first place. They all were wearing formal suits and gave off a huge wave of intimidation.

"We see. So Fred Fazbear has passed away..." the one in the middle stated.

"Yes. A-and I know now that he is dead you guys will most likely-"

"Shut the restaurant down?" the man on the right asked.

"Basically."

The one on the left nodded his head. "Well with no owner and no other businessman working there, we will have to unless there is someone who can buy the building."

"Th-that's why I'm here! I was hoping to...well..."

"Well what? We don't have all day."

"L-look. I don't have much money, bu-but I was hoping I could buy the current building before it gets shut down."

"I understand, Scott was it? You were the one who took up Fred's job during the weekend, right?"

"Yes. You guys know I will be able to handle it and pay you off eventually, so please, let me buy the buildings. I promise to pay off whatever debt I will have in the future."

The three exchange looks. "Well if you can offer enough money before the end of the week, then fine."

"Th-then end of the week?"

"Also, you may want to hurry and get enough money. There is already a man who has been offering a lot of money to buy the building. He's been doing it the day after Mr. Fazbear entered the hospital."

Scott raised a brow. "Really? Who?"

"We aren't at liberty to reveal. But he has shown us that he has enough money to buy the company completely."

"Really!? If-if you could please tell me the name of this guy, I would appreciate it."

"Why do you want to meet him so badly?"

"We-well I'll be honest. I just don't want to see the building shut down. Th-the animatronics in there...I made them you see."

" _You_ made those animatronics?"

Scott nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

The man looked impressed. "I've seen those things when I took my kid there before. They are very impressive. Most other pizzerias, the animatronics are just stuck on the stage and only sing recorded songs. You're animatronics," the man chuckled. "I swear, they almost look alive."

Scott chuckled. "Well...you're not that off..."

"So if made them, shouldn't you have more money. Enough to not be nervous about buying the buildings?"

"W-well I've had trouble finding jobs in my life. Mr. Fazbear was the only one who even gave me a chance."

"I understand. It is hard out there."

"And even though he paid me a lot, the agreement we made when I made the first animatronics was that after the animatronics have become over two years old, he would own them officially. With the money he did pay me, I didn't mind. Bu-but I was a stupid kid basically. I blew my money quickly, the-then I had to use the last of it to help my roommate after he was in the hospital for a long time. After that, well I haven't made a new animatronic since then."

"We understand completely Scott. And if you are that curious..." the three exchange looks before the middle one sighed. "Look, we are only saying this, because we honestly didn't think you would buy the building thanks to this other man's offer."

"Well thanks for the confidence in me..." Scott mumbles sarcastically.

"The real odd thing is though...we never seen this man face to face before."

"Never?"

The man shook his head. "Nope. He's been sending letters even before Mr. Fazbear was in the hospital. Saying how he knew the man was going to get sick soon and how he would be purchasing the company when Mr. Fazbear would no longer be able to have it. And on his second day at the hospital, that man showed us just how much money he had. It was enough so he would be able to buy the buildings off completely, even pay off the debt that is on the place now."

"That much? So...do you know where he lives or his name?"

"We have his name, but I think it's the location where he sends the letter from that is more curious..."

"The location?" Scott tilted his head.

The man didn't say anything as he pulled out a large envelope. He handed it to him and Scott instantly read it.

It was clear how confused the man was. "This is...from the pizzeria?"

The men nodded their heads. The middle one shrugged. "We would have question him, but as long as he shows us proof that he has the money he's offering, then I don't care where he is at."

Scott was feeling uneasy with the news. "C-can I please see the man's name now?"

They were hesitant before the one in the middle nodded his head. "Go ahead."

Scott thanked them as he slowly opened the envelope. The first thing he pulled out was a white envelope. Instantly he opened it up and looked for the name. When he found it, he felt his world freeze over as his eyes widened in horror. "Th-this isn't possible..."

* * *

Spring sighed as he dragged his younger brother into the room. Freddy instantly stood up and ran to them. "What happened?"

"There is something in the building." was Spring's only answer. "It attacked Bonnie."

"What? Something in the building?" the bear asked nervously.

"I-I don't know what it is. I saw it earlier. It...It looked like a big shadow..."

Fred raised a brow. "A shadow?"

Bonnie nodded his head. "I saw it too Freddy. I swear, it even looked like a rabbit."

Bon-Bon stiffened up as he remembered what he saw in the restroom. "Did you say a rabbit?"

The others looked at him before Bonnie slowly nodded. "Yo-you know what we're talking about Bon-Bon?"

"Yeah! I-I thought I was just seeing things, but-"

"You saw this?" Fred asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I thought I was just a trick of the light or something. But I saw a shadowy rabbit when I looked in the mirror earlier."

Freddy looked around, clearly nervous. "Wait..." he took another look. "Where's Golden?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to look for him now. He said he would take a look to see if he could find something."

"I want to come with." Freddy said determinedly.

"No. Stay and watch Bonnie. I don't know how hurt he is."

"But I..." Freddy trailed off when he heard his brother let out a pained cry. Sighing he reluctantly nodded his head. "Alright Spring. But if you're not back soon, I'm going to look for you ."

"I understand." Spring nodded his head as he walked back out the room. Bonnie sighed as he hobbled over to a table near Mike. "Man...my legs are killing me..."

"You alright Bonnie?" Mike asked.

"I'll be fine Mikey. Don't worry about me."

Nick was eyeing the rabbit cautiously. The second the animatronic entered the room, he was feeling something...dangerous from him. "Are you sure Bonnie?"

The purple animatronic frowned deeply as he slightly glared at the boy. "I said I was fine..."

Nick flinched at the unusually cold tone from Bonnie. He sadly looked down. "Sorry Bonnie..."

Grinning, Bonnie patted the boy on the head. "Hey, don't worry Nick. I'm not upset or anything."

Nick forced on a smile. "Alright..." he muttered before standing up and walking to the other ghosts. Once he was away from the rabbit he looked over at Shawn. "Do you sense something weird?"

"Weird?" Shawn questioned before shaking his head. "No. Why?"

"I do." Sammy spoke up.

The two boys looked at her. "You do Sammy?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yes. I've been feeling weird for a while now. A-and when Bonnie walked in the room, I felt even funnier."

"Yeah! I did too!" Nick pointed out. The three looked over at said rabbit who was groaning in pain, Mike and Chica looking over him.

Feeling eyes on him, Bonnie glanced at the kids from the corner of his eyes. Before the children could look away, Bonnie's eyes flickered black and he narrowed his eyes darkly. Mike and Chica didn't notice since they were looking over the animatronic's legs.

The kids jumped in shock. "What's with that look Bonnie!" Shawn shouted loudly.

The others looked at him in surprise. Bonnie's eyes flickered back to normal. "What are you talking about Shawn?"

"You were glaring at us! And your eyes turned black!"

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Yes you do!" Shawn stood up and marched over at the rabbit. Glaring angrily at him, he slammed his fist on Bonnie's leg. "Don't lie!"

Bonnie let out a loud cry of pain as he lunged forward to cradle his sore leg. "Shawn!? Why would you do that!?"

Freddy walked over and glared down at the boy. "Shawn!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You know Bonnie is hurt. You can't hit him like that."

"Well then make Bonnie tell me why he was glaring at us!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Shawn..." Bonnie muttered through his teeth.

Mike stood up and grabbed the boy's arm. "Shawn, come with me alright."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

Sighing, Mike bent down and lifted the boy up. "We're going to have a little talk young man..."

"No fair! I didn't do anything wrong though!" Shawn whined, frustrated tears falling from his eyes as he kicked in Mike's arms.

"I think it's time for a time out Shawn..."

"Stop treating me like a little kid!" the boy screamed.

Mike could only shy and shake his head as he carried the boy away.

"Wait!" Nick called out. "He's telling the truth!" He glared at the shocked Bonnie. "Something's up with Bonnie! I know it!"

"Nick, not you too."

"We're telling the truth! Bonnie you better tell them now!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" the rabbit defended.

"Liar!"

"Nick! You come with me too!"

The boy flinched at the young man's strict tone. "But...I'm telling the truth..." he said sadly.

"I don't want to hear it right now. Come with me. Leave Bonnie alone. He's hurt right now."

Sammy worriedly looked at Nick before back at the guard. "Mikey..."

"Save your breath Sammy. Mike's being a jerk!" Nick pouted, reluctantly following the man.

Mike sighed as he lead him and Shawn behind the stage so he could talk with them in private.

Freddy shook his head. "I wonder what's gotten into them..."

Bonnie shrugged. "I couldn't tell you." He lowered his head, his ears hiding his face slightly. A sinister smirk appeared on his face. "I'm sure they will calm down after Mike's done talking with them."

* * *

Spring looked around. "Fredbear! Where the hell are you!?" There was nothing but silence and the rabbit found that fact very annoying. "Damn it Fredbear! You better answer me now! If you're lying somewhere hurt I swear I'm gonna kick your ass until your better!" He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Not sure how that would work...but I'm still gonna do it."

Opening his eyes again he turned a corner. He froze instantly when he saw a figure leaning on the wall. It was a man from what he could tell and he was twirling a knife in his hands. "Who is..."

"Well hello Springtrap."

"Spring...trap?" Spring walks closer to the human, only to gasp in shock. This man was completely transparent, just like the ghosts. "You...are you a ghost?"

"Well, aren't you mister smarty-pants." the ghost hisses, glaring at him. "Yes Springtrap. I'm a ghost."

"Why are you calling me Springtrap? It's just Spring. Spring Bonnie to be precise."

"Oh I'm fully aware of what your name is, but you're nothing but a trap in my eyes. A trap I am stuck in thanks to those damn brats..."

"What are you..." Spring's eyes widen in shock. "You...you're Daniel."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Daniel grinned, pushing himself off the wall. "What a smart little bunny you are!"

The rabbit hissed, narrowing his eyes and pinning his ears back. "What are you doing here!? What do you want!"

"Revenge of course. Revenge on the kids, revenge on this place, and revenge on you and Fredbear."

"What?" One of Spring's ears perked up in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about. What did I ever do to you?"

"Well let's think about what's happened a few weeks ago. Let's see what happened, something big happened..." Daniel pretended to think for a moment before grinning and snapping his fingers. "Oh right! I _died_ inside of you!"

Spring flinched, looking down at his suit that was still coated in blood stains. "Alright, I understand why you are angry at me, but what does Fredbear have to do with this!?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" Daniel scoffed. "If you did, you would understand. You were just as angry at Fredbear as I was at him. In fact, I remember you saying you hated him and wished he would just be taken apart."

"I..." Spring shook his head slowly. "I would never say something like that to Fredbear."

"Oh but you did. You hated him for what he did to my cousin."

"I have no idea what you are-" the animatronic flinches, his mind going back to what he and Golden talked about before he ran off for the first time. "He...killed..."

"Ah! So you do know at least! Yep! He killed alright. Killed my cousin when he was still so young."

The rabbit snarled. "NO! I don't believe you! Fredbear never killed anyone! He's a good bear! A good animatronic! He would never, _ever_ hurt anyone!"

"If you don't believe me Spring, then why don't you do me a favor."

"What nonsense are you saying now?"

"Go back to the basement. Hidden in the corner of that room you woke up in, there is a little memory card that I want you to put in your system."

"A...memory card?"

"Yes Spring. If you want to prove me wrong, then use that card. Use it and then come back to me, right here. Then we'll continue this conversation and then maybe I'll show you Golden."

Spring's eyes widened in anger. "You! What did you do to my brother!?"

" _Brothers_ actually..."

"Brothers...?" he thought back to the injured Bonnie. "If you also did something to Bonnie, I swear I will destroy you."

"I didn't do anything. It was all you Spring."

"I didn't do anything to my little brother!"

"Oh really? Then why did he get so angry at you earlier? He sure looked pretty hurt to me."

"I..." Spring shook his head. "Shut up!" he gave a deep sigh through his nose as he tried to calm down. "...If I get this memory card, then what?"

"Come back here and we'll discuss anything you want. Fredbear, Bonnie, or even Luke if you wanted to.

"Luke...that's the boy Fredbear mentioned..."

"I'll answer anything you want Springtrap. Just put that memory card back in your system first." And with that said, Daniel faded away.

The rabbit was silent for a moment before sighing and turning around. "Why the hell am I doing this..."

* * *

"For the last time!" Mike said, trying to hold back his anger. "I don't want to hear you two making up lies."

"We aren't lying! Why would we lie!" Nick asked, glaring at the guard.

"Look, a lot is going on right now and we don't have time to be accusing people of things. Bonnie was hurt from whatever is in the pizzeria, we have to be focused on that, not saying Bonnie was acting weird."

"But he is! His eyes turned black and he was giving us this weird evil look! And the second he stepped in the show room, I felt something was off with him! Mikey, you have to believe us!"

Mike sighed again and bent down. "I want to, but this is Bonnie we are talking about. He is a nice guy. And the way you two are talking about him right now, well it's making it seem like you are accusing him of being a bad guy."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Mikey, listen to me very carefully! Something is wrong! I've been feeling it in the air this whole day! And I just know Bonnie has something to do with it! I want to stop whatever it is, and I know if I do something about Bonnie, it will help."

"Nick, Bonnie is just hurt. He was attacked."

"What if he's faking it!" Shawn shouted.

The guard sighed tiredly. "Please you two, enough. Alright?"

"Why won't you listen to us!?" Shawn snapped.

"It's because we're kids, isn't it?"

"No, that's not it guys."

"Sure sounds like it..." Shawn grumbled.

"Boys, look, you two are right about something, something is off. And I know you two want to help, and I am totally okay with that, but Bonnie is our friend, our _family_. We can't just suddenly turn on him like that. It isn't fair for him, especially after he was just attacked by...whatever it is that's in here." He placed a hand on their shoulders. "We have to trust our family, no matter what."

"Would you say the same thing about your father Mikey..." Nick hissed.

The young man flinched, paling slightly at the memories of his father.

Nick worriedly looked at him. "...I-I'm sorry Mikey, I didn't mean to bring him up-"

"It's alright Nick. I'm not mad. It's just my dad..." Mike rubbed the back of his head. "That's a touchy subject for me..." Sighing again, he looked at the boys. "Yes, you are right though Nick. I probably would never trust my father, but he's a thousand times different than Bonnie. We have no reason to mistrust Bonnie. So please...for me...can you two just ignore whatever it is you are thinking about Bonnie and help us with this situation instead?"

The children exchanged glances before reluctantly nodding their heads. "...Fine..." they muttered together.

"Thank you boys. Now let's go back. I think you two owe Bonnie an apology."

"Yes Mikey..."

The guard lead them back off the stage and to the injured rabbit. The boys looked at their feet before slowly up to meet the animatronic's eyes. "We're sorry Bonnie..." Nick said first.

"Yeah...sorry..."

"Oh it's alright boys." Bonnie patted their heads. "I'm not mad or anything."

Mike grinned, satisfied before walking over to Freddy. "So has Spring come back yet, or Golden?"

The bear shook his head. "No...I'm getting really worried."

As the two walked away, Bonnie grinned and folded his arms behind his head. "You know, they will never believe you two..."

Nick and Shawn flinched. That voice that came from Bonnie wasn't the rabbit's voice. It was high pitch with a twinge of insanity in it. "You two may be powerful ghosts, but you're still itty bitty kids." Bonnie cracked an eye open to look down at them, showing off how they switched back to the solid black color. "Go ahead, tell them what's going on now. But your precious Mikey will never believe you. Freddy won't believe you, and those other three kids won't believe you. The only one who will be on your side is Sammy. And what's the worse thing she can do. Make it super bright in here. Ha! Oh I'm so scared."

"Who are you! What did you do to Bonnie!"

"I am Bonnie. What do you mean?" the purple rabbit questioned, grinning, his eyes and voice turning back to normal. Just then Chica walked up to him.

"Here Bonnie! I have Cupcake! She will make you feel better!"

"Chica, I don't see how your weird cupcake thing will make my legs feel better."

The bird gasped in shock. "What are you talking about!? Cupcake always makes me feel better!" She looked down and smiled at the boys. "Oh hello Nick and Shawn. Are you two better now?"

The shocked boys looked at the smirking Bonnie before back at Chica. "You...you didn't hear us a second ago?"

"No, why?" she asked confused.

Shawn went to yell out what happened, but was stopped by the dejected Nick. "Stop...it doesn't matter."

"But-"

"Let's just go back to Sammy."

Shawn huffed before glaring at Bonnie. "Fine..."

Bonnie watched the two go, chuckling softly under his breath.

"What's funny?" Chica asked innocently.

The rabbit cleared his throat. "Oh nothing! I just think the kids can be so cute sometimes. Look at them."

Chica nods excitedly. "Oh I know right! You should have seen the girls the other day. They were..."

Bonnie rolled his eyes as he tuned out the chicken. 'Things are going better than expected.'

* * *

Spring hesitantly walked down the basement stairs. He didn't know why he was feeling nervous all of a sudden. But something in the back of his mind was telling him not to turn back. That he needed to find out if what Daniel said was true or not. So, with a heavy and nervous gulp, he opened the door at the other side of the basement. The small room came into view and the rabbit cautiously stepped in. He turned on his eye-lights, but they began to flicker wildly. Sighing he turned them back off.

"Damn it, they must be busted..."

Sighing again, he bent down and began searching blindly for the small card. He finally felt his hand hit something and picked it up. Quickly stepping out of the dark room, he holds whatever it was he found to the light. The small little plastic chip was dull and clearly old. But it was still in tact and that's all Spring could ask for.

He hesitated, before he reached behind his head. It was difficult since he wasn't 100% sure where the proper slot was, but eventually after a few minutes of struggling he found it and managed to put the card in it's proper place in on of his extra slots.

The effects were instantaneous. Memories upon memories flooded his mind. From the first time he was activated, to meeting Fredbear for the first time, to...

He gasped when he saw two young teenagers that looked up at him happily.

"Danny? Luke?"

He watched in shock as he remembered all the pranks they pulled together. All the times the two boys would seek him out when they were down. All the times he would give a genuine smile to them.

And then...he remembered that fateful day.

 _Scott sighed as he rolled in the large crate in the diner. "Finally done with you..."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, now get me out of this stupid thing!" Spring shouted loudly._

 _Scott chuckled and quickly began to pry the box open. That's when he heard it. Loud sobbing. He managed to pull off one side of the box before setting the crowbar down. "Uh...Spring, do you think you can finish up for me?"_

 _"What? Too lazy to let me out!?" the rabbit huffed before he began pushing the lid. It cracked slightly and eventually broke away, leaving a big enough hole so he could slide out. The first thing he noticed was Scott nervously walking up to the stage. "What's with you?" he questioned._

 _Scott ignored him as he pulled back the curtain. What he saw made him want to pass out. He gasped loudly, shaking his head and placed a hand on his mouth as he backed up._

 _Spring tilted his head in confusion as he walked up to the stage. "What's wrong? What happe-" he looked past the curtain. All he could do was stare in horror at the scene._

 _Blood. Blood was everywhere. Pooling around the sobbing humans who leaned over the crushed head of the teen stuck inside the yellow and now red, bear suit. Spring didn't want to recognize the bloody boy. He wished and prayed to whatever he could think of that the dead teen he was looking at wasn't the young teen he has come to care for so deeply._

 _"Luke..." Mr. Fazbear sobbed loudly as he cradled his son's head._

 _Daniel was shaking, tears gushing from his closed eyes. He couldn't look at his cousin. Not when he was in this state._

 _Spring felt his legs grow weak as he collapsed on the ground._

 _The sudden noise of metal hitting the wooden stage alerted the Fazbear family. Mr. Fazbear looked up, instantly locking eyes with Spring. He was quiet, clearly in shock before he looked over at the shocked and horrified young man behind the rabbit. "YOU!" he screamed, getting up and storming to Scott. "This is all your fault! That damn monster you created killed my son! Luke is dead because of you and that killer robot you made!"_

 _Scott shook his head. "I-I don't understand! There is no way Fredbear's suit could have done that to Luke."_

 _"But it did!" This time it was Daniel who snapped. "Fredbear killed him! He killed Luke!"_

 _"N-no! It wasn't his fault!"_

 _"Then who's fault was it!" Mr. Fazbear questioned angrily._

 _"I-I...it was an accident. I swear, I never meant for any of this to happen!"_

 _"Get out of here now Scott! I swear if I see your face around here again I will blow your brains out!"_

 _"Mr. Fazbear, I-"_

 _"OUT!"_

 _Scott backed away before leaving the diner, giving one last desperate look at the broken family._

 _Spring was still in shock as he emotionlessly watched Daniel and Mr. Fazbear pull out Luke's dead body. The two didn't pay the rabbit any attention as they wordlessly took the dead body away. That was the last time Spring ever saw Luke._

 _He was still mindlessly staring at the bloody mess left behind and the lifeless body of Fredbear. Without a word he finally stood up, numbly grabbing the bear's head and snapping it back in place on the body. His body continued to move on autopilot as he located the switch to turn the bear on. Once he found it, he flicked it on and waited._

 _Fredbear's eyes flickered open slowly as he let out a pained sigh. He didn't know why, but his entire system felt damaged and it hurt. It was a struggle to stand up, but he managed, having to lean on the wall for support. "Wh-what happened...Luke..." His eyes shot opened, wide with panic. "LUKE!"_

 _Suddenly Spring's fist came colliding with the bear's jaw._

 _Fredbear yelled out in pain as he tumbled back to the ground. He looked up in shock to see the emotionless looking rabbit standing over him. "Sp-Spring? Why the heck did you-"_

 _"You killed him."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You KILLED him!"_

 _Fredbear shook his head as he looked around. His gaze instantly landing on the bloody puddle on the ground that seemed to follow him. He gasped and began to shake when he noticed his own bloody body. Now in a state of disbelief, he began to shake his head. "No...I...I couldn't have."_

 _Finally Spring's monotone expression broke as his tears burst out. He snarled, as his tight fists shook in rage. He slammed one hand down, gripping Fredbear's neck tightly as his other fist was raised in the air threateningly. "You damn bear! You monster! Why did you let this happen!? Why!?"_

 _The older animatronic struggled in his brother's grasp. "Spring...I...Luke wanted to wear my suit. I was just-" Spring's fist collided with his face again._

 _"Jus-just shut up! This is your fault damn it! You're fault!" Spring punched him again. "Luke is dead! He's dead all because of you!" He punched him yet again, more oily tears bursting from his eyes. "I can't believe you! I can't believe you would let this happen!"_

 _Fredbear had tears in his eyes as he let his younger brother continue to hit him, even as oil began to trickle out of his mouth._

 _"This is all your fault!" Spring yelled as high as his voice box would allow it. "Your fault! I hate you! I hate you! You monster! You are the one who should have died!"_

 _"Spring, that's enough..."_

 _The rabbit froze. Gulping slowly, he looked behind him to see Daniel standing there, fresh tears falling from the teen's eyes. Without a word, the rabbit stood up, not giving a glance at the bear. He walked over to Daniel, sadly putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Danny, I..."_

 _The future killer shook his head as he leaned on Spring and began to sob all over again, letting the rabbit hug him tightly._

 _Fredbear hesitantly sat up, oil in the form as tears and oil in the form as his blood falling down his face, staining his fur slightly. "Brother..." he spoke softly, looking at the younger animatronic._

 _"Don't you dare call me that. You are no brother of mine..." Spring hissed darkly, still not sparing a glance at the other animatronic. "You're dead to me Fredbear..."_

 _The bloody bear felt his world freeze over at the cold tone in Spring's voice. He could only watch helplessly as he and Daniel walked away, most likely to hide out on the roof, away from the bear they both now hated._

Spring gasped as he remembered that day. Tears falling down his face heavily. "Luke..."

"Now you remember..."

The rabbit looked up at the floating ghost in front of him. "...I thought you said to meet you back in the hallway..."

"I figured you would be in too much pain to walk." Daniel sighed and moved closer to Spring. "You know...even though I began to hate the place after Luke died, I still couldn't bring myself to hate you completely. I knew you were in just as much pain as I was. You despised Golden like I did. Wanted him to suffer." An insane smirk appeared on his face. "I can let that happen you know."

"What?"

"I can finally make Golden suffer like he deserves. I have to helpers now. Helpers I created by myself. One I call Shadow Freddy. I don't know why, but he was created before I even knew about him. He was even walking around before I died, if you can believe it. I don't care, nor do I question it. The other is Shadow Bonnie. He's been more...active than Shadow Freddy. He's already 'met' Bon-Bon and Bonnie. He even 'met' you when he burst out of the closet earlier."

"That was him?"

"Oh yeah. He likes to hang around you three. Probably because you guys are rabbits too."

Spring was quiet for a minute. "Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie?"

"Yeah, that's what _I_ call them, but they gave themselves their own names. Shadow Freddy is Frederick. He likes it because of the 'Fred' part and because it can actually mean dark man. Shadow Bonnie like to be called Shady. Quoting him...it's because he's so 'shady.'" Daniel chuckles. "Shady would then giggle like a mad man. I think he is a bit more insane than Frederick and even me."

"Danny...what happened to you?"

"Luke's death...changed me. I just became a different person. I don't know if you remember, but I wasn't exactly mister nice guy when I took the job at the old establishment."

"That's right...you did work there...before you killed those kids."

"Yeah...my mind would just...snap from time to time. I swear, I'm not going to kill anymore kids again...but..." he grinned again. "...there is at least one person I want revenge on...and I know you might be feeling the same."

"...you also said you wanted to get revenge on the ghosts."

"Well yeah them...but they are already dead. But Golden...Fredbear...he's still alive and kicking. While Luke is nothing but a rotten corpse right now." Daniel moves back up in the air. "That's not fair now, is it?"

Spring is quiet again for a minute. "...no..."

"He has to pay, remember."

The rabbit glares at the ground darkly. "Yes..."

"And I have the power to make him pay. To make him suffer. But...in order for that to happen, I need you Spring."

"Me?"

"I'm trapped with you still. Stuck forever. I'm not in full power unless I have control of your body. The problem is, I can't seem to possess your body like those brats could possess the others. I need your permission Spring. Will you let me take over your body. Golden will finally pay for what he did to Luke. Yes, the others may suffer along the way, but won't it be worth it to finally avenge Luke's death?"

Daniel waits patiently, a confident smirk playing on his face.

Finally after a minute...Spring nods his head. "Do your worse...Danny."

His smirk twisted insanely. "Thank you Spring. I promise you I will..." And with that said, the ghost vanished from sight.

Spring looked around before he felt a sharp pain fill his entire body. He yelled out in pain as he twitched and shook. His vision grew fuzzy and he felt all senses dull. His knees grew weak and he fell down with a loud thud.

Finally after a minute of being froze stiff, his head lifted up, a dark smirk spreading over his face. "Finally..." Daniel's voice spoke out from Spring's mouth. Things are finally going to go my way."

* * *

 **Almost forgot she leaves author's note at the end too. Hm...what should I say? Oh yeah, she usually comments on what happens, doesn't she. So uh...oh no! Spring is turning into a bad guy...or something. *sigh* sorry, I'll be honest, I don't know what she plans on doing with this story. She refuses to tell me. Mean girlfriend...So I'm just as clueless and in shock as you guys. Except, I did know the names for Shadow Freddy and Bonnie. Kasai couldn't find a name that looked close enough to Bonnie that had a nice meaning to it, and eventually just started calling him Shady Rabbit, which turned to just Shady. So yeah, there's your fun fact of the day!** **But seriously as I read this, I was like, "Whoa! What the 'eff?!" Seriously, Spring why the heck did you do that! Golden is freakn' innocent! So...yeah, I'm in shock.**

 **Just so you know, this may be the last time you guys hear from me. I'm just doing this for Kasai once because I wanted this chapter out already. She was saying she wanted to post it, but that's only because she was scared I would do something stupid to her story. *sigh* Seriously you hack into her Facebook account once and suddenly you're the bad guy...or something...Not like I posted anything bad on her Facebook. (You better be reading this Kasai!) So I'm going to shut up again because I'm about to rant and let you guys go on to your normal lives. Bye-bye! Oh and review please. Kasai really loves to read what you guys think. She gets the cutest smile when she sees them. Ha! Found a way to still embarrass her! Now I await the angry text from her. Hahaha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here it is! Chapter 7! I'll be honest, I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but I'm not disappointed in it either. Even though a few major important things happen, I'm just so out of energy I'm just not caring at the moment. But the chapter is done! And hopefully you guys like it!**

 **And I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why Spring just instantly joined Daniel like that. Well think about it from his perspective. He suddenly remembered about a death of a boy he cared for deeply. He was so torn up about said death he put the entire blame on his older brother too. And instead of having time to heal and talk through his pain, he just suddenly forgot about it! Now all that pain from that day came rushing back at him in seconds. So basically he's just as hurt as he was that day with no time to heal basically. So it would make sense for him to want to help out the only thing his messed up mind considers a family, and said family is Daniel. You have to remember Daniel was once great friends with Spring. So yeah...hopefully you all understand Spring's decision a little more now.**

 **Now let's all just hope Spring comes to his senses soon.**

 **Also I never realized how long this story is already going on. When I was planning out the story I thought I would have been at Fazbear's Fright by now...but I guess I'm wrong. I ended up having to much fun with Spring and the shadow creatures. But thankfully in hopefully one of two more chapters, the building will be getting more attention. That's the only hint I'm giving you. (Don't worry, it's not really a spoiler or anything.)**

 **So now that I've said all that, please enjoy the chapter. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Freddy snapped his head up when he heard footsteps coming into the room. He sighed in relief when he saw his two older brothers. "Oh thank goodness. Did you two find anything?"

Spring shook his head as he walked over to a nearby table, Golden following him. "Nope. But I found Goldie Locks here."

"When will you stop calling me that Spring?"

"Never Goldie. You should know that by now."

Bonnie looked up from his spot, looking a bit worried. "You didn't get hurt or anything, did you Spring?"

The older rabbit shook him off. "Nah, I'm alright. Golden's fine too." He looked away and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "U-um...are you alright Bonnie?"

The purple rabbit blinked a bit before smiling softly. "Oh I'm fine. My legs still hurt, but other than that, I'm fine."

Bon-Bon scoffed. "Well aren't you two acting all friendly now."

"Shut up Bon-Bon. I can be nice when I want to..." Spring defends.

Meanwhile, while the others had their little conversation, all the ghost children were shaking, eyes wide with panic. Their terrified gazes were locked on the broken yellow rabbit.

Heather clung onto Shawn's shirt. "Sh-shawn..." she started out softly. "There is something...weird about Spring now."

Shawn gulped. "I-I sense it too." He looked over at the oldest ghost. "Nick?"

Nick's eyes were wide with panic as he shook his head. "I-I don't know..." he glanced at Golden who was smiling happily and contently at the broken rabbit. "Th-there is something off with Golden too. I'm getting the same feeling I got from Bonnie."

"What should we do?" Sammy questioned. "Should we tell Mikey?"

Nick's scared expression morphed into an angry one. "No. Mikey won't listen to us." he glanced at the concerned looking guard who was talking to Foxy softly, most likely about the situation about whatever is in the building. "I don't think he can sense what we sense with Spring."

"How come? He's a ghost too." Angelica asked.

"He's still new. He can't do much." Nick explained. "I'm not surprised. It took us all some time to do some tricks." He glanced over at Mike again. "Mikey can't even teleport yet."

"Nick," Sammy started. "If we all can sense something wrong with at least Spring, maybe we can convince the others."

The boy shook his head. "I have a good feeling Mike will just ignore us like he did with Shawn and me when we talked about Bonnie...or whoever that is..." Nick glared darkly at the purple rabbit who still had on that innocent smile.

An idea struck him and he smiled happily. "Hey, I know what we can do."

"What?"

"If the others won't listen to us, then how about we investigate what's going on with Spring, Bonnie, and Golden. I know something is up with those three."

"I don't sense anything wrong with Bonnie or Golden." Angelica said.

"I do." Sammy clarified. "It seems like only Nick and I can sense that."

"So that's it then?" Timmy spoke up. "We are just going to watch them?"

"And find the proof we need so Mikey and the others can believe us." Nick finished.

"Yeah!" Shawn said determinedly. "We can do this."

"By the way Nick," Sammy asked. "Do you think whatever is wrong with the three has to do with that shadow bunny Bon-Bon mentioned.

"Maybe...but we won't know for sure until we investigate. For now, we will work on finding out exactly what is going on with them. If we find out that this shadow rabbit is connected we will definitely tell the others then. They will have to believe us, right!?"

"Right!" the five others stated together.

"Great, so let's get started!"

While the kids were having their own discussion by themselves, the animatronics plus Mike were discussing what was hiding in the pizzeria. "What do you think it is? Could it be another ghost?" Chicky questioned.

"I don't know, but we have to find it and find out if it's dangerous or not." Freddy said determinedly.

"But Cap'n..." Foxy spoke up. "If it be dangerous, how are we gonna take it down?"

The bear sighed. "I don't know Foxy. I don't even know what we are up against still."

"Maybe we all should split up and search for it." Mike suggested.

"I don't know if that is the best idea." Freddy admitted. "We don't know what we are up against. I think it would be safer for everyone if we just stay together as a group. We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt after all." He glanced over at Golden. "What do you think brother?"

The older bear nodded. "I think that's for the best. But some of us _should_ stay and watch over Bonnie since he still can't move properly."

Freddy nodded. He turned to look at Chica to ask her when another voice spoke out.

"I'll stay."

They all turn around to look at the tall yellow rabbit. Freddy rose an eyebrow. "Really Spring?"

"Yeah. I'll just slow you guys down anyways..."

Golden chuckled. "You sure are being nice..."

"Tch, I can be nice when I wanna be Goldie Locks."

Freddy grinned softly at his older brothers before worriedly looking at Bonnie again. "I...I don't know..."

"Don't worry Freddy." Golden spoke up. "I'll stay too. I'll make sure they won't start fighting or something...or more like I'll make sure Spring doesn't say something stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean Goldie?"

The old bear rolled his eyes before looking at Freddy again, a serious look crossing his face. "We need to figure this situation out as soon as possible. The faster the better. You all go and take a quick look around, but _please_ stay safe."

Freddy nodded his head. "You have nothing to worry about Golden. We will."

"I can't help but worry..." Golden confessed. "We don't know what we are up against."

"Don't worry Golden." Fred said formally. "We will all stick together."

Mike stood up. "So are we going now?"

"Yes. Let's get moving." Freddy said.

"Wait..." Chica spoke up. "What about the kids?"

The others all looked at the ghost children, Mike being quick to step near them. "These guys will stick with me." He looked at Nick. "Alright buddy?"

"...Yeah. We won't leave your side Mikey."

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if one of you were hurt."

"...maybe it would be best if they stayed with Golden too." Freddy said.

"We can deal with whatever comes our way!" Nick said determinedly.

Shawn nodded his head. "Yeah! We may be kids but we aren't weak. We can handle anything."

Mike chuckled. "See. They can handle _anything_." He smirked at them. "So let's get moving."

"Right." Freddy said.

As they all turned to leave, Nick quickly stopped the other children. "This is our chance to watch those three..." he whispered, eyeing the suspicious animatronics.

"Right." Shawn nodded.

"We'll sneak away from Mikey when he's distracted then come back to watch those three. Deal?"

"Deal." the others said as they all quickly moved to stay near the others.

Once everyone was out of the room, Spring instantly stood up. He walked to the door, watching as the others disappeared from sight. "Alright boys, we don't have much time."

A soft high-pitched giggle escaped from Bonnie's mouth as he stood up. "This is so fun! It's fun to act! Fun! Fun! Fun!"

"Shady, be quiet!" Daniel's voice hisses from Spring's mouth.

"Sorry boss..." Shady said sadly.

Golden sighed and stood up. "He can't help it sometimes Boss." Frederick's voice came from the yellow bears voice. "Shady can just get too hyper. I'm surprised he's held out for so long."

"Which reminds me..." Daniel spoke out. "Let's see how well Bonnie and Golden held out while you both were here."

The other two chuckle before a dark glow surrounded their bodies. Soon the glow faded away and two shadowy figures were now floating near the bodies.

Golden let out a pained yell as he fell to his knees.

Bonnie gave a similar yell as he backed away slightly only to bump into a table. Daniel chuckled as he walked closer to them. "Hello you two."

"Wh-what happened?" Bonnie questioned, looking up. His gaze landed on his brother. "Sp-spring?"

"Not really..." Daniel's monotone voice came out from the older rabbit's mouth again.

It took Bonnie a minute before he recognized the voice. "Daniel!"

"Correct!" the man grinned. "Spring was kind enough to lend me his body."

"You're lying! Spring wouldn't let that happen!"

"Oh but he would after I made a little deal with him."

"What are you talking about?"

Daniel walked over to a chair and sat down, leaning his head on his hand. "Simple. I gain Spring's body so I can do whatever I want, and I help him get revenge on Golden there."

The yellow bear perked up at the sentence. "Me? Wh-what are you saying Daniel?"

The insane man was silent for a while before grinning widely "Spring remembers Fredbear..." was all Daniel said.

"Remembers?" Golden looked down before he understood the killer's meaning. "You...are you saying Spring..."

"He remembers _him_ , yes. Everything about him too. What he was like. What his dreams were. And of course...his death. The very death that made Spring hate your guts forever...well until Scott gave you both new memory cards of course..."

"Golden...what is he talking about?" Bonnie questioned.

"Look, I would love to explain more, but I have something important to check on before my friends here take over the both of you again."

Bonnie looked to the side to see the small shadow rabbit. He flinched and backed away slightly.

Shady giggled. "Aw, he's scared!" he giggled before moving closer and grabbing the purple arm.

Bonnie gasped in shock when he notice how loose his arm has become. A few of the bolts were just barely hanging on still.

"Hey Boss! He's breaking down just like you predicted!"

"Great."

"What's wrong with my arm?"

"It isn't just your arm silly!" Shady giggled. "Your whole body is breaking down thanks to me!"

"What are you talking about."

"It's simple. The longer Shady is possessing you, the more broken down you will become. Until soon, CRASH! You are nothing but a broken pile of rubble." Daniel explained. He glanced to the side at Frederick. "What about Golden, Shadow Freddy?"

"Yep. He's also breaking down." the other bear stated, backing away from the distressed yellow animatronic.

"So is that what your plan is?" Golden asked. "Use these two to break us down? How are they doing that anyways?"

"Well..." Daniel shrugged. "It's part of the plan. You see, these two have the ability to possess any of the animatronics here...but there is a slight catch."

"A catch?" Golden questioned.

"They can only possess one of the animatronics if they are extremely upset."

"When we're upset?" Bonnie asked only to pin his ears back when Daniel stepped closer.

"Exactly. So when you became angry at Spring and ran off, Shady there took the opportunity to possess you." Daniel then stepped closer to Golden. "And when _you_ ran off, upset because you now remember Luke, Frederick took that chance to take over. You see?"

"I was worried I wouldn't get a chance today!" Shady laughed. "But Bonnie sure came through when he got angry like that! It was the best!" the shadow rabbit burst out in more laughter.

Daniel smirked. "Yes, and there is another issue...Unfortunately...well for you at least, when they possess you, they slowly break down your bodies. Which is why your arms are so loose. Think of them like a parasite slowly killing it's host." Daniel chuckled darkly. "Who knows...in less than a day, you two will be nothing but broken scrap metal."

"Why are you trying to break us down?"

Daniel smirked, placing a finger to his lips. "Sorry, but we've run out of time." He cleared his throat and suddenly his voice changed to sound like Spring's. "Frederick, Shady, go back. Now that I know they are breaking down, we can begin to focus on the next part of the plan."

"Yes!" Shady yelled excitedly before vanishing.

Bonnie instantly felt a pain in his head and clutched his skull quickly.

Golden went to reach for him but Frederick took that chance to take over again and soon the yellow bear was in the same state as the rabbit.

While Daniel watched he could feel Spring stir up a bit.

 _"H-huh..."_ Spring spoke softly as he too watched his brothers thrash around in pain while the Shadow creatures took over. _"They...they're in pain!"_

"Why do you care? You wanted Fredbear to suffer, right?"

Spring hesitated before sighing. _"...Yes...you're right. He deserves this for what he did to Luke...but...Bonnie-"_

"I warned you the others would most likely suffer as well. What? Are you suddenly going soft on them? I thought you hated everyone?"

 _"...I don't hate_ everyone... _"_

Daniel sighed. "What ever...I don't have time to deal with you. Stay quiet Springtrap."

 _"When are you going to stop calling me that. I agreed to help you. We are family. So I don't-"_

"We are NOT family!" Daniel shouted.

Spring grew silent after that. Not willing to admit that sentence hurt him a bit. ...'Is that how Fredbear felt when I said he wasn't my brother anymore...' he thought guiltily.

Frederick looked up, gaining control of Golden finally. "Boss? You alright?"

Daniel sighed. "Yes. I'm just having a conversation with Springtrap."

Shady hopped up, grinning. "Spring doesn't know how to shut his trap huh!? Hahahah! Get it!?" the shadow creature giggled. " _Trap?_ Like Springtrap! Hahahaha!"

"Ugh...you have to stop giving those bad jokes. They aren't funny in the slightest little brother." Frederick complained.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "The others will be back soon. And if not, those brats will surely be sneaking over here soon to spy on us. Shady, go back to the chair and continue to act like Bonnie. Frederick watch over him. If the others show up before I'm back, tell them I got impatient and went to look around like them. Alright?"

"Alright boss, but where are you going?"

Daniel smirked. "Oh I have to make a little call."

"Oh!? Are you calling _him?"_

"Yes. In fact, I think it's time he comes over for a visit." the ghost chuckled darkly. "You know, I think our little ol' night guard will love to see him, don't you think boys?"

The two burst out laughing at the idea just as Daniel walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Nick and the others, the young ghost boy was still waiting for the right opportunity to sneak away, but Mike was determined to keep an eye on them.

"Guys, stay by my side, alright?" the night guard said as the group walked through the kitchen carefully.

"We aren't helpless little kids Mikey." Nick stated, crossing his arms.

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I just would prefer you guys staying near us until we figure out what is going on."

Nick huffed before nodding his head. "Alright Mikey..." he muttered, peaking his head at the others.

Sammy shrugged, wishing she could think of a way to help her friend. 'Oh if there was only a way to sneak back to the show room...' she thought.

Timmy sadly looked at the others. He knew how serious this was too. The grown ups weren't going to listen to them, and as far as he knew, there was at least one evil thing most likely in the show room right now. He was having similar thoughts to Sammy, racking his mind for some idea.

His gaze drifted over to the pots and pans hanging around the room. He stared at the kitchen items for a bit before an idea crossed his mind. Quickly he tapped on Heather and Angelica's shoulders. "Hey...I have an idea!"

Mike rested a hand on Nick and Shawn's shoulders as he gently pushed them forward, keeping his gaze locked on the walls around him, preparing for anything that might jump out.

The animatronics looked just as focused on their surroundings, yet none of them noticed the three little kids sneaking around and grabbing a few long spoons or other utensils.

Just as Freddy was about to announce they should move to another room, Timmy, Angelica, and Heather began to bang on the pots and pans loudly, startling everyone else.

Freddy sharply turned to the three. "What are you kids doing!? This is no time for play time!"

"Timmy, ye stop that right now lad!" Foxy scolded.

"Angelica, you have to stop making so much noise!" Bonnie scolded.

"You too Heather!" Chica shouted.

Meanwhile, Nick, Shawn, and Sammy looked up at the other kids in confusion. Timmy winked at them and gestured with his head at the door. Nick understood instantly and grabbed the twins by the hands. "Come on! Now's our chance!"

"Right!" the two said together as they all quickly left the room while the other three distracted the others.

Nick lead his friends down the hall and they quickly approached the show room. He stopped them and quietly shushed them. After the twins nodded their heads, the three of them slowly tiptoed to the door. They managed to look in just in time to see Golden and Shady burst out in loud laughter. They looked over to see Spring grin before walking away to Mr. Fazbear's old office.

"What's Spring doing?" Sammy questioned quietly.

"I don't know..." Nick answered.

"Let's sneak in the office. We can hide up by the ceiling." Shawn suggested.

"It may be our only chance. Let go."

The three quickly faded away only to reappear in the corner of the ceiling in Mr. Fazbear's office. They huddled together just as Spring walked in the room.

The animatronic walked over to the desk and quickly dialed a number on the phone that rested there. He waited a moment before finally the one he called picked up. "Ah, hello there Travis."

The three children instantly knew that voice. Sammy went to gasp but the boys quickly covered her mouth.

Daniel chuckled when he heard this Travis man talk back. "So, as you know, I've already contacted those men my uncle bought the buildings from. They have all the information necessary. All they need now is to meet me."

 _"Yeah, yeah."_ Travis muttered. _"I know the deal already. I'll make sure to meet them when they need to see you. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll make a convincing Daniel Fazbear."_

"Good." the ghost grinned.

There was a pause before the man on the phone talked again. _"Can I just ask why the hell you can't meet these guys. And why me out of all people."_

"Travis, Travis. I used my parents' money to get you out of jail, the least you can do is do these simple tasks for me without question. That's all I ask." Daniel paused, grinning wider. "Of course, I could simply pin you for another crime if you rather spend the rest of your life back in prison?"

" _NO!"_ Travis shouted. He sighed before speaking up again. " _No, I'll do this. When do I have to meet these men again?"_

"Some time before the end of the week. They will contact me for more details and I'll be sure to tell you." Daniel was quiet before speaking up again. "By the way, did you get any word on my uncle. Is it official?"

 _"Oh yeah. He's dead alright. Sorry for your loss."_

"Don't be. My uncle and I had a...falling out after my crimes."

 _"Well...you're not the only one who's lost contact with family..."_

Daniel chuckled. "Oh right. That son you told me about before."

 _"Oh did I tell you about him?"_

"Yeah, during those weeks we shared a cell, remember? By the way...I would love it if you would to come by the pizzeria for a quick visit. I...have a little surprise for you."

 _"What are you talking about Daniel?"_

"You'll see. Stop by tomorrow at some time. The evening would be best."

 _"Can do...I guess."_ Travis sighed. _"I'll be honest though...I'm not looking forward to going there. It...Well I_ was _arrested there after all..."_

"Oh that's all in the past Travis. And it's not like you left a bad reputation there. That was me, remember?"

 _"How could I forget..."_

"So tomorrow?"

 _"Yeah, I'll be there. See ya Fazbear..."_

Daniel grinned, closing his eyes and leaning on the desk. "See ya Schmidt."

This time all three of the ghosts children gasped together when they heard the last name.

Daniel tensed up, slamming the phone on the receiver and swiftly turning his head up just in time to see the children vanishing from the spot. He chuckled. "Oh well...even if they convince the others, I've already won." He laughed, quickly walking in the show room. "Boys!" he called to the shadow creatures. "The _Fright_ will be coming soon!"

The two grinned insanely, exchanging looks before all three burst out laughing.

* * *

 **And there you have it. A few important plots to the story has been revealed. One of the biggest ones being found in Daniel's last sentence. But I hope you all recognized that last name for Travis. If not, then you are no fan of a certain character of the game. He is very important as well. Maybe not as important as the others, but he is very useful.**

 **So yeah, that is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed. And I'll be honest, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. The same will go for Facing the Truth and Dares. The thing I know will update next is my story that has a collection of one-shots. In case you didn't know, I have said story up, and it's called Facing the One-Shots. (I hate the title, but...well I explained why I called it that in the story.) But please check it out! I will put at least two more updates in it before I may take a small break.**

 **I have just been very stressed out. I've been losing sleep and too worried about life issues. I'm sure you can understand. So please forgive me if this or the truth and dare story doesn't update any time soon. But I'm not going on a hiatus. I'm just taking...maybe a two or three day break from writing. Though that may already be a lie, because I may type up a little during those days, but it won't be a lot. Just short little tidbits. So just be patient with me, alright?**

 **So until next time...whenever next time will be...Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I bet you guys are happy about that!**  
 **Random Person: Nope.**  
 **Me: *glares at random person* ...*shoots him* Stop showing up here! *sighs*...**

 **Anyways, I was going to originally post the next chapter of Facing the Truth and Dares, but unfortunately as I was finishing the chapter up a few minutes ago actually, I left to eat and when I came back my laptop magically shut off by itself! So when I turned it back on, the last few paragraphs were gone...which sucks because I was technically not the one typing it...It was *sighs and points to Noah who is with me* Him...Yeah, he stole my laptop earlier and began typing up the ending of the truth and dare story.**  
 **Noah: Yeah! Basically everything I typed was lost! But the parts _she_ wrote are just fine. This computer hates me!**  
 **Me: Haha. So yeah, I'll try and post the next chapter of that story up soon, but I wanted to show you guys I'm done taking my short break so you can continue to be excited for my story!**

 **And I know I put a lot of you in shock after the last chapter! Hahaha, I know none of you were expecting Mike's dad to show up again. And honestly I wasn't either. But I began thinking about some things that I will not say because it will spoil parts of the story, and thinking there has to be someone who can accomplish said tasks, but who. And after I was boredly rereading my stories, I remembered Mike's dad, and thought, hey, I should totally bring him back in! And there you have it! But then I had to think of a name, and Noah suggested the name of this jerk from our high school. So if you are somehow reading this Travis, ha! Although that Travis and Mike's dad are a bit different...at least I hope the Travis I know isn't like the one in the story.**

 **So I'll shut up now and let you guys read the chapter! Enjoy! (Also a little warning, I did type most of this when I was still stressed out, so I apologize if some parts aren't great. I did reread this, but only once and I also mostly skimmed it. so...yeah, sorry again)**

* * *

"Mike! Mike! Mike!"

Said guard swiftly turned when he heard the three voices yelling his name. Instantly he bent down as the children approached him. "Where have you three been!? We've been looking all over for you guys!"

"Mikey, we're sorry, but...but-" Nick looked at the twins before back at the guard. "It-It's Spring! He's possessed by Daniel!"

"What?" Mike furrowed his brows.

"It's true Mikey!" Sammy stepped up. "When we ran off, we spied on Spring. He was talking to someone on the phone, but it was definitely Daniel's voice!"

Freddy bent down next. "Are you positive Sammy?"

"Yes Freddy! You have to believe us!"

The bear exchanged looks with Mike before sighing and standing up. "Let's go back to the show room. If this is true, Bonnie and Golden may be in trouble."

The others nodded and quickly left, leaving the ghost children behind.

"Nicky, we have to tell them about Bonnie and Golden too." Sammy said urgently.

"Don't you think I know that!? But Mike didn't believe us before!"

"Well they are starting to listen now." Shawn butted in.

Nick desperately looked at the animatronics before sighing. "Let's just go to the show room for now. Right now, I think Spring and Daniel is the main concern."

"You're right."

"Then hurry up!"

They quickly went to follow the others but Shawn was quick to stop the older ghost. "Nick...don't you think we should have mentioned _who_ Daniel was talking to?"

Nick was quiet, glancing at the door and catching a glimpse of Mike. Sighing again, he shook his head. "If that person on the phone was who we thought he was, I think we shouldn't bring him up."

Shawn hesitated before nodding. "Fine..."

"Nick, Shawn!"

The two boys looked at the door to see Mike staring at them.

He gave a soft smile at them. "Come on boys. I promise, if this is Daniel we are dealing with, I'll protect you both." He paused before chuckling. "Or you'll protect me...you guys are a bit more powerful then I am after all."

The young children grinned before running up to the young man and hugging his leg. "Don't worry Mikey. We'll be fine."

The guard chuckled again and patted their heads. "Alright boys, let's get moving."

The three quickly caught up with the others. The second they walked in the show room, Freddy looked around.

Spring was leaning on a table near Bonnie who was sitting in the same place they all left him at. Golden was sitting on a chair next to Bonnie and the three seemed to be chatting quietly. When they heard footsteps they all turned to face the others.

Golden smiled. "Ah, did you all find anything?"

Freddy looked at the children before locking eyes with Spring. "No...but...We do want to talk with you Spring."

"Me?" the rabbit questioned. He scoffed before smirking. "Jeez, what did I do this time?"

The brown bear was silent before glancing at the kids again. "Nick?"

The boy nodded and floated in front of Freddy. "We know it's you Daniel!"

Spring's body tensed up before another chuckle escaped his throat. "Who the heck is Daniel. Are ya blind kid?"

"We heard you!" Nick shouted. "I know it's you Daniel!" Suddenly dark shadows began to swirl around the boy. They lifted from the ground and pointed menacingly at the animatronic. "Show yourself now!"

Spring was quiet for a minute before laughing once more, but this time, everyone heard the difference. This one was dark, demented, and full of insanity. The laugh of the famous killer Daniel. "You think I'm still scared of you brat?" Daniel questioned from Spring's body.

Freddy tensed up. "It is him!"

"Yes Freddy. It's me. Surprise!"

The bear nervously glanced at the yellow bear and purple rabbit. "Bonnie, Golden, get away from him!"

The two didn't show any emotion as they exchanged glances. A twisted smirk spread on their faces before Bonnie quickly stood up, not showing an inch of pain.

Bon-Bon furrowed his brows. "I thought you were hurt Bonnie?"

"Oh, I lied." A high pitch voice came out.

The others all showed off a form of surprise at the new voice. Nick backed up, the shadowy weapons he summoned up vanished in the process.

"B-bonnie?" Freddy questioned confused, taking a step closer to the animatronic.

"You have to forgive my younger brother." A deep and formal voice came from Golden's body. "He likes, or actually, _loves_ to lie."

"Tha-that's not Golden's voice either..." Fred stated the obvious.

"Who...who are you two?" Chica asked nervously.

Golden's head turned to face the chicken before grinning again. "Don't you recognize me Chica? It's still me Golden." It was Golden's voice that answered her, but just then a dark glow surrounded his body. When it faded away a dark shadowy bear now stood in front of the older yellow one. "But _I_ am Frederick."

Freddy, Chica, and Foxy all tensed up when they got a good look at the new figure. This bear looked strangely familiar, and not because he looked like Freddy a bit. They all suddenly remembered the day they were destroyed by Daniel. The purple bear that told them to follow him. This was the same bear!

While they were all thinking this, Golden, the real Golden, was letting off a soft groan. He went to lift an arm up but suddenly the limb fell off with a loud thud.

Freddy gasped. "Brother!"

"Oh, what do you know? He's already about to break into pieces!" Frederick laughed. "I wonder..." He lightly pushed on the yellow bear's stomach with one finger and suddenly Golden fell backwards, his other limps falling off as well.

Golden let out a loud hiss of pain as oil began to trickle out from his mouth. He coughed just as his body began to spark up. "Ah!"

"Fredbear!" Freddy shouted, running to help his brother, but Fred and Bon-Bon stopped him.

"Don't!" the other brown bear said. "We don't know what that...thing could do."

Daniel laughed. "Oh don't worry. Golden is getting just what he deserves."

"What do you mean!?" Freddy shouted.

"Oh you don't now? That's right, he never told you Freddy. How he killed a person before."

The brown bears eyes narrowed. "That's a lie!" he growled, but his worry came back tenfold when he hear a loud cough come from the broken bear on the ground.

Golden let out another cough, twitching when more sparks shot through his body. Deciding to ignore his younger brother for now, he turned to face the evil ghost that still possessed the old rabbit. "Da-daniel...I know..." he paused to cough again. "I know you are still angry at me for what happened to Luke...but..." another cough escaped him. "...but please know how sorry I am. If...if I could, I would do anything to save him. I'd rather be the one dead then him..." His body twitched again as the sparks shot out more than before. More oil began to trail down his mouth.

The others could only watch helplessly as they saw the life in the older bear's eyes begin to fade. Sammy clung onto Nick's arm as she cried. "No...Golden can't be...he can't-" she rested her head on Nick's shoulder. "...Not again..."

Golden sighed and looked at the old rabbit again. "Spring...if you can hear me...I pray you can also forgive me some day. I...I know you remember Luke now. I remember how angry you were at me. How much you hated me. But...I hope one day, I can be your brother again in your eyes. Because your _my_ little brother still. I love you very much. So please, listen to me when I say you have to at least move on from Luke's death. Hate me forever if you must, but please...let go of that pain. If you don't, Daniel will win and..." he stopped to cough once more. "...I fear for the others if that would to happen." He smiled happily. "Please...if not for me Spring, then...at least for the others, including Luke...and even Danny...the old one I mean, not..." he sighed, "...not whatever monster our Danny has become."

The killer scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How sweet." he sneered before smirking. "But judging by how you're talking, I guess that means you know you are almost finished Fredbear."

"Daniel..." Golden said sternly. "I know the Danny I knew is in there somewhere. You were a good boy, please stop whatever plan you have. If you keep this up then-"

"Spare me the lecture old bear. I've heard enough from you before. I'm not some teenager anymore. I'm a grown man! You think a few sappy words will change anything! I hate you! End of story! I hate the pizzeria! I hate the animatronics! And I _hate_ those damn brats!" He swiftly turned around to glare at the children, his smirk returning. "And this time, I won't fail to get rid of you all! Soon, I will have all the things I need so you all disappear for good," he chuckled a bit, "but not before I make you all suffer again."

"What do you mean?" Mike demanded, glaring angrily at the man.

"Oh that's a secret Mikey." He shrugged. "But I guess I can reveal one thing for you all." There was another short pause before a dark glow surrounded Spring's body. And just like with Golden, when it faded a figure now stood in front of the animatronic. Daniel's image stood proudly in front of them all, a twisted smirk on his face. "You all have the privilege to look at the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

"What?"

"Oh yeah! You be surprised how much money I have. After my parents died, I earned their inheritance. I had enough money to live a full life, but since I was always locked up in my house, I never got to really spend it. That, mixed with the checks my uncle used to send me from time to time just made my money grow. And now..." he laughed. "that man is dead. And he left me a fortune! According to his will, if there is any family member left after his death, they would get any money he had left!"

Mike's eyes widened a bit, as he shook his head. "Mr. Fazbear is already..." He grunted and glared at the ghost again. "Bu-but you died before he did."

"Correction, I went _missing_ before he died. So with a few calls I made after I snuck in to Uncle's office, Daniel Fazbear is no longer missing. And what's better, I found the men who still technically own all the pizzeria buildings. After I talked to them, I convince them to let me buy the buildings from them permanently. So at the end of the week, after I sign a few papers in person, I will be the official owner!"

Bon-Bon laughed. "You can't sign anything in person! You can't leave the building!"

"That's why I have a good friend who is willing to pretend to be me." Daniel grinned.

"Who?" Mike hissed.

"Oh, he's actually coming tomorrow. If you just be patient you can meet him." He laughed again. "And trust me Mikey, you definitely would want to meet him."

Nick nervously exchanged looks with the twins after that.

Daniel sighed and glanced behind him. "Now Spring, I-Huh?"

Spring was sadly looking down at Golden. His ears were drooped down as he bit his bottom lip.

"Spring! What are you doing!?"

The rabbit barely looked at the ghost before slowly bending down to sit on the ground next to his older brother. "...Fredbear...I-"

"It's alright Spring."

A tear slid down the rabbit's face. "...No, it's not alright. You..." he sighed. "I...I hated you so much after Luke died. I...I'm still angry at you...b-but I-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he shook his head. "...This really sucks."

Golden chuckled. "Yeah...it really does huh?"

Daniel growled, marching up to the two. "Spring! What do you think you are doing!? You hate him, remember!?"

"I...like I said, I'm still angry at him, but-" he sighed and stood up, before sharply glaring at the ghost. "But this is wrong!"

"Ah, already having a change of heart huh? Well it's a bit too late for that. In case you haven't realized, your big brother there is a few minutes away from _dying!_ " He smiled insanely. "And he won't be alone."

"What are you saying!?" Freddy shouted.

Daniel didn't bother to look at the brown bear. "Shady!" he shouted. "Show them!"

There was a loud giggle before the same dark glow surrounded Bonnie's body. And in a matter of seconds, a small shadowy rabbit floated near Bonnie's body. The purple rabbit groaned, going to take a step, but he instantly collapsed on the ground.

Shady laughed and pointed at him. "Look! He fell! He fell! He fell!"

"Bonnie!" Spring and Freddy shouted together. They both ran over to the injured animatronic, but Shady and Frederick blocked them.

"No you don't!" the dark rabbit giggled.

Freddy backed away slightly, glaring angrily at the two. "Let me get to my brother!"

"Sorry, but it be pointless anyways." Frederick chuckled, pointing lazilly over his shoulder at Bonnie. "Just like Golden, that one is only a few minutes away from shutting down for good."

"No! Bonnie!" Angelica yelled from her spot, going to be near her favorite animatronic, but Timmy and Shawn stopped her.

Golden could barely turn his head to look over at the dying rabbit. Bonnie was in no better shape than he was. His limbs were still attached, but just barely. He was also twitching slightly as sparks shot out from his body.

Bonnie slowly turned his head to face his older brothers. "Fre-freddy? I-I don't feel so great."

"Don't worry Bonnie. We are going to get you some help!"

"No you won't." Daniel stated. "I'm in charge. So I decide what happens to you all."

"We know how to contact Scott! He'll fix them right up!"

"Will he?" Daniel grinned. "We'll just see about that Freddy." He glanced at his two shadow creatures. "Shady, Frederick, let's go for now. I have some important stuff I have to take care of anyways. We have to be ready for when our special _Fright_ gets started."

"Yes! I can't wait!" Shady shouted.

"It certainly is exciting." Frederick added.

Daniel glanced at the guilty Spring. "...Springtrap, don't get so cozy without me. I'm being nice and letting you have a final moment with _them_." He gestured to the injured animatronics on the ground. "But I still have power to take you over. We made a deal Springtrap. I gave you what you wanted, now you help me with what _I_ want."

The old rabbit didn't look at the ghost of the person he once cared about. He could only sadly look at his two dying brothers, his ears drooped down.

Daniel scoffed, sending a quick glance at the children. He smirked when he noticed how sad and desperate they all looked. Letting out a quick chuckle, he vanished from sight, along with the shadow animals.

Bonnie coughed once they were gone. "Damn...my whole body hurts."

Freddy knelt down and placed a comforting hand on the bunny's head. "Don't strain yourself Bonnie. Relax."

The rabbit coughed, oil coming out with it, before sadly smiling at him. "I'm not going to last long, huh?"

"Don't say that!" Freddy snapped, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Chica ran to him and nodded her head. "Ye-yeah! Scott will come and fix you and Golden both right up."

"I don't think he will..." Golden managed to speak up.

They all turned their heads to him gasping in fear when they noticed his eyes were slowly fading and closing. "If-if Daniel really is going to be the new owner...the-then he has the power to let Scott help us or not. And...and I really doubt Daniel will let that happen."

Bonnie nodded his head. "Ye-yeah, you're right Golden...Even if-if Daniel bothers to tell Scott about us, there...there would be nothing he could do." Bonnie let out a loud gasp as his body suddenly began to twitch violently.

Spring winced at the sight before squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away. When he finally opened his eyes again, they ended up widening in shock as he let out a small gasp. He ended up looking straight at the case his guitar rested in. The very item that Bonnie went through the trouble to find...just to gain some respect from him. Spring sighed and slowly bent down to sit next to Bonnie. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Bonnie slowly turned to look at him. The other rabbit bit his lower lip when he noticed the lifeless look in his younger brother's eyes.

"Spring..." Golden's voice spoke out softly.

Said rabbit's eyes perked up and he whipped his head around to look at his older brother. He suddenly felt like bursting into tears at the sight of him. Golden's eyes were now barely cracked open and more oil began to slip past his mouth and now from his other open parts. "Ye-yeah Fredbear...?"

Golden smiled. "Stop looking so guilty. It isn't like you dumby."

Spring couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. "You're the dumby Goldie."

Freddy desperately looked at the yellow bear. "Golden...please don't. You can't..."

The old bear only smiled sadly at him. "Please stay strong Freddy. Keep protecting everyone. They are going to need a leader through all of this. Stop Daniel before he accomplish whatever goal he is planning. Promise me."

"I...I promise brother."

Happy with that, Golden turned his head to the children who were all crying. "And you kids, please understand, there was a time Daniel was a good boy. He was mine and Spring's little Danny. You have all the right to hate him, but...understand he is in more pain then he lets on. Show some mercy on him in the end of all this, that's all I ask."

Nick hesitated before nodding. "We'll try Golden."

"Thank you..." He turned his head to the ceiling. "I'm...glad..." His eyes snapped shut finally. His body wouldn't move and show any sign of activating anytime soon.

Spring began to shake as his tears finally burst out. "No...why did I..." he went to clench his hand into a fist, but another hand stopped him. His eyes widened and he slowly turned to look at Bonnie who was crying as well.

"It'll be alright Spring. Even...even if Golden...and I...don't wake up...everything will turn out alright in the end."

"How the hell do you know!?"

"Because I have faith in my awesome big brother." Bonnie chuckled.

Spring tensed up, not believing the sentence. "I-"

"Of course I mean Freddy." the younger rabbit laughed.

The older animatronic scoffed before smirking. "Of course..."

Freddy chuckled despite the tears falling from his eyes. "Bonnie...I promise you, I'll find a way to fix you up. Even if Scott can't do anything, _I_ will!"

"Freddy, I'll be honest, I'd rather be dead than have _you_ fix me up." the purple animatronic grinned.

"Where's that faith you said you had in me?" the bear said smiling sadly.

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "I have faith you can fix this mess, not me man. I wouldn't trust you with a single bolt." He laughed before a cough stopped him. The older bear and rabbit winced as more oil blasted out. A deep frown took over his face as he locked eyes with the bear again. "Freddy, I have to tell you this now. Those two creatures...Shady and Frederick, they can possess _any_ of you guys. And the longer they possess you, the more broken you get until you're like Golden and me."

Freddy's eyes widened at the news.

Chica shook her head. "The-then how can we stop them."

"I was told they can only possess you if you are really upset." Bonnie replied.

Bon-Bon scoffed. "Well what good will that do!? We are _all_ freakin' upset!" he screamed as his own tears fell from his eyes.

"That's all I can tell you...sorry." Bonnie said sadly. "Please, all of you, don't let them get to you. If Shady or Frederick possess you...it'll be over for you. They won't leave until the body is about to shut down."

Freddy nodded his head. "Don't you worry Bonnie. They won't."

The purple rabbit smiled. "I know you guys will find a way to fight them off." He sighed, finding it harder and harder to keep talking now. "I...I believe in you guys."

Spring tenses up when he saw Bonnie shutting his eyes. "NO! Don't you dare die too!"

"Spring...why do you care?" Bonnie choked out.

"Because you dumbass! You're my little brother! You actually think I would be happy if you died!? Then you really are as stupid as I always said! I never hated you! I love you!"

Bonnie managed to reopen his eyes to stare at the sobbing rabbit in shock. "Spring..."

"There! I freakin' said it! So you better not die now! Got it!?"

The purple bunny was quiet for a few seconds before a happy smile spread over his face. "Heh, you're such a crybaby..." he chuckled, before closing his eyes. He squeezed Spring's hand tighter, his smile never fading. "I love you too big brother." Cracking one eye open he looked at Freddy and then the others. "I love you all too." he finished before closing the eye again. His grip became slack instantly and just like with Golden, he stayed still, not showing any sign of waking up.

Freddy shook his head as more tears poured out. Chica sobbed and leaned on him for comfort.

The children all gave loud sobs as they turned to Mike who hugged them tightly, his own tears falling. Foxy placed a paw on the guard's shoulder as he hung his head, not bothering to hide his own tears that fell down his face.

The toys were all huddled together, Chicky leaning on Bon-Bon and Mangle leaning on Fred. Puppet was shaking as Balloon Girl leaned on his leg. BB was the only one not crying, but he didn't look happy in the slightest as he sympathetically patted the other humanoid animatronic on the shoulder.

They all cried, some softly, some loudly, as two figures watched from the ceiling. Shady placed both hands over his mouth to stop his laughter. "I feel so powerful right now brother!"

"Yes. All their sadness if just fueling us." Frederick agreed, grinning cruelly.

They two stayed quiet as they watched some more. After a few minutes have passed by, Shady looks over at the bear again. "Hey Frederick?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll be done with them in time for Fazbear's Fright to open up?"

"Oh I'm sure. They may know now that they can only be possessed by us if they are upset, but something tells me they won't try to cheer up anytime soon. And judging by how fast it took for Golden and Bonnie to be destroyed, we'll be finished with them all by the end of the week."

"But then what?"

"Then Boss will deal with the ghosts. Simple. We lure them in a place they know nothing about, constantly suffering with the reminders of what will happen to the animatronics, while reliving their past. Then...boss will finally get rid of them for good. Simple."

"What about us? What will happen to us after the ghosts are destroyed?"

Frederick was quiet. He turned his white eyes to the small rabbit before chuckling. "You're suddenly being very calm little brother. That's so odd for you."

A soft giggle broke past Shady's mouth. "Hehe, you're right. I'll stop!" he leaned forward. "I wonder who we should possess next...? Hmm...Oh! Maybe one of the toys? What do you think?"

Frederick didn't bother to listen to the rabbit as he began to talk a mile a minute. His thoughts were now focused on the point his brother brought up. 'What _will_ happen to them?'

"What about them?" Shady's voice broke out.

Frederick shook his head and looked at the animatronics his younger brother was pointing at. Smiling he patted the rabbit's head. "Great idea Shady. They are perfect."

* * *

 ***Sob* Why am I so mean!? I killed more beloved characters! I even killed Bonnie who is one of my favorites! Why did I do such a horrible thing!? *blows nose loudly***

 **So yeah...I'm preparing myself for the angry mob to return. Because I just know there will be one judging how you guys reacted to Mike's death from the last story. But don't worry about one thing! There will be no bad ending and good ending again. There will be just one ending.**  
 **Noah: It will be a good one, right?"**  
 **Me: *nervously looks at him* Uh...sure sweetie!**  
 **Noah: ...*faces readers* don't worry, if she doesn't put up a good ending, I'll just...tickle her until she does.**  
 **Me: NO! You know I hate that!**

 **Ugh...so yeah. Noah's still hanging out with me. We are going to work together to fix up the Truth and Dare story. I'll be honest, I don't know if I'll post it today, but definitely sometime tomorrow. But I am going to post the next one-shot in Facing the One-shots soon. So basically if it isn't up by the time you finish reading this, come back later. It should be then.**

 **So that's basically it. I'm sure you all are anxious to see the next chapter. I'll go ahead and tell you Travis will make an appearance, and also...No I don't want to say. You all will hate me. (that's the only hint I'm giving you...) Also I just remembered...where is Scott during all of this! (that's kind of another hint) So anyways, until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who's ready to hate me some more!? ...*sad sigh* yes, I'm going to go ahead and say you guys will not be happy with me at the end. _I'm_ not happy with me! So sorry in advance! Have mercy on my soul! **

**And that's the only hints I am giving you. But I did kind of warn you last chapter at the last author's note I put. But anyways, here it is. Chapter 9! Even though you guys will hate me at the end, I hope you enjoy it! And since I can't think of what else to say...Enjoy!**

* * *

Travis Schmidt sighed as he walked around his house. "I guess I better get going. Daniel probably won't wait around forever for me..." The old man quickly grabbed his keys, flinching when he saw the old family picture that was by them. He stared at his late wife, trying his best to ignore the small child that was in her arms. "..." without a word he turned around and walked out the front door.

The walk was a bit long, but the man could use the fresh air. His minds been so frazzled lately, he didn't know what to do. Ever since an old cellmate of his back at the prison was in, contacted him, everything's been...odd. First this cellmate bails him out, then he gives him just enough money to rent an apartment, but the oddest thing was the request he was given. For all this guy has done for him, Travis felt like he had no choice but to agree with the weird favor, but still...

"Why the hell do I have to pretend to be him? Could I even make a convincing Daniel Fazbear?"

From what Travis could remember, not many people knew what the killer looked like since he was always hidden away. The most the media knew about him was his name. But still, could Travis pull this off? Pretend to be this killer just to sign some papers. He couldn't understand why Daniel just didn't leave where ever the hell he is staying at and sign the papers himself. But really, who was Travis to complain. If it wasn't for this odd behavior, he would still be in jail.

Just as he was walking down the sidewalk, a man bumped into him. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Travis glared sharply at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You better start watching where you are going!"

The man flinched, his brown bangs falling into his wide eyes. "S-sorry! I'm just in a big hurry. I'm really sorry, but I have to get to Freddy's Pizzeria immediately! So could you please let me go!?"

Travis tenses up. "Why do _you_ have to go there?"

"Look, it's very important, and I don't have time to waste."

"...What's your name?"

"Sco-scott? Why?"

Travis sighed and let go of the other guy. "Nothing...I don't know why I asked. Look, I'm actually heading there myself. I have...a friend I need to meet up with."

Scott furrowed his brows. "What friend. There should be no one there but the animatronics..." 'And some ghosts...' Scott added in his head.

"His name is..." Travis trailed off, not knowing if he should reveal the name of the killer or not. He grunted and shook his head. "Look, it doesn't matter. I'm going there too. We can just walk together I guess..."

Scott glared at the man, finding it hard to trust him all of a sudden. "Just what is your name?"

The other man froze up. "...My name is..." 'Should I tell him my real name? If he has important business in the pizzeria, it might be possible he already knows who Daniel is...so...I guess I have no choice.' "It's...Travis. Travis Schmidt."

A loud gasp escaped Scott's mouth. He paled, eyes bugging out, and mouth dropping.

"...What?" 'Why does he look so surprised?' Travis thought.

"Did...did you say Schmidt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are...are you by chance related to a...Mike Schmidt?"

It was Travis' turn to be surprised. He swiftly turned back around to face Scott, his own eyes wide with shock. He was quiet for a few minutes, just staring at Scott in confusion. Finally after the silence became to much, he decided to speak. "...Did you say...Do-do you know my son?"

* * *

Everyone was quiet, not knowing what they should do. At the moment it was the Toys and the remaining members of Freddy's gang, as well as the ghosts. Daniel had come back earlier and took Spring away from them, and the old rabbit couldn't do anything about it.

Bon-Bon sighed, standing up from his spot. He patted Chicky on the shoulder when she looked up at him, before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Fred questioned.

"I...I just need a walk right now."

"That probably isn't the best idea right now Bon-Bon." the younger bear said also standing up.

"Look, I just need to walk around, alright?"

The Toys' leader was quiet before a tired sigh escaped from his mouth. "Then I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"It's dangerous to go alone. So I'm coming too. End of story."

"...fine..." Bon-Bon reluctantly agreed, turning to walk away, Fred right behind him.

Freddy glanced at the two as they left the show room, but was too emotionally drained to care. The poor bear felt so numb inside after Golden and Bonnie had passed away. He had barely moved after Bonnie died and when Spring was forced away again by Daniel. Even as the night finished up and daylight began to shine out, the leader would barely move an inch.

Chica had been sobbing constantly, Foxy being the one to comfort her. The pirate had one arm around her while the other one gently patted her to calm her down. Yet no words were exchanged between the two. They were just too upset to speak.

The children were just as upset. Especially Sammy and Angelica. Shawn and Nick tried their best to help Sammy, while Timmy and Heather comforted Angelica. At the moment, only Sammy was crying still, while leaning on Nick's side. The oldest ghost didn't mind as he just hugged the girl close, while resting his head on hers.

Meanwhile with Bon-Bon and Fred, the two walked silently down the halls, both too upset to even think about saying anything. They didn't even have the energy to pick up a fight like they usually would.

But the silence was just getting too much for Fred. He glanced down at the rabbit before sighing. "Everything will be alright you know."

"How would you know that?"

"I just do. After we all finished our grieving Freddy will take charge and we will think of a way to stop Daniel and those shadow creatures of his. Then we'll contact Scott or someone who can possibly fix Golden and Bonnie and voila! They will be fixed up and walking around like normal. The pizzeria will continue on and we all will live happily ever after."

"Oh wake up Fred!" Bon-Bon snapped. "Didn't you hear!? Mr. Fazbear is dead! Even _if_ we stop Daniel, that doesn't change the fact that we have no owner now. The place will shut down for good as well as us! Golden and Bonnie just beat us to it!"

"Don't say that! Someone will buy the-"

"Who in their right minds would buy this place? This is just a run down restaurant with the stories of those kids haunting it! No one will want to buy a haunted house like this! In fact, that's what this place is more suited for! Being some cheap haunted house than a pizzeria for kids!"

"Funny you should say that Toy Bonnie."

The two animatronics tensed up, recognizing that deep formal voice. Fred slowly looked up to see Frederick smirking down at them. He gasped and grabbed Bon-Bon and shoved the rabbit behind him. "What do you want?"

"You know, you should really look before pushing that rabbit behind you."

"Wha-"

"AH!" Bon-Bon screamed when he felt a hand grab him from behind. Fred swiftly turned around to see Shady grabbing the blue bunny.

"Toy Bonnie!" the bear screamed going to help him, but Frederick quickly floats down and grabs him.

"F-fred! Help!" Bon-Bon begs, fearfully looking up as Shady pulled him back even more.

"No, no, no!" Shady giggled. "The fun has just begun!" Just then he vanished from sight, but that didn't mean Bon-Bon could leave.

Instantly a pain surged through his entire body as he thrashed and twitched violently.

Fred could only watch helplessly as his younger brother cried out in pain. "NO! Toy Bonnie!"

Frederick chuckled as he too vanished and in a matter of minutes, the brown bear found himself in the same situation as the blue rabbit.

After a few minutes of the two animatronics flailing around, they both fell limp. They stayed still for a few minutes before slowly looking up, an insane smirk quickly forming on their faces.

Heavy footsteps could be heard and the two turned to see Spring's body walking up to them. "Excellent work you two. Stay in the back until you're done with them. _I_ however have business to attend to.

Shady giggled from Bon-Bon's body. "Is he here boss?"

"Almost. Maybe within the hour. And I just can't wait to see this little family reunion."

Frederick laughed darkly. "Oh can't we watch boss? It's not like they no we are possessing these two now?"

"No, those kids, at least Nick and Sammy can sense you two. So stay put. You can come watch after they are done. I'm sure it won't be too long really. After all, it was only about an hour or so until Fredbear and Bonnie were dealt with." Daniel chuckled when he heard Spring shout at him.

He turned around the shadow creatures watching him as he slowly disappeared. Just before he turned a corner though, Daniel stopped and faced them. "Oh, by the way, I have good news boys. Fazbear's Fright is already being worked on. The workers I guess were kind enough to start early like I suggested."

The two smirked as they happily laughed at the news.

"Now all we really need is more..." Daniel laughed as well. "Decorations." Still having that twisted smile on his face, Daniel turned back and left the giggling possessed animatronics.

* * *

Scott and Travis slowly walked up to the pizzeria. Scott being the one to approach it first. "Okay here we are." He went to open the door, but stopped, eyeing the other man. "Uh...how much do you know about the animatronics by the way?"

Travis thought back to the one and only time he's met said animatronics. The day he was arrested. "Uh...honestly not much. But..." he thought about how protective they were of Mike that day. "...they didn't seem like normal ones."

"Right. I'm only saying this because I don't want you to freak out when they...when they start having a normal conversation with me. They are the ones I came here to see, understand."

"So they think and talk like you and me?"

"Exactly..." Scott nervously looked at the door again. "Also...there is something else I should mention. It...It has to do with-"

Suddenly the door opened and the two men gasped at what they saw.

A tall broken and bloody rabbit animatronic was smiling at them happily. "Well hello Scott! I wasn't expecting you too!"

"Sp-Spring!?"

"Close." Daniel chuckled.

Suddenly Freddy walked up behind the older animatronic. "Scott! It's Daniel! He's possessing Spring's body!"

The men's eyes widened even more. Scott shaking his head. "Daniel? Is that really you?"

"Yep. Spring was so kind to let me use his body." the ghost glanced at the other stunned man. "Ah, Travis. Perfect timing! I was worried you wouldn't show up. I have important business to discuss with you!"

"Dan-Daniel!" Travis backed away slightly. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Oh this? Well..." he chuckled and grabbed the man's wrist, yanking him in the building. "Why don't you ask...your son?"

Travis' gaze locked on a young transparent man who was surrounded by six equally transparent children. All of them had large wide eyes, but none more than the young man wearing a Freddy Fazbear's uniform.

Mike didn't know what to feel as he looked at the man Daniel yanked inside. His body was shaking as his stomach knotted up. His fists were clenched tightly as he grinded his teeth. The silence was deafening as the tension grew thicker and thicker by the second. Finally, Mike forced himself to speak, still a bit in shock at the man in front of him. "...Dad?"

"Mike..." was all Travis could say. He shook his head, not believing what was in front of him. "Is...is that really-"

Suddenly there was a blast of invisible energy that shoved the man back roughly. Everyone stared in shock at the now furious Mike who had tears in his eyes that began to glow a dark red. Nick slowly approached him. "Mi...mikey?"

The young man ignored the boy as he floated up in the air and slowly approached the man. "You...What the hell are you doing here!?"

Travis coughed loudly before looking up, his eyes bugging out when he noticed his son was floating. "Mike...what...what happened to you?"

"I'm dead! That's what happened to me! Not that you would care, am I right!?"

"De-dead?" The man looked around, eyes landing on the other ghosts before back at his son. "Michael...I had no idea...I-If I known Mike, I swear-"

"Shut up!" Mike screamed, squeezing his eyes closed. "You don't care! You never cared! Even when mom was alive you still didn't care about me! Don't suddenly act like you were the worlds greatest dad, because you are not!"

"Mikey!" Foxy shouted, trying to calm down the young man. "Ye have to relax lad!"

"Foxy's right Mike!" Freddy yelled next. "Your father can't hurt you anymore! Please calm down! Look! Look over at Nick and the others!"

Mike did as he was told, his furious gaze softening only when he saw the terrified looks of the other ghosts. He shakily sighed and floated to the ground, turning his back to his dad. "I don't know why you are here, but just leave." was all he said before walking over to the children. He chuckled when Nick lifted his arms in the air to be picked up. Complying, he bent down and instantly lifted the young child in his arms before sitting down.

Travis was shaking as he slowly stood up. He gulped as he backed up slightly 'I was definitely fearing for my life...' he thought nervously as he watched the animatronics surround the young man to see if he was alright.

Scott meanwhile was still in shock by what he saw. He may not have known Mike long, but the young ghost was still usually really calm and level headed. This sudden outburst was so out of character for him. His mind drifted to what he and Jeremy discussed the other day. Quickly shaking his head he looked back up at Mike. 'No...there is no way Mike could become an evil spirit. But still...what is the story between him and his dad there?'

Daniel burst out laughing as everyone slowly began to calm down after that. All heads sharply turned to him, a glare forming on almost all of their faces. "That was better than I expected! Mikey you sure didn't disappoint!" He sighed, a smile still on his face as he looked at the confused Travis. "Now, you and I have business to discuss. Turns out you have to sign those papers sooner than we thought."

"What papers?" Mike demanded.

"Oh I told you already Mikey. I'm the new owner of the place. I just have to sign some papers, remember? Well since I obviously can't walk around looking like this." Daniel gestured to Spring's broken up body. "I'm having my old cellmate...Travis here, pretend to be me and sign them for me."

Scott gasped, remembering why he came in the first place. "So it's true! You really are the one who bought the buildings."

"That's right Scott. And I'm glad you are here. I can personally fire you now."

"What?!"

"You're fired. Simple as that. The business will no longer be requiring your assistance on the animatronics."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can! I own the place after Travis signs the documents. So I have all the right to say what happens to them. So if I say they will be shut down, then so be it." He turned Scott so he could see the broken and dead bodies of Golden and Bonnie. "If I say I want them to break into pieces, then so be it as well."

"Oh no! What happened to them!?"

"None of your concern now Scott. So why don't you just do me a favor and-" Suddenly Shady and Frederick popped up out of no where and grabbed the shocked human by the arms. "...leave!" Daniel finished as the two shoved him out the door and locked it. Scott ran to it, pounding on the glass, but the door wouldn't budge. Daniel chuckled before facing Shady and Frederick. "Oh perfect! You two are here. Does that mean...?"

"Yes sir. It's taken care of."

"Great...Now!" the ghost turned to face the still stunned Travis. He placed an arm around him and pushed him forward. "This way my friend. We have things to discuss about what you will have to do." He pushed the man, who was too in shock to even speak.

Shady and Frederick laughed as the followed the two, leaving the animatronics and ghosts behind.

Chica clung onto Freddy's arm. "Freddy, what do we do?"

"...I don't know Chica. There is nothing we can do." He looked at the door, going to unlock it, but surprisingly it wouldn't budge. He sighed and looked at Scott through glass. He hesitated before lifting up a large hand. "Scott, back away."

The man did so just as Freddy went to hit the glass, but just as his fist collided with the door, his paw was bounced back. He stared at the object in shock, going to hit it again, but again nothing happened to it. He growled before sighing. "I can't break it."

"So Scott is trapped outside?"

"Most likely. Daniel doesn't want him inside, so he must have a way to keep him out." He looked up and locked eyes with the nervous human.

The man sighed. "Don't worry Freddy! I'll think of something. Just hang in there until I do!" he said before turning around. "I'll be back!"

The bear nodded, turning around. "Nothing else we could do now..." he mumbled, leaning on a nearby table.

Chicky meanwhile sighed, turning to look at Fred, but gasped when she noticed her leader was not there. She looked around, eyes landing on the white and pink fox near her. "Hey Mangle? Where's Fred..." she looked around again. "And where's Bon-Bon?"

"Hmm...Oh, they went for a walk, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She looked at the others before back at the fox. "Come on. Let's go find them okay?"

"Right!"

The two quickly walked out of the room, keeping their eyes pealed for the two other Toys.

Mike sighed, not feeling comfortable with being in the same building as his father. Nick leaned his head on his self proclaimed brother's chest. "Mikey?" he asked softly.

"Yes Nick?"

"I'm sorry Mikey. Sammy, Shawn, and I all knew that Daniel knew your dad. We should have told you..."

The guard looked down at the boy and smiled. "This isn't your fault Nick. Everything will be fine. I...I just lost my cool for a second."

"Hey Mikey...why does Daniel want to own the building so badly?" Sammy questioned as she leaned on the guard's other side.

"I couldn't tell you Sammy. But I'm sure whatever it is he's doing, we'll figure it out in time before he does any more damage."

Suddenly there were two terrified screams. Freddy tensed up when he recognized them. "That...that was Chicky and Mangle!"

They all instantly ran out of the room, looking around for the two. Puppet was the first to find them when he caught sight of Chicky's yellow feathers. "Freddy! This way!"

They all turned and quickly approached the two. Freddy was quick to place a hand on their shoulders. "Chicky! Mangle! What is-" Just then a loud gasp forced it's way out from the bear's mouth.

"What!?" Chica asked pushing her way closer. The first thing she noticed was the puddle of oil on the ground and the second thing she noticed was the sparks that shot out from the two broken animatronics on the ground.

Fred and Bon-Bon were slumped on the floor, oil leaking out from their mouths and other openings. They were both on their backs, limbs loose and almost falling off just like with Golden and Bonnie. They would twitch from time to time as their half lidded eyes turned to look at the others.

Chicky fell to her knees and crawled over to them. She collapsed on Fred's chest as she sobbed loudly. "No! You two can't be-" she shook her head, unable to finish the sentence.

Bon-Bon coughed. "So-sorry Freddy..." he spoke softly. "I...I guess we just let those two possess us...we couldn't...couldn't stop them."

Freddy hissed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Don't apologize Bon-Bon..."

"Freddy..." Fred managed to speak up. When he gained the other bear's attention he lightly pushed Chicky off of him. "Please take care of the other Toys for me..."

"No! You are going to alright!" Chicky screamed through her tears.

Mangle nodded it's head. "Yeah! So don't you dare act like you are dying!"

"It'll be alright you two..." Fred coughed. "Please stay strong."

"No! You can't be dying!" Chicky fell on the bear's chest again, shaking violently as she sobbed on his chest. "Please Fred! Bon-Bon! You two have to pull through this!"

The bunny laughed lightly. "You always worry too much Chicky." He sighed when a tear fell down his face. "Sorry dear, but I don't think we are going to make it..."

"Don't say that!" Mangle growled, leaning it's head down as it's tears began to drip down on the rabbit's body. "You can't admit that...We can't loss you both too..."

Bon-Bon smiled softly, trying to lift up his arm to pet the fox, but it wouldn't move up. Instead he decided to move the limb carefully across the floor until he found Fred's hand. He grasped it, the bear instantly holding his back. The bunny turned his head to face his leader. "By the way Fred dear, I might as well tell you this now before it's too late. But...I always thought you were a great leader...but you're still really fat."

Fred chuckled. "And I guess I should admit this now too. I've always admired you. In fact, you are my best friend Bon. And you are also obviously a girl by the way."

"Tch...stupid...fatso..." Bon-Bon smiled, before closing his eyes, his grip on Fred's paw slacking.

Fred felt a tear fall from his eye before smiling too. "Girly boy..." he muttered before also closing his eyes.

Chicky and Mangle stared in horror at the two before gritting their teeth, as their sobs grew heavier.

Chica and Foxy went to comfort their counterparts, the large chicken pulling the thin one into a hug and Foxy leaning his head on Mangle's shoulder.

Puppet bent his head down as he sobbed quietly, shaking every few seconds. BB and JJ hugged each other as they looked away from the others. The kids all hugged onto Mike as they sobbed together and Freddy...Freddy could only bend his head down, shaking in both pain and rage.

He swiftly turned around, marching away. He was going to confront Daniel right now and he was going to put a stop before those shadow minions of his kill anymore of his family. He didn't care if the ghost has a way to block him. He was going to make them pay!

As he left, he was completely unaware of said minions watching the scene with huge grins on their faces.

"Ooh! He's angry at us!" Shady giggled softly.

"So who should we pick next brother?" Frederick smiled.

"Oh! Them! Them!"

Frederick laughed softly when he saw who the rabbit was pointing at. "Perfect idea. But let's go tell boss we are finished with two more."

"Yes! He'll be so proud!"

The two exchanged twisted smiles before vanishing from sight.

* * *

 **And there you have it! So raise your hands. Who's angry at me now? First Golden and Bonnie! And now my precious Fred and Bon-Bon! NO! Why am I so cruel to my favorite characters! What did they do to deserve this! Why!? Why!? Why!? *sobs loudly* And oh no! Shady and Frederick already picked out their next victims!? NO! Stay away! Freddy! Save them! Help them! *Resisting urge to finish obvious fnaf quote***

 ***sad sigh* so yeah. Two more animatronics are dead. Travis finally appeared. Mike freaked out. Daniel is the new owner. And Fazbear's Fright is getting ready. What else could go wrong!?**

 **I guess you guys will just have to wait and see. Oh and if you are now sad about this chapter, I am posting not one, but 2 one-shots on my Facing the One-shots story! Both will be happy! I promise! (I'm mostly posting 2 because I'm embarrassed by the first one I will be posting today...) So if they aren't up by the time you are reading this, they will be very soon! I promise! So until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! And guess what!? There is no death in this chapter! Yay! I'm not joking. After the last two chapters I put you guys through, I decided to not make you guys suffer in this one. This is also one of my favorites, because an important plot is going to happen in here. I've been actually waiting to do this since chapter one, so I'm excited. Don't worry, it's a good thing...or is it? *evil smirk***

 **But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Overall this story is taking longer than I expected, but I guess that's not a bad thing. I don't think you guys will be upset about that fact. I'm just upset because when I was planning this story shortly after I finished the second one, I thought I would be in Fazbear's Fright by now, but I guess I was wrong.**

 **Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, I just thought I would bring this up since I have a good feeling there is going to be someone out there to bring this fact up. If you are familiar with the game, Fazbear's Fright doesn't come around until 30 years after the other games timeline. I'm obviously not doing that with my story. It's an AU, so what do you expect. Although, if you think about it, 30 years have passed by since the diner. So really, I am staying somewhat true to the story! ...Not really, I know, but the real point of me saying this, is don't question my madness! Hahahahahaha! *clears throat* Anyways...yeah, I just know there are probably some people out there thinking this in the mind.**

 **So I'll shut up now and just let you all read the chapter! Hopefully this one will calm down the sadness some of you are feeling because of the last two.**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Travis shouted. He paced back and forth in front of the possessed animatronic rabbit, glaring sharply at the floor. "I knew you were messed up already Daniel when I found out why you were arrested in the first place, but still!" He swiftly turned to the desk and slammed his hands on it. "Why are you so hell bent about getting rid of these kids!? And what about Mike!? What will this plan of yours do to him!?"

"That is none of your concern Travis." Daniel said softly. "It's those kids' faults that I'm like this. I-"

"NO! It's your own damn fault! You should have known better than to kill them in the first place!"

"Are you really one to talk to me like this?" Daniel hissed.

"I..."

"For the longest time you abused your own son. All of your frustration of your wife's death drove you to physically hurt Mike. If it wasn't for that day he ran away and found the pizzeria, he would probably been still living with you until he left for college, considering he would have even decided to go that is. Who knows. If the animatronics didn't help him that day, you probably would have beat Mike up so badly, that he would have died sooner than he did now. Am I wrong?"

Travis grit his teeth as he glared darkly at the robotic rabbit. His hands were clenched tightly into fists as they shook at his sides.

"Now..." Daniel said, snapping his fingers. There was a sound of metal clanking together before a dark shadowy figure popped up. "Frederick!" the ghost grinned at the bear. "Tell me, are they dead?"

"Yes boss." Frederick grinned. "And Shady already picked out who we want to destroy next.

"Perfect! But before you do, bring in..." Daniel thought for a moment. "Bonnie's body. I think he will be the first one we use."

"Use for what?" Travis asked as Frederick nodded and left.

"Fazbear's Fright of course. I told you already, I need that place up as soon as possible. And the animatronics are perfect decoration for the place. A nice...reminder to the kids." Daniel chuckled.

"What's the point of setting up this place if you are just going to-"

"I told you. I need those brats to suffer."

Travis lowered his head down. "This all just feels wrong to me..."

"I don't care. You owe me Travis. I've helped you out a lot. So do this for me. Now...do you remember what you have to say to the buisness men when you meet up with them?"

"Yes. And after proving to them I'm you, I just sign the papers."

"Right. Now after that, hopefully they will leave soon. They may ask a few more questions, just improvise if you have to. But I want you to go in the building and put up..."

Just then Frederick and Shady appeared in the room, holding the broken up Bonnie the bunny.

"That..."

"What?"

"Just place Bonnie anywhere you like. After you officially sign the papers that building will belong to the Fazbear name. So I should be able to go there whenever I like. Just like how Nick was still able to go to the other establishments even though they weren't open by the time he died. But that's why I can't move Bonnie there you see, which is why I'm relying on you. So you just place the rabbit anywhere and I'll deal with the rest. You'll come by a few times to move the other animatronics too. Understand?"

"...Yes sir..." Travis said.

"Great!"

"Why can't you just call a moving truck? We can move more than one at a time that way too."

"Because the other 'props' are still alive. I only have four potential ones at the moment. Plus, I don't want to draw too much attention. I want them moved discreetly without the others noticing. Plus you are the only living helper I have now. And I know you can't move more than one. So that's basically why."

Daniel stood up and walked over to a small closet in his uncle's office. Opening it, he revealed a large box. "This is what Bonnie will be in. Don't worry, I have a cart so you can just wheel the box around. Much easier than carrying it, huh?" He chuckled and then sharply glared at the human. "Now repeat what you will do."

Travis sighed. 'What? Does he think I'm an idiot or something...?' "I meet the business men at the building. Prove I'm you. Sign the papers. Then put Bonnie somewhere in the building."

"Correct. Then come back sometime later. I don't care when really, and you'll move another animatronic. Okay? But know that I want them _all_ in Fazbear's Fright before the end of the week, so think it over, okay?"

"Got it."

"Good, now go."

Travis nodded, turning around to leave when suddenly there was loud pounding at the door. "DANIEL!" Freddy's voice could be heard screaming on the other side. The doorknob shook violently but the door wouldn't budge.

The ghost chuckled. "Oh he sounds angry."

Shady giggled. "Yeah, he was really mad after he found those other two!"

Travis backed away. "There is no way I'm walking out with that psycho bear out there!"

"Calm down Travis..." Daniel looked over at the shadow creatures. "Shady, Frederick, distract him for us, will you?"

"Got it boss." They grinned before vanishing from sight.

On the other side of the door, Freddy was shaking in rage as he tried again and again to break down the door. "Come on!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Shady's loud giggling could be heard.

The leader tensed up before sharply turning around, snarling much like a real bear at the two. "You two! You both are going to pay for what you did to my family!"

"Oooh!" Shady smirked. "I'm so scared!"

"Oh, whatever will we do against the scary Freddy Fazbear!?" Frederick mocked.

They both smirked and stuck their tongues out at the animatronic before floating away. Freddy let out a loud frustrated yell before running after them. "Get back here!"

After a moment, Travis opened the door, pulling out a small cart with the now packed up box on it. He sighed in relief when he didn't see anyone before quickly heading to the door. "Okay, let's get this over with..." he mumbled, walking outside with Bonnie in tow.

* * *

Foxy snapped to attention when he heard the loud yell that was suspiciously close to them.

Mike looked at the pirate. "What was that?"

"It...It be sounding like Cap'n."

"Fr-freddy?" Chica asked wiping away her tears. "When did he leave?"

"I don't know." Mike said looking around. "But he sounds like he's in trouble."

Chica gasped. "You don't think Shady and Frederick got to him, do you?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the idea. "Come on! We have to check on him."

Chicky and Mangle shook their heads. "I'm not leaving Fred and Bon-Bon!"

"Same here!" Mangle agreed.

Foxy nodded his head. "We understand." he smiled softly at them before determinedly looking away. "Come on!" he said to the others. "We have to be savin' Cap-" Suddenly Shady, Frederick, and Freddy all came running into the room, startling the fox a bit.

Freddy huffed heavily as he glared at the floating shadow creatures.

Frederick chuckled. "Tired old' bear?" he asked.

"Hahahahaha!" Shady giggled and pointed at Freddy. "He called you old! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Why are you doing this?" Freddy demanded.

"Boss told us to do this. Simple." Frederick shrugged.

"Fine...why is Daniel doing this?" the brown bear tried again.

"That's a secret." the shadow bear smirked. "But don't be sad Freddy. You'll be joining the rest of your family very soon. "But first..." Frederick looked over at his brother and nodded his head.

Shady giggled once again before smiling down at the others. "First we have to deal with the two I already picked out!"

"What are you-" Freddy's eyes widened when the two swiftly turned to face Chicky and Mangle.

The two Toys tensed up, quickly standing up. "Fre-freddy?" Chicky squawked nervously.

"NO!" the leader growled, charging at them. "Don't you dare touch them!" But as he went to grab Frederick's arm, his paw faded right through him. "Wha-!?"

"You can't touch us Freddy. We are more powerful than you think." He grinned twistedly before approaching Mangle. "Now, where we...?"

Shady smiled as he drew closer to Chicky. "Don't worry girly. This won't hurt for long!"

"N-no..." Chicky's tears welled up before bursting out. "NO! Stay away!" she yelled, attempting to get away.

"Run Chicky! Mangle! Get away from them!"

The two tried to listen but the shadow creatures were to fast and before the others knew it, the young chicken and fox were thrashing wildly on the ground as Shady and Frederick vanished from sight.

"No!" Freddy knelt down and placed a hand on Chicky's arm. "Chicky! Can you hear me!"

Meanwhile, Chica had tears in her eyes as she sobbed loudly. Puppet placed a hand on her as he watched in horror as his fellow Toy animatronics were being possessed. "This can't be happening..." he muttered as his own tears threatened to fall.

Nick was frozen, not knowing what to do. He looked around, seeing the other children looked just as scared and horrified as he did while clinging on to the pant legs of Mike, the guard looking just like them. "What do I do..." Nick asked. "I don't know what to do!"

 _"Nick?"_

The child tensed up. "Huh?" He looked around, but didn't see whoever spoke out to him. "Hello?" When no other reply could be heard, the boy shook his head. "...must have been hearing things..."

After a few minutes Chicky and Mangle stopped twitching and laid on the ground, completely limp. Freddy cautiously placed a paw on Chicky's head just as the bird flung up, startling the bear. Shady's loud, high pitched giggles could be heard as he stood up. Jumping up and down in excitement, Shady began to clap happily. "Yay! New body! New body!" He looked down and pouted. "Aw, but I'm a girl now..."

"You know, I think that new body suits you brother." Frederick's voice spoke out from Mangle's body just as he stood up.

Shady glared much like a child at his brother and stuck his tongue out at him. "Meanie!"

Foxy growled, lifting up his hook. "Ya better be leaving me friends' bodies now!"

"And what are you going to do pirate? Rip us up?" Frederick questioned. "In case you already forgotten, we are possessing these two. So if you hurt us, you hurt them? I told you all already. You can't touch us. Not before we possess one of you, and not when we _are_ possessing one of you. You all can try to save help them and save them. But you can't!"

Shady giggled. "Yep! We win! We win! Hahahahahaha~!"

"So if you excuse us..." Frederick pushed the fox aside and began to walk away. "Go ahead, try and stop us. But it won't change the fact that these two will die, most likely within the hour." He smirked at them all. "So if you want to be the heroes, you better come up with a plan fast."

Before anyone could stop them, they literally vanished from sight. Freddy was shaking before slamming his large fists on the nearby wall. A noticeable crack formed as he let out a frustrated scream. "Damn it!"

The others flinched. Never once have they heard the bear curse. Their leader didn't believe in saying anything like that. Mike looked at the kids, patting them on the heads before pushing his way out of their grasps and to his 'Papa Bear'. "Freddy?"

The bear didn't show any sign of hearing the boy as he looked down dejectedly at the ground. His head was leaning on the wall and his fists still remained on top of the cracks he formed on the wall.

"Freddy...?" Mike tried again.

"I'm sorry..." the bear finally said. The guard waited patiently for him to continue. "I should have been watching over everyone better. I...I should been a better leader. I...I failed you all. I'm...so sorry..." Tears slowly fell down his face as he began to shake. He stayed like that for what felt like hours before he felt a pressure on his side. He looked down with wide oily eyes at Mike who was hugging him tightly.

Soon the other ghosts joined in, hugging the leader's legs as tight as they could. Chica and Foxy walked up, hugging Freddy too. Then Puppet joined, followed by Balloon Girl, who forced Balloon Boy to join in next.

Freddy could only stare in shock at the rest of his family before chuckling. "Hehe, thank you all."

"We'll stop Daniel! And we'll save Chicky and Mangle before it's too late!" Mike said determinedly. "I promised you guys a long time ago, I would help you guys out. And I'm still going to do it!"

"And we'll help too!" Chica said happily.

Freddy shook his head, his smile never fading. "Thanks, you guys. I love you all."

"We love you too Freddy!" Sammy giggled, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Daniel sighed, deciding to let Spring move around on his own for a while. He faded out of the animatronic's body and floated around. "So how are you doing Spring?" he asked smirking.

The rabbit didn't say a word to the ghost, just glaring at the desk in front of him.

"Oh, don't be like that Spring. Trust me, this is for the best."

"How is killing my family for the best?"

"You heard my plan." Daniel sighed. "This is the only way."

"No it isn't..."

"Oh really? Then tell me oh wise rabbit. What is this other way?"

Spring is quiet for a minute before standing up. "I have no freakin' idea. You know me Danny. I'm not good with these kind of things...It was always..." Spring winced and lowered his head, sighing softly. "...Fredbear...who would say what is the right option...not me."

Daniel scoffed. "What happened to that angry Spring who hated Fredbear?"

"I..." the rabbit shook his head. "I was just acting without thinking." He looked up, locking eyes with the ghost. "I think that's what you are doing too Danny. You are still so upset about Luke's death, that it's messing with your judgment."

"Stop acting like you know me!"

"But I do know you Danny!" Spring shot back, marching closer to the ghost. "When I think back on these memories, the memories of when you were younger and Luke was still around, I know I saw the real you! Just a quiet kid who loved to prank people and loved to write! Where is that Danny!? Why did this Daniel have to get rid of him!?"

"Shut up!" the ghost screamed, and suddenly Spring found himself being forced back roughly. The animatronic crashed into the desk, cracking the top with the collision, sending a few small to large splinters to spread around. Daniel narrowed his eyes as he floated closer to the rabbit, hovering over him while clenching his hands in tight fists. "You don't know anything anymore Springtrap. You don't know what I've been through after Luke died. I lost EVERYTHING! I lost practically all my family members. The only one left was my useless uncle who just ended up abandoning me in the end. I lost my will to live. I lost my dreams. I lost my _sanity_. I would spend nights in so much pain, constantly haunted by nightmares! My paranoia was growing worse every single day! And then _that_ day came..."

Spring struggled to sit up as he worriedly looked at the ghost. Daniel's entire form was emitting a dark glow that would whip around him like a black flame as his hair flew around his head, like a wind was constantly blowing it around. Dark heavy black tears fell from his bright glowing red eyes as his teeth grinded together. Spring tensed up as he cautiously spoke out to the man. "Da...danny?"

"That day the last of my sanity snapped. When I killed Nick. I was disgusted with myself after I killed him. I locked myself in my house and contemplated suicide. I didn't want to live with myself knowing I killed an innocent kid, a kid I was originally just trying to help." He sighed softly, more tears falling from his eyes. "Maybe...if I just ignored him, no maybe if I just didn't go out that day at all, then maybe...maybe Nick would still be alive." He shook his head softly. "No, someone would have just taken his place at some other point..."

"Danny?" Spring asked softly. Where was all this coming from? This wasn't like the insane killer. Could...could the old Daniel be fighting his way through?

"But that doesn't matter. After I killed Nick, my life went from hell to...something far more worse. Something was eating at the back of my mind. Forcing me to think of things that I would never have thought of before. I ended up thinking how proud I was for my killing. How alive I felt as I ended his life...And how I wanted to just kill more." Daniel shuddered. "I was even more disgusted with myself. And that's when I actually tried...tried to end it all...but I was just to damn scared!" The man shut his eyes, the dark flame like shadows growing larger and he began to shake as he cried. "After I served a few years in jail after I was caught for Nick's death, Uncle bailed me out and I thought...I thought I could live a normal life again. He got me a job, helped me out...but still...that damn demon inside me! Forced me to kill again!"

The animatronic cautiously approached the ghost, ears pinned back as he took one step closer with each passing minute, preparing to comfort the upset Daniel. He couldn't help it. All Spring saw when looking at this man was his upset Danny and instinct, or more like programming, told the animatronic rabbit to help him, despite all the horrible things this killer has done. This was still the Danny he cared about after all.

"After I killed those five...I..." he shrugged. "I don't know...I just...was numb. I didn't care about anything anymore. Uncle practically disowned me...and my life went even more to hell than it already was. And yet whatever demon is inside me was rejoicing. I was numb and emotionless, yet happy and thrilled at the same time. But the nightmares still wouldn't go away. Only this time, they all featured those kids. Every night I would be haunted with dreams about them, and it drove me even more insane! So insane I had to take action!" Finally his tears stopped and a twisted smirk slowly started to form on his face.

Spring tensed up when he saw the smile. "No...Danny please."

A chuckle escaped his throat as he looked down. "That's why I'm doing all this Spring. Now do you understand?"

The rabbit was quiet as he desperately looked at the ghost.

Daniel scoffed. "No, of course not. You'll never understand. You will only understand the 'Danny' I used to be. Sorry, but it's too late to help that old me. I've suffered too much and I'm sick of it. So soon, before this month is over, I'm gonna be rid of those brats for good."

"Daniel...please, there has to be another way!?"

"It's a little too late for that Springtrap. If you are so desperate to stop me, then you shouldn't have agreed to help me in the beginning. I'm more powerful now that I have your body, and what's best, I know, as long as I am possessing your suit, I can live peacefully even after I'm done with these buildings."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon Springtrap. Daniel closed his eyes, smirking after a while. "Seems like Travis accomplished his goals..." He lazily waved at the rabbit. "See ya soon Springtrap. I have to go and modify your little brother now." With a laugh, Daniel vanished from sight.

Spring let out a shaky sigh. "...this really can't be happening..."

 _"Spring?"_

The animatronic snapped his head up. "Wha...who's there?"

 _"We can help him Spring. I just know it. Him, and everyone else too."_

The rabbit circled around the room, desperately looking for whoever was talking. "I...I know that voice..."

 _"Don't worry Spring. Danny will see the error of his ways. We can stop him and still manage to save him. As well as all the others."_

Spring's eyes widened, a tear falling from one eye. "It can't be..." He leaned on the wall as he shook his head in disbelief, before yelling out the name of who that voice belonged to.

* * *

 **Wait? Who was that mysterious voice!? Hmm...well actually I think I gave enough clues for you all to figure it out. I won't be upset _if_ you guys figure it out, but I won't tell you all who it was. But there is a reason why the person hasn't physically appeared yet. Not a super important fact to know, but still a fact for this story. **

**Anyways, that was chapter 10! And here I go again, throwing in something that you all weren't expecting and showing a different side of our killer. I'm pretty sure I've shown signs that Daniel really regretted what he did to the kids more than once, but this chapter really shows that fact. Yes, there was a time Danny hated himself for what he did, but his insanity just kept pushing him to think the way he does now. Hmm...I wonder if this is an important thing for you readers to remember in the future...*wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

 **Well anyways, chapter 10 is done, and now I can update other stories. I'm actually going to update Facing the One-Shots after this, so if you all are curious about my latest fnaf one-shot, check it out. And hopefully soon, I will update Facing the Truth and Dare. I'm almost finished with the latest chapter for that, but there is still a few more I want to squeeze in, so I'm currently unsure when it will update. If not tonight, then definitely sometime tomorrow. Also, my updating may suddenly may scatter around. Meaning, I won't update regularly for a while. I'm going to be moving to my college in less than a month now, and I have to start packing what I need and cleaning up my room. So don't be shocked if I suddenly don't update for a while. Hopefully I will have this story finished before I move, but if I don't, I'll try once I'm settled in my dorm. We'll see. I'll be sure to keep you guys updated with this if I feel like there _will_ be a large break from me updating my stories. Okay?**

 **So with that said, I guess I'll end it here. Until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! Chapter 11!**

 **Now...I'm gonna say this now. You all will either hate me or love me at the end of this chapter. One...*sad sigh* there is more death...*hides when rotten fruit suddenly gets thrown at me as you all boo* Calm down! Calm down! I feel like why the animatronics are dying will be explained a bit more in this chapter! So don't get upset saying I'm killing them of for no reason! There is a method to my mean madness! Also I said you all may also love me at the end! I will NOT tell you why. Big spoiler if I did.**

 **And about that mysterious voice I'm happy to say a lot of you guessed correctly. Some said Luke, some said Golden/Fredbear. That was basically the only guesses. And one of them is right! And who that person is...Well read the chapter to find out! I'm not telling you!**

 **So sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Freddy sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes at the same time. "Where are they...?" he whispered. The group had all decided to look for Shady and Frederick in hopes of saving Chicky and Mangle before it was too late. They couldn't let anything happen to the two, and Freddy was determined to put a end to this. The only problem was...they couldn't find a trace of them.

"We'll find them Freddy." Mike said from his side. He looked down at Sammy and Nick. "These two can sense them, remember?"

Sammy nodded her head. "Yeah! The second we sense their presence, we'll tell you!"

Foxy chuckled softly. "Ya two be acting like dogs tracing a scent."

"Really?" Nick asked. "Cool! We're like dogs Sammy!"

"Hahaha! Yeah!" she giggled, barking like a dog afterwards.

Mike shook his head. He was glad that despite the serious situation, the kids were still able to act like...well kids. "Okay little puppies. We still have to find Chicky and Mangle, so keep an eye out."

"Right!" the two said happily, grabbing onto his hands before returning to their serious expressions.

Freddy smiled at the children, before sighing. His mind drifted back to the unfortunately deceased animatronics. 'I'm so sorry guys...' he thought, his ears drooping down slightly while hanging his head. He only snapped out of his small state of depression when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked over to see Chica smiling soflty at him. Returning the gesture he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly before letting go.

The group ended up walking to the showroom. It was still empty, no sign of the possessed Chicky or Mangle, or even the possessed Spring. Freddy stopped them, turning his head from side to side before nodding that it was okay to enter. "Look around, but be careful."

"Don't worry Fazbear..." BB muttered annoyed. "We ain't dumb brats..." he glanced at the kids. "Well those six maybe...but not me."

JJ sighed and grabbed the other humanoid's hand. "Sorry about him..." she muttered, pulling him away from the ones that were quick to glare at him.

Puppet also sighed. "I should probably follow them..." he whispered, following after the two animatronics.

Foxy rolled his eyes in annoyance because of BB before looking at the stage. "I'll be looking over there Cap'n." the pirate stated to the bear, quickly jogging over there.

"I'll join him." Chica said quickly following after the fox.

Mike turned to face the way to Mr. Fazbear's old office. "I'm going to look over there." he said pointing in the same direction.

"Okay, I'm going to go help Puppet." Freddy nodded, before looking down at the kids. "You all stick with Mikey, okay?" He smirked and winked an eye. "He's going to need a lot of help since he's still so weak compared to you guys."

"Hey!" Mike said offended.

The kids nodded before Nick pulled the guard away. "Come on Mikey!"

"Yeah, yeah..." the young man mumbled, walking away.

Meanwhile, up on the ceiling, two dark figures watched with matching wide smirks. "About time they showed up." Shady giggled. "I was getting bored waiting around up here. It's tiring when we aren't possessing one of them."

"Yes, I agree brother. In fact, I didn't think we would have had to wait at all. I expected them to all come here directly after we left, not wander about the rest of the building..." Frederick mumbled. "Oh well, we shouldn't complain. It's not our faults it took half the time to destroy those last two..." he grinned, chuckling softly. "Thanks to all the sadness and anger they are feeling, our powers are just growing stronger and stronger."

Shady giggled. "When do you think they will find those last two?" he asked.

"Most likely soon. It's not like we hid them." He smirked cruelly, looking down at Freddy. "It won't be long now and then we'll move on to the next two."

"Yay!" the rabbit cheered, only to have Frederick quickly slap a paw on his mouth. "Shut it you. It's hard enough hiding our presence from those two kids now, don't go yelling like that."

"Sorry..." Shady mumbled from beneath his brother's hand.

The bear huffed. "Whatever...why don't you go check on Boss. I'll call for you when it's time."

"Okey-dokey!" the younger one smiled, before vanishing.

Frederick sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I love you brother, but you are very exhausting..."

* * *

Shady reappeared in the new establishment for the Fazbear name. He looked around at the dirty walls covered in peeling wallpaper. Already a few grotesque children's drawings were being placed around as well as old posters that once belonged to the old restaurants. The lights were dim and flickering, making it hard for even the shadow creature to see. This room wasn't even complete yet, but it still was very..."Creepy..." Shady mumbled before a large grin broke across his face. "Cool!"

"Like it Shady?" a voice questioned.

The rabbit turned around to see his boss walking up to him, or more like floating up to him. Daniel smiled and looked around. "I know, it's wonderful. I just know this plan will work Shady. Everything is already so perfect!"

"It's awesome!" Shady turned around in circles. "Shame that this place will be-"

"Yes, yes. But that doesn't matter. It's not like I will lose anything really when it's finished with."

Shady tilted his head. "But boss, what'll happen to you after this is all over?"

"I have nothing to worry about. I'll have Springtrap's suit. As long as I have that, I can just return to my home and never have to worry about leaving again."

The rabbit nodded his head before his ears drooped. "...And...us?"

"'Us'?" Daniel questioned.

"What will happen to Frederick and me?"

"..." the ghost was quiet before smirking and patting the bunny's head. "Oh, there's that serious side of you again Shady. You have to stop showing that side of you, remember? It can be very annoying."

Shady giggled and smiled sweetly. "Sorry boss. I forgot!" he said innocently, and just like that, the matter was dropped.

The ghost sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness it was just Shady here. If Frederick was here, it would be harder to change the subject.' Daniel looked back at the rabbit before smiling. "Shady, follow me. I want to show you something."

"Yay!" he giggled, following his boss away. Soon the two came into a room that was mostly empty. The only real object in the room was a tall thing covered in a blanket. Shady cautiously approached it, sniffing it slightly. "What is this boss?"

"I'll show you..." Daniel was quick to tear off the white blanket to reveal a broken up purple rabbit suit. Or at least it resembled a rabbit. The entire lower half was missing, being held up by a metal support stand. The rabbit was also missing his arms, ears, and his eyes. His bottom jaw was hung wide open as his empty eye-sockets stared back at Shady lifelessly. When the shadow rabbit looked closer, he could see a light jammed where the right eye should be.

"Is...is that Bonnie?"

"Yep. I'm going to put him, probably around the end of a hallway."

"He sure does look kind of creepy boss. Is this what the others will end up looking like?"

"Somewhat. I'll decide when they arrive. I really just want to put up the originals, plus Puppet. The Toys don't mean as much to me since they don't have a connection to the kids like Freddy and his gang does." Daniel smirked. "Doesn't mean I don't want those toys damaged too."

"Don't you worry boss! Mangle and Chicky are already done with! Frederick and I are going to finish off two more toys before we move on!"

"Good. I'm very proud of you Shady."

The rabbit giggled. "Aw, thanks boss!" He suddenly perked up. "Oh! I think Frederick is calling me." he smiled. "Got to go boss!"

Daniel didn't care as the rabbit vanished. He rolled his eyes once his minion was gone before walking up to Bonnie's empty suit. "Everything is going to plan..." he smirked, lifting a hand up to the light in the rabbit's eye, flipping it on. A constant blinking light began to flash, illuminating the face of the twisted ghost.

* * *

JJ was shaking her head in disbelief as she backed up in BB's arms. Puppet placed a comforting hand on the two's shoulders, but felt just as much pain as them. Freddy was gritting his teeth as he looked down at the two lifeless figures that would let out the occasional spark as their oil slowly expanded into a puddle.

The bear gasped slightly when he heard footsteps. Turning his head he saw Foxy and Chica slowly approach them. The pirate nervously glanced over, but his leader was blocking his vision. "Did ye find something Cap'n?"

The leader hesitated, not wanting to admit to the two what he found hidden in the corner of the room behind a group of tables. "I...it's..."

The pirate frowned, marching forward, and lightly pushing the bear away. He gasped at the sight. Chicky and Mangle were in a similar state as the other now dead animatronics were. Twitching softly on the ground as oil slipped out of any opening it could find. There was only one main difference. The two weren't moving at all, besides from their twitching. Their eyes were already closed lightly, not giving a sign of opening anytime soon.

"They...they're already..." Foxy shook his head, not able to understand, or more like not willing to understand.

Chica peeked her head from Foxy's shoulders, gasping softly while placing her hands to her beak. "No..."

"I don't understand..." Puppet spoke softly. "It took longer for Shady and Frederick to finish with Bon-Bon and Fred..."

Freddy thought it over for a few minutes. "Yes, but it also took longer for them to be finished with Golden and Bonnie. From what I understand...the time it takes for them to finish with one of us is shortening each time. They really are growing stronger."

"You are a smart one, old bear." a deep voice spoke out.

The remaining animatronics tensed up and turned around to see the two shadow creatures looking down at them.

Frederick chuckled. "I guess you really do grow wise with age, huh Shady?"

The young bunny only giggled in response, smirking down at the animatronics.

Freddy growled. "You two are going to pay!"

"Didn't we already go over the cliché, 'you are going to pay' lines?" Frederick yawned. "Really, don't you have anything more clever old bear?"

Puppet nervously looked around at his family. They were all glaring darkly at the shadow creatures. 'Am I the only one who wants to bolt right now...?' he desperately thought, cautiously tapping on the leader's shoulder. "Uh...Fr-freddy? I really think we should get away now."

"You have a good idea there Puppet." Frederick grinned. "It would be smart to listen to the little marionette there Freddy."

"I'm not going to run." the animatronic turned to face Puppet. "You go ahead and leave Puppet. If you are too scared, don't worry, we'll protect you."

The tall animatronic frowned, before worriedly looking around at the others. Even the newest animatronic JJ didn't look frightened as she glared up at the shadow creatures. Sighing he shook his head. "No, I'll stay..."

Freddy smiled happily, nodding his head. "Okay Puppet."

"Silly little Puppet." Frederick shook his head. "Oh well, you're lucky we didn't choose you next."

"Wha-"

And before the tall animatronic could finish talking, Shady suddenly appeared next to him, but his white eyes were locked on Chica. "This is going to be fun birdy!"

The old chicken let out a loud yelp as she desperately tried to avoid the rabbit.

Freddy quickly grabbed her and pulled her behind him. "Don't you dare!" he snarled.

There was a loud yell and everyone snapped their heads to look at the struggling Foxy who was thrashing around. The bear panicked, running over to the fox, pulling Chica with him. "Foxy!?"

The pirate suddenly went stiff, not moving a single inch. Just as Chica was going to call out to him, the fox's head snapped up, a twisted smirk forming on his face. "Oh hello there Freddy, Chica." Frederick's voice came from the pirate's mouth.

Freddy hissed, glaring at him. "Let Foxy go!"

"Not a chance..." the possessed fox chuckled, casually running his good hand over his hooked one. "Oh...and you might want to keep a better eye on that sister of yours."

"Wh-" Freddy's eyes widened in horror when he heard a loud scream. "No! Chica!" he turned around just in time to see Chica fall to the ground, thrashing around much like Foxy did. This continued for a few seconds until finally Chica's body fell limp. And after a few more seconds passed by, her head snapped up and an insane giggle rung out. "Yay! I did it!" Shady cheered, happily standing up and jumping up and down. "I did it! I did it! Hahahahahaha!"

Just then Mike and the others came running in, quickly realizing the situation when they noticed the hyper Chica and the calm Foxy. "Oh no..." Mike whispered, eyeing the other worried and angry animatronics. Freddy was shaking in rage as he glared at the two possessing the last of his gang. "Release them now..."

"Sorry, but we can't."

"You can't, or you won't?" Nick asked, narrowing his eyes.

Frederick just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Smart boy." was all he said before turning away. "Now, I apologize, but we have to go now."

"Don't you even think about it!" Freddy shouted, running at them.

Mike noticed that the solid bodies of Chica and Foxy were already fading away. "He's not going to make it..." he thought out loud. Glaring dangerously, he looked at Foxy's body, hoping to stop Frederick before he could leave. "Don't you dare go!" he shouted.

Frederick chuckled. "And what are you going to d-"

Suddenly there was a large invisible blast that felt much like wind, shove both Foxy's body and Chica's body away. Everyone froze, turning their heads to face the angry Mike.

Meanwhile, Frederick coughed, shaking his head slightly. "The hell?" he asked, looking over at the ghosts.

Shady groaned in pain. "Brother...I feel..."

Frederick instantly knew what his brother was about to say. "Weaker..." he finished.

"Yeah...a _lot_ weaker."

The possessed fox gritted his teeth, quickly standing up. He tried to vanish, but couldn't find the strength to do so. 'Damn it...' he thought. 'Why can't I disappear. I had no problem with that other fox's body.'

Mike didn't notice when he felt his eye turn red. "Leave my friends bodies now! You've killed off enough of my family."

Frederick glared back at Mike. "You better not mess with me boy. I'm stronger than I look."

"And so am I."

The shadow bear turned Foxy's golden eyes to observe the rest of Mike's body. The ghost was shaking badly now that he looked closer. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, and it looked like his knees would give out any moment. Looking back up, he noticed frustrated tears beginning to form in his eyes that were slowly loosing their blue hue and turning a dark red.

Meanwhile Shady was worriedly looking around. He was too confused about why he suddenly lost a lot of his strength. He wanted to call out to his brother and just run away. To him, it's not like any of those ghosts could physically force them to leave the animatronics' bodies after all. "Frederick..." he whined, grabbing his brother's arm. "Please...can't we-"

"Shut up Shady!"

Chica's beak turned to a deep frown as Shady flinched back. He sighed and backed away, twiddling with Chica's bib. "Sorry..." He returned to looking around the room, wishing to just leave. He couldn't help but glance in the back where Bonnie's body used to be at, right next to Gold- "What?" Shady's eyes widened in shock. "Fre-frederick..."

"I said quiet Shady!"

"But brother!" Shady forcefully grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear.

Everyone watched as Frederick's angry expression morphed into one of confusion mixed with horror. "That's not possible..." he whispered. "No one was..."

"It's true! Look!"

Frederick slyly looked to a part of the room. Freddy looked into his eyes, hoping to figure out where he was looking, before glancing around as well. After a moment, a deep sigh escaped his throat. "We have to go and contact boss. Maybe that helper of his took him when we weren't looking."

"I hope..."

"Who are you talking about!?" Mike demanded.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about Mikey." Frederick's normal deep and professional sounding voice returned as he smirked at the ghost. "So sorry to leave, but we have no choice. Farwell."

"Don't you think about it!" Mike shouted, but Frederick and Shady quickly sprinted for the door, and disappeared. Mike went to run after them, but a heavy hand stopped him. Thinking it was Freddy, he turned around. "Freddy I'm not gonna-" he froze when he saw old green eyes looking down at him.

"Sorry to disappoint ya kid, but I ain't Freddy." a Brooklyn accent called out. Spring sighed and let go of Mike. "Let those two go. Something tells me it will take longer for them to destroy Foxy and Chica."

"Spring!?" Freddy asked, walking up to his brother cautiously. "Is it really you?"

"No, it's the Easter bunny. Of course it's me dumbass..."

"What I mean is...Where's Daniel?"

"Danny-" Spring paused and cleared his throat. "Daniel left to go to the new building."

"New building?"

"Yeah...he's calling it Fazbear's Fright." He sighed again and leaned on the wall nearby. "And boy do I have I lot to tell you guys about that. And probably not enough time."

"Fazbear's Fright? It sounds like some haunted house attraction." Mike said.

"It is. It's a place where people walk around just to get scared. It's...it's gonna be based on the 'rumors' of the kids' deaths."

"Rumors?" Nick asked.

"That's all you death is now Nick. Same with the rest of you kids. Just rumors. A legend. It's mostly for those five since their bodies were never recovered." He rubbed the back of his head. "Look, that's not the important thing though. It's what Daniel plans to do soon. I don't know when he'll be back, so I have to tell you guys as much as possible."

"How did you even get to us. I would assume Daniel would have locked you up if you had information this important?" Freddy asked.

"He did...but I had a bit of..." There was heavy footsteps coming into the room. Spring smirked, and pointed behind him at the figure that was slowly coming in. "...help." he finished.

Everyone's eyes widened at the broken up yellow bear that was standing in front of them. A kind smile spread across his face as he lifted up a hand carefully to wave at them. He went to open his mouth to talk, but Freddy and Sammy both ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Golden!" they screamed. Everyone else smiled widely as they also ran to him.

Spring sighed. "I said to talk quickly man..." he spoke to the yellow animatronic.

The bear chuckled. "You're right Spring..." A voice that definitely didn't belong to Golden spoke out. Everyone tensed up and slowly backed away. The kind smile on Golden's face never faded as he chuckled. "Sorry to confuse you all. But..." he waved again. "My name is Luke."

* * *

 **Hahahaha! I bet I tricked some of you that the voice was Golden, huh? But no, it's Luke. But he's now in Golden's suit?! Heh, well at least he is able to finally do the thing he wanted before he died, right?**

 **And also, I'm sorry for killing off Mangle and Chicky. And putting Foxy and Chica in danger now. But thanks to Mike and his unstable power (yes it's unstable. I'll probably touch more on that later) he was able to spare the two some time, right? ...hopefully...**

 **Anyways, I hope you like it! But I bet some of you are now curious as to why/how Luke is here in the first place. After all, he moved on after he died, right? The first ghost to haunt the establishment was Nick, so what is Luke doing there I wonder...**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now! Until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, sorry for the wait guys. I've been distracted and...well I wasn't in the best of mood yesterday...I rather not say anything else, but don't worry about anything. I've been stressed out again, for once it's not about college or lack of sleep. Just a personal situation going on that has been making me worried.**

 **But I managed to type up this chapter. I hope it's good, I reread it, but I've been so out of it lately, I don't know if I did a good enough job on this one. So forgive me if it's not great. I'll try again later.**

 **I'm also going to update my other two fnaf stories soon. Hopefully tomorrow, I don't know.**

 **Also, I'm sure everyone knows by now, but Five Nights at Freddy's Four is out! Why did Scott have to release it when I have no money! *sigh* I guess I'll just have to watch Markiplier and other people play it on Youtube until I can afford to by it.**

 **Well anyways, enjoy! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Daniel sighed when he sensed his two shadow minions calling for him. "Can't those idiots just come here..." he asked, fading away. He reappeared in the basement of the current pizzeria. "What?" he asked impatiently at the worried looks of the two. The only thing keeping him from snapping at the two completely was when he noticed he was looking at Foxy and Chica's bodies instead.

"B-boss..." Shady started.

Sensing his brother's nerves, Frederick cleared his throat. "By chance, did that Travis man give you Golden's body already?"

"What? No. I only have Bonnie's body in Fazbear's Fright. Why do you ask?"

"Well sir...Golden's body is missing."

There was a deep silence and Frederick placed a calming hand on his brother's shoulder when he sensed Shady was freaking out. Finally after a few more minutes, Daniel snapped. "WHAT!?" he screamed, his eyes turning such a deep red it looked to have a bit of purple to it. His hair began to whip around his head as a dark glow surrounded his body. "What do you mean it's gone...?" he hissed.

"The body wasn't where we last saw it. Someone moved it. And I'm 99% sure that it wasn't moved by one of the animatronics or the ghosts." Frederick said, not flinching at his furious boss. Shady meanwhile was cowering behind his brother, to scared to even look at Daniel. Frederick had to hide his own anger. He respected Daniel, but ever since he met Shady, he's been a bit protective of the childish rabbit.

"Who moved it then?" Daniel questioned.

"I do not know sir."

"..." Daniel sighed loudly through his nose as he slowly calmed down. "Fine...it doesn't matter for now. Find him when you can. I have just a bit more business to attend to at the other buildings. I'll join you both when I return." He sharply glared at them. " _Don't_ bother me. Even if it's an emergency...Remember, there is nothing those annoying brats and robots can do to stop us."

Frederick nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"Brother...don't you want to tell him how Mike-"

"How Mike is slowly loosing control of his emotions? It's not important Shady..." Frederick interrupted smiling.

"That's not what I-"

"Sir, I promise you we'll find Golden and report it to you when you return."

"Good." was all Daniel said before vanishing from sight.

Once he was gone, Shady looked over at the possessed fox. "Frederick...why didn't you tell boss how Mike made us grow weaker?"

"...It's not important right now Shady. Boss wouldn't have taken the news well anyways. Did you really want to hear him yelling again?"

"..." Shady quickly shook his head. "No way! Boss is scary when mad..." He tilted his head. "But...how did that boy do that to us?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe that Mike boy _is_ stronger than he looks. Maybe even stronger than he himself realizes..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"For us...yes. We'll have to keep an eye on him. In the meantime...let's just avoid them until we have our strength back. Perhaps when these two die, we'll gain more strength, okay little brother?"

"Okay Frederick..."

The possessed fox smiled and lifted a hand to pat Shady's head. "Good, that's my little brother."

Shady smiled happily, giggling like he usually does.

* * *

Everyone stared in shock at the yellow bear that looked around the building curiously. "You know..." the voice of a young teenage boy spoke out. "I didn't have time to just look around this place when I was around, but this place is really cool!" A bright smile broke across the bear's face. "I mean, wow! This room is twice as big as the main show room in the diner. And I can only image what the other rooms are like! And look at that stage! Wow, the one at the diner is nothing compared to that!"

Spring rolled his eyes. "Shut up Luke."

"Why are you always so mean Spring." Luke laughed. "This is the first time I've been able to talk to anyone in a while, so let me have this okay?"

Mike was breathing heavily. He recognized Luke's name almost instantly. "You're..." Golden's head snapped to look at the guard. "You're Daniel's cousin, right?"

The smile slowly turned to a frown as Luke sighed. "Yeah...Danny's my cousin...I'm..." he looked up sadly at the guard. "Look, no amount of apologies will change what Danny did. But...there was a time he was super nice. He didn't have a mean bone in his body. Trust me. We've been best friends our whole lives since we're about the same age. Honestly, I just...can't believe what kind of person Danny turned out to be." He shrugged. "I guess you don't know what a person is capable of until it's too late..."

"Luke, how long have you been here?" Freddy asked.

"Honestly, I don't know..." He smiled softly. "It feels just like yesterday when I passed away. After I died, I was in a dark place. There was no one there. But...I could hear people. I kept hearing Danny, and Spring and Freddy-Fredbear. I mean Fredbear." he chuckled softly. "Sorry, I would sometimes call Fredbear, Freddy before you were made. I think that's why you were named Freddy actually." He chuckled again before continuing. "Anyways, I kept hearing all these important people in my life. But even though months and eventually years were passing by, it only felt like a few days were going by. And then..." he shuddered, looking down at the kids. "I didn't see it, but I heard it. You screaming for help Nick."

Nick looked up at the possessed bear. "Me?"

"Yes. I heard everything on that day you died. I swear, if I could, I would have stopped Danny, but...I didn't know how to leave the darkness. I was trapped. I then heard Danny talking to my father. Something about bailing him out of prison and giving him a temporary job of helping make a new animatronic rabbit. I assumed that was when your friend Bonnie was being made.

Everyone flinched when they remembered Bonnie. Freddy sighed and went to look over where they placed the rabbit's body, but flinched and tensed up when he noticed it was missing. "Bonnie!" he shouted, turning away and looking everywhere for the purple bunny.

Spring sighed and grabbed onto Freddy. "Calm down brat..." he spoke softly. The leader looked at his brother in shock. The only other time he heard the rabbit talk with such care was when he tried to cheer him up back at the diner shortly after Nick's body was found. "Look," Spring started. "Bonnie...Bonnie's body was taken away to Fazbear's Fright."

"Why?"

"Daniel is doing something with it. I'm not sure what."

"Daniel is..." Freddy grinded his teeth in anger.

Luke sighed. "Danny...what have you done...?" he whispered softly, not at all happy with the anger he saw in the brown bear's eyes. "Freddy, I'm sorry for your brother. For all your family that was damaged by Daniel and those helpers of his."

"It's alright Luke..." The leader sighed. "It's not your fault."

Luke gave a dry chuckle. "I feel like it's partly my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"It's because of my death that Daniel snapped like he did. If I was only more careful that day. I put on Golden's suit. I moved around too much and...well, my death was just a stupid accident, but it caused so much pain. Danny snapping, my dad becoming a corrupt old man, Spring despising Fredbear."

"What was that last part?"

Spring chuckled nervously. "Uh...yeah that...After Luke died...I might have...basically treated Fredbear like a monster..." he sighed. "I hated him and blamed him constantly for killing Luke. I know now it wasn't his fault, but still...I didn't make it easy on him."

"I'm sure Fredbear has forgiven you Spring Bonnie." Luke said kindly.

Spring rolled his eyes. "Whatever Luke...and don't call me by my full name. You know I hate it..."

Luke chuckled before looking back at the others. "Anyways, I was telling a story, wasn't I?" He chuckled. "Anyways, like I said, even though I could hear everyone, I was still stuck in that darkness. And again, even though years were going by, it still felt like days. I didn't realize just how long has passed by until...I sensed my dad's death."

"Mr. Fazbear?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but I just...felt him pass away. I tried to get out to find him, maybe we could have been reunited after all these years, but...I still didn't know how. But I was even more determined to leave where ever I was. So I fought back. I kept doing all I could until finally...I saw a light. I remember running to it, and when I came out, I found myself here. But...no one could see me. I've been floating around this place for probably a day or two now and for some reason, I didn't have a physical form. But I managed to speak to Spring. And..." Luke looked down at Nick. "I think you even heard me once little guy."

Nick's eyes widened when he remembered the voice he heard. "That's right! I do remember now! I just thought I was hearing something."

Luke chuckled again. "Nope, that was me, Nick. ...It is Nick right?"

"Yes."

The teenage boy smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry Nick. I don't understand fully why Danny did what he did, but I know for a fact he hated himself at one point in his life for what he did to you. Same with you other five. But even though he's my cousin and I care about him, no matter what, he has to be stopped. He's up to something that is really bad, and I will not let him accomplish this goal."

"What is he up to?" Freddy asked.

"..." Luke looked at Spring who sighed and shook his head. "...Well, let's just say there is going to be a big fire soon."

* * *

Scott ran into his home, startling his roommate. "Damn it Scott! Where the hell have you been!?"

"Daniel is back!" was all Scott said as he ran to his room.

Jeremy looked up, startled, and ran after him. "What?!"

"He's back! And not only that, he owns the buildings now!"

"Seriously? How is that possible?"

"Turns out he had a large amount of money saved up. And since he was reported dead to the public, he just had to send in proof that he was back and had money to buy the buildings and poof! Now he owns the entire company! And what's worse, he's destroying the animatronics. He also has this man helping him, named Travis. And guess what, that guy is Mike's dad."

"Daniel?"

"No you dumbass! Travis! And Mike flipped out when he saw him. I don't know why. But I didn't have time to question him because these...I don't know what they were. It was a dark rabbit and bear and they pushed me outside and now I can't get back in the building." He ran his hands through his hair. "Ah! I don't know what to do! What if more of my animatronics are destroyed!? No I'm sure of it! What's gonna happen to the ghosts!? What is Daniel up to!"

Jeremy placed a hand on his roommate's shoulder. "Scott! You have to calm down man! Freaking out like this isn't going to help at all."

"Are you really the best one to give advice about staying calm? You are still freaked out by the animatronics and ghosts."

"Well can you blame me?" Jeremy yanked off his hat to reveal his scarred head. "Not only did Mangle almost kill me, but I was tormented by those animatronics and ghosts for a full week!"

Scott sighed. "Look, I'm sorry you had to go through all that Jeremy. But I'm sorry, that's not the main issue right now."

"...Scott?"

"What?"

"...This...you're going to think I'm a complete jerk for thinking this...but...should you really do anything to help them?"

"What?"

"I mean think about _what_ you are helping. Robotic animals that can talk and move around and _dead_ people. It's not like..." he sighed. "Now this is why you might call me an asshole, but it's not like they are _real_ people. The closest ones are the ghosts and they technically aren't human anymore."

"Jeremy, how could you even say that?"

"I said you would think I was a jerk..."

"Still!?"

"Look, hear me out. Daniel is an evil twisted, insane man. I know that. And the others, Mike and Nick, and everyone else are great and nice...but...well, you said yourself that Mike freaked out earlier."

"Are you still going on how the ghosts could turn on us someday?!"

"Well am I wrong for thinking that!? Scott, think about it! For _years_ six little kids who all look younger then _ten_ went on a killing spree! Do you really think that they would have been like that if they _didn't_ die!? Of course not! What kid, no matter how insane they may grow up to be, thinks that way. Not even Daniel probably thought that way when he was their age. You told me before that Daniel was a kind boy in the past right? And so were those kids. _But_ they all killed a lot of men. I was lucky to survive those five...I mean six nights! So why is it so wrong to think that Mike could turn evil too if 'innocent children' already became that way?"

"I..." Scott looked away. "We have to find a way to help Jeremy. To you they may be just a bunch of dumb animatronics and ghosts, but they have emotions! They are just as much human as you or me. So in my defense, why is it so wrong to _want_ to help them? I thought you were my friend? So are you going to help me think of a way to save them, or not?"

"..." Jeremy sighed before reluctantly holding out his hand. "If I die, I better come back as a ghost too so I can haunt your ass..."

Scott chuckled. "Thanks Jeremy."

* * *

Daniel sighed tiredly as he walked around the very first Fazbear building...Fazbear's Family Diner. He looked up at the stage, shuddering slightly when he remembered the gruesome death of his cousin. "Heh, I guess it's kind of funny I died the same way as you Luke..." he spoke softly. "After all, we always did everything together...why not share the same fate, right?" He sighed again and looked around. "So many memories...shame it will all be gone soon..."

"Daniel?"

"Yes Travis?"

"I brought the items you asked for..." Travis spoke softly, setting down a large box.

"Thank you. Good thing I ran into you when you were still at the new establishment."

"Yeah...Well if that's all you needed, I'm going to pick up another animatronic now."

"You did put the rest of the items in the second location, right?"

"Yes, and the final ones will be put in the third building..."

"Perfect. You've done a good job Travis. Your hard work will not go unrewarded."

"I'm not asking for anything from you Daniel..."

"So mean...Is this because of your son?"

Travis flinched slightly.

"You know even if Mike wasn't involved with this mess, you wouldn't patch things up with him. He hates you, remember?"

"...I'm going to go now..." was all Travis said, walking away with his little cart in tow.

Daniel rolled his eyes and floated over to the box Travis left behind. He opened it up and peaked inside, smiling in joy. "Perfect..." He reached in and grabbed the contents inside. "Let's get to work now."

* * *

"A...a fire?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Luke sadly looked down. "Daniel is going to burn down every single building that belongs to him now. Starting with the diner and eventually moving up to this building here. But not before all the animatronics are destroyed and replaced in Fazbear Fright."

"Why is he burning down the pizzerias?"

"Mostly so you ghosts can't have a place to hide. You can't step outside remember. The closest thing you can do is go up on the roof if I remember correctly. But...Daniel is burning the place up completely. That way, you can go to the old buildings anymore. You'll be forced to hide out in Fazbear's Fright where, quoting him, 'the little brats will have to relive their deaths'."

"I can't believe this..."

"Yes." Luke nodded. "And when you all are in the same building, he's going to burn that place down as well. With no place you can hide to...I'm afraid...you ghosts will end up suffering a fate worse than death. I think...you might end up in the same kind of place I was at. All alone in darkness."

"What about Daniel!? He's like us too! He can't step outside."

"That's what he has Spring for..."

Spring sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, Daniel tested it out. When we were in that office and when he was possessing me, he was able to stick his entire arm outside a window and even his head. He can leave the building _only_ if he is possessing me. Something tells me you all can have that same ability, but that's why Daniel is destroying these guys here. So you all won't have a body to move around in after the buildings are destroyed. He'll be able to sneak around until he is back at his own home. And since his house is paid off, no one will bother coming to him. And he won't have to leave to buy things anymore since he's a ghost, so...basically he can get off scott free. And let's not forget that dad of yours Mike."

The guard flinched at that.

"Right," Luke spoke up. "Since your father is pretending to be Danny now, _if_ people pin the fire on Daniel Fazbear, when police go looking for him, Travis will be convicted instead of the real Daniel."

Meanwhile at the front door, Travis gasped as he backed away. "No way..." he whispered. "He's just going to have the entire thing pinned on me...?!"

"So...the ghosts will all be forced to some form of limbo, we all are going to be destroyed, and Travis is the one who will be arrested, while Daniel lives comfortably in his house while possessing Spring for the rest of eternity?!" Freddy summarized.

"That's basically it. Danny will get his revenge and that would be the end for him. That's why we have to stop him before he burns down the buildings."

"He's going to burn down the diner tomorrow." A voice spoke up from the front door.

Mike gasped only to narrow his eyes at the sight of the old man standing there. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

"Michael...I know I'm not your favorite person right now...but I can help."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Mike, perhaps we should listen to him." Luke said.

"NO! I want nothing to do with that man!"

"Mike, we have a common enemy." Travis stepped closer in the building. "Look, I know I messed up a lot in the past...but...I want to fix that Mikey. You are my son, and I just want you to accept me."

"Well I don't."

Travis winced at the cold tone coming from the young man. "Mike..."

"Just go back to helping your little boss!" Mike turned away, not wanting to face the man.

"Look, I meant it when I said that Daniel is going to burn the diner tomorrow. He's setting up everything right now as we speak. He'll be moving to that second location next and getting that one ready too. And then eventually this one."

"And why are you here exactly?" Mike asked annoyed. "Are you really just here to warn us?"

"...No..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Daniel asked me to move all the broken animatronics to Fazbear's Fright. I already moved Bonnie, and I'm here to move another one."

"Well we won't let you." Mike hissed. "Because Scott will be here to help and fix them up soon."

"You can't hold on to false hope Michael..." Travis warned. "I do have to do this."

"Why!?" Mike screamed. "You say you want to help us, but you are still going to help Daniel!?"

"I have no choice Mike. All I can do to help you is warn you all. I told you where Daniel is right now and when he will destroy the diner. I've done my part, now excuse me..." he walked over to the corner of the room where he saw the limp body of Mangle. He slowly began picking the white fox up and placing it in the box he brought with him.

"Leave Mangle alone!"

Suddenly two figures ran in front of Mike as he tried to stop his father. "Foxy...No...Frederick."

The possessed fox grinned. "Yes Mikey, you are very right."

"Well I guess it's a good sign you are still inside Foxy and Chica..." he glanced over at the yellow chicken, knowing Shady was in there. "Let me through!"

"Sorry, but we can't allow that Mikey." Shady giggled. "Your dad has to bring those animatronic friends of yours to Fazbear's Fright. So haha!"

Freddy worriedly watched Mike shake in rage. He fought down his own temper and walked next to the young man, placing his hand on his shoulder before glaring darkly at the two in front of them. "Frederick, Shady, I'm warning you only once more...let my family go now."

Frederick rolled his eyes. "Do you have to say the same kind of thing every time we talk bear? It's really annoying." He glanced behind him, seeing that Travis finished packing up the fox. After a moment he turned his gaze to look at the body he was possessing. 'I wonder if they are almost done...?' he thought.

Looking back at Travis who was cautiously looking at them, he sighed and grabbed the man by the shirt. "You're too slow...Shady, grab the box!"

The shadowy rabbit did as he was told, and followed his brother as he dragged Travis to the door, making sure to pull the cart with him.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Shut it..." Frederick slyly looked over at Mike and Freddy who were following them with matching glares. "I'm doing this so you don't end up mauled or something by those guys. It's not our job to protect you, but something tells me they will not hesitate to try and get their dead friend back in some way..."

Travis tensed up, allowing the possessed fox to drag him to the entrance. Once the man was back on his feet he instantly took the cart that was now holding the box from Shady.

"Now listen Travis..." Frederick whispered. "Let's make a quick deal. Shady and I won't tell the boss about what you said to the others, and you just find out one simple thing for us, okay?"

"...What?" the man asked.

"Daniel is keeping something from me and my brother. I know he is. I think it's about us two specifically. Find out what it is, and he won't find out you are betraying him slightly. Deal?"

Travis looked at the hand Frederick extended. "...deal."

"Good. Now run along, before that son of yours decides to do something drastic."

Once the door was about to close, Mike attempted to stop Travis, but Shady pushed him back easily. The guard got back up and ran to try again, but was once again easily shoved back.

Shady giggled. "You are weak." He laughed again. "Weak, weak, weak!"

"Shut up!"

"Mike!" Freddy placed his hand on the young man again. "Calm down. You have to keep that temper of yours in check. Please..." the bear looked down at Mike with desperate eyes.

The ghost looked back. He could clearly see how frustrated the leader has become since this has all started. He thought back when the bear also almost snapped shortly after Fred's and Bon-Bon's death. "...fine...sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Freddy pulled the guard into a hug, letting Mike rest his head on his chest before looking back at the possessed Foxy, his glare returning.

"So mean Freddy. There is no reason to glare at me. It's not like I killed another animatronic again."

"But you _are_ hurting Foxy and Chica as we speak."

"Hmm...true...but really, this isn't our faults. Daniel wants us to do this. And now you know why. So you should stop being angry at us, and just stay angry at Daniel."

"I have all right to be angry at you." Freddy snarled, his hold on Mike tightening slightly. He let out a shaky sigh. 'I have to stay calm for Mikey's sake...' he thought.

Frederick chuckled. "Fine...I'm not one to complain. After all, that anger is just fueling our strength more and more." Still chuckling he turned to face Luke. "So...this is what happened to Golden's suit?"

Luke glared at the two. "I have a right to use Golden's suit. I died in here after all. And besides...I don't see why it should matter to you."

"It doesn't..." Frederick began to walk away. "But still, you caused me and my brother a bit of trouble earlier."

Luke sighed. "Listen, you have to release Foxy and Chica now. Please, I know you are following Danny's orders, but this isn't right!"

"You think I'm going to listen to a little boy?"

"Frederick!" Luke snapped. "I mean it!"

"Look, I have no interest in hanging out with you all if you guys are going to be all talk and no bite. If you want us to leave the bodies so badly, then do something about it." He smirked. "But you guys can't can you. If you hurt us now, you hurt Foxy and Chica, and when we are not possessing one of you, you all can't touch us." He frowned slightly. 'Or so I hope now...' he thought, eyeing Mike in annoyance. After a moment he grinned and grabbed his brother by the arm. "So, sorry, but Shady and I have to go. Bye now."

"Bye-bye guys! See ya later!" Shady said happily, waving at them.

"Shut up Shady..." Frederick groaned, dragging him away.

"Hey! Stop!" Mike ran after them, but Luke quickly stopped him.

"Let them go Mike..." he sighed. "He's right, there is nothing we can really do to stop them."

"But Luke!"

"I'm sorry, but right now, our main focus should be on Daniel, not on them."

"So...we are just going to let those two kill off Foxy and Chica!?"

"Unfortunately we have no choice."

"Luke's right kid." Spring spoke up. "What would be worse...broken _animatronics_ that can be fixed up in the end, or the burning down of all the buildings and all of you guys destroyed for good?" He sighed. "Look Mike. We can be fixed up again and again. But not you guys. If you guys disappear, there may be no way to save you again. Saving the buildings is more important than Frederick and Shady breaking us."

"...fine..." Mike reluctantly nodded his head. "But...how are we going to stop Daniel before tomorrow!? He's burning down the diner then, and possibly the second restaurant real soon after that."

"..." Spring sighed. "Beats me...I'm not great at plan." He looked over at Luke. "What about you bud?"

Luke looked around at everyone staring at me. "...Well...it's a long shot, but I may have one idea."

"Well one is better than nothing at all." Freddy said smiling. "Okay then Luke, tell us."

The young teen broke out in a wide smile. "Okay then...here's my plan..."

Meanwhile down in the basement, Frederick glared darkly down at the fox animatronic he decided to release for a moment. Foxy was broken for sure, but no where near as bad as the others that have already been destroyed.

Foxy glared back up at the bear, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "What be wrong lad? I be not as bad as ye want me to be?"

"Quiet you..."

"Brother? What do we do? Boss will be angry if we haven't destroyed these two when he comes back. He'll be expecting us to be already possessing another set."

"I know..." he looked around the room, his gaze landing on a shelf that held a few different tools, most likely for the animatronics if they ever needed a quick tune up. He eyed one particular tool and grinned, floating over to it and grabbing it. "I guess another method wouldn't hurt, right Shady?"

Foxy's eyes widened slightly when he saw a hammer in the bear's hand and growled, lifting up his hook arm. "Just you try..." he warned.

Frederick smirked. "Let's see just how strong you are pirate..."

* * *

 **And there you have it! Now everyone knows what Daniel is up too! Yes, the fire from the third game is coming! But I decided to upgrade the fire story a bit and have _all_ the buildings. But will he accomplish this goal? I hope not! Luke you better have a good plan to stop that cousin of yours! And what will happen between Foxy and Frederick? **

**So yeah, a lot actually happened in this chapter. I even threw Jeremy and Scott back in. But maybe Jeremy has a good point about the ghosts...Nah...It's just my imagination...right?**

 **Anyways, that's the chapter. Again, I'm sorry if it wasn't great. Like I said, I've just been out of it these last few days. But I guarantee by the end of the week, I'll be better. My older sister...(thankfully not my brother) is coming over to see me before I go off to college. (it's the only time she has free time) and she's going to take me out shopping for my dorm. So I'm excited. Plus I'm finally getting rid of my annoying braces Thursday! So there's another plus. Though I will have a retainer...Oh well.**

 **Well until next time, Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And we. Are. Back! I hope you guys are excited! I'm sure some of you are curious about what will happen to Foxy now huh? Well I'm happy to tell you, you all will get your answer in this chapter...sort of...Will it be a good answer? I...don't want to say...But I will say there will be a little showdown between Foxy and Frederick.**

 **So I hope you all are looking forward to that! And also we are going to hear from an animatronic I never got the chance to show off as much as I would have liked to. Who am I talking about you may be wondering...well read already and find out! What, did you really think I was gonna tell you? Silly readers. You should know me by now**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up because you guys didn't come to read my pointless author notes right? You want to read my next amazing chapter! So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Luke sighed looking out the window of the building. He didn't notice when Spring came up behind him.

"Hey."

The teen jumped, turning around to face the rabbit. A soft smile spread over his face. "Oh hey Spring. Sorry, I was just...thinking..."

The broken up rabbit chuckled softly, sitting down next to him. There was a heavy silence between the two. Luke couldn't tell if it was turning awkward or not, but he sure wasn't feeling comfortable with the quiet Spring. He wasn't sure if it was because Luke had finally come back after so many years or if it was because he was possessing the rabbit's older brother.

'Does it feel like he's sitting next to Fredbear?' the young man wondered. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 'Why is it so hard to talk to him all of a sudden? I never had trouble before?'

"You really think this plan will work?" Spring finally asked after a while.

Luke looked over at him before sighing and rubbing the back of his head. "I can only hope...I just hope the children and Mike are really okay with this. I mean...if my plan works...then...well who knows what will happen." He sighed again, lowing his head. "But...Danny's still my family. My best friend. I...I can't help but want to find a way to still help him, you know?"

Spring chuckled dryly and patted him on the shoulder. "Believe me, I know. Now that I remember everything...all the things we all did together back at the diner...I can't help but want to help Danny too. What he did was unforgivable, but...I know that the old Danny is in there somewhere..."

The silence quickly returned, and Luke mentally groaned at the tension building up between them. He glanced to the side to see Freddy talking to the kids, most likely preparing them for the plan before looking back at the rabbit. "...Hey Spring?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...I just wanted to say..." he lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

The broken animatronic tensed up, turning his sharp dull green eyes to the possessed bear. "What?"

"I'm sorry I left you guys...If I wasn't acting so stupid back then...I wouldn't have died. None of this would have happened."

"Lucas..."

The teen flinched, not used to hearing his full name, especially coming from the usually short tempered rabbit.

Spring was glaring at him, a deep frown forming on his face and his ears were pinned back. "Don't you dare say any of this was your fault, so don't you give me that guilty look...No one is fully to blame, not even Danny. We...most of us have a little to blame...I'm sure Fredbear blames himself for your death. _I_ blame myself for being so hard on him. If I wasn't...maybe Scott wouldn't have erased our memories and maybe we could have found a way to talk to Daniel before he snapped." He sighed and looked over at the brown bear near the stage. "Freddy over there is still guilty about not noticing Nick that one day and about not being able to save the other five. See? We all have guilt that make us think we could have done something to change the past. But it's really pointless. Sure there is something most of us could have done to change the past but we just have to accept all the mistakes we've made and just...move on."

Luke just stared in awe at the rabbit for a while before a soft smile formed on his face. "Thanks Spring...that means a lot to me, really."

"Ah...well...I'm trying to learn to be nicer after I realized how badly I hurt another person I cared about." Spring briefly thought of Bonnie, lowering his ears slightly.

After a moment, Luke chuckled. "You know, you kind of sounded like Fredbear there..."

"Gah! Damn it you're right!" Spring complained. "Damn it Goldie Locks. That old fart wore off on me..."

Luke laughed softly, looking down at his body. "You know...all I wanted was to be more like you or him. The thought of feeling like an animatronic would was awesome in my mind. I guess now, I got my wish after all, huh? And it's all thanks to Fredbear. So...if he could somehow hear me right now, I hope he knows I don't blame him for my death. If anything, he helped me accomplish my goal more than anything."

Spring smirked. "Jeez, you are still weird kid."

The two smiled at each other, sharing a laugh.

Freddy glanced over at them, smirking slightly. He was happy to see Spring smiling like that. It was always rare even when the rabbit was in a good mood. Shaking his head he looked over at the remaining animatronics in the room. His smile slowly lowered when he remembered the severe lack of most of his family. Almost all the toys were gone and all the originals except himself were gone. Well almost gone. Foxy and Chica were still in tact as far as the bear knew. "Maybe...I should go look for them..." he wondered.

Meanwhile JJ looked up at the bear from her position. She may be the newest one out of everyone, but she was determined to help as much as possible. So hearing the bear she stood up and tapped him on the leg. "Mr. Freddy?"

"Oh, yes JJ?"

"What if I go look for them for you? That way you can stay focused on the plan."

"That's very sweet of you JJ, but I think it would be safer if you stay with us."

The humanoid animatronic frowned before looking around. Her gaze landing on BB standing only a few feet away. She smiled widely and ran to him, grabbing his had. "What if BB came with me!?"

"What!?" the boy questioned, glaring at her.

"I don't know..."

"Please Freddy. We are small enough to not cause much trouble. If Shady and Frederick are wondering around, they may not even notice us. And also, this way we can figure out how bad Foxy and Chica may be and report back to you. That way you won't have to worry about them."

"Yes, but what if those two do notice you. Then they could possess you and I won't stand for that." Freddy mentioned.

"I promise Freddy, we'll be fine. If we think something might happen..." she looks around before an idea pops in her head. "Then BB and I will just hide in the vents before Shady and Frederick see us. Simple!"

Freddy was mentally slapping himself for even considering the idea. "No. I'm not going to risk you two getting hurt. End of story."

JJ frowned. "Alright Freddy."

"Good, now..." he turned around and looked over at the other animatronic in the room. "Puppet! I need to talk to you..."

BB shrugged his shoulders. "Well you tried. I'm gonna rest up no-"

"Come on BB. We can do this!" JJ says determinedly, grabbing onto the boy's hand again.

"What!? I don't want to! I don't care what happens to that stupid fox and chicken."

"Come on BB! This is our chance to do something good for Freddy. He's really worried about them."

"Well I don't care. I'm finally done with acting like the naïve young little boy who cares about family and all that shit! If you really want to find them, fine! But you are on your own sister!"

"But..." BB swiftly turned his back to her. She frowned deeply and huffed. "Fine! I will go on my own!"

"Fine! I don't care!" BB crossed his arm quickly, sputtering softly when the string of his balloon gets caught in his mouth. He lifts a hand to yank it out, accidently hitting his face with his 'Balloons' sign. "Damn thing!" he tosses the sign on the ground before fixing the problem with his balloon. Rolling his eyes he turns back around to see if JJ noticed his slip ups. "You better not laugh at that J-" he froze when he noticed the female version of him was gone. "...J?"

The little female animatronic slowly crept down the hallway, peaking in some of the rooms she passed by. "Where could they be...?" She was about to turn a corner when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, she was about to scream when small stubby hands slammed down over her mouth.

"Shh! Quiet! Those shadowy freaks could be anywhere!" BB glared at her.

"BB?"

"Who else?"

"Wh-why are you here?"

"You think I'm gonna let you get destroyed? Then you have another thing coming sister. Now come on. We have to go back"

"No!" she yanked her arm away when BB went to grab it. "We have to find Foxy and Chica. Who knows, we may even be able to save them."

"Look, it's a loss cause. You heard Spring when he stopped Mike."

"BB, we have to try. Sure we can just be fixed up, but what if Scott can't do it. What if they die and no one is around to fix them up. Freddy is already suffering from loosing Bonnie and Fredbear. And I can only imagine how upset and angry he was when the rest of us Toys were destroyed. So we have to do something. So if Foxy and Chica have a chance to survive, then we have to try."

"Look at us JJ!? We are the smallest animatronics here!? There was a reason I worked my ass off to help those brats when they were trying to kill the night guards! Because I was trying to find a way to use them! I wanted to find a way to use them so I can have some control on their powers and be the big man around here!"

"Us being small doesn't mean we can't do anything BB!"

"Look! This isn't the best place to discuss this! Let's just turn back and wait for the plan to take action."

JJ glared at the boy before swiftly turning away and running down the hall.

"Damn it! JJ! Get back here!" he ran after her. The two not realizing they were running closer to the basement door.

"Forget it BB! I'm not going to go back until I see Foxy and Chica!"

"Gosh! You are an idiot!"

Just as JJ was about to run past the basement door, there was a loud scream coming from it. The two froze instantly, locking their eyes on the door.

"...BB? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah..."

"Did that sound like...Frederick?"

"I...think so?"

The two questionably looked at each other before cautiously reaching up for the doorknob.

* * *

Shady backed away nervously as he watched Frederick swing the hammer at Foxy.

The pirate smirked, easily dodging the attack. "If this is the way ye be fighting, then I will be able to fight ya with one arm tied behind me back!" he mocked.

"Shut it you!" the bear shouted, swinging at him again.

Foxy ducked, the hammer flying over his head. Frederick cursed when he missed and the fox took this chance to swing back, his hook grazing the stomach of the shadow bear.

Frederick hissed, backing away. "That...hurt?" he looked down confused to see a large scrap across his stomach. Some of his fur was now missing, slowly floating down before evaporating into nothingness. He worriedly looked at the ground where his fallen fur should have landed. 'Where did it go?' he questioned.

"Brother look out!" Shady shouted.

The bear quickly snapped his head up just in time to see Foxy attempting to attack him again. This time the fox lunged at him, his mouth wide open ready to bite down on him, but Frederick managed to back away in time.

"Damn it..." Foxy cursed when he ended up crashing to the ground. He winced slightly when he felt the bolts in his legs loosen more. He coughed, panicking slightly when he saw oil splatter out from his mouth. "I can't be taking any rough hits like this..." he whispered.

Noticing the pained look on his face, Frederick chuckled. "Aw, are you already done pirate? I was hoping for a better battle than this." he slowly approached, lifting up the hammer again.

Foxy glared at the ground, before pushing himself up. He landed on his feet again and instantly swung around, his hook jamming into Frederick's head.

The bear let out a loud scream of pain, falling backwards. More large chunks of fur fell down, only to disappear without a trace. Frederick hissed in pain, clutching onto his head.

No one noticed when the door opened up and the cautious BB and JJ slipped inside.

Foxy was smirking down at the bear, satisfied to cause him some pain. "Don't ye be messing with this pirate." he grinned.

Shady was shaking, looking down at his injured brother. Tears began to form in his eyes before a dark glow surrounded Chica's body. Foxy looked over just in time to see Shady's form appear next to her as she collapsed on the ground.

"Chica!" he shouted, running to her. He knelt down, placing his good hand on her back, trying to see how badly she was damaged. A few bolts were now loose and her jaw looked like it was ready to collapse any second but other than that, she was perfectly fine, just like the fox was.

Shady during that slowly walked over to his brother, kneeling down when he finally was closer to him. "Fre...Frederick?"

"Ah..." the bear hissed, clinging onto his face before looking up at him. "Sha-shady?"

The rabbit sniffled. "Does it hurt big brother?" he asked.

"Ye-yeah...Really bad..." he shook his head. "I don't understand though. We shouldn't be able to feel any pai-"

Suddenly Shady stood up only to swiftly turn around and lunge at the fox.

Chica gasped when she saw the two crash to the ground. "Foxy!"

"YOU HURT HIM!" Shady shouted, his large white eyes widening more as tears fell from them. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT FOX!"

"Shady?" Frederick watched shocked as his younger brother forcefully began to slam his fists down on Foxy's body.

Chica stood up and ran to the two. "Leave him alone!" she shouted, trying to stop the rabbit.

"Don't touch me!" Shady shoved her. She tumbled backwards before tumbling down on the ground, hitting her head hard on the wall.

Foxy gasped and turned to look at her. "Chica! Are ye alright?"

"I-I'm fine..." she mumbled.

From the stairs JJ frowned and sneakily ran to her. BB gasped and reached for her. "JJ..."

Chica gasped when she saw the small female animatronics. "JJ, what are you doing here!?"

"I came to help."

"Oh JJ, sweetie, you shouldn't have come."

"That's what I said..." BB mumbled, coming closer to the two.

"BB! You're here too?"

"Don't sound so shocked stupid bird..." the little boy grumbled glaring sharply at her.

"And now I remembered why you annoy me..."

Shady meanwhile was glaring at the three, slowly standing up and forgetting the hurt fox on the ground. He glared darkly down at the two balloon children, his sharp white eyes glowing. "Who do you two think you are..." he placed a hand on JJ's head. "...to play the hero suddenly?"

BB gasped and turned to face the rabbit. He was suddenly feeling really nervous. "Do-don't touch JJ!"

"And why should I listen to a twerp like you...?" Shady hissed, his normal hyper tone long gone. "I can do whatever I want. Like...THIS!" In one swift movement he lifted JJ up in the air and roughly threw her down on to the ground, but instead of colliding with the cement floor, she slammed into Foxy, the two tumbling back slightly.

With the force, Foxy's bottom jaw flew off as well as his left arm. A large noticeable dent now hit formed on his chest, also damaging his endoskeleton causing a few sparks to shoot out. JJ meanwhile was covered in random dents and oil was slowly leaking out from her mouth. Both were limp on the ground, not moving in the slightest.

"Oh no...JJ!" BB ran over to her but a large hand roughly grabbed him by the head. Frederick smirked carefully standing on his feet as he dangled the boy in his hand.

"Good job brother!" the bear smirked cruelly. "That was perfect!"

Shady happily smiled, sighing in relief. "Big brother...you're alright."

"Yes, you worry to much Shady..." he chuckled, biting down the pain he still felt in his face.

"Hey let me go bear!" BB shouted, thrashing in Frederick's grip. He desperately reached for his female counterpart who still wasn't moving. "JJ!"

"Now not so fast." Frederick chuckled darkly. "There is no reason to be so upset..." He laughed again. "You'll be joining her shortly."

Chica stood up and ran at them. "Leave him alone!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around him in a vain attempt to stop him.

Frederick chuckled, closing his eyes. "Shady...do you feel that?"

The rabbit's hyper giggle finally returned. "Yes. I feel..." he smirked. "...power!"

"Yes..." the older shadow creature chuckled deeply, turning a confident smile on the animatronic in his hand. "Keep getting upset like that. It's just fueling our strength."

Chica tried again to make the bear let go of BB, but was just shoved aside.

Shady giggled and grabbed a hold of her. "So what should we do with these guys brother?"

"..." Frederick glanced down at Foxy, rolling his eyes slightly when he noticed the pirate was finally starting to move again, trying to get up, though he just collapsed on the ground again. Smirking he turned an amused look at BB. "I think we should just finish these idiots off."

"But...we aren't possessing them..."

"True...but boss won't be happy if we don't have at least two more sets destroyed by now. Who knows when he will come back." He threw BB up in the air, a startled yelp escaping from the balloon child's mouth. "So, let's take advantage of this situation and..." the little animatronic crashed to the ground roughly, a large dent forming on his chest and oil began to trickle out from his mouth. "...catch up."

Shady giggled, his grip on Chica tightening, causing her to let out a worried shriek.

Foxy managed to sit up slightly. "I...won't let ye hurt me family..." he warned, not sure how he was able to talk some what properly with his lower jaw missing. He grunted softly, trying to lift his remaining arm up, the hook letting off a dull shine. "I...will fight...no matter what..."

"Really?" Frederick marched over to the fox, leaning over his form. "You know, I have to say, I really admire that fire you have in you pirate..." He smirked. "Let's see if I can snuff out that flame..." He lifted up his leg only to slam it down on Foxy's back.

Chica gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her older brother let out a loud cry of pain. "Foxy! NO!"

"Shut up girly." Shady hissed, roughly shoving her on the ground.

BB coughed, desperately looking up at the door. "Fr-freddy..." he begged, praying said bear would appear out of the blue. "Please..." he turned his nervous look to JJ who was coughing violently. "...help us..."

* * *

Freddy sighed. "I hope this works." he ran his paw over his head, brushing back the longer parts of his fur. "I just wished I had a bigger role. I just feel so useless right now..."

"Don't Freddy." Luke patted him on the shoulder. "And you have a role." He glanced at the ghosts. "But of course, you guys are the main part of this plan. So are you all ready?"

"Yes!" the kids shouted eagerly.

Luke chuckled. "Aw, you kids are just so hyper. How do you deal with them Mike?"

"It's harder than it looks." the young man chuckled, placing a hand on Sammy's shoulder.

Freddy smiled and looked over at Puppet. "Well, we better be ready at any time Puppet."

"Ah...ri-right!" the tall animatronic nervously nodded his head. He nervously pointed at the stage. "I-I'm just gonna go get some things. I think they might help with our part of the plan.

"Good thinking Puppet." The leader nodded, turning around to find the remaining animatronics once the tall one was gone. "And what about you guys, BB and..." he froze when he didn't see the balloon children. "...JJ?" Looking around in circles, Freddy ended up facing the guard. "Mike...where are BB and JJ?"

"I..." Mike looked around. "I don't know."

Everyone else looked around, none of them seeing the two small animatronics. "They aren't here..." Sammy said.

Realization dawned on Freddy when he remembered the conversation he had with JJ. "Oh no..." In a flash he ran to the halls. "They went to look for Foxy and Chica!"

"Freddy! Wait up!" Mike shouted, running after the leader.

"Mikey!" Nick cried, going to follow, the rest of the kids quick to do the same.

"Hey! Come back!" Luke shouted, and like the others, he ran after them as well.

Spring growled in annoyance, following the group too. "Luke you dumbass, don't go running around like that!"

Puppet walked back from the stage. "I-I may have found something to help us Freddy...so-so how about we-" he froze when he noticed the now empty room. He spun around, desperately looking for a familiar face before nervously placing a hand to his mouth. "...guys...?"

* * *

 **Aw, they left Puppet alone...Oh and OH NO! Frederick and Shady are hurting not only Foxy and Chica, but BB and JJ too! And I finally given them some big lines in this story! Why am I so mean!? Why!?**

 **So yeah, another cliff hanger sort of. Will Freddy and the others get to them in time. Well let's just pray and hope, right? Who knows, maybe this mean author will find some kindness in her heart and *bursts out laughing* I can't even type this without laughing...Hahaha.**

 **But who knows. Maybe Frederick and Shady will be stopped, maybe not. I'm not going to tell you guys. Seriously what would be the point in that? I want to keep you guys guessing like the mean person I am. Hahahaha!**

 **Also I am sure some of you guys are wondering about Luke's plan now too huh? Well once again I'm not gonna tell you. Haha! Another thing I am going to keep you guys guessing on.**

 **But anyways, that was chapter 13. I really hope you all liked this. Seriously I am so happy all of you have stuck around with me until now. When I first started this series I didn't even know I would make three. I had old Fanfiction accounts and I never had much popularity to my stories so it means a lot to me that I finally made one that was enjoyed by a lot of you guys. I know I am still not great...I can only hope to be as talented as some of the other amazing authors on this site, but still, I am happy with the number of people who liked this series so far. So a big thank you to all of you readers out there! Love you all!**

 **So until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review! :)**

 **P.S. If you guys haven't checked out Scott Games recently, he updated his site again. There is an awesome picture up with all the animatronics in all the games there! Seriously it is awesome! So even though I'm like 100% sure Scott will never see this, Thank you Scott! I look forward to whatever else you come up with in the future! Hopefully it will be just as popular as Fnaf!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! We are back! Yay! Chapter 14!**

 **And I hope you all are ready for more drama! Yep! Drama, drama, drama! That's really the only word I have for this chapter...*sigh* Yeah...Thought I would warn you guys now. So yeah...be ready.**

 **And other than that, I don't have much to say. But I'm only warning you guys one last time. This chapter will be slightly sad. Yes I know I've been giving you guys a lot of sad chapters soon, but trust me, the happiness WILL come! I promise! When it will come...well I can't say yet. So just hold off the angry mobs for now! Remember, if I die, I can't give you all the happy ending!**

 **And yes, there won't be an alternate ending like with my last story. I'll be honest, I was trying to think of one, but nothing came. So good news for you guys! Right!? *rotten fruit gets thrown at me* HEY! I said hold back the anger!**

 **Anyways, with that all said, I will shut up and let you read the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Daniel paced back and forth, making sure everything was ready. "Yes, it's perfect." He chuckled. "Just one little spark, and this entire building will be nothing but a giant ball of flame."

It was hard for the ghost, having to practically soak the basement of the diner in gasoline. Once tomorrow comes around, the insane ghost should have no problem to set off his large fire hazard.

"Daniel!" a voice shouted. The ghost looked up before sighing and disappearing from sight. He reappeared by the front door where Travis was standing around.

"What?" he asked from behind the human.

Travis jumped in fright, before turning around to face the ghost who was looking at him in annoyance. He sighed, calming down before clearing his throat. "U-uh, listen, I-I was just wondering about..."

Daniel sighed again, and looked down. "About what Travis...I'm very busy. I have to go check on Shady and Frederick's progress."

"Actually, about them. I..." Travis thought back to when he last talked to the two. When Frederick made his promise not to turn the man's betrayal in as long as he found out if Daniel is hiding something from the shadow creatures. "Uh...I'm just curious about them is all. I...I mean..." he tried to quickly think of something to say. He then smiled when he thought of an idea. "How do we know we can fully trust them. I mean, what if they turn against you."

"And...why would they turn against me?" The ghost asked incredulously.

"I...well you know..."

"No, I don't." Daniel sharply glared at the human, his green eyes starting to turn a purplish-red. "So explain to me...Why would they turn against me? Do you know something I don't."

"Well..." Travis racked his mind with an idea. 'I can't tell him the truth...this psycho will kill me...' he smirked slightly. 'But if I lie...I may be able to stay on Daniel's good side and maybe I won't have to worry about that freak, Frederick, turning me in...' Pleased with his idea, Travis let out an overdramatic sigh. "I promised I wouldn't tell you, because they threatened me...but..."

"But what?" Daniel crossed his arms, sneering down at the man.

"Well, when I went to pick up one of the busted animatronics, I overheard Frederick and Shady telling the others your plan."

There was a deep silence that followed and Travis nervously looked at his boss, thinking that the ghost didn't believe him.

" **WHAT!** " Daniel ended up screaming at the top of his lungs, a dark glow surrounding his body. The human backed away in fright as Daniel began to approach him. "What...do you mean they all know my plan now?"

"I...It's exactly as I said. Frederick and Shady explained everything to them. A-and now they are all planning something to stop you."

Without warning, the dark glow surrounding Daniel vanished. "Oh really? And this is all true?"

"..." Travis gulped nervously. "Y-yes..." He continued to back away, finding himself pressed against the wall. "Wh-what? You don't believe me?"

"Oh...I believe you Travis..." Daniel smirked, making sure there was only a small gap between the two. "I believe that those damn brats now know the plan...But...What I don't believe is that Frederick and Shady were the ones who told them."

"Heh..." the human chuckled nervously. "Wh-why wouldn't you believe that?"

"Because I hold Frederick and Shady's life. If they betray me...then they know I would kill them off in seconds. They are alive because of me and I can take their life away just. As. Easily." Daniel tilted his head, a smirk slowly playing on his lips. "So...what I'm curious about is this...If those two know this for a fact, why would they risk their very existence by betraying me?"

'I just dug my own grave, didn't I?' Travis thought, realizing Daniel already figured out the truth.

"But like I said. I believed you when you said that the kids and whatever remaining animatronics now know my plan. So...if I'm very confident that Frederick and Shady wasn't the ones who spilled the beans about my plan, then..." Daniel's smirk dropped and his sharp gaze returned, piercing into the terrified man. "... _who did_ tell them of my plan?"

"I-i-i..." Travis was shaking like a leaf as he watched the dark glow return around Daniel's form, as the furious ghost scowled at him.

In one swift movement, Daniel grabbed the man by the neck, squeezing his throat tightly. "Well Travis...my _good friend..._ " the ghost hissed. "To make this up to me...why don't you work double time and get ALL the broken animatronics in Fazbear's Fright TONIGHT!"

"B-but, it's already almost the end of the day! I can't carry all those broken ones halfway across town by-" The tight grip around his neck grew even tighter as Daniel began to choke Travis.

"Like I said. ALL of them will be in Fazbear's Fright TONIGHT! And if they aren't...I'LL MAKE SURE TO BURN THIS PLACE WITH _YOU_ IN IT!" Daniel screamed, forcefully throwing the human away,

Travis coughed while also gasping for air. He stumbled to his feet, before scrambling out the door.

Daniel watched as the human left before sharply glaring down at the floor. Once he heard the door slam shut, his twisted grin grew wide. "Fine...if they want to try and stop me..." He vanished from sight only to reappear down in the basement. He moved to a table and grabbed a set of matches. "Then let's see them stop this..." In a flash, a match was lit and the insane ghost was quick to drop it on the floor.

* * *

Freddy and the others ran down the hallway, looking in one room after the other for the balloon children.

"JJ! BB!" the leader shouted, desperate to find them.

Luke looked at the basement door, listening carefully for any noise. "Freddy!" he called. The others faced him, as Luke pointed at the door. "I think I hear something in there."

"The basement?" Mike questioned.

The brown bear sighed heavily, moving to open the door, when suddenly soft footsteps could be heard. Everyone tensed up and turned behind them to see who was coming.

"What was that?" Nick asked.

"I don't know..." Mike replied, pushing the children behind him.

Spring placed a finger to his mouth to silence them, as he prepared for whoever was coming at them. They waited patiently, before finally a figure ran up next to them. In one swift movement, the old rabbit tackled the mysterious figure down. Whoever it was let out a loud panicked scream.

"Gah! Ple-please don't hurt me! I was just trying to find my family!" the nervous shouts of Puppet rang out.

"Puppet?" Nick questioned looking down at the freaked out animatronic.

The tall figure looked up, scared tears forming in his empty eyes. "O-oh...Hey..." he softly said.

Spring groaned, standing up and yanking the tall animatronic with him. "Don't do that dumbass!"

"S-sorry...I-I just came back from behind the stage and no one was there. I panicked and looked around, but you all disappeared and-"

Spring slapped down his large paw over Puppet's mouth. "Okay, okay, okay. That's enough. Let's just check out the basement..." he complained, lightly pushing Puppet back.

Mike helped steady the tallest member back to his feet before following the rabbit to the basement again.

Freddy made sure everyone was ready before opening the door. They all looked inside, desperate to find the balloon children. But they weren't prepared to see what _was_ down there.

Many different gears, wires, and pieces of endoskeletons were thrown around in a large heap. Oil coated the floor beneath all the broken robotic pieces, staining the beaten up bodies of four different animatronics.

The two that the group was looking for were ripped apart, different parts of their bodies smashed beyond recognition. The only part of BB's body that didn't seem badly damaged was his face that was currently ripped off his endoskeleton's head. JJ was busted up worse than her male counterpart. Nothing was remained in tact, as different parts of her body was crushed into pieces.

The very sight of the balloon children was enough to make tears form in Freddy's eyes, but it was the sight of the two other animatronics next to the other broken ones that made the tears burst out, leaving the bear to collapse on his knees.

Foxy's entire body was in a similar state as the balloon children. His limps were ripped off and tossed aside. His famous hook scattered by the other door that lead to where Spring was hidden away at for so long. The only part of Foxy that was undamaged seemed to be his head, but even that was clearly damaged since his lower jaw could be seen sitting next to the remains of his head.

And poor Chica was just like the others. The only part of her body that wasn't broken beyond repair was her head, her beak was opened up slightly as her now eyeless gaze looked up at the group.

Mike felt his body grow numb at the sight as he somehow found his body move down the stairs. He stopped right at the bottom, his teary eyes looking down to see Chica's 'Let's Eat' bib resting by his feet. "We're...we're too late..." he managed to whisper, bending down to pick up the chicken's bib.

Freddy was shaking, tears falling down his muzzle, a sob choking out. Spring winced at the sight of his younger brother, before bending down and placing an arm around the bear's shoulders. Freddy tensed up before relaxing as best as he could, curling up in the rabbit's arms.

Luke sadly watched them before looking at the now crying children. He bent down and pulled them in for a hug, to comfort them. Puppet nervously bending down to do the same.

All of them were so torn up, they didn't see the two shadowy figures fading in from behind them.

"...Aw..." a deep voice could be heard.

Freddy felt his eyes grow wide, recognizing who spoke out instantly. He felt his eye twitch, before a loud, angry snarl escaped his voice box. He shoved his way out from Spring's hold only to turn around and face Frederick and Shady. "You two!" he screamed, pushing past the others to approach the shadow creatures. "That tear it! I don't care what our plan was! I'm going to make sure you two pay for killing my family!"

Frederick tensed up when Freddy's large paw slammed into his face. "Damn! I hoped to be more powerful by now..." he hissed.

Freddy was too furious to see the fact that he could now touch the two as he went in for another punch.

Shady gasped and jumped in front of his brother to take the hit for him. The small rabbit let out a cry of pain as he felt his body being forced back. Frederick stumbled as he caught him. "Ow! A hit hurts!" he cried, rubbing his face.

"Brother, deal with the last one." Frederick whispered. "I can handle Freddy."

"But brother..."

"I'll be fine. You can help me after you deal with that one."

Shady slyly glanced to the side before smirking. "Alright big brother!"

Freddy growled, reaching for the shadow bunny when he made a break for it, but Frederick quickly stopped him...with a hammer to the stomach. The leader let out a loud cry of pain as he tumbled to the ground.

Spring gasped. "Freddy!" he shouted, running to him. He knelt down, checking to see how bad his brother was hurt. "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine..." the brown bear answered, looking down at his stomach. He winched when he saw the large dent that was now there. "I'll be fine..."

Spring frowned, helping his brother up. "...alright..." he said nervously before sharply glaring at Frederick.

"Aw, are you mad at us too Springtrap?"

"For the last time. My name is just Spring!" the rabbit hissed.

"You know, I really don't care what your name is. All I care about is gaining power. And thanks to you all..." Everyone, minus Frederick, gasped when they heard a loud gasp of pain. "...we are getting just that?"

They all turned to see Puppet falling to the ground, thrashing slightly.

"PUPPET!" Nick cried out, running to him, but Luke held him back.

The marionette like animatronic let out one final scream of pain before falling limp. The others watched him for a moment before suddenly he began to move again. Soon, he was standing up as tall as he could, before a dark smile formed on his face and Shady's loud giggling could be heard. "Hahahaha! Yay! New body! New body!"

"No!" Freddy shouted, only to hiss out in pain, clutching onto his stomach.

Frederick chuckled. "Good job brother. Here...let me join you."

Spring instantly realized who Frederick would be targeting and pushed his brother behind him. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my last little brother..." he warned, snarling his teeth at him.

"Aw, let me guess. You are still upset about Bonnie?"

"Shut your mouth!" the old rabbit growled, protectively holding up his arms.

"Spring..." Freddy worriedly called out.

"Shut _your_ mouth too." the older animatronic hissed. "I'm your older brother and I'm gonna protect you no matter what...I'm not going to make the same mistake again and lose the last of my family..."

"Aw, how noble..." Frederick mocked, his smirk widening, only to have it drop just as fast.

He saw it. A flash of a purple glint in Spring's eyes. 'Oh no...' the bear thought nervously. 'Boss is coming.'

Spring's determined gaze slightly morphed into a confused one when he noticed Frederick's change of mood. "What's with..." That's when he felt it. A sharp pain in his head. His eyes widened as he instantly realized what was going on. "No..."

"Spring?" Freddy questioned.

Frederick took this moment to his advantage and rushed at the brown bear. Freddy gasped as he felt the shadow creature push him back before he too felt a sharp pain in his head. The two older animatronics cried out in pain.

The ghosts could only watch helplessly as the bear and rabbit collapsed on the ground. Mike ran to the leader and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Freddy! Freddy!"

After a moment of struggling, the two both froze. Mike watched, praying that somehow they both fought through it, but when Frederick's deep laugh escaped from Freddy's body, Mike knew it was too late. They just lost their leader, their papa bear.

"No..." the guard whispered as he watched the possess bear begin to stand up. He smirked cruelly at them before turning to face the rabbit and bowed respectfully. "Hello Boss."

The ghosts instantly understood as Spring began to stand up next. Luke began to shake his head, sensing the dark energy shooting off from the rabbit. "No...Danny, what have you become...?" he whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

He knew his cousin had gone insane after his death. He knew his old best friend had done unforgivable things. But he never expected this. This creature that was possessing one of his favorite animatronics was not his cousin, not his family. This was a monster. A monster that was slowly turning to face him.

So with a nervous gulp, Luke prepared to face this monster. The only real thing he could do was pray he was right and that the old Danny _was_ still locked up somewhere in this insane creature before him.

* * *

 ***gasp* Luke and Danny are about to confront! After so many years! What's gonna happen!?**

 **And also...NO! Foxy! Chica! BB! JJ! They are dead! And now Freddy and Puppet are possessed! What's going to happen! And not only that! The diner should be on fire now! Oh no! Why so much bad things happening! Why!?**

 **But yeah. Now Daniel is back with the others. I bet a lot of you are wondering what will happen next huh? Well I'm just gonna keep you guess. I mean, come on. Did you really think I would tell you. You all should know me by now.**

 **Also, I know this wasn't that long of a chapter, so I hope you all are okay with that. But...then again, you all may be too upset with all that happened to realize that. Or maybe you did, but don't care. Or something...I don't know. I just thought I would apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**

 **By the way, there is only six more days before I leave to go to my college. I will _try_ to update this, as well as my other two fnaf stories, before I leave. But once I'm there, I don't know when I will find the time to update. But six days is still a good amount of time, and we _are_ getting closer to the end. ...At least I think we are. So who knows, I may finish this before I leave. If not, forgive me if there is a sudden large gap of me not updating. **

**Plus I have to deal with my sad parents, friends, and of course my clingy boyfriend who all distract me from my writing. But then again, I may be wrong. After all, my major is creative writing. So I may actually find a lot of time to type up a chapter or two as I work with my English classes. We just have to wait and see I guess.**

 **So until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Chapter 15 is now up! It's another short chapter compared to some of my other ones, but I hope you all like it still!**

 **Now I admit I'm not super proud of this chapter. I've been stressed out with packing up my room and preparing for moving into my college. I only got two more days until I leave after all. So forgive me if this isn't a great chapter. But I felt I should have posted one more chapter on this before I left because I honestly don't know if I will have time to update during the first...I'm going to say my first week in college. I do know for a fact that my first three days will be busy because I got my schedule for my orientation and the three days of it are packed with different things for the entire day basically.**

 **So basically I'm just trying to say that this chapter may not be great, but I hope you all still enjoy. Also, I'm going to try and update Facing the One-shots and Facing the Truth and Dares tomorrow. At the moment I am doing a lot of typing for Facing the Truth and Dare story to try and catch up. So hopefully really soon I will be caught up with the requests you guys sent in. We'll see...**

 **Oh, and also one of you readers found out my real name. Naughty, naughty. Nah, I don't really care. I was just a bit freaked out at first when they suddenly said my real name. But then I remembered I accidently put my real name in my DeviantArt account and hopefully that is the way they found it out. If not, I'm suddenly scared. By the way, I never told you guys about my account on DeviantArt is because as of right now, there is nothing on it! Seriously you can look if you want, but you won't find anything. I use the same username 20Kasai15, by the way. But yeah, I'm trying to perfect my drawings, but then I realize...I'm not a great drawer...So yeah, I'm avoiding posting my pictures until I feel they are ready.**

 **Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed my useless talking and enjoy this chapter! One last time, forgive me if it isn't great.**

* * *

Daniel was expecting a lot of things when he returned to the restaurant. But he was not expecting to be looking straight in the eyes of the golden bear. His own eyes widened a bit, as he took a step back. "Fredbear...?" he questioned softly. His eyes narrowed and he swiftly turned around before the bear could say a word. He glared darkly at Frederick and Shady who were still possessing Freddy and Puppet. "You two...why is that one awake?" he demanded.

"Danny..." Luke spoke out softly.

And yet another thing for the insane ghost to not expect. He recognized that voice. He recognized it too well. He suddenly felt like a large rock was in the pit of his stomach. "It...can't be..." He turned back around to face the bear, his eyes as large as they could be. "...L-luke?"

The teenager shrugged, chuckling softly. "Hey cousin..."

There was a dark glow surrounding Spring's suit, before Daniel left it, his form appearing right next to the rabbit. Spring sighed in relief, placing a paw to his head. "Jeez, it's not fun being possessed..."

Luke laughed again, smiling sympathetically at the old animatronic before he frowned. Sighing, he looked up at his cousin. "Danny...I..." he looked down, not sure what to say. He'd planned on confronting his cousin, but now that he's face to face with him, he was suddenly unsure of what to say. So with another sigh, he ran his hand through over his face. "Ugh...this isn't how I wanted to meet up with you...My plan is completely ruined!"

"Plan...what...what's going on!" Daniel shouted. He looked back over at the shadow creatures before locking his eyes on Spring.

The old rabbit grinned and patted him on the back. "It's really Luke, Danny. He came back."

Daniel shook his head. "No...this can't be." He faced his cousin again. "N-no! This is just some joke..."

"It's me Danny. I'd leave Fredbear's body to prove it...but," he sighed and closed his eyes. There was a second of silence before suddenly all life in the yellow bear's body vanished and the old animatronic crumpled to the ground in a heap. Luke's voice could be heard sighing and everyone looked around, but couldn't see him. "I don't have a form for people to see. It's why a lot of people didn't notice me at first."

The killer could only watch in shock as the life returned to Fredbear's body as Luke possessed it again. "It's...really..."

"Yes Danny. And look, I planned on meeting up with you later. We even came up with this whole plan. Freddy and Puppet were going to help us...but..." he looked over at said animatronics. "Looks, like they're out of the plan."

Nick meanwhile, was glaring darkly at his killer. He was very tempted to attack the man, but Luke stepped in front of him.

"Nick, you promised..."

"...Right..." the child backed down, reluctantly moving over to Mike.

Satisfied, the teen went to look back at his family. "I can still try to do one part of my plan..." He muttered before glaring sharply at the other ghost. "Daniel...you're plan to burn down the buildings has to stop now. I know you are out for revenge, but trust me, it's not worth it. Nothing you do will fix what made you upset in the first place."

"What would you know Luke..." Daniel hissed. "You never went what I've been through..." His normal heated glare was slowly returning. The shock that his long dead cousin was back was no longer affecting him as much. And Luke knew he had to act fast.

"I know you are still hurting after my death. And I want to try and talking to you Dan-" Suddenly Luke felt his body being shoved back roughly by an invisible force. He collided with the wall with a loud thud before slumping down to the ground.

Spring gasped and ran to him. "Luke..." he cried out, bending down to help him up. "Danny! Why did you do that!?"

"I don't have to hear another one of Luke's annoying speeches about my behavior. He would do that when we were kids and I'm sick of them!" Daniel glared darkly at his cousin, slowly approaching him. As he drew closer a twisted smirk slowly began to form. "You think I'm hurting still Luke? You think all my problems will just vanish like that if you talk to me, tell me that what I'm doing is wrong..." he chuckled and gestured to the kids. "You were going to throw those brats in on your little therapy session too, weren't you?" He laughed again, shaking his head. "Le-let me guess your little plan. You were going to send them out on me in one of the other buildings. They were going to threaten me and freak me out until I felt the need to escape from them. So then I would find myself either here or maybe in Fazbear's Fright, where you would be waiting, ready to give this little speech so I would change my ways?" He grinned, crossing his arms. "Did...did I hit the nail on the head?"

"..." Luke nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "...I did think it would be a long shot..."

Daniel scoffed. "You are too predictable Luke. You will do anything to help the ones you love as long as you don't have to hurt them in any way, shape, or form. It's just the kind of guy you are. A pacifist. Well news flash my dear little cousin. Talking it out won't help anything." He chuckled. "And it won't save them..." he turned his head to face the children. "Because in about one day, they will be gone!"

"Danny! Please think about what you are going to do! You are burning down Dad's legacy just so these kids disappear for good? You aren't going to gain anything by that! And what then? You are just going to hide away in your house while possessing Spring? That won't work forever you know? Even _if_ the rest of your plan works out, if you keep Spring's body locked away in your house, there will be a time when his body breaks down. He's already busted enough as it is! If his body shuts down, then you'll be forced to leave it and what then? You'll probably be forced away like the kids! Do you really want that!"

"You don't know that Luke." Daniel glares at him.

"Danny! What do I have to say for you to see reason!?"

"Forget it Luke..." Nick hissed, floating up in the air, doing his best to make his little childish face look menacing. "The only thing that will get through to this bastard is force..."

Shawn floated up next to him. "I agree."

Luke desperately looked at the other children who just joined the other boys' sides. All but Sammy who sighed and shook her head. "Guys! I really think we should let Luke-"

"Quiet Sammy!" Shawn shouted at his twin. "I've held back long enough! It's finally time to deal with this psycho."

"But..." Sammy gave a desperate look at Mike who also looked like he didn't know what to do to calm down the furious children.

Daniel meanwhile chuckled and shook his head. "Aw, are you little brats going to fight me? That's so cute..."

"Shut it!" Nick growled, shaking his small fists in rage.

"Hahaha!" Daniel laughed loudly, slowly moving closer to Spring. "You know...you should worry less about me and..." In a flash, he possessed the broken rabbit before anyone could stop him. Luke watched shocked and upset as the possessed Spring stood up and grinned evilly. "...And worry more about a burning diner..."

The others eyes widened in horror. "No..." Nick whispered. He looked around at the others, and before the others could stop him, he vanish from sight.

"Nick!" Sammy said.

"He must have went to the diner." Luke said. Suddenly Golden's body slumped back to the ground. "I'll go after him!"

Mike looked around at where he heard Luke's voice. He was shocked when he saw the faintest image of a teenage boy, but before he could question it, the figure was one.

Daniel only chuckled and began to walk away. "Now...if you would excuse me, but Travis should be here soon." He lowered his head and frowned. "At least he better be for his sake..." he mumbled before grinning again. "So, I have to go. See ya!"

"Wait!" Mike shouted, clearly angry. But when he went to run after the retreating ghost, Frederick and Shady quickly stepped in front of him.

"Not so fast boy..." Frederick hissed, placing his large paw on Mike's shoulder. Shady moved his long limps to stop the other children.

"Yeah! We still want to hang out with you guys!" He giggled.

Mike glared at them, once again trying to get past them, but Frederick shoved him back.

The guard narrowed his eyes more, grinding his teeth together. "Don't try and stop me!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do, Night Guard? Shine a flashlight in my face?" the bear chuckled. "I'm so scared."

Mike was shaking in rage, unaware of the fact that his eyes were changing colors again, to the dark red, and of the mysterious wind that suddenly picked up and began to blow around his body.

The children could only watch in shock, worried for their friend and family member.

"Sammy..." Timmy worriedly clung onto the girl's sleeve. "Why does something like this keep happening to Mikey?"

"I...I don't know." She nervously looked over the enraged man. "I'm fearing that...he's losing control of his powers. If that happens...Mikey may change for the worse..."

Meanwhile, Frederick and Shady were worriedly backing away. The bear lightly pushed his brother behind him. 'This may not end well for us...' He thought, glancing at Shady. 'But...we have to keep them back long enough until Boss is done...' He grinded his teeth together in frustration. 'This better be worth it...'

* * *

Flames surrounded every inch of the abandoned building. Not one spot of the diner was safe. Walls were crumbling down, Different wooden beams were quickly turning to ash as the flames burned at them. The old and dirty curtains of the broken stage were long gone as the fire ate them up. And the glass of the boarded up windows were shattered open due to the raging heat.

The sound of fire trucks outside could be heard, but the water being blasted at the diner did little to quench the flames.

In the center of the room, a small figure suddenly appeared out of no where. Nick could only gasp in horror at the fire. He felt tears began to form in his eyes as he observed the disaster that has taken over. "I...I can't believe this..." He cried.

"Nick!" a voice called out.

The little boy looked around, eyes widening when he saw a very faint figure of a teenager with curly brown hair. Thick glasses were over his large and panicked blue eyes. "...Luke?"

The boy looked down, sighing in relief. "Come on Nick. We should go back."

"Luke...you know I can see you, right?"

"Huh?" The older boy looked down, jumping in shock slightly when he could see his shirt. "Whoa!" He tilted his head slightly. "...Well what do you know..." he grinned. "I guess my physical appearance is finally starting to show." He frowned. "But I am still really hard to see. I'm way more transparent than you..."

"Luke..." Nick sighed, deciding to change the subject. "What do we do about the diner?"

The teenager slowly looked up, his gaze looking around at the large flames that was destroying his father's diner. He couldn't help but think about all the fun memories that took place in this very building so many years ago. He hated to see it like this, but there was nothing he could do anymore. He could only hope that parts of the old restaurant could be salvage laid with firemen outside. So with a sigh, he placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder. There isn't anything we can do Nick...Let's just go."

"But...you love this place, don't you?"

Luke smiled sadly. "Yeah...but right now, we just have to stop Danny before he does the same thing to the second building."

"...Okay..." Nick reluctantly agreed before the two vanished from sight.

* * *

Travis sighed as he walked into the currently building. "Just grab the animatronics, get to Fazbear's Fright, and I am done with this mess..." He lowered his head. "At least I hope..." He looked inside, not seeing anyone. Happy with that he cautiously walked in, dragging the large boxes he brought with him. Setting them down on a random table, he began his search for the broken up animatronics.

He saw a robot arm by one of the tables and smirked. "Got one..." he quickly ran to it, reaching to grab it when suddenly the robot limb grabbed at him. He screamed in fright, backing away before the grinning face of Spring popped up.

"Hello Travis!" Daniel smiled innocently. "I'm glad to see you."

The man sighed, placing a hand to his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack! You know you are terrifying looking?"

Daniel grinned, looking pleased with himself. "Haha." he mocked before his usual frown showed up. "Now, hurry up and collect the rest of the animatronics. Only Freddy and Puppet are still intact. The Toys are scattered everywhere, but know for a fact that Foxy, Chica, and those balloon brats are in the basement. Get those ones first. I already have plans for the fox and chicken at least."

Travis sighed and grabbed one box and dragging it with him out in the hall. "Yes sir..."

Daniel grinned and nodded his head. Right when the human was at the door he looked at him. "Oh, and that son of yours is by there and he is currently pissed off...so yeah. Good luck with that."

"What!?"

"Bye!" Daniel shouted, quickly leaving to hide away in his uncle's old office.

Travis could only watch helplessly as his boss left him before groaning. "Great..." he mumbled before heading to the basement.

While he was doing that, Daniel sighed in irritation before letting Spring have control again. He floated up in the air, turning his back to the rabbit.

Spring sighed in relief, before slowly looking up at him. "...Danny..."

"..."

"Danny." he tried again.

"..."

Spring growled, pinning his ears back. "Daniel!" he shouted, having enough with the silence.

"What?"

The rabbit groaned, plopping down on the large chair by the desk. "Ugh...This is a mess..." he complained. "Listen kid...I-"

"I'm not a kid anymore Springtrap..."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Nope." The ghost stubbornly said.

"Ah! You are still so stubborn!"

Daniel scoffed, finally facing his old friend. "Oh, and you aren't!?"

"I never said I wasn't." Spring shot back. The two grew quiet, glaring at each other. Finally the rabbit broke the silence first. "Look, I just want to try and reason with you."

"Oh please! That won't change anything! Luke couldn't do it and you can't! Nothing will change my mind. Nothing!"

"Daniel, Luke and I just want to help you. We are the only ones that care about you."

"Well I don't need this! I already destroyed one building and I will destroy the other ones. And soon, those kids will be gone!"

"And what about Luke! He'll disappear too now that he is here!"

"Well that's his own fault for coming back!"

"Listen to yourself! You would never want to do something that would put your family in harms way!"

"That was the old me Spring! Wake up! He's dead! He died a long time ago! Now there is only me! And I could care less about Luke, those kids, and the animatronics! And yes, that include the monster Fredbear and YOU! I hate you all and I am going to make sure you all suffer!"

Spring backed up, accidently tumbling backwards and falling on the ground.

With a wicked grin, he leaned over the rabbit's form. "So get used to this Spring. Because very soon you will lose everything. You're family, your home, and even your body. And no one will stop me!" He laughed before beginning to vanish from the room. "Now, this time stay locked up in here. I...have some decorating to do with Fazbear's Fright." He became even more faded. "...Bye!"

With that said, he vanished, leaving Spring alone, locked up in the room, at a loss of what to do.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Again, I know it wasn't long, but I'll try to do better next chapter. But yeah, now Daniel knows Luke is back! But Luke couldn't stop him. And also Mike is losing control more! More trouble is going on. What will happen! Can they stop Daniel before the rest of the buildings are destroyed? I guess we will just have to wait and see.**

 **So yeah, that's all for today. Actually now that I think about it, I might update Facing the One-Shots today too, but that's not a promise. We'll see.**

 **Oh! Also I've been asked if I will post a fourth story after this one is done and the answer is...I don't know. I don't want to give an answer until I finished this story. I think you all will understand when this is done. Which I think will end soon...We are getting closer to the last chapter...or at least somewhat closer.**

 **But anyways, that's all I have to say for now. My mind is just out of it today. Hopefully when the next chapter comes up I'll be more relaxed. Because once my orientation is over with, hopefully my stress levels will be gone. We'll see I guess.**

 **So anyways, until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it. Well, in case some of you were wondering why the wait, I moved into my college dorm room finally and I've spent the week just relaxing and getting used to my surroundings. It's so weird and different for me and I've been at a loss of what to do basically.**

 **...And I also finally have unlimited internet data basically and I've been binge watching a lot of different anime and Disney movies basically...*nervous laughter* Hey, if you knew the crappy internet I had back in my hometown, you would understand.**

 **But yeah, anyways, I'm back again. I still may not update as often as I did before. My first class starts tomorrow so who knows. But we shall see, right?**

 **So yeah, here is chapter 16! I hope this chapter is better than the last one. I think it is. Mostly because I threw in a little treat for all of you because of all of the sadness I forced down your throats in my earlier chapters. So I think some of you will be happy.**

 **Also, I'm just going to remind you what happened last chapter since it has been awhile. I don't know why I'm doing this because you all could just reread it again, and then read this one. Or maybe you all remember what happened, but still it's been over a week and I'm sure most of you read other stuff and if you are like me then that would be enough to forget what happened the last chapter. So I thought I would be a little nice and do this for you if that happens to be the case. I just know I wish some of the other fanfictions I read do that after they been on a break because...like I said, I forget. Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read the recap or just skip ahead to the actual chapter.**

 **So here is a very brief recap of last chapter. And by brief, I mean _brief_. So basically Danny and Luke see each other finally. Luke tries to reason with his cousin, but Danny doesn't listen and basically ruins Luke's little lame plan. And before he goes away, he tells the others about the burning diner. Luke and Nick end up leaving to check on it while the rest of them to deal with Shady and Frederick who are still possessing Freddy and Puppet. Mike gets angry and slowly begins to lose control again. While that happens, Travis returns to collect the rest of the animatronics and has a little chat with Danny before Daniel returns to Mr. Fazbear's office with Spring. Spring tries to talk to Danny like Luke did, but Daniel doesn't care and leaves the building. And yeah...that's basically it.**

 **So now you can continue to read. I hope you enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

Travis nervously walked through the halls, not knowing what to expect. He remembered the fear he felt for his very son from before. He knew the hatred Mike had for him. And now he is already angry at something. So what would happen when Travis showed his face to the young man? He could only gulp nervously as he thought of the possible scenarios.

So with shaky legs, Travis turned a corner and found all the ghosts as well as the possessed Freddy and Puppet standing directly in front of the basement door. The very one his annoying boss told him to go to. "Ugh…just my luck…"

Mike meanwhile was glaring daggers at Frederick who was smirking confidently back at him. Oh, Mike hated seeing a face like that morphed onto his old leaders face. Freddy would never look this twisted before. Well…maybe back when the night guards were being hunted, but that was Shawn's doing so it didn't count.

Mike was at a loss of what to do though at the moment. Should he attack Frederick and Shady? Or should he just ignore the two altogether and find Daniel instead…But what good would that do anyways. No matter who the guard confronts, he couldn't do anything. Mike didn't even know if he could teleport to the older buildings still to check on them. As far as he knew he was stuck here. The only other place he figured he could go was the new building that has been put in the Fazbear name. Fazbear's Fright. But what good could that do going there? All he would see is Daniel's stupid plan coming together. And he couldn't deal with that. No, Mike was stuck here, without a plan, and slowly losing hope.

While the guard racked his mind of possible things to do, Frederick was casting a glance over his shoulder. His gaze landed on the hiding and nervous Travis. He rolled his eyes at the man. 'Pathetic…' he thought before looking at his brother. 'We have to get out of here…' he thought, turning his gaze back to Mike. 'I'm sure Boss is done here. He's probably back in the second establishment, getting ready to burn it down now. We aren't needed to distract these all anymore. I just have to focus on getting Shady out of here. Maybe that idiot Travis can help after all…' With that thought in mind, Frederick grinned cruelly before turning his body around fully to face the man. "Travis! There is no need to be so shy! Come on out!"

Travis gritted his teeth together, glaring with all his might at the bear. "Damn you Frederick…"

Mike's eyes widened in shock as he watched his father slowly walk into view. "Da…" his eyes instantly narrowed. "What are you doing here!?" He demanded. "Back to collect more of my family!"

The old man hissed in annoyance at how his own son addressed the animatronics. 'Family?' he thought. 'That idiot kid. Can't he see that the only family he has is me. I may not be a great father, but I'm all this brat has.' "I think I've heard enough from you Michael. I have a job to do so I don't end up dead like you."

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not gonna let you take them away! Scott's going to come here and fix them up. So they have to stay here!"

"Will you stop being so stupid! Those freaks aren't going to be fixed up and they aren't your family!" Travis shouted. "They are just broken up heaps of metal! That's all! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Shut up! They are too my family!" Mike screamed back, tears forming in his eyes. "They are more of a family to me than you ever been! They love and care for me! That's why I have to protect them! I have to watch over them when they are at their weakest! And I am not going to let you take them away from me! Do you understand?!"

"Oh wake up Mike!" Travis took a step closer. "They are _robots!_ They only took pity on you because they are _programmed_ to do so! They are made to entertain children. And if I remember correctly you were just a stupid annoying kid when you met them. So it's no wonder they liked you! All they saw that day was a hurt little boy and their programming told them to take care of you. They didn't see a potential family member. They didn't see someone to love and nurture. No! They only knew for a fact you were a little boy so they went into action. If you were in the same state as you were then but an adult, they wouldn't have bat an eye at you."

"You're wrong! Freddy and the others all love me! I know it!" Mike yelled, his tears quickly falling down his eyes. He bent his head down, clutching onto his hair like his life depended on it! "Shut up! You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong!"

Mike was so focused on his thoughts and anger, he didn't even realize how a strong mysterious wind was blowing around his body wildly, sending his shaggy hair in a frenzy. His body was also clearly shaking in rage, also slowly floating up high in the air. His eyes were completely alight, a bright red ominously shining down at the suddenly terrified human down on the ground.

During this, Sammy and Shawn felt the other children hide behind them. Angelica clung onto Shawn's arm desperately. "Mikey looks scary!"

"What do we do Sammy?" Heather questioned nervously.

"I…" Sammy desperately looked over at her brother who looked just as worried and at a loss.

It was then that Nick and Luke decided to return. Neither were expecting to see Mike in the state he was in. "…Mikey?" Nick questioned nervously. He looked over at the others. "Wha-what's wrong with Mikey?"

"I…I don't know." Sammy whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I think that Mikey is losing control of his powers Nick."

"What!?"

"So what do we do then?" Heather questioned.

"…" Nick looked back over at the guard who was still shaking like a mad man. "…Mikey, please snap out of this…"

Luke looked down at the children sadly before looking back at Mike. After a moment, a determined look crossed his face. "We have to find a way to calm him down!"

The other children looked up at him, shocked to actually see his physical form. But before the five could question it, Luke ran back to Golden's suit and possessed it.

"Ah, much better…" he mumbled, smiling slightly before turning his head over to look at the furious ghost. "Now…to get through to him."

During all this Travis was shaking like a leaf, once again fearing for his life as he looked over at his own son. "Damn it…I really got to learn to keep my big mouth shut…" He backed away, looking around slightly for a way to get to the basement. "I just have to grab those stupid animatronics and get out. That's all…" He turned to the other side where he last saw Frederick and Shady. But to his horror, they were long gone. "Damn it! Where the hell did they go!?" Travis flinched when he saw Mike move closer to him. "Crap! I'm so dead! If Daniel doesn't kill me, then my very own son will!"

"Not if I can help it!" Luke screamed, quickly grabbing onto Mike's arm right when the young man was about to lung at the human. "Mike! Stop this! Look at yourself!"

"Let me go! That bastard has this coming!"

"Mike! Your father is just a weak old man now! He can't hurt you anymore even if you were still alive!"

"Bull shit!" the guard screamed back. "He's trying to take away my only family left! He's helping that idiot cousin of yours in destroying the kids too! I'm not going to let either of them get away with that!"

"You're fight is with Daniel, not your dad Mike!" Luke forcefully turned the guard around to face him. Luke made sure to use his new height from possessing Golden to his advantage. He straightened up so he was as tall as he could possibly be while glaring down at the ghost. "Listen to me Mike, I know you are still upset and angry at your dad for all the abuse he's put you through, but…well just look at him." Luke gestured to the terrified man.

Mike did as he was asked, turning his heated gaze at Travis. It was then he finally got a good look at just how much his father has aged over the years they have been apart. The man's once dark brown hair was now faded greatly into a light gray, minus the remaining brown locks that decided to stick around. The locks were disheveled, now just a completely mess and falling over his dull blue eyes. And visible winkles coated his face, mostly around his eyes. All in all, the man that Mike used to fear on a daily basis was now just a pathetic shell of who he used to be. It was clear that whatever he's been through while in prison had it's toll on him. Mike could tell that much from how he looks now. The man shouldn't be looking as old as he does now. Just the pathetic appearance was enough to slightly calm down the guard.

But Luke could still see the anger in his eyes and knew he still had to work with him. He smiled gently and turned him back around. "See, he's not worth your effort. Remember, the real villain is Daniel. Travis…he's just a minion being forced to do my cousin's bidding." The teenager looked over at the human. "I'm sure Daniel has threatened you more than once."

"…Y-yeah…"

"I figured as much…" Luke sighed, moving his large hands to scratch the back of his head. "Oh gosh…this is just a stupid drama filled mess…"

"…" Mike looked over at the children, frowning at their worried gaze. Slowly walking over to them, he knelt down so he could be eyelevel with them. "Sorry about that guys…I don't know what came over me…"

Sammy looked over at him before smiling and hugging the young man. "Don't worry about it Mikey!"

Nick was next to hug him tightly. "Yeah! We don't care! We love you remember?"

Mike chuckled, patting the boy on the head. "Yeah, of course I remember. I love you guys too." He sighed and looked over at Luke. "Thanks for that Luke. I needed a voice of reason now." He sighed again. "I've never felt so stressed out in my life. I guess it's a good thing I'm dead now, or I would have keeled over by now from all this…"

Luke couldn't help but chuckle at this. "I hear you Mike…" He smiled lightly before turning to face the human. "Now…as for you. I'm afraid you should just leave now."

"I…" Travis thought about what Daniel would do to him if he doesn't do his job. "I…I can't."

"I know you fear Danny, but don't worry about him."

"No, you don't understand! He's got me in his clutches! He can easily send me back to jail if I don't show up and report to him. So I can't just run away. And when I'm in one of these damn buildings, he can easily just kill me! And that's exactly what he is going to do if I don't bring all the broken animatronics in Fazbear's Fright by tonight!"

Luke stared at the man for a moment before a light chuckle escaped from him. "Boy, you worry too much."

"Huh?"

"Look, I may be out of a plan at the moment, but that doesn't mean we can't stop Danny. That's why you don't have to worry about him. We'll stop him before he hurts you. Okay?"

"Wh-I…"

"But!" Luke said. "I would prefer all the animatronics, broken or not, to be in this building. So I can't let you bring those guys in the basement there." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Meaning…"

"…'meaning'?" Travis questioned.

Luke kept his eyes closed as he thought to himself for a few more seconds. Finally after a moment of silence, he smirked and opened his eyes to look back at Travis. "How would you like to help us out instead Travis!?"

"…what…?"

* * *

Daniel hissed in annoyance as he prepared the second establishment for the fire he was planning. "Damn Spring…Damn Luke! I hate them all! Each and every one of them are just idiots!"

Daniel didn't notice how he was shaking or how tears were forming in his eyes. He was too focused on mentally cussing out his only family left and soaking the building in gasoline.

"I don't care about them! Why should I!? What good would it do me if I suddenly treated them like my family! Ha! Who even needs family! I sure as hell don't!"

" _Do you always talk to yourself when you are upset?"_

The ghost froze in place when he heard the sentence. "…That…sounded like…" He looked up. "Bonnie?"

A different voice gave a light chuckle. _"Yeah. He's been like that as long as I can remember."_

The insane ghost dropped the jug of gasoline on the ground. More tears were falling from his eyes. "Fredbear…?"

" _Gosh!"_ another voice called out. _"He looks like a baby. I thought he was supposed to be intimidating."_

" _Now Bon-Bon, no need to be so rude."_ Golden's voice spoke out again.

" _Haha, the little girl doesn't know how to be nice Golden, sir."_

" _Shut up Fred!"_

"…What's going on!?" Daniel questioned frantically. "You…I shouldn't be able to hear any of you!"

" _Aw,"_ Chicky's voice could be heard. _"He's starting to sound scared."_

" _What should we do!?"_ Mangle's voice could be heard next. _"Should we keep scaring him!? Should we calm him down? I know you still care for him Golden, but I kind of want to scare him. Scaring people is fun! I mean, we could be all like, 'Boo!' and then he will be all like, 'AH!' Hehehehe! It would be funny! Wouldn't it be funny! I think it would be funny!"_

" _Oh my gosh!" Bon-Bon's voice screamed out. "Would someone shut Mangle up!?"_

Daniel was still shaking, frantically looking around, but he was completely along in the building. "No! This cannot be happening! There is no way I can here you all! You are broken and dead! You can't just come back as ghosts! This isn't possible!"

" _Danny…don't question it. We may be real or we may be just your imagination. It doesn't matter."_ Golden spoke out. _"That doesn't change the fact that you are hearing us now. And that just means I can try to talk some sense into you."_

"Shut up! Luke couldn't do it! Spring couldn't do it! I'm not going to listen to idiot voices in my head!"

" _Danny, please. I want to help you! I care about you. You are my family and I would hate to see you continue going down this path."_ Golden could be heard sighing. _"Think about why you started all of this! And I don't mean about whatever you were thinking after you came back as a ghost. I mean way back when Nick first died. All you wanted was to see Luke again. You just wanted the happy life you had back. You wanted to see Luke, you wanted your uncle to be happy again, you even wanted to have the same old relationship you had with your parents back. You just wanted your family to be whole again."_

" _That's right."_ Bonnie's voice spoke up next. _"But look at what you just threw away. Luke came back. You had your chance to be reunited with your family. Who knows, you probably would have even seen your parents and uncle again. Isn't that what you wanted? You didn't care about getting revenge against the children."_

" _Yeah!"_ A different voice spoke up. It was Chica's voice. _"You didn't care about the revenge then. So are you going to be this stupid and ruin the lives of these innocent kids even more than you already have? They are already dead. That's suffering enough, don't you think?"_

" _Arg!"_ Foxy's voice suddenly yelled out. _"She be right! So please Daniel, ye just think about what you can gain instead of focusing on ye's anger. It be pointless for ye if ya just continue this."_

" _Basically we are trying to tell you what will happen if you continue to do this revenge plan of yours."_ Fred called out again. _"Burn down the buildings and destroy the ghosts and then you will be all alone. Not even going to have Spring to talk to even if you possess him. But if you stop now. Go back to Luke and just talk to him at least…"_

" _Then you can have a second chance."_ Bon-Bon finished. _"You can be with your family again. You can once again hang out with your cousin, your best friend. You can see your uncle the way he used to be again. You can reunite with your parents and apologize to them. You can gain so much if you just quit now."_

" _Please Danny."_ Fredbear's voice begged. _"Please…not for any of us. Not for the children's sake. This is for you and you alone. Do you really want revenge that badly, even if it costs you everything you ever cared about. Or do you want to be happy again. Be the Danny I remember. The one who dreamed of becoming a writer and helping Luke out with his own dreams. The one who wanted to give his parents the life they dreamed about. The one who wanted to watch his uncle's dreams of a happy family restaurant flourish."_ Golden paused before continuing one more time. _"Just answer this Danny. Want do you want. Revenge…or family?"_

Large tears were falling down from the ghost's eyes like a waterfall. He was motionless as he stared down at the floor. He ignored the fumes of the gasoline was sending off. He ignored the sound of cars zooming by the old and forgotten building. All he could focus on were the words that were spoken to him and the cold feeling he suddenly felt in the pit of his stomach. He didn't even notice when the voices didn't return, leaving him alone again.

"…" finally he opened his mouth, but the rest of his body remained motionless. "…I want…"

* * *

 **What does Danny choose! What!? Ah! I need to know! ...Wait, I already know. Hahaha! Silly me.**

 **Also, yes, I 'brought back' the dead animatronics again. ...Well at least their voices. But still, were they really back, or were they just a figment of Daniel's insane imagination. Hmm...**

 **So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It still may not be great I know, but I think I did better compared to last chapter.**

 **Anyways, I don't know when I will update again. But I'm going to try and update my other two fnaf stories very soon. Hopefully in the next...I'm going to say 3 days, but don' hold that against me. I'm not making any real promises, but I will update them soon.**

 **But yeah, that's basically it. And I can't think of anything else to say, even though I feel like I was going to say one more thing..but oh well! So anyways, until next time! Bye and Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on this! I don't have a real excuse, so I'm just going to say sorry and end it there.**

 **But yeah, I have been so out of if lately. I won't bother you for why that is, but yeah...I just wanted to say that because I feel like this chapter isn't great. I am happy with it, but I know I could have done better. But let's just ignore that and move on, shall we?**

 **Oh and I will say one last thing. Someone, not going to say who, has been upset that I will not add Fritz Smith to this story. Now first, if that particular person is reading this, I just want to say this is the LAST time I say anything to you, not that you care, I'm sure. Also, I can see why you misunderstood why I won't add Fritz. That was a mistake on my part. When I said I wouldn't add him, I meant for this particular story. I don't see him important enough to add because in the game we only play as him for ONE night. Because of that he won't add to this story much. Phone Guy maybe could. In fact I am sure he would but I already showed he died in one of my previous stories. I think it was the first fnaf story I posted. Anyways, maybe I will add Fritz to my truth and dare story. Honestly I don't care if he is added. I have to think of a personality for him, but I will add him to that story. But as for my main one...Facing the Darkness...I will most likely not unless I add him in as a cameo. Now hopefully you understand better. And like I said before, this is the last time I talk to you. So you don't have to be bothered to look anymore. Again, not that you probably care in the first place. But I just felt the need to better explain what I said to you before.**

 **Now I mostly said that because I feel like there may be others wondering 'Where is Fritz? Why haven't you added him?' Well, there is your answer. And again, I can add him to the truth and dare story. I mean, I just added Plushtrap, so why not. So if any of you want to ask Fritz Smith a question, go ahead. No promises of when he will be added though.**

 **So with that said, enjoy the chapter! I bet a lot of you are curious about what is going on with Danny? Right!? Well read to find out!**

* * *

Danny continued to stare at the floor, his large tears still falling down his face. "I…I want…" His body began to shake as his hands formed tight fists. He thought about his past. All those happy memories with his entire family. He thought about his mother, father, uncle, and cousin. He thought about all the trips his parents planned or the parties his uncle would throw for him and Luke as they grew up.

He thought about Fredbear and Spring. He remembered the fascinated looks the animatronics would form when he and Luke told the two about the outside world. He remembered the games he would play with the robots. All the jokes he would tell with Spring and the times Fredbear would scold him when he misbehaved. All of those memories, whether they were pleasant for him at the time or not, were great memories. Ones that the now dead killer would always cherish.

But then he thought about Luke's death. The start of all his troubles. His sanity had officially began to break apart after that. Everything and everyone eventually began to annoy him. His parents, his uncle, his once beloved animatronic friends, and eventually, the children. He hated them all. He wanted to get rid of them all. Especially those who have caused the final pain he felt, his death. Those kids…those damn brats ruined his life more than Fredbear has! He hates them! He hates each and everyone one of those little brats!

Daniel didn't realize when an insane smile spread onto his face. He didn't realize that he started to laugh loudly and insanely. He didn't even realize when he picked up a match and lit it up. "You know what I want Fredbear!? I want…" Turning his wild and crazy eyes down at the gasoline soaked floor, he dropped the match. "…REVENGE!"

The insane man laughed, and laughed, as the flames circled around him, consuming the old building.

* * *

"…Hey Frederick?"

"Yes Shady?" The bear looked over at his brother, shocked to see such a forlorn expression crossing his features…or really crossing Puppet's features…in a way… Frederick had to smirk at the look. "What's with that pouty face brother? It's not like you?"

"…" Shady slowly looked up, frowning even more when he locked his gaze on his older brother. "We…we're not going to be around after this is all over, are we?"

Frederick flinched, eyes widening as he looked over at his brother. "…I…Why would you ask something like that?"

"We've heard boss say the plan and what will happen in the future over and over again now. But…he's never once said what will happen to us. So…I've been thinking…that after he leaves with Springtrap…we are just going to…vanish. Back into the nothingness we came fr-"

"That is enough Shadow Bonnie!"

"Eh…" Shady looked over at Frederick, eyes wide before a sad smile began to form over his expression. "Heh, you know I'm right, don't you brother?"

"Shut up! We aren't going anywhere."

"Then why hasn't boss told us what will happen to us yet!?" Shady demanded.

"I don't know!"

"You do know! You know as well as I do! He's just going to get rid of us! We are helping the man that will just kill us off in the end!"

"You're wrong Shady!"

"I am not!" A dark glow surrounded Puppet's body before finally Shady's form appeared next to him.

Puppet let out a loud gasp before tumbling to the ground. "Ow…"

Shady rolled his eyes and glared at him before grabbing him by the arm.

"Le-let me go!" Puppet cried only to gasp in fright when he felt his mask about to fall. He lifted his free hand up to keep it in place. "Oh no…"

Shady dragged him over to the side of the room they were hiding in. They were in the attic, the only other place no one would think to look. The basement was a bit too well known of a spot to hide away in now.

Once the rabbit placed Puppet where he wanted him to be, he glared darkly at him. "Stay put or else..." he hissed, successfully scaring the poor animatronic.

Frederick sighed as he watched him. "What are you doing Shady?"

"I'm tired. I don't feel like finishing off Puppet yet. I want to just be with my own body and that's it!"

"Shady!"

"I'm not stupid brother…"

"…Wh-what?"

Shady gave a sad smile again, his white eyes locking onto the confused Puppet. "I know I act childish a lot, but…I'm not an idiot."

"I know you aren't stupid Shady."

"That means I understand our situation. I know what will happen and so do you. So don't act like everything will be all peaches and cream by the end of this for my sake. Why sugar coat our own fate, right? We are just going to die…I know it. And you know it. The only thing that makes this worse is…" Shady rummaged through a box until he found a picture frame. He stared at it for a moment before throwing it on the ground next to Puppet. The animatronic gasped and backed away slightly to avoid the broken glass that now littered the ground. Shady meanwhile bent down to grab one of the pieces, clutching it in his hand tightly.

"Shady?"

Without warning, the rabbit slashed at his own arm, dark shadowlike fur flying in the air.

"Shady! What the hell are you doing!?"

"This is what makes our death even worse brother…"

Frederick furrowed his brows, before watching the fur that was slowly floating to the ground. It was just like when he was hurt by Foxy earlier. The fur floated down like a feather before it hit the ground. But the second the fur touched the wooden surface, it vanished without a trace, as if it never existed.

"You see Frederick. When we die, that won't be it for our own lives, but for our bodies as well. We won't have anything that will show we ever existed. At least the dead leaves behind a body. What will we leave behind? Nothing. We will just vanish. Just like my fur."

Puppet frowned, processing the words from the shadow creature. "…" He looked up at the one that possessed him, shocked to see such a sad expression on the creature's face. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, but Puppet was actually feeling sorry for the rabbit.

But could anyone really blame the shy puppet? Shady was fearing his ultimate death. The bunny was just as sad about it as anyone else would be. It made the marionette start to think. 'They…may not be as bad as we originally thought. They are just more pawns in Daniel's game after all. Created just to serve and help him. Maybe…just maybe, I can…' He blinked slowly before looking over at the shocked Frederick. 'I have to get him to release Freddy somehow…Then…then maybe I can get this idea to work…' So with a determined look that was rare to find on the shy animatronic, Puppet began to address the bear. "H-hey!"

"Hm?" Frederick turned his dark glare on the marionette before frowning. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you a question."

"Oh yeah? Then ask away dear little Puppet…" Frederick hissed, clearly annoyed with him already.

Puppet instantly felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Once again, as always, his nerves took over, ruining his unusual state of confidence. 'Crap! I didn't think this through! A coward like me can't possible get him to release Freddy!'

"I'm waiting?"

Puppet flinched, nervously smiling at him. "Hehehe….We-well…I-I was…just…wondering if…"

"'If'?" Frederick questioned.

"If…" Puppet gulped before looking down. "Y-you would…release Freddy for a moment…" He meekly asked. "…please…?"

"…" Frederick and Shady looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing together.

The bear was the first to calm down. "Aw, I needed a laugh…" he sighed gratefully before turning his amused eyes back on Puppet. "And why would I do that? Do you think that I am tired of possessing you animatronics like Shady here? No. I don't plan on being as merciful as my brother here."

"And besides, whatever you are planning to do or say to Freddy won't matter. I'll be possessing you any minute now." Shady added, smirking.

"L-look…I promise I won't do anything sneaky. I jus-just really need to say one last thing to Freddy."

"No." Frederick said sternly. "Shady, go back to your job. Once these two are finished with we can help boss with the rest of the plan finally.

Shady sighed before nodding his head. He faced Puppet, preparing to possess the animatronic again.

'No! I have to get this to work. If I do then maybe we can have a better strategy to stop Daniel. So with one last wave of bravery, Puppet screamed out at the top of his lungs. "I can make sure you both stay alive!"

Shady paused, eyes widening at the animatronic. "What?"

Puppet sighed in relief when he saw he was able to buy more time. "I can help save you both from Daniel. Shady, you are right! Daniel is just going to get rid of you both when this is all over."

"And how would you know?"

"I…" Puppet cursed himself for making up a lie. He didn't have a clue if Danny was actually going to do that or not. "I-It just makes sense!" he spouted out. He saw Frederick raise a brow, showing he was at least listening. 'I just have to keep trying until I get them on my side.' He thought before speaking up again. "Why would your boss waste his time with you after this is all over? He said he was going to live alone in his home when he got his revenge, right? Meaning you two won't be with him. So where will you both live? All the Fazbear establishments will be burned down. You both will have nothing, considering the fact that Daniel even lets you live. But judging by how insane the man already is, he won't let you both live and just kill you when he's accomplished his goal. So that's why…" Puppet gulped, feeling his courage begin to evaporate again. "…y-you should let me help you."

"…" Frederick glared at the puppet, crossing his arms. He only lifted a paw up when Shady went to speak. Satisfied that his brother grew quiet, he addressed the broken animatronic. "Say that you are right and my brother and I are in danger. How will you save us?"

'Crap!' Puppet thought, not having a real answer. But, forcing down his nerves just slightly, he sort of determinedly locked eyes with the bear. "You just have to trust me. And the first thing you can do to show that I earned your trust is to release Freddy. Please." He sighed and lowered his hand that has been holding onto his mask the entire time. The entire mask fell down with a loud crash, revealing the unique endoskeleton Puppet had. "Besides, if you still think I am just going to escape, I am pretty sure Freddy and myself are too broken to accomplish that."

Frederick stared at the mask Puppet always wore, keeping silent.

Shady tilted his head, not sure what his brother was thinking. "Fredrick…?"

Without warning, a dark glow surrounded the bear's body. Both Shady and Puppet watched in shock as Freddy fell down to the ground with a soft groan as Frederick's real form popped up behind him. "Okay Puppet…" he hissed. "You have one chance to prove you can save me and my brother from our 'boss'. If you can, then we'll help you and this annoying bear here," he paused to kick Freddy, causing the brown bear to fall down again, losing his right arm in the process, "to be reunited with that 'family' of yours."

"Really?!" Puppet asked shocked.

"I don't like having a debt over my head…even though I haven't been alive enough to really have a debt…" Frederick muttered. "If you can actually keep your promise and…" he paused to look at his brother. "if you can at least keep Shady safe and alive, then I will help you with your broken family. Deal?"

"Deal!" he answered back excitedly. 'It actually worked! They are going to help us! Yes!' he thought.

"Puppet…?" Freddy struggled to say. "Wha-what's going on…?"

The shy animatronic gasped, picking up his mask and carefully locking it in place again. He sighed when it tried to pop off again, so he just decided to hold it steady again with one hand. Once he was done he tried to stand up so he could walk to his leader, but his legs suddenly locked up. "Oh come on…" he muttered before just crawling to the brown bear. "Freddy…don't worry. I have this under control."

"How? How can we be sure to trust them?" he asked, only to glare darkly at the two. "They killed our family."

"They are going to help us now."

"Puppet, I don't think…"

"Freddy, please trust me. I managed to get them to release you. We have a second chance. As long as we can help them, they will help us. Okay?"

The leader sighed, feeling his entire body ache before nodding his head. "Okay." He pushed himself up slowly until he was finally standing before looking at the animatronic still on the ground. "Can you stand Puppet?"

"My legs feel busted."

"Here…" Freddy bent down, using his only arm to help him to his feet. "Okay, now Frederick and Shady…you two better keep your end of the bargain. If either of you two betray us then…"

"Blah, blah, blah." Frederick interrupted. "Whatever you say bear. All I care about is Shady's safety. So I won't do anything as long as he is happy and healthy. So just shut that mouth of yours."

Freddy glared at the other bear before sighing. "Fine…let's get out of here then. I need to check up on Mike and the others."

Puppet nodded, sadly looking down at Freddy's fallen arm. The leader didn't seem to care as he lead the marionette out of the attic carefully.

As the two did that, Shady looked at his brother. "Frederick…why are you doing this? This isn't like you. And why are you not worrying about your own life? You keep saying that I have to stay safe, but you barely mentioned yourself?"

The shadow bear didn't say a word before smirking and ruffling the small rabbit's head. "You think too much little brother."

"…" Shady pouted before shrugging his shoulders and smiling widely. A childish laugh escaped his throat. "Maybe you are right!"

Frederick laughed with him. "Now, why don't you follow them? I'll catch up later."

"Okay!" Shady literally hopped out of the room, laughing much like an innocent child.

The bear couldn't help but smile in amusement at his brother. But once he was gone, Frederick frowned deeply. "I never could trust Daniel…" he muttered, glaring at the ground. "…Time to pay my _boss_ a visit…" with that said, he vanished from sight.

* * *

Freddy sighed in relief when he finished going down the set of stairs. "Finally…"

"Sorry Freddy, I wish I wasn't so useless…" Puppet said.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault that you are broken.

Puppet smiled, accidently letting go of his mask. He gasped when his face fell down with another loud crash.

"Hahahahaha!" Shady giggled. "That's funny!"

Puppet glared at him as Freddy helped to pick the mask up. "Here you are."

"Thanks…" he muttered, replacing it.

Freddy nodded before looking at the rabbit. "Where's Frederick?"

"He said he would catch up. I don't know where he is." Shady admitted. "Doesn't matter. Let's just go find those weird friends of your-" Shady froze, eyes widening.

"What is it?"

"…I can sense it."

"What?"

"The second building…it's on fire. Boss is burning it down as we speak."

Freddy and Puppet gasped. "No…"

Shady sighed. "It's only a matter of time before this place is burned and we are all forced to hang out in Fazbear's Fright."

"That won't happen!" Freddy snapped. "Now come on! We have to find the others now!"

Shady rolled his eyes before following him. "Yeah, yeah…" He pouted childish. "Stupid bear…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Shady giggled before skipping ahead of the two. "Come on slow pokes!"

Puppet sighed. "How does Frederick put up with that guy?"

Freddy shrugged before he continued to walk, dragging his marionette friend with him.

* * *

Daniel laughed loudly as he leaned on a wall in Fazbear's Fright. "So close. I am so close. Soon…very soon those kids will be gone for good. I can live in peace finally!"

Still giggling, he looked at the lifeless figure next to him. The broken up body of Bonnie was staring at him with those empty eyes. Daniel rolled his eyes and walked closer to it. "Oh don't give me that look Bonnie. You and that annoying family of yours had this coming. And besides, I am kind enough to have you all together one last time before the final act is over! How nice of me!"

Of course the empty suit didn't respond back. But Daniel didn't care. He still paused as if waiting for Bonnie to actually talk back.

"What?" Danny asked after a while, his smirk still showing. "Not going to talk to me?" He looked up at the ceiling. "Come on! I know you all can hear me! Fredbear!? Don't you have any more bullcrap fueled words to throw at me in hopes that I change my ways? No? Hahaha! Don't tell me you give up! Am I just a loss cause in your eyes! Huh!?"

Danny didn't notice the tear that slid down his face as he screamed at the ceiling.

"Come on! Say something! Really! I want to hear that disappointed tone in your voice. I know you are disappointed! I know you probably even hate me! So come on! I'm ready this time! Come on! Any of you stupid animatronics can join in! Come on!"

"…Daniel?"

"What!? What do you have to say this time?" More tears were falling down his face.

"Daniel…?"

"What!? What do you have to say!?"

"BOSS!"

"…" Daniel's entire body froze up, finally recognizing the voice he heard. He only moved his eyes to stare at the confused Frederick in shock. "…"

The shadow bear didn't look amused at all as he glared at him. "Finally lost the little bit of sanity you had left, huh boss?"

The ghost felt his body shake, as he finally felt the large tears that were falling down his face. He quickly wiped them away before facing his minion. "Frederick?"

The bear was quiet for a moment before finally speaking. "We have to talk."

* * *

 **Danny! Why do you have to be so insane!? But what's this? Shady and Frederick are switching sides...sort of...!? And remember, as all this is happening, Luke is talking to Mike's dad about switching sides too! Danny is losing not only his mind, but the little bit of support he had too! That can be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you feel about Danny.**

 **Honestly if Danny wasn't...well a killer...then he would be one of my favorite characters. And I don't even know why! I do have to blame a few other fnaf fans that made amazing stories and/or comics that feature their version of the purple guy. I end up liking their version so I guess that's why I like Danny so much. But then I remembered he killed the kids and I hate him again. Ah! Too many conflicting emotions!**

 **Anyways that was this chapter. I hope you liked it. I feel like it was okay enough to post. If some of you guys didn't like it, sorry. But I am still somewhat satisfied with how this turned out. Especially with Shady and Danny.**

 **Now one last thing before I end this author's note. ...WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR FNAF WORLD! *clears throat* Sorry, I lost my cool there for a second. But all those updates Scott has been sending out are amazing! And in case there is someone out there living under a rock, and yet takes the time to read my stupid story...Check out ScottGames! All those 'Adventure' animatronics are too cute! And also, there is a female (possibly) rabbit. I say possibly because I feel like she is just an unbroken version of Springtrap, which would make sense, but those dang eyelashes threw me off. I mean all the other female animatronics (minus Toy-Bonnie. and possibly Mangle) has long eyelashes. So does that mean that rabbit is a female and if she is in fact just an unbroken version of Springtrap, does that mean Spring was actually a she!? My mind will be ruined if that turns out to be true...And Spring won't be too happy as well. Hehe. But I don't know. For those of you who have seen what I am talking about, what do you think? I am honestly curious. (Also wow, I just went on a long rant about that...didn't I? My bad.)**

 **So I will FINALLY SHUT UP and let you all go. ...Unless you just ignored my author note to begin with and left a long time ago. :( Anyways, thanks for reading and until next time! Bye and don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long to update this! I really didn't. Life just got in the way. I hope you all can forgive me for the long, long wait! I don't even have a good enough excuse to explain my actions. But...the important thing is that I am updating this again. I promise you that this story will be finished. I don't know when and I don't know if I will end up taking a break again, but it WILL be finished! I am VERY close to the end anyways.**

 **With that said, I was a little surprise for you guys, but you have to wait till the end of this chapter to see. It will be in my author's note at the end. So if you want to know what the surprise is, please continue reading!**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you guys read the chapter. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Travis nervously looked over at his son. Ever since Luke calmed down the night guard, Mike has been completely ignoring the old man, and instead keeping his gaze locked on the dirty floorboards of the pizzeria.

Luke sighed sadly at the two before pacing back and forth in front of the remaining members of their group. "Okay, we need a plan, and we need it now."

"Lo-look," Travis softly spoke up. "I'm not sure if I should even be a part of this. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a ghost! I can easily die!"

"I know you can." Luke spoke up quickly when he sensed an insult forming in Mike's mind. "But we need all the help we can get. With all the animatronics gone, we are at a disadvantage."

"We might still be able to help Freddy and Puppet from those shadow creatures." Sammy suggested.

"That's a good idea, but we can't just go charging in blindly. We need to think of what to do when we find them." Luke looked over at Travis. "This is something you can help us with. You spent a lot of time with them."

"Not really…"

"Well more than we have at least." Luke corrected himself. "So there must be something else you know that we don't. Like a weakness."

The man shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know. I'm a bit clueless on them. Down to how Daniel even created them."

"Damn…" Luke sighed, rubbing his eyes. "There has to be something we can think of." He looked over at the guard. "Any ideas Mike?"

Mike was too mentally drained to even speak and instead shook his head slowly.

Luke sighed again. "If only Danny just listened to me. We could have been done with this mess already…"

"You aren't going to come up with a good plan just standing there." A high pitched voice spoke up.

Everyone gasped and tensed up, swiftly turning around to see Shady leaning on a wall and smirking at them.

"You!" Nick hissed, glaring at the rabbit and pointing at him.

Shady giggled and returned the gesture, pointing dramatically at Nick. "You!" he mocked before giggling again.

"Where's Puppet and Freddy!" Nick demanded.

"I'm not telling."

Nick breathed in deeply in a vain attempted to keep calm. I have to be strong and brave for Mikey, the child ended up thinking.

"I thought you agreed not to trick them…" a deep voice spoke behind the rabbit. Everyone's eyes widened before they saw the large brown animatronic bear slowly walking up. A very Freddy-like stern glare was on the bear's face as he stopped next to Shady. "Remember I don't trust you yet, so you can't act like this."

"What? All I said was, 'I'm not telling'." Shady gave an innocent smile. "That's not threatening or anything bad!"

"Freddy!" Mike smiled and ran over to him. The children also beamed in joy before joining Mike as they all hugged the bear tightly.

"Whoa!" Freddy smiled happily before lightly pushing the ghosts away. "Calm down you guys. I'm not in great shape here." He explained, showing off his missing arm. "Puppet is in just as bad of shape." He turned around, walked a few paced away before coming back, helping the shy animatronic in.

Puppet smiled gratefully, trying his best to keep his mask in place. "Thanks." He said, letting Freddy lean his body against the wall.

"Puppet!" Nick smiled and hugged the animatronic closely. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"Well, as okay as I can be in this state, I guess…" Puppet spoke up, carefully hugging the boy back.

Mike backed away before he realized something. His brows lowered as he confusedly looked at Freddy to Shady. "Uh…Freddy, what's going on?"

"Puppet convinced Shady and Frederick to let us go."

"What!?" Luke asked shocked. He turned to look at Puppet. "You really did that?"

"U-uh…y-yeah. It…it was nothing…"

"That's great Puppet!" Luke smiled happily.

"Tha-thanks Gol-Ah! I mean L-luke. So-sorry, it's a little off putting to see you in Golden's suit."

The teen chuckled sadly, looking down at the body he was possessing. "Yeah…I understand." He shook his head, clearing the memories he had of the yellow bear before looking around. Soon he frown deeply. "Where's Frederick then?"

"My brother said he had to do something or be somewhere…" Shady shrugged and giggled. "I really don't know!"

"I don't like that one bit…" Mike muttered.

"Neither do I." Luke agreed, but there isn't much we can do about that. The important thing is that Freddy and Puppet are back. They may be broken up, but they are safe."

"Yes," the bear spoke up a very serious and dark expression casting over his face. "However, we have to get working fast. Shady said he sensed the second establishment was on fire already."

"What!?" the children shouted.

"We have to check on it!" Shawn shouted, trying to teleport away to said building…however…nothing happened. Shawn's eyes widened, looking around the room like he's never seen it before. "Wha-"

"Shawn?" Sammy questioned her brother.

"I can't leave…" the older twin muttered. "Normally I can sense the building before I teleport there. But this time…I can't."

"That can only mean, the building is too destroyed to visit anymore." Luke sadly stated.

"So we are too late!" Angelica gasped, tears forming in her large eyes.

"I'm afraid so."

"So that only means…" Mike started. "Daniel is going to burn this place down next."

Luke let out a loud frustrated noise, rubbing his hands…or really paws…over his head. "We can't let that happen. If this place is destroyed, Danny basically wins."

"He won't destroy it until all the animatronics are in Fazbear's Fright…" Shady muttered boredly.

Everyone turned to face the rabbit, a suspicious look on each of their faces.

The shadow bunny blinked at them before frowning. "What!? I promised to help and so I'm helping."

"S-sorry, it's just hard to trust someone who…"

"Yeah, yeah, who killed your family and whatnot." Shady rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed. With his brother away, his playfully innocent nature was slowly fading away again. He was growing very bored very fast, and Shady was not liking one minute of it. "Look, he wants all the animatronics in the building because he's going to use them to help his mental torment for the children before he kills them off for good." Shady pushed himself off the wall and began walking around tiredly. "So far he only has one animatronic set up, and that's Bonnie. He really wants to set up Freddy's body as well as Chica and Foxy…although I don't know what he'll do since those two are basically only a head since brother and I destroyed them."

Freddy glared darkly at the rabbit when he was reminded of the state the chicken and the fox was in.

"So basically since most of the broken animatronics are still here, this place is safe…for now." Shady shrugged. "And plus Springtrap is still locked away in Mr. Fazbear's old office soooo…."

"Spring! That's right!" Mike gasped, running off to locate the old rabbit.

"Hey! I was talking!" Shady pouted annoyed. "Rude…"

Freddy also turned to where the night guard ran off. "Mike is right. We have to check on Spring and make sure he is alright."

Everyone nodded and took off with Luke and Freddy helping Puppet out. Shady was the only one who remained there.

The shadow creature sighed and shook his head. "All of them are rude. But…they are my only hope at the moment…" So with that in mind, he forced on his usual innocent smile and followed them.

* * *

Spring sighed tiredly, leaning against the wall of the room he was locked in. "What a mess this all turned into." He muttered. "And there is nothing I can do. Not when I'm trapped in this damn office…"

With a soft grunt, he stood up before pacing the room for the hundredth time since Daniel left him in there. Even though it's only been around an hour, the rabbit felt like he's been stuck in there for days. The only thing keeping him from just breaking down and letting his emotions get the best of him was his memories.

He would constantly replay all the good memories in his mind, a smile usually forming on his face as he delved into the past. Most of them consisted of his time back at the diner. Way before Freddy was even considered being created. Every once in a while he would think about his short time in the second establishment, around the time Bonnie was created, but those memories just seem to make him feel even worse as he remembered the rotten attitude he was constantly in during that time of his life.

For the last few minutes however he had returned to thinking about what he would do when Daniel returned. It didn't seem like the killer was going to be convinced about anything anymore. The Danny he knew was long gone. Now Spring was dealing with a man, that the animatronic didn't have the slightest clue about who he was. This Daniel was a mystery to him, and it was frustrating the rabbit to no ends.

"Ah! If only I could at least talk to the others!"

"You called?" Luke's voice could be heard and Spring gasped swiftly turning around to face the possessed yellow bear.

He smiled and shook his head, walking over to the group. "About time you got me out of here! Another minute and I would have gone insane."

"It hasn't even been over an hour yet Spring." Freddy smirked, shaking his head.

"Freddy!" Spring pushed the others out of the way and hugged his younger brother tightly. "Haha! You're safe!"

Freddy smirked. "Careful Spring, you are acting like you actually care about me."

The rabbit's eyes widened before he quickly let go. "O-of course I do-don't…"

The bear shook his head. "Right, of course Spring."

"Sh-shut up…" he looked away in an attempted to hide his embarrassed face before suspiciously looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Anyways…how come you aren't possessed by Frederick?"

"He and Shady let him and Puppet go." Mike explained.

"Really?" Spring looked around, eyes landing on the smiling Shady. "And how can we know we can trust these freaks?"

"Puppet made a deal with them." Freddy explained. "Right now, they are helping us as long as we help them." He frowned deeply. "Although I am not super thrilled about this…"

"Always so mean." Shady giggled. "Anyways, look at all of you. Everyone is coming to together to stop the big bad Danny." He burst into more laughter. "So wonderful."

"Actually, Shady is right." Luke smiled, looking around. "We may have lost a lot of help, but _we_ are still standing strong. We all even managed to get the only people helping Danny on our side. So now we can work together and stop Daniel before he burns up this place!"

"Yeah, but how!?" Travis asked annoyed. "None of us have a plan."

"Yeah, and our last plan kind of failed before we could really get it started." Nick reminded.

"Actually…" Spring spoke up. "I haven't thought it all out yet, but I may have one idea."

"Well that's better than nothing." Mike smiled gratefully. "We're all ears Spring."

The rabbit looked around before sighing. "Well, here's what I got…"

* * *

Daniel glared sharply at the shadow bear, body still shaking because his last little episode. "Talk?" he questioned him. "And what, pray tell, do we need to talk about. _You_ have a job you and that insane brother of yours should be doing."

"That 'insane brother' of mine is far saner than he lets on. And definitely far saner than _you_ are, _boss_ …" Frederick hissed.

"Just get to the point already Shadow Freddy." Daniel complained. "I don't have much time to spare. I have to get working on the next part of my plan."

"Fine. I'll just skip the middle man. No point in beating around the bush after all. I always hated things like that…" He hesitated only slightly before speaking up again. "What is going to happen to us?"

Daniel was quiet, slowly turning around to face his back to the bear. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me! You know exactly what I am talking about. Shady has it in his mind that you are just going to let us die off after you got your final revenge. Is he right? Are you just going to kill him and me when this is all over?"

"And what if I do?"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes." Daniel spoke cold and calmly. Not even batting an eye at the shocked expression forming on Frederick's face. "I won't have any more use for you two when I'm done. I created you and I can destroy you. A cliché line, but you get the idea. Besides, what's the point of keeping you two around anyways? I sure don't see it. Trust me, if I could I would destroy Spring with you guys, but I can't. That way I can finally be fully alone and at peace."

Frederick held back his hateful thoughts, forcing to keep his air of superiority around him at all cost. If that were to shatter, then, in Frederick's mind, he would loss. And he hates to loss. "I…see…"

"Is that all?" Daniel asked, like this conversation was as common as talking about the weather. "Because I need to check on one little detail for this place before I check on Travis' progress."

"…" Frederick remained quiet. In his mind, he wanted to do a thousand things to the man. Scream at him, attack him, threaten him…Anything to display the anger he was feeling inside. But what good would that do? It was just as Daniel had said. He can easily destroy the bear any time he wanted. It would be as easy as killing a bug, a bug stuck in a spider's web.

"Frederick…is that it? I'm not in the mood to talk to you anymore. So if you are satisfied, leave me along and finish your job."

"…" Frederick sighed. He felt his hand begin to shake, before he clenched it into a tight fist to cease the trembling. With determined eyes, he looked up and glared as sharply as he could at the ghost. "I will not let you hurt Shady."

"…" Daniel paused, looking over his shoulder at the bear. Finally he let off a soft scoff. "Heh, what?"

"You heard me. You can kill _me_ all you want. Torment me as best as you can. _But_ …If any harm comes to Shady…I will not stand for it."

"…And what will you do to stop me if…no sorry _when_ I decide to hurt Shady."

Frederick smirked. "I honestly don't have the slightest idea. But I will do whatever it takes. Even if I die in the process, I will protect my brother."

Daniel couldn't begin to imagine why a creature he created would stoop as low just to protect someone. So with a disbelieving look, he turned around to better face the bear. "Why? Why do you care so much about that stupid rabbit?"

"Because he is my family. My brother. And I will protect him."

"Family dies. It's a fact. Just be thankful you will die _with_ Shady. Although, keep this up and I may decide to cancel the offer for you. Really you should think about that if I were you."

"Do you know what Shady and I are Daniel?"

"…what does that have to do with anything?"

"We are creatures of darkness, sure…but we are made from your emotions. Your love for your family…that is just part of what makes up me. So of course I would care that deeply for Shady. _You_ once cared that deeply for the ones you considered family. Your mother, father, uncle, cousin. Hell, you even considered Fredbear and Spring Bonnie family at one point. You cared and loved them all just as much as I care and love Shady. So don't act all shocked and confused when I say I would give my life just to keep my younger brother safe."

Daniel was shaking his head, still not processing…or more like, not wanting to process this. "Sh-shut up already! All you just said is nonsense! You are not even real! You are just a collection of shadows brought to life because of my powers! You are _NOTHING!_ And that's all you will ever be! Even when you die, you will be nothing!"

"That's fine in my eyes. But I want to prove Shady otherwise. He hates the idea of being nothing. So that's why I want him to live. Live so he can have a life, so he can feel like he matters."

"But he doesn't! Neither of you two matter. You matter just as much as those dame brats matter!"

"…" Frederick smirked. "Last I check, those children do matter. They matter to the parents they were forced to be separated from. They matter to the animatronics. They matter to that night guard."

"No they don't! Those brats don't matter anymore! They are just annoying pests that need to learn when they are not wanted! Just like you! Just like Shady! Each and every one of you guys don't matter! You all are NOTHING!"

Suddenly Frederick felt a cold grip wrap around his throat. He gasped for air he didn't even remember breathing in. Since when do I need to breath…He thought confused as Daniel tightened his hands around the bear's throat.

"You, Shady, Luke, Spring, Fredbear…ALL OF YOU! I hate you ALL! Why do you all have to keep on tormenting me! You are as bad as those brats! Always forcing me to remember my mistakes. Always forcing me to remember my pain, my _suffering_! When all I wanted…" tears were once again falling down the insane ghost's eyes. "…was to live a quiet peaceful life alone! That's all I want! But those animatronics and those kids…each one of them has to remind me of every dark part of my life. And I'm sick of it!"

Frederick clawed at Daniel's hands. Yet, despite the fact that he look much larger and stronger than the fail man, the shadow bear was helpless. He felt his vision begin to grow fuzzy and dark. "Da-dan…" was all he could muster out of his mouth before the ghost tightened his grip.

Daniel's green eyes were morphing into a deep, dark purple as he glared at the bear. All his anger, all his pain, all his sadness, every emotion that was swirling inside of him was forcing him to shake and cry as he continued to choke Frederick. "I'm gonna kill each and every one of you…" he whispered so quietly at Frederick, that the bear almost missed it. "I'm gonna torment each of you until you beg for death!" A smirk formed on his face as he watched Frederick slowly begin to close his eyes. Leaning in, he moved his mouth so he was talking directly into the shadow bear's ear. "And Frederick…Shady will be next!"

"N-no…" Frederick managed to wheeze out before he blacked out.

Daniel finally let go, watching as the bear ungracefully fell to the ground. No indication was sent out as the bear slammed into the floor, not even a sound. It was almost like the creature wasn't there to begin with.

Without any trace of emotion, Daniel turned around and left, not even bother to look back as the bear's image began to fade away.

* * *

 **...O_O! Damn it! Just when I was starting to like Frederick, and I do this to him! Why! ...Actually I always liked Frederick, but still! Why!? ...Oh yeah, I know why...but you guys don't! Hahaha! I am mean.**

 **Anyways, if you guys bothered to read my author's note at the top, you will remember that I said I have a surprise for you guys. Well, I have been seriously debating if I wanted to do this, but I will. Just like with my last fnaf story, I have two alternate endings. BUT there is NO bad endings. Each one will end happily. Mainly because this is the last of this series. However, one ending does have a bit of sadness before it becomes happy. One, is just plain happy, I guess you can say it has a few sad moments, but not as much or as affecting as the alternate ending.**

 **Basically here is the surprise. You guys get to pick the ending again. Do you want the ending that has more sad moments or not. I ask because I have added a lot of sad moments in this story and I can understand if you all can't take anymore. However, just like with the last fnaf story, I will post both endings eventually, but the one that wins will be the canon ending. Get it? Also the losing ending won't be published for a while after the winner is posted. So you will have to wait...not that you guys haven't been waiting already for updates to be posted. But you get the idea.**

 **Just tell me if you want the happy/sad ending or just the plain happy ending.**

 **And with that said, until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review! (...I'm done making promises that I will update soon. -_-;)**


	19. Chapter 19

***sigh* let's get the apology over with. *deep breath* I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!**

 **I really do feel bad about not updating as often as I possibly can. I also feel terrible because I haven't updated my truth and dare story because I know a lot of you liked that. But please don't think I'm giving up on this series. I really am going to finish them. And I want to thank everyone who understands why this hasn't been updated as fast as I used to do with my other fnaf stories.**

 **Really, I don't have a proper excuse for the long wait, so I'm just going to say this: School. Hopefully that is as best as an explanation as possible.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter! I'm really excited because I finally brought in-oops, almost gave it away. Yep, I'm not telling you, but there are a few surprises in this chapter that I bet you people didn't think about. haha! I love throwing in these last bit surprises. It makes me happy and excited. Mostly because I love seeing your reactions to them. So hopefully this chapter surprises you just a little.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shady didn't know why, but he suddenly felt very, _very_ odd. He looked around, a whimper like noise escaping from his mouth.

Freddy raised a suspicious brow up as he glared over at the rabbit. He still didn't trust the creature no matter how troubled the small rabbit looked. "What's wrong? He asked anyways, figuring that was the best course of action to take.

Shady didn't answer right away, instead he continued to look around the room they all were in, very confused. "I don't understand. I don't understand…"

"Understand what?" Luke ended up questioning, overhearing the rabbit.

"I feel weird. I don't like it." Shady muttered, almost sounding like a pouting child.

"Can you be more specific?" Luke tried, unable to help the concern tone mixing with his voice.

"I-I feel like something is twisting my insides really tight, and I feel like running away. I-I feel something in the back of my mind that danger is coming, and it is making me have this strange feeling. I don't know what it is. I never felt it before."

"Hmm…" Luke hummed in thought. "Sounds like you're scared."

"Scared? I didn't know I could feel 'scared'." Shady said titling his head. "Why am I scared?" Looking around one more time, he suddenly felt a new unknown emotion twist with this…fear. He didn't know why, but he suddenly really wanted to see… "Where is my brother?" he questioned out loud, this new feeling increasing.

"I'm not sure." Luke spoke up, sensing something else was wrong with Shady. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling weird things. I feel…lonely and…" he searched his mind for the right word, but couldn't think of what to say. Suddenly he gasped and flew his hand to his face.

Luke and Freddy were both about to question him, when suddenly the little rabbit let out a terrified scream.

"I'm broken!"

"What?" the two asked confused.

"There is a liquid coming from my eyes!"

"Oh, you're just crying." Luke laughed at the confused rabbit.

"I don't cry! Only you weak people cry! Crying is what you do when you are-"

"Sad?" Freddy suggested.

Shady stared at the bear for a long time, suddenly understanding this new emotion. He was sad. Sad because he didn't know where his brother was or why he was taking so long to return. He was scared too, but he couldn't figure out why. It almost felt like something….someone was going to hurt him, and that, Shady figured in confusion, was what was scaring him. But how could anything hurt him. Frederick would always protect him. The only thing that _could_ hurt him was Daniel and Frederick would-

Shady didn't finish his thought as his fear and sadness began to overflow in his body. That's it, he thought as more tears formed in his eyes. Please tell me I'm wrong though. Frederick…you didn't. Please tell me you really aren't… "Dead?" he finished out loud in a very hushed whisper.

He curled up in a small ball, feeling his body begin to shake as his tears grew heavier. A choked sob escaped his throat as he cried softly.

Luke didn't know what was causing the rabbit to behave like this, but he sympathetically patted him on the back.

Even Freddy was tempted to do the same. He couldn't help the urge to comfort the bunny, it was just in his programming to help others. But his lack of trust for Shady stopped him from taking a step closer and instead turned to Spring who was finishing up a conversation with the children, Mike, Puppet, and Travis.

The older animatronic glared down at the sobbing Shady before looking up curiously at Freddy. "What's the freak's problem?"

"Shut up!" Shady hissed through his tears. However the sobs just slurred his words together, making them almost impossible to understand.

Spring ignored him and crossed his arms. "Travis is ready to start. Freddy," the broken up rabbit started. "You sure you are okay with this?"

The bear looked around the building he was in, a shaky sigh escaping his mouth. "Yes. I'm okay. This is the best option we have."

"Okay then, I'm heading back to that office. I feel like Daniel will return soon. Travis!"

The human jumped in fear before slowly looking at Spring. "Ye-yeah. I said I was ready alright?"

Mike glared at his father from where he stood before turning to the children. "Then we will get to our positions. Come on guys."

The six children eagerly smiled, finally happy they may be done with all this and all jumped at Mike, earning the guard to let out a meek yelp only to crash to the ground from the weight of the children.

"Ah, guys…stop doing that…" the young man complained trying his best to squirm away from the giggling children. How was it that Mike is now a ghost with powers, and yet he still could be taken down by six little kids?

Luke laughed at the guard's situation before moving over to help. "Come on guys. Let Mike stand on his feet already."

Puppet nervously approached. "U-uh, le-let me help!"

Freddy shook his head when the children accidently caused Luke and Puppet to fall down as well before he sighed again.

"Hey?"

He looked over at Spring again. "Yeah?"

"What do we do about that thing?" Spring rudely gestured over to the still crying Shady.

The bear sighed for the hundredth time that day before shrugging his shoulders. "I'll try to deal with him for now. Go ahead and head back."

"…alright…" Spring agreed before turning to walk away. "Talk to you when this is all over little brother."

"Right…" Freddy lowered his head. "Please let this be over soon…" Rubbing his large paw over his face, feeling very emotionally drained, he turned around to face Shady.

"Look, I know we don't get along, but I'm willing to do whatever to calm you down. You have a job to do for us, remember?"

Shady suddenly froze up. The sobs stopped and the shaking ceased. Slowly, he lifted his head up to show a very deep glare on his face. Freddy couldn't help but feel uneasy at the look he was receiving. "Fine." Shady hissed, clearly annoyed with the bear and stood up abruptly.

The brown bear watched Shady storm away, before vanishing from sight. Slowly he shook his head. "Why do all the rabbits I know have such bad attitudes…?"

"Heard that!" Spring shouted, still in the room.

"Get to your post!"

"Yes sir!" Spring smirked, giving a mocking salute before walking away.

Freddy sighed. "Why me?"

* * *

Daniel marched back and forth, glaring at the ground below him. "Why is there so much annoying me!? Those brats! The animatronics! Luke! And now Shady and Frederick!" He turned his head in the general direction of where the room he left the shadow creature would be. "Good riddance." He muttered. "I don't need to deal with them. As soon as I get the chance, I'll kill Shady too. That little bipolar rabbit is probably freaking out from being away from his precious brother for so long. Bah! What is so important about family anyways!? It's just a useless thing that ends up getting in the way and ruining _everything_!"

The insane ghost snapped his head up and glared at the ceiling. "You hear me!" he screamed, thinking about each member of his family. His parents, his uncle and of course Luke. He cursed when Spring and Fredbear popped up in his mind. "I don't need any of you! I hate you all! I hate you!"

A loud gasp forced its way out as Daniel felt tears slide down his face.

"Dammit! Stop crying! I have no reason to be sad! I should be happy! Happy, happy, happy! I'm finally going to be rid of those brats and be able to live a peaceful life alone! Just like I always wanted!" He laughed, tears still falling down his face. "Yep! Just like I wanted! How perfect my life will be! Quiet, peaceful, and all alone!"

Suddenly he heard it, a loud and constant knocking.

"…"

The knocking continued at a rapid pace and Daniel slowly turned to where the front door of Fazbear's Fright was.

"Whoever it is, they can't be here for what I'm thinking. Then…" Daniel cautiously approached the door. "…who is it?"

He peaked outside, eyes widening at who he saw before chuckling. "Really? You two idiots? Can't you both see you are useless?"

Daniel backed away and made sure to stand a good distance from the entrance before suddenly using his powers to open the door.

The two humans on the other side gasped in fright before feeling a mysterious force grab them and drag them in.

They nervously looked up, one adjusting his hat to hide the hideous scar on his head.

"Well, well, well. Scott and Jeremy. Finally showing your faces after you missed so much. So you two found out about my little project. Are you here to apply for the night guard role? Oh Jeremy, I think you would be perfect for the position."

Jeremy backed away. Scott, what did you drag me into again!? He thought in his freaked out mind.

Said man, stood up and glared darkly at Daniel. "Whatever you are planning Danny, I'm here to stop you."

Daniel couldn't fight back the loud laugh as he threw his head back. He was genuinely finding this hilarious. " _You two_ actually think you can stop _me!?_ You don't even know the full details of my plan! Hell, I bet you don't even know my plan!" He laughed again. "OH, I have to thank you guys though. I was in a rotten mood until you showed up. Now I am feeling super excited again. Thanks, you are a life saver!"

"Laugh all you want! But I'm going to put an end to…this?" Scott couldn't finish his sentence as he felt the same mysterious force grab him again and yanked him to his feet. From Jeremy's startled screams, the man could safely assume the same was happening to him.

"No…" Daniel laughed. "You aren't." He snapped his fingers and the two humans were dragged away screaming. The ghost watched them, smirking insanely. "Pathetic. You disappear for hours, days, hell I've lost track of the time since this all started, finally show up and get captured in less than five minutes. Although, I'm grateful. You two may be less of an embarrassment than I initially thought." He chuckled again. "Hell, you two may even help me with my plans."

With one last insane laugh, Daniel disappeared. Fazbear's Fright became eerily quiet.

* * *

Travis cursed loudly with each step he took down the sidewalk. Behind him was an old cart with heavy boxes stacked on top. He was thankful that Freddy found this larger cart, at least larger than the one Daniel had given him when he was forced into this madness, in storage. But despite the size, which allowed the man to carry more than before it was very old and rusty, so Travis had to use all his strength just to force the rusted wheels to move.

Inside each of the boxes were the broken body parts of the dead animatronics. It took Travis longer than he liked to collect them all, and he was bitter from the fact that no one would help him with that task. Freddy and Puppet almost burst into tears at the thought of seeing his dead family again and the ghosts all went to comfort them. Luke was talking to Spring at the time so he couldn't get either of them to help, plus Spring scared him a little.

The old man sighed, leaning against the buildings next to him to rest for a moment. He looked up at the setting sun and rolled his eyes. "Just great. It's going to be dark soon…I got to get moving. I still have to do one more trip after this."

"Yo! Hey old dude!"

Travis sharply glared at the young man that was running at him. "What do you want punk?"

"Whoa calm down man. I just wanted to see if you needed any help?"

Oh now I get help? Travis thought annoyed. "No." he said almost instantly. "I can handle this."

"Oh, uh, well hey. Do you think you can help me?"

"I'm not giving you any money punk."

"Haha, no, not that." This young man laughed. "No, I'm looking for a place. It's not open yet so I understand if you wouldn't know where it is. It's called…uh…hold on." The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a flyer.

Travis eyes widen when he saw a Fazbear's Fright logo on the front. How the hell did Daniel get advertisement for this place already!? It had to be from those men Travis bought the building from while posing as Daniel.

"Yeah, Fazbear's Fright! I'm hoping to get a job there."

Travis worriedly looked around. He remembered discussing with Daniel how he wanted to hire a night guard as soon as possible. When the topic first came up in the early stages of this plan Travis didn't understand why a night guard was the most important person to hire first, but know he knew. This guy, if he got the job, was just going to be used as a target and would probably end up dead, most likely from Daniel's hands. He remembered how Daniel wanted to torment the kids about all their mistakes from the past, so it was safe to assume whoever the night guard would be, will just be used to represent all the past night guards the children killed.

"Uh, so-sorry kid." Travis spoke up. "I don't have time. Plus why are you going in for a job interview at this time. It's almost night."

"Yeah, I know. But for some reason the advertisement for the job said to come strictly at night."

"And the address isn't on there?" the old man asked in annoyance.

"Nah, I don't think-wait…" the young man trailed off looking at the paper carefully. "Oh, duh! It _is_ there! Man that just flew by me!" He laughed loudly and Travis instantly found this man, no kid was a better term for him, to be the biggest moron in the world.

The little idiot will probably kill himself with how stupid he is even _if_ Daniel doesn't get his insane hands on him. Travis thought annoyed before walking away. "Well I have to go."

"Great see ya man!" the idiot ran off.

Instantly Travis realized his mistake. "Dammit, I didn't want him find the place! He's so stupid he made me forget!" He reached out for the young man. "Hey, wait!" But the guy was already gone. Travis tried to run after him, but the cart held him back. "Damn thing!" he cursed only to sigh. "Oh well, maybe I'll be lucky and Daniel won't let the moron work there. Nah, I highly doubt that psycho is picky. But it's not like he's going to kill him right away. Plus there is the fact that Daniel obviously is a ghost and can't approach people."

Feeling a little calmer, Travis once again began to pull the cart down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, no one will have to die anymore. Spring's plan will work. I just have to stay on Daniel's good side until then." He glanced back at the boxes, getting a tiny glimpse of a pirate's hook before sighing. "This has to work."

* * *

 **A new character has entered the game! And yes, I'm going to go ahead and say, mostly because it's not a spoiler at all, he is the night guard from the third game. Or will be, once he gets to the place. Despite that he won't be that important. Again, not a spoiler. He will just be a minor character. But there are two other characters that have popped back in that are important! Scott and Jeremy! Haha, I bet some of you forgot about them. No, I've been waiting for the right moment to bring them back in. They both have to be present for the ending! They just have to! "Why?" you may be asking. What, did you really think I would tell you?**

 **Also what the heck is Travis doing!? He's actually bringing the broken animatronics to Fazbear's Fright? What could be going on!? Good thing I already know. But you guys don't. You just have to keep waiting.**

 **Also just a quick update on the ending of the story. So far the happy/sad ending is winning. If you have no idea what I'm talking about check out the author's note from the last chapter. I explained everything. Anyways, I'm happy that is the ending that is winning, because it was originally going to be the ending from the very start. But I figured why not show the alternate ending as well. Remember both endings will be posted but one will be cannon and the other won't be. Also there will be a long gap between when they are both posted. Not that there hasn't already been huge gaps between chapters lately, but you get the idea.**

 **So with that said, Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I haven't left! I swear!**

 **Actually I wasn't going to upload this today, but I really want to explain something to you all and I doubt you all will look at my profile where I originally explained everything. But basically I am uploading ALL the remaining chapters this weekend. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded with the others, but again I wanted to get the word out about the remaining chapters and I figured this was the easiest way. I did explain to some people how I was going to upload everything on the weekend, but there were some people asking for the next chapter whom I couldn't contact because they don't have an account. Anyways, I feel like I'm rambling, so just know this story will be done by the end of the week. I'm honestly finishing up the last two...maybe three (depending on how much I write) chapters right now. Meaning the next chapter is technically done.**

 **There is one more bit of news about this story. Remember the alternate ending I mentioned. Well, that will NOT be posted with the others. That one will be posted on my birthday which is the 14th. So technically this story won't be 100% done until then, but that ending won't be cannon to this story so I'm sure you guys can wait for that. If I'm eager I may pull a Scott and upload it before then, but I'm pretty sure it will be uploaded on Valentines Day. So keep an eye out for that. Oh, by the way, the happy-sad ending is winning so looks like the pure happy one will be everyone's Valentines day gift from me unless there is a major change in votes. Just letting you all know.**

 **Anyways, here is the story. I just remembered I haven't said my long apology yet for making you guys wait so long. So here it is! Ahem! sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! *gasps for air* Hopefully that and what I'm going to do this weekend makes up for the wait.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Mike sighed sadly as he looked around the quiet pizzeria. It hasn't been long since his father left, and even though the night guard was much calmer than before, the boy young lad still couldn't help but feel strange inside.

"Hey!" a voice called out, startling the young man slightly.

He quickly turned around to see Spring standing by the door to Mr. Fazbear's office. "O-oh, yeah Spring?"

The rabbit looked around the pizzeria slightly before scoffing. "You want to know a story?"

"What?" Mike asked confused.

"Just listen up. One day, back at the diner, Fredbear and I were performing the same old routine. It wasn't any special day or anything. Then Luke and Danny came in…" Spring chuckled softly, a rare smile spreading over his face. "The two were fighting like brothers you see, both completely in each other's faces and screaming their heads off. Danny…he had the shiner I ever saw and his face was covered in blood. His nose was busted up real good and there was this huge cut across his mouth. He was a mess."

Mike furrowed his brows, curious about where Spring was going with this, but he was more curious about the fond smile that was still held in place.

"So, naturally, the children who noticed the two quickly freaked out. Especially when they saw Danny's ugly mug." Spring laughed softly at that. "The parents became angry and tried to get the two to leave. But that didn't happen so we lost our business for that day. That damn owner of ours, Mr. Fazbear came in and took Luke away to scold or whatever. I don't really remember that. But it was Danny Fredbear and I focused on. Fredbear instantly found a first aid kit and took care of Danny while I questioned him in the 'loving' way I always do."

"'Loving' meaning…?" Mike questioned smirking.

"I basically made fun of him and asked what wild animal he decided to make out with." Spring chuckled louder than before. "But anyways, turns out there was this asshole guy who was bullying some kid on the streets. Danny didn't like that much so he confronted the bully. Basically you can figure out that Danny got the shit beaten out of him, but he still apparently landed a good few hits back at the guy. The kid was not much older than the ghost kids. Six or seven, I mean. Luke was upset at Danny for getting as beat up as he did, but Danny had the biggest grins on his face when he explained what he did. He was proud for defending that kid and helping him. In fact, the next week that very kid came in to the diner and noticed Danny at one of the tables. The mother ended up thanking him and Danny even gave on of our merchandize at the time to the kid."

"Really? Daniel did all that?"

"Well, you have to remember he was a different person back then. He was…well he was a typical teenager. A troublemaker and slacker, but still just some kid. But Danny…he actually loved kids. He was just as excited about the diner as his uncle and Luke was. He brushed it off and pretended it didn't mean that much to him, but he loved the idea of children having a safe place to have fun, eat, and hang out with family. He even wrote short stories for children from time to time. He was a writer, you know? He used to be so full of love and kindness. He…" Spring lowered his head, his good ear flopping down. "He...and Luke were to me and Fredbear, kind of like how _you_ are to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Fredbear and I loved him and Luke. So…to see Danny…turn out like this…it…it hurts, ya know?"

"Yeah, I can only imagine the stress you are going through."

"Ha," the rabbit dryly huffed. "Yeah, who knew a robot could be so stressed out. If…if Fredbear was still around, he'd be just as upset about this. In fact,…before all this happened, he was stressing out already. More about the fact that he remembered Luke died inside of his suit, but still…you get the point."

Mike was quiet for a moment before responding to Spring. "Listen, I'm not trying to sound rude, but why are you tell me this?"

"For a few reasons. One, I need to talk things out. It…it helps. And don't think I just really like you and wanted to talk to ya, kid."

Mike rolled his eyes, but decided to ignore that part.

"Obviously we are out of people to talk to at the moment," Spring quickly added looking around once more.

Not a single person was in sight. No Freddy, no Puppet, no ghost children, and no had left not only with the broken animatronics, but with Freddy and Puppet as well. And possessing the animatronics, whether they be still in one piece or not, were the ghost of the six children and one teenage boy. They left, leaving Mike alone with the short tempered rabbit.

After a moment of observing the emptiness, he turned back to Mike. "Anyways, there is another reason I am bringing that up."

The guard curiously tilted his head as he waited for the rabbit to continue.

Sighing, Spring locked eyes with Mike. "Listen, I know you all hate Daniel. He turned into a psychopath, I won't deny that fact. There is possibly nothing he can do to redeem himself. I know all that crap. _But_ I will always defend him deep down. He is still that teenager who loves to keep people happy and safe. Somewhere. I know that, Luke knows that, and if Fredbear was awake, I know for a fact he would say the same. Somewhere, deep inside that insane head of his, the old Danny still exist. This plan of mine will stop him _and_ save this building, but I'm doing all I can to save Danny too. Meaning, you and those kids better keep your hands off him. I'm not going to make you all get along and live a happy life for the rest of eternity, but I _will_ protect him. He is just as much family to me as everyone else is. I know I may not act like it all the time, but I love everyone in my family and will protect them with my life. Danny included."

Mike felt his eyes widen with Spring's words, not sure how to respond. "…I-"

"Look, you and the kids are good people. As far as I'm concerned, you guys are family too. But I know how much those kids hate him. They want him gone just as much as he wants them gone. But neither of that is going to happen. So when you get the chance, you better tell those kids that. Because I only give warnings once. Understand Mike?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Good. Now I'm going back. Be ready for when that father of yours comes back."

"Wait, before you go, how positive are you that this will work?"

"Oh it will work. Trust me."

"But how do you know-"

"'Cause I said it will!"

Mike sighed rolling his eyes. "Right, right." He leaned on a table while looking over at Spring who was also rolling his eyes. He turned around right when Mike decided to ask one last question. "By the way, why didn't we just leave with the others?"

"Because I don't want to be stuffed in a box with those idiots, whether I'm shut down or not."

"And...I'm still here…why?"

Spring was quiet before quickly stomping off in the office. "J-just because, alright?"

Mike stared at him for a moment before smirking and following. "Let me guess, you just didn't want to be alone for a long time, didn't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Ha! I'm right!"

"I said quiet kid!"

"You are too easy to read, rabbit!"

"Aaahhh!"

"Hahahaha!"

* * *

Daniel sighed for the millionth time as he looked in the back room of Fazbear's fright, where he kept the scared humans, Scott and Jeremy. "Shut it! Both of you! I'm tired of hearing you two complain! You know that's not what I want to hear!"

"Daniel! Let us go!"

"Or what? Even if I did, what will you do? Have me arrested!? Ha! I'd love to see that! Please oh please record yourselves telling the police you were being held captive by a ghost! Hahahaha!"

Scott cursed softly before banging his hand over the door that would not budge. "Daniel! I mean it!"

"Oh, I'm so scared! Scott is threatening me now!" the ghost chuckled before shaking his head. "Listen, I don't have time for you two. I am waiting for my dear friend to arrive. He should be here soon with the rest of my…decoration. In the meantime Scott, you two better finish those tapes like I told you to do!"

Jeremy looked down at the tape recorder and the quickly written script Daniel was forcing the two to read off. Jeremy couldn't help but be reminded of the recorded messages 'Phone Guy' left him when he worked at the establishment. He had to admit, if he wasn't being forced here against his will, he would comment on how similar Scott sounds to the original Phone Guy. But all that doesn't matter. The two glared at the ghost before finishing up a few more lines for the message.

Scott stopped the message and sighed. "I don't know why he is making us record this stuff anyways. Does he really expect to have some guy work here? What's the point anyways?"

"I don't know, but I suggest we just finish this up. He might kill us if we don't."

"Yeah, and he might kills us if we do. There's no telling with this guy."

"Well, you knew him longer. Can't you figure out what he may be thinking?"

"Not when he turned into a psycho!"

"I'm not hearing the script being read!" Daniel warned in a sing-song voice.

Jeremy, having enough finally 'politely' raised up his middle finger before forcing a calming voice to take over as he spoke the last of his lines, leaving the rest to Scott.

When Scott lowered the recorder, Jeremy started talking to him again. "What's with these lines Daniel 'suggested' we say anyways? They don't even make sense that much?

"He probably just wants whoever he hires to believe this is a 'friendly' place. Making up any lies he needed and/or exaggerating truths to make this sound authentic I guess. Kind of like how those old messages you and Mike always had to listen to were exaggerated."

"Yeah…and those were _real_ helpful."

"Look, I'm sorry. If I knew at the time…I…I don't know what I would have done, but-"

"It's fine Scott. I'm alive…for now at least. Let's…let's just finish this up."

"Well there is some good news."

"What's that? We're locked in a creepy room recording lie upon lie."

"Yeah, but notice how we are recording enough for at least five…maybe six days? If Daniel hires some random person, he won't die right away."

"Unless he's an idiot and doesn't pay attention to his job. Trust me, as an old security guard for this cursed establishment, I know how these five nights work out."

"Well, don't worry. Even _if_ someone gets the part, how stupid could he be?"

Suddenly there was a knock that echoed around the almost empty building. Daniel smirked and turned to the two in the room. "That must be Travis. See you boys later."

He vanished from sight before appearing at the entrance. He peaked out through the glass expecting to see his helper, instead he saw the face a person he didn't know. "Huh?" He frowned before cracking the door slightly. "Yes? Who are you?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm here for a job? I found this flyer for a position at this place."

Daniel carefully observed the man. He didn't look like anyone special. He had a spaced out look and a gaping mouth. His clothes were winkled and slightly dirty and he had long dark blond hair. Daniel scowled at the moronic look in this guy's eyes before a smirk formed. "Perfect! You got the job!"

"Really!? Sweet!"

"Come back at exactly midnight! I say you have about a few good hours until then. Building's not ready to open to the public yet, but it'd be nice to get…acquainted with your station, right?"

"Totally! Thanks dude! You won't regret this! I mean it!"

Daniel rolled his eyes at the guy. "Yeah, yeah, whahtever." He lowered his voice. "Not like I really care who ends up with the job. You'll be dead within the first day or two."

"What?"

"Nothing, my good sir! Remember, midnight!"

"Got it! See ya tonight."

"…" the ghost couldn't help but wonder why the guy didn't question the odd way he got his job. "He must be an idiot or something. Oh well! That's one last thing to worry about before I drag those kids here! Now…" he peaked outside. Where is Travis!?"

Just was he was wondering this, said man came forward, dragging the many boxes filled to the brim with animatronics.

"Finally! I was wondering when you'd make it."

"Uh, huh. Yeah, sorry boss. I-uh…got everyone. I'm going back to bring Spring here as well. Figured you'd want him here too."

"Oh yeah! I was just about to tell you that! You're one step ahead of me Travis!"

"Haha! R-right!" You have no idea… the man thought nervously. "W-well, I'll be back with Spring."

"Good." Daniel said making sure all the boxes were placed carefully in the building. Without a second glance at the human, he slammed the door loudly, already ripping open the boxes as if they were gifts for children on Christmas. He instantly pulled out the remaining pieces of Foxy first, shaking his head at the handy work the shadow creatures had on him. "Well, he may be busted more than I expected, but he'll still do."

Without a care, he dropped Foxy's body on the ground, the metal clashing loudly against the dirty floor, earning a few more dents.

Daniel casually tossed out Chica's head, the round metal bouncing away loudly before resting lifelessly next to Foxy. Next came the Toys. Each piece being tossed around as if they were junk. Finally there was only three animatronics left in the remaining boxes. The first one of the three Daniel grabbed made the ghost frown deeply. It was Fredbear's body. It looked just as lifeless and broken as it should have been.

He scoffed at the empty head. "So Luke actually left this thing huh?" he questioned, watching the arm from the body slide off and clash with the other robotic pieces on the ground. "Whatever. I'm still surprised that Travis idiot got all these animatronics anyways. Those damn brats probably kept whining at him to stop the entire time. Ugh, glad I didn't have to hear them. Kids really are annoying."

He glared at Fredbear one last time before roughly throwing him down. Satisfied with the loud crash, he went to remove the last two animatronics. Freddy came first.

"Huh? He still looks pretty good. He doesn't even look that broken." Cautiously he toyed with Freddy's switch, to make sure he was really broken like the others. Not seeing an ounce of life he tossed the bear away.

Puppet got a similar treatment before he too was slammed onto the ground. If Daniel wasn't too busy and preoccupied with picking up Foxy's body again, he would have noticed a soft hissing sound escaping Puppet's mouth before the sound abruptly stopped.

"Now, let's set you guys up. Looks like Bonnie is finally getting some company. How nice."

Right when Daniel left Puppet's arm slowly moved to rub at a sore spot. He hissed in pain again.

"Puppet stop. We have to fight through the pain."

"I know, but that still hurt…"

Suddenly there was a glow emitting from their bodies before Nick and Shawn popped up next to them. "Are you two okay?" Nick asked.

"We're fine. But you guys stay hidden. We can't afford Daniel knowing you guys are here yet." Freddy whispered, trying to remain as still as possible "No go and hide. When Spring and Mike arrive, we'll start the plan. Okay?"

"Okay Freddy." Shawn agreed.

"The rest of you hide with them." Freddy called out. When you can, get Timmy from Foxy's body." Freddy finished just as the rest of the ghost children and Luke appeared around them.

Luke nodded understanding before telling the kids to follow him.

"Freddy?" Puppet questioned when it was just the two of them again. "This will work, right? Sp-spring never really gave a reassuring answer when I asked him."

"It will work Puppet. I promise you it will. It has to."

* * *

 **So everyone, minus Spring and Mike, are in Fazbear's Fright now. Hmm, what could Spring's plan be? Will it work!? Who knows! Well, I know, but you guys don't! Hahaha! You just have to wait until...Friday? Saturday? Some time during the weekend to find out!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and again, I'm sorry for the long wait. School has been hectic, but this semester is finally easing up on me. I have a lot more free time now! Yay! That also means my truth and dare story will be coming back up as well as my one-shot series. So if you liked either of those, I hope I made you happy. Also I do have some new stories I plan on uploading after this particular fnaf story is finished. It may or may not be Undertale related. So if you are a fan of that game, I hope I made you excited for that. If your not an Undertale fan or not excited...eh, I don't care. I'm going to upload it anyways.**

 **So with that said, bye! And don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, as I promised I am updating again before the week is over. The rest of the story _is_ finished except for one thing. I am on the last chapter and I am currently over half way done with it. I WILL be posting it before the end of the day, because honestly I really want to finish it, but I figured I would keep you all in suspense for just a few more minutes after everything else is sent in. But really that's not important right now. I mean, I am not breaking my promise, everything will be sent in together, just one chapter will be just a bit late. **

**But anyways, let's just enjoy the fact that this story is ending today! So I hope you all are ready to read, because there is quite a bit to get through! I'm excited! Hopefully you all are excited! So let's get started!**

* * *

Daniel smiled, satisfied, when he finished hanging up the rest of Foxy's body on the wall. "Done and done!" He clapped his hands together before turning around. A bright light shined out from the left eye of the fox head, illuminating Daniel's smug face. "Now let's figure out where I want that Chica head to go." He began to leave, vanishing from the hallway. Once a few minutes went by, six figures slowly appeared next to the animatronic-turned-lamp.

Nick looked at Foxy's body before quietly whispering. "Timmy? Come on! We have to hide out together until Mikey and Spring get here."

A dark glow emanated from the old animatronic fox before Timmy escaped from it. "I don't like possessing Foxy's body when he's like this…" the small child pouted.

Luke bent down and patted the boy's head. "I know buddy, but it was the only way we could get here safely without Daniel knowing."

Timmy pouted some more before looking at the fox once more. "Why did he do this to Foxy?"

"I don't know. But we don't have time to stand around. Let's just get going before he notices us."

"Luke is right." Sammy said. "Come on! Maybe we can find Shady too. He should be here somewhere."

Everyone agreed with her and carefully made their way around the building, always keeping one eye out for the insane ghost. Lucky for them all, Daniel seemed to be too preoccupied with setting up the broken animatronics for him to be really paying attention to everything else.

Soon they all found themselves in what looked to be small room on the other side of where Daniel was currently at. Luke decided to keep watch while the children called for Shady as quietly as possible.

Soon enough, the shadow rabbit popped up, his typical wide grin already spread over his face. "Hello!"

"Shh!" everyone hissed together.

"You know that was probably louder than me…" Shady muttered rolling his white eyes. He floated up and giggled as softly as he could muster. "Don't worry, boss is too busy with his new toys. Plus he has those humans to watch over too!"

"Wait…what was that!?" Luke asked, his voice cracking.

"Yeah, there are two humans trapped in one room. Scott and Jeremy are their names! Hehehehe!"

"Scott and Jeremy!?" Sammy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll get them away before Daniel does anything to them." Nick reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"R-right. You're right." She smiled softly at him.

Nick shyly returned the gesture before realizing he still had his hand on her shoulder and abruptly yanked it away.

Luke sighed while rubbing his eyes. He didn't know what to be more frustrated with. His cousin's actions or the fact than his very own family is behind all this. If this was just some random stranger doing all this then everything would be somewhat easier for the teen. But there is no way to change the past. All Luke can hope for is fixing this present and maybe, just maybe he can help bring some much needed peace for the Fazbear establishment. "Shady, please go and check on Scott and Jeremy for us. You're the only one who can afford being caught by Daniel."

"Righty-O new boss!"

"Please don't call me that…" Luke muttered, already feeling his irritation reach it's peak. He sighed before forcing on his smile again. He had to remain as calm and collected as possible. He can do this. It wasn't _that_ hard for the teen to hide his worries and frustration. He had to do it a lot when he was alive, he can still do it now.

"Luke?"

The teen looked down and smiled at Sammy. "I'm fine. Just…tired of all this."

Sammy smiled reassuringly and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, we can do this."

"Yeah! We'll stop Daniel for good!" Shawn proclaimed only to quickly cover his mouth when he realized he was a bit too loud.

Luke checked around, not seeing any sign of his cousin. "Yeah…you guy are right…" He didn't say it out loud, but Luke began to feel even worse after that.

* * *

Freddy bit back pained cries as he continued to remain as still as possible. He was thankful he didn't feel pain like a human, otherwise he would be screaming bloody murder as Daniel ripped off the bear's ears. He knew Daniel would probably break him apart to a point he would be useless, but he was willing to go through with it, even if it ended up shutting the animatronic down permanently. Although, Freddy was praying that Spring and Mike would arrive soon so he could drop the act.

The bear heard shouting and instantly feared it was the children, but when Daniel sighed and began to back away from the animatronic, Freddy had a better chance to listen to the noise. He recognized the screams, but couldn't quiet pinpoint who they belonged to. Just before he decided to risk and peak an eye open in hopes of getting some clue, a new and very hyper voice rang out.

"Hello boss!" Shady's voice giggled softly.

"I should have known you were here Shady." Daniel muttered. He sighed again and crossed his arms, irritated that he had to stop his work on Freddy. "What do you want? Are you looking for Frederick by chance?"

Shady visibly flinched but kept his smile as strong as ever. "Nah! Big brother said he would be back and I believe him." Just then the shadow rabbit did a complete turnaround as the biggest scowls formed on his face. His eyes gave a dull shine as he glared at the ghost. "Unless of course…something happened to him."

Daniel smirked. "I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about. Frederick is fine. I promise you."

"…" Shady continued to glare, not even a little worried about how he was clearly showing his anger at the ghost. However as soon as his anger showed, it was gone in a flash as Shady's huge smile returned. "Okay!" he giggled before hopping away. "By the way, I saw those two humans in the backroom! They freaked out when they saw me! It was awesome!"

"I had a feeling it was you who made them scream."

Freddy hid his gasp at this news he was just learning, cracking an eye open to carefully observe the rabbit. He was just thankful Daniel's back was to him. Shady noticed and winked before talking again. "Yep! It was really funny! Jeremy and Scott are their names, right?"

"Yeah. They are doing a special task for me. By the way, we have ourselves a night guard."

"Yay! Who is he?"

"Just some moron asking for a job. He'll be dead within the first day or two so it doesn't even matter. He'll be perfect for the role. Just what we need to remind those demon brats of their past." Daniel chuckled, looking off, seemingly lost to what was around him now. "What better way to torture those kids than to throw all their mistakes in their face." He frowned darkly, eyes filling with hate. "Just like they are doing to me…"

Shady frowned and rolled his eyes, but before Daniel could notice he forced his smile back. "Well, since I'm done with my job finally, I'm going to go and play! Bye-bye boss!"

Daniel blinked rapidly before a deadly smirk formed on his face. "Oh, that reminds me!"

Shady froze just as an icy cold chill ran down his spine. He didn't feel safe all of a sudden. He was terrified. He knew he was. Even if he is just learning about emotions, he knew he was scared beyond belief. Why? Because the very thing he knew could hurt him was now staring at him in the most evil way Shady has ever witnessed. "B-boss…?" Shady whimpered, ears falling flat against his head.

Freddy's eyes shot open wide, concern gripping his insides. It took all his willpower not to stand up and yell at Daniel to leave Shady alone. But even _if_ he could do that without risking ruining the plan, Freddy didn't even know if he _could_ stand anymore after being ripped apart like he is now.

The ghost chuckled before backing Shady into the wall. The rabbit knew he could vanish from sight, but the fear was freezing him up. Daniel smirked before placing a hand to his head. "You know, now that I think about it, I think I do know what happened to Frederick."

"Y-y-you do…?" Shady whispered, beginning to feel his body shake.

"Yep! Oh, now what was it? I know I remember…" Daniel tapped his finger to his mouth as he pretended to think. Finally after a torturous minute for the rabbit, the ghost smiled innocently and pointed up in the air. "Ah-ha! I remember now! The last I saw him, he was…" his innocent smile morphed back into his sadistic grin. "…lying on the ground dying."

Tears burst from Shady's eyes as he shook his head rapidly. "No, no! You're lying boss! I know you are! Frederick is alive!"

"Nope. I don't think he is. And unlike those pesky robots, there isn't a second chance for him to come back. So I hope your last moment with him was pleasant! Because he won't ever come back."

Freddy let out a soft gasp as he saw all of Shady's anger begin to take control. _Don't do it Shady. Don't!_ He thought desperately, carefully shaking his head.

Daniel chuckled and casually took a step back. "Aw, don't worry little guy. Even if there is some form of afterlife for…whatever you guys are…you can join him now."

Shady felt his fist clench at his sides as all his furry slowly begin to stir inside him.

"It shouldn't take me that long to just end _your_ life as we-"

In a matter of seconds, Shady threw his fist at the ghost, but Daniel simply took a step to the side, letting the shadow rabbit to tumble and collapse on the ground.

Cruel and taunting laughter filled the room. "What was that!? Did you really think you would hurt me even _if_ you landed a punch!? Pathetic! Just like that brother of yours!"

"You…you…" Shady couldn't control the shaking as his anger reached its peak. He quickly stood up and charged at Daniel again. " _ **YOU BASTARD!**_ " Once again he threw a punch at the man, but the second his large paw went to connect with the ghost's head, it fazed through as if there was nothing there.

Daniel laughed again. "Aw, I told you, you can't hurt me!" He scoffed at the fallen rabbit while shaking his head. "Let's just end this Shady? Don't worry, it won't be too bad."

" _ **I'll…I'll kill you…**_ "

"Uh-huh. Sure you will little guy." The ghost floated over and hovered in front of the rabbit's head. "But wait, you won't. Why? Oh that's right, I'm already dead."

Freddy was panicking, not sure if he should break character and show Daniel he was still active in hopes that Shady can escape, or if he should sit back and watch the bunny possibly die. _What do I do?! What do I do?!_

"Now, if you do see Frederick, be sure I to tell him that I don't miss him." Daniel began to reach for Shady, the rabbit closing his eyes and accepting his fate when suddenly a loud crash came from the front door.

Freezing his hand, Daniel snapped his head to look toward where the noise came from. "What was that!?" He sneered and backed away. "Tch…Damn it…I have to go and check it out…" He swiftly turned back to the crying Shady. "Don't think running away will do you any good. Not like you have many options to go to anyways." With that said, Daniel vanished from sight.

Shady let out a loud gasp, not realizing he even needed to breath before sobs made their way out from his throat.

Freddy cautiously opened his mouth. "Shady? Are you okay?"

The bunny ignored him, still crying his eyes out. "Frederick…please don't be dead! Please!"

The bear could only stare at him in sympathy. He attempted to reach for him with his remaining arm, but cursed when he realized he couldn't move it at all. Daniel really busted him up. It was a miracle the animatronic was still active. All he could do was offer very soft words of comfort until Daniel returned.

Seconds that felt like minutes passed on, the only sound was Shady's loud sobbing. During that, however, a new figure slowly formed in front of the crying bunny. "Really Shady?"

Both the animatronic and shadow creature gasped as they snapped their eyes up at the transparent purplish-black bear. None other than Frederick was in front of the bunny, slumped over and fading in and out drastically. Shady didn't care as he laughed and hugged the bear tightly. "Brother!"

Frederick tried to quiet the bunny, but couldn't stop his laughter. "Shh, it's okay. I'm still here." The shadow bear began to fade away and Shady felt his grip on his sibling slip. Before he could understand what was going on, the rabbit fell forward, flopping on the ground. Frederick sighed. "Sorry, ever since Daniel attacked me, I've been having trouble keeping myself stable. He carefully backed away, quickly checking if his old boss was returning. "I made a mess back at the entrance and Daniel is most likely almost finished cleaning it, so we don't have much time."

"So you made that crash?" Shady questioned.

"I wasn't going to let him kill you." Frederick sighed, and looked around. "Listen, I have to hide away again. Shady, you will come with me. Freddy…"

The animatronic nodded slowly to show he was listening. "Yes?"

"Just hold on for a little longer. I found Puppet and was talking to him. He filled me in on what is going on. I can't do much to help, but I can at least do one thing…" Frederick slowly walked over to the brown bear, hissing in pain every so often. He placed a paw on Freddy's shoulder just as a dark glow emanated from it. Soon the robot felt his single arm twitch and his legs slightly kick up. Frederick gasped in pain and backed away. "You can move your limbs again now. My remaining power is allowing that. But since I'm so weak, it won't last long. But it should last until this is over. That is, of course, this plan works."

"It will. I know it will."

Frederick nodded. "Okay, Shady and I are going to hide. Don't worry, I'll make sure Daniel won't accidently run into the kids until it's time. He'll most likely come after Shady when he notices he's gone. So you should be safe from him tearing you apart some more."

Freddy nodded. "Okay. I understand. Go now. He may be back soon."

"Right. Come on Shady."

"Coming big brother!" The bunny smiled happily as the two shadow creatures faded away from sight.

When he was all alone, Freddy sighed and closed his eyes. "Now to just finish playing the waiting game…"

About half a minute went by before Daniel returned. "Damn…I should have known he'd be gone…" he muttered storming over to Freddy. He lifted the bear up and carried him near an entrance to what looked like an office. He made sure Freddy was leaning on a wall while facing the entrance. "Well you're not finished, but you'll have to do for now. At least you're just as broken looking as that ' _family'_ of yours…"

Freddy was very tempted to strangle the ghost, but kept acting like he was lifeless.

"Oh well, I better find that Shady and deal with him before that weird night guard comes in for his 'job'." Daniel chuckled and left the area. Freddy took this time to look around his new surroundings. He was definitely in front of an office, a dirty one, but it was an office none the less. A very messy desk sat in the center and on the far end the bear could briefly make out an open vent. In front of the desk stood a large window, allowing Freddy to better look down the hall from his angle. He couldn't see much, but he could briefly make out a constant blinking light.

Curiosity instantly seized him as he stared at the dim glow, but he decided to remain still, settling on closing his eyes and waiting once again. He listened to the constant buzzing of the old and broken lights and the creaking of the settling walls. He could just barely make out Daniel's shouts of annoyance as he continued to search for Shady. Cracking his eyes open again, he instantly locked them on the blinking light. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know where the light was coming from. He knew it was risky, but he just _had_ to know. Nervously he looked around before taking a cautious step forward. He instantly felt the bolts in his legs tighten and lock up the limb. Freddy hissed in pain, but bit back his complaints as he forced himself to step into the office.

"If this place is supposed to be like the old buildings…then it must have a…Ah-ha!" He cheered softly when he found a small tablet, much like the ones Mike and Jeremy had once been forced to use. He was about to click on the camera for the room he predicted the light was coming from when he noticed a panel sticking on the wall next to the desk. Briefly looking at it, Freddy noticed a few settings on the screen he didn't understand. "Audio devices? Camera System? Ventilation?" The animatronic really wanted to figure out what these did, but he had a limited of time. So he fought away his urge and instead went back to the camera. He clicked on the appropriate camera, instantly seeing the image on the screen change. What he ended up seeing made Freddy wish he just stayed by the door.

Bonnie's empty suit…or what remained of his suit...'stood' at the end of the hall, a single light flashing from one of the eye holes while a metal support kept him up. "So this is what he's doing to us?" Freddy snarled, gripping the screen tightly. He hit another camera button and instantly got a good view of Chica's head sitting on the ground. He also saw Daniel in the hallway, a deep scowl on his face as he hung up what looked to be Puppet. "He must have given up looking for Shady…"

Seeing this as his cue to return to his position, he quickly set the tablet back where it belonged and moved toward the door. He wished he could have kept looking through the building. But after seeing what Daniel did to Bonnie and Chica, he knew the others were given or are about to be given the same treatment. He just hopes that Puppet is still okay. It didn't look like he was being as beaten up as the others, but he was still unsure and Freddy hated that fact. He hated feeling so useless, he hated not being able to protect his family, he hated watching everyone he cared about being set up as cheap props for a building that is only up to torment the children, and on top of that all he hated Daniel. He was going to pay for doing all of this, even if it is the last thing the brown bear does.

* * *

 **And there is the first chapter of the update! I hope you all enjoyed! And because I have more to upload, I'm just gonna go ahead and cut this author's note short. Also because I can't think about what to say for this chapter except for Frederick is still alive! Yay! I tricked you guys! Hahaha!**

 **Anyways, until next time (which is in a few minutes) Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Second chapter for today! And this one will make a lot of you guys happy! Why? Well, you will see! Ooh! I can't wait for you guys to read this one! So I'm just gonna shut up now and let you read! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mike sighed tiredly when he heard the front door of the pizzeria open up. He didn't want to look at the exhausted old man that was walking inside. Instead he leaned on the open door to Mr. Fazbear's office and looked at Spring. "He's here…"

"About time!"

"I told you we should have just went with the others…"

"And I told you I wasn't going to be stuffed in the same box as those idiots."

Sighing again, Mike pushed himself off the door and reluctantly turned to Travis. "Okay, we're ready…"

Travis silently stared at his son for a moment before lowering his head. "Mike…please. Before we leave…can-can I just say that-"

"I basically told you before. There is nothing you can do to fix this. The only good thing that came from you hurting me is me meeting the animatronics." The guard stuffed his hands in his pockets and faced Spring just as the old rabbit was walking out. "Okay, let's try this out. My first time possessing something so I have no idea how this will go."

"How hard can it be?" the robot muttered. "Just hurry up."

Mike nodded before he vanished from sight. Spring stared at the spot the ghost was at before his eyes suddenly widened in pain. He grunted and bent down, clutching onto his stomach as the strong and intense pain washed over him.

"Da-damn it…" he hissed before finally he felt a strange numb feeling take over. His arms went slack as a relieving sigh escaped his mouth.

Travis backed up just slightly before finally Spring's head shot back up. "Sp-spring?"

"Mike actually…" the guard's voice softly and hesitantly called out. He lifted up his arm, eyes widening at the sight of the old worn out paw that came up with it. "Woah! I did it! I actually possessed Spring!" Suddenly a loud yelp managed to slip out before Mike began to grunt loudly.

Suddenly Spring's voice rang out. "Damn it Mike! That hurt!" The now in control rabbit sighed before walking over to Travis. "Okay, let's get moving. The sooner we leave the better."

The man nodded and helped Spring into the empty box. Once it was sealed up, Travis instantly began pushing it outside. Mike could distinctly hear the ringing of the bell that always went off when the door opened.

"I really hope I hear that again soon…"

"Don't worry kid." Spring muttered to the ghost. "We will. _All_ of us."

The guard remained quiet. He could practically feel how determined the rabbit was that he could save Daniel still. _Well, let's just see if you're right,_ was all Mike thought as they all made their way to Fazbear's Fright.

* * *

"Let's see, the animatronics are in place…" Daniel looked at the box of the broken up Toys. "Well, most of them…" Shrugging he continued to list off everything out loud. "I got a 'night guard', I have recordings for him, Spring is on his way…" He smiled widely and clapped his hands. "Great! Now all that is left is to burn down that last pizzeria and force those kids to come here and the revenge can finally take place! Haha! Everything is going perfectly!" Just as fast as his smiled formed, it vanished. "Now I just have to find that Shady…He can't hide forever…"

He slowly floated up in the air and looked around the room he was in. He wasn't sure were to continue to look. In fact he was debating if he should look for the rabbit at all. "I guess I _could_ just kill him from here. It's not like it would be hard at all for me." Suddenly a twisted smirk formed on his face. "But…what's the fun in that?"

Hiding away up near the ceiling was Frederick. He glared deeply at Daniel, resisting the urge to confront him. "Just have to wait…" he whispered so softly he almost just mouthed the words instead. He continued to watch Daniel's movements while doing all he can to avoid being seen. However if anyone was going to be caught by the murderer before it was time, Frederick decided it would be him. "I should be dead already…heh, in fact I shouldn't really have existed in the first place, so what's the real problem if I am caught?"

He swiftly turned his eyes down the hallway that would lead to the room Scott and Jeremy were locked away in. That room is where he left Shady. The two humans didn't even know the younger shadow creature was in there. However it was the only room Frederick felt his brother would be safe. If he happened to lose track of Daniel he would at least know if the ghost decided to check that room. The humans would start to make a racket and Frederick could quickly pull Shady away before Daniel got a good look.

The real problem was the ghost children. He knew where they were hiding. Basically they all stayed located at the opposite side of the building. But the bear had no indicator like he had for Shady. He could easily just tell them all to hide out in the same room as the humans and his brother, but that could cause more trouble. Not to mention that it was taking all of Shady's will power not to burst out in his usual chatter to the humans. Frederick could only imagine his brother losing control and talk up a storm if _everyone_ was hiding in the same room together.

He looked over at a nearby clock, cursing when he realized it was getting closer to 12. "Damn it, why is time moving so fast? It won't be long until that night guard shows up. We have to get this plan rolling before he shows up. More importantly what is taking Travis so long?" Frederick turned his eyes back on Daniel who was smiling pleasantly. "Great…he's happy. That can't be good for us?"

"No it can't Frederick."

The bear felt like his eyes popped out of his head when he heard his old boss mutter that sentence. "Oh shi-" A sharp pain instantly attacked his head and Frederick felt his body fall on the ground.

"I don't know how you are still alive, but I won't make the same mistake twice. You must be hiding Shady? Am I right?" the ghost questioned.

"Wh-what if I am?" the bear managed to choke out.

"Ugh, look let's make a deal. You tell me where he is, and I let you live."

"No way in hell!"

"Fine, then I guess I'll just kill you then."

"Go ahead! I don't care!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, but kept his amused smile plastered on his face. "So much fight still left in you. Look at you though. You can barely stay visible. You are clearly losing your power. Why do you have to act like this? It's actually really annoying."

"I think you're just pissed off that I actually know how to care about my family."

To say that Frederick found Daniel's shocked and stunned expression funny would be an understatement. He found the dumbfounded look to be the most hilarious thing he's ever seen in his short existence. He chuckled, despite the danger he knew he was it. "Aw, did I hit a sore spot _Boss_?"

Daniel grounded his teeth together as he stormed over to the shadow bear. "I've had just about enough of you. I think it's time I silenced that mouth of yours for good."

"Then just do it already!"

"Glad to!" Daniel lifted up his hand, getting ready to end Frederick's life when suddenly, in a flash, a hand grabbed his arm. "Wha-!?"

Behind the ghost stood Luke, who was panting loudly. "Danny, please stop!"

"L-luke!?"

Frederick could help but back away, shaking his head in shock. "What's he doing!? We're not ready!?" He looked up at the ceiling and found the children all hiding up there. All looked just as shocked as he did. "How long have they been watching us?"

"You're here!?" Daniel backed away, feeling his body begin to shake.

"Yes, I'm here. Danny, please don't hurt him. Just…just don't hurt _anyone_! Please! I can't stand to see you like this! You're my cousin! My family! I love you, so please, just stop!" Luke felt his tears falling down his face.

He couldn't help but sneak out of the hiding spot he and the children claimed to find his cousin. He didn't plan on confronting him again until Spring and Mike got here, but seeing the way he was treating Frederick was killing him inside. The pain of seeing a member of his family in this state was worse to him then his very own death. So, despite the children trying to stop him, the teen quickly moved to stop Daniel from hurting anyone else.

"Luke…" There it was. Concern! That very emotion flashed across Daniel's face and Luke knew it!

Smiling, despite the large tears falling down his face, Luke let go of his cousin's arm and instead offered the hand in a friendly gesture. "Danny? Please, just take my hand and we can end this now."

Daniel looked at his cousin's hand. He felt his own twitch, as if he wanted to grab it. "I…"

Everyone…Frederick, Nick, Shawn, Sammy, Heather, Angelica, and Timmy, each and every one of them watch the two, unable to move. None could believe it, but there was no denying it. Daniel clearly showed signs that he wanted to end everything right then and there. He began to lift up his arm, his fingertips just inches away from Luke's hand.

"Is…" Nick could hear Timmy mumble softly. "Is he actually going to listen for once?"

"I…don't know." Nick answered, clutching his small hands into tight fists. He didn't like this. It was too easy. Something was wrong.

"That's right pal." Luke encourage. "Just take my hand."

Daniel felt tears begin to prick the back of his eyes. His hand moved up even more, his fingers now brushing over Luke's. "I…L-luke, I'm…" His eyes began to shift around nervously. "I…don't know…" His gaze snapped up, catching brief glimpses of the children, and then a gasp forced its way out.

"Danny?"

"I…" A tear slipped out just as his eyes narrowed dangerously. He slapped his hand harshly into Luke's squeezing tightly. "I don't know _why_ I even considered listening to you!"

"Wha-?" the teen didn't even have time to understand what was wrong as he felt Daniel yank him forward with all his might. If he were still alive, he would have been in danger of having his arm being yanked out of the socket. That didn't stop the startled yelp escaping the boy's mouth.

Daniel roughly shoved Luke away, watching him tumble and crash onto the ground before laying completely still. The murdering ghost gasped, memories flashing into his mind. The position Luke was in, it was just like that day. The day he and his uncle found the young boy's dead body. Daniel could see Luke's blood again. He could still make out each and every wound that coated the body. It was all fresh in his mind. He backed up, clutching his head. "No…! I can't…I don't want to see that again!"

Luke coughed before pushing himself back up. "Ow…how the heck am I even feeling pain right now?" he questioned softly, shaking his head.

Nick didn't waste a second as he floated down and stood near the teen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nick."

"You…" Daniel hissed, glaring at the child. A very dark and sinister laugh erupted from him. "So, you couldn't wait for me to burn down that last building, huh? I'm not shocked really. I would lose hope too if I were in your position."

"I didn't lose hope!"

"Oh? Really now? Are you that confident you can beat me? Hahaha! I bet this was all part of your little plan. You sent Luke to distract me and right when I was at my weakest, you would take me down."

"No, Danny that's not it! I just-"

"Shut up! I don't need to hear any of this! I don't!"

"Yes you do! This is important and you are going to listen whether you like it or not!"

"No. I'm. NOT!" No one had time to react as Daniel charged at the two. Luke gasped, backing up only to trip over his own feet and tumble back on the ground.

Nick however felt a cold and icy grip wrap around his thin neck. Gasping softly he felt his killer lift his body up high in the air. "Ah! Let me go!"

"NICK!" Sammy screamed out, rushing for the boy.

"Sammy, stay away!" Shawn cried out, trying to stop his sister.

Daniel's sinister laughter filled the room again. "Boy, you know what this is reminding me of?" He questioned, tightening his grip on Nick. A dark purplish glow covered his free hand before it took the shape of a long and deadly knife. The murder gripped the weapon in his grip tightly, lifting it up high to let the child see it. "It's reminding me of a wonderful little day outside of the diner. Do you remember Nick my dear boy?"

Tears were now pouring down the terrified child's face. "No…no!"

"No?" Daniel laughed again, this time much more insanely. "Why, I remember it so well though. You were screaming as loud as you could, but no one heard you. You kept calling for help, but no one came. How sad, huh?"

"Daniel! Leave him alone!" Luke screamed, no longer upset, just…furious. That was it, the teen was furious. "Daniel! I mean it!" He looked down, seeing Sammy punch and slap at Daniel's leg over and over again, her tears coating her face. "This is wrong…this is wrong! This can't be because of my cousin…Danny would never…he would never…"

The monster ignored his family, he ignored the pounding of the little girl's fists. He instead just grinned sadistically at the terrified Nick. His green eyes were melting and turning a bright purple. "You know, I was just going to throw your mistakes in your face. Remind you all of every death you caused. You _do_ remember those, right?"

Nick only shook his head as best as he could. He didn't want to remember that. He didn't. "Help…" he sobbed. "Let me go."

"No again? So you _don't_ remember every innocent life you took? You don't remember how you ended up killing more people than even _I_ have!? You don't even remember how you almost killed your 'older brother' Mike? Oh, you poor naïve child. Don't worry Nick, after I'm through with you, you won't have to remember anything ever again."

"Daniel!" Luke screamed once more. He looked up and saw the other children all crying. They all huddled together to scared to think about what to do. "They're just kids! They don't deserve this! Daniel! Do you even hear me!?"

"That's enough!" a different voice screamed out.

This time Daniel did look away. His eyes snapped at three figures standing by the door. Travis was cowering behind Mike and Spring, the front door slamming behind them.

Spring scowled, storming over to the killer. "Daniel! Ya better let Nick go now!"

"Or what!? What can you possibly do to me?!"

A paw tapped Daniel on the shoulder, and the ghost questionably looked behind him. Shady was floating there, a deep glare fixated on his former boss. Before the ghost could say a word, Shady punched the man square in the jaw.

Nick gasped when he felt his killer release him, instantly running over to Mike and hugging his brother tightly. "Ah! Mikey! I was scared!"

The guard wrapped his arms around him tightly, shushing the boy lightly. "Shh, it's okay Nick. I'm here now. I'm sorry I kept you waiting.

Daniel cursed, carefully rising to his feet. "Damn it!" he screamed, turning to face Shady. "You are going to pay for that!"

"No he's not!" Scott's voice rang out.

"What!?"

"He let us out Daniel!" Jeremy called out, glaring at him.

"Yep! I sure did!" Shady proudly proclaimed. "It was easy!"

"Like I really care!" Daniel continued to scream out. "I'm still going to win! And each and every one of you will finally be out of my hair!"

"Unfortunately, that will never happen!" Yet another different voice called out. Freddy carefully stepped in the room, smirking triumphantly. A nervous Puppet was behind him.

"What!? You two are still active!?" Daniel couldn't believe what was going on. In just a few minutes, his entire plan began to crumble away. "NO! I won't lose!"

"Oh, there is one more surprise." Shady smirked, walking over to his brother. He quickly whispered in his ear and then giggled

Frederick chuckled, nodding his head. Just then a very dark glow surrounded the two before it all shot out and disappeared down different hallways.

"What did you two do!?" Daniel demanded.

"Just wait, it won't be long now." Frederick chuckled. "By the way, Freddy, I hope this makes everything up to you."

"What?" The animatronic questioned confused. He looked down at his paw, the one that was holding onto the tablet that controlled the cameras. It was the only way he knew what was taking place in the front room. He clicked it on, gasping and almost dropping the device.

"Wh-what is it Freddy?" Puppet questioned. The shadowy substance the Frederick and Shady sent out was hastily putting back together the broken animatronics, like a big puzzle. Broken and dented endoskeletons were quickly shoved into the empty suits of each robot. It was a messy process, some pieces were still missing, and parts of the suits were ripped, leaving larges holes. However despite the obvious damage still remaining, they were all clearly staying together. It wasn't until the shadow substance broke apart and fused into each animatronic that the fruits of all that labor could be seen.

In an instant each eye snapped open. Freddy kept switching from one camera to another, watching in pure joy as his family was waking up.

In the office, the Toys looked around confused. Fred placed a paw to his head, hissing in pain. "Wh-what?"

Bon-Bon coughed before sighing. "I…feel like I was…hit by a truck."

"Yep…everything hurts." Chicky complained. She only stopped to gasp and face the two. "Fred?! Bon-Bon!?" she smiled and hugged the two tightly. "You two are alive!"

Mangle stretched it's neck, ignoring the few sparks that shot out. "Boy! I felt like I had a nice nap! But everything hurts. Is that normal? Oh look at this spooky place! It's so cool! Oh, look! Fred and Bon-Bon are awake! Hi guys! I was worried you were dead! You shouldn't scare me like that! I didn't like it! Wait, where are we? Are we in a haunted mansion! Cool! I always wanted to-"

Bon-Bon slapped his hand over the fox's muzzle "Well, at least we know Mangle's alright…"

BB rolled his eyes at the four, only looking concerned for JJ who was shakily standing back up. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She looked at the others. "Something tells me that…"

"We should head out." Fred finished for her. "Yeah, I know. Let's get moving, quickly."

The all walked out, instantly bumping into the confused Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Bon-Bon cheered, running to his counterpart. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hey there pal." The older bunny chuckled. "Glad to see you too." He turned his head around just in time to see the very badly damaged Foxy and Chica. The two were showing more signs of their destruction, but they managed to gain their bodies back none the less.

Chica teared up at seeing Bonnie and shuffled to him. "Bonnie!"

"Chica!"

"Yar! I be so glad to see ya again matey." Foxy beamed, also hugging him.

"As much as I would love to continue this little reunion." Another voice called out. Everyone turned to see a smiling Golden facing them. "We have some business to attend to."

They all nodded. They all may not know 100% about what is going on, but they did know one thing. Their troubles weren't over yet. So as confidently as they could, they marched down the hall, instantly meeting the shocked faces of everyone else.

Daniel was shaking in rage. "No…" His plan was fading away, breaking off quicker with each passing second. "No!"

"It's over Daniel." Mike spoke up. "This is all ending now."

* * *

 **Everyone is alive again! Yay! Now you know why I was excited! Thank goodness for Frederick's weird powers! Too bad that-Oops! Almost said something too soon! But thankfully for you guys, you don't have to wait! Because soon the next chapter will be up! If it's not up by the time you read this, which I doubt, just reload the page.**

 **Anyways, until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**And another chapter is down! Yay! We are almost to the end! It is so close! But anyways, I'm going to shut up and let you all read some more. I hope you all enjoy this one! A lot happens. That is all I'm going to say. Oh, actually, there is one thing...don't hate me for one particular part. You'll know it when you see it. Or maybe you won't. I don't know. I just feel like a lot of you will see it...**

* * *

Daniel felt surrounded…mostly because he was. All the animatronics, all the ghosts, and all the humans were circled around him, all piecing him with sharp glares filled with anger. His plan was ruined, his allies turned against him. Everything seemed hopeless now.

And then midnight struck.

The door opened up and the human Daniel hired lazily walked in, not even sensing the danger. "Right on…" the newcomer's wild blond hair fell down in his face as he took a good look at everything around him. Everyone looked at him in confusion, not realizing who he was or what he was doing here. "…time?" He blinked slowly before raising his hands up. "Whoa, what did I miss?"

Daniel smirked, rushing forward and sliding behind the young man. His dagger raised up and pointed directly at the human's throat.

"Whoa! Hey now!" the man panicked, raising his hands up higher. "We're cool bro! No need for this!"

"Daniel! Release him!" Golden demanded, marching closer.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the insane ghost chuckled, pressing the purple knife even closer. He smirked when Golden froze up. "Good." He forced the human to walk forward, the blade never leaving his neck. "My plan may be ruined, but that doesn't mean I can't win still."

"If you hurt that person, we will-"

"What!?" Daniel interrupted Freddy. "Seriously! What more could you all do to me that hasn't been already done! I lost my family! I lost my friends! I lost my sanity! I lost my dignity! I lost _**EVERYTHING!**_ " He chuckled, his hands beginning to shake. "But…there is at least one thing you all can't take from me! There is still one part of my plan that will work!" He stopped right next to Spring. The two locked eyes, Daniel laughing insanely while Spring sadly shook his head at what his Danny has become. In a flash, however, Daniel vanished.

Spring gasped, taking a step back only to freeze up. He clutched the back of his head, feeling a presence take over. "No…" Before anyone could stop him, Daniel seized control, his insane laughter now pouring form Spring's mouth.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now! Let's end this!" Daniel ran away, pushing his way past the damaged animatronics and down the hall.

"Stop him!"

The ghosts all charged forward, passing the others and beating them to the killer. They watched him fling open a door, showing off a flight of stairs leading down. Without missing a beat, Daniel raced the ghosts down in the basement, where large containers of gasoline rested.

"He's going to blow this place up!" Mike screamed realizing what the murder was planning.

"We won't let him!" Freddy shouted, rushing to Daniel, Bonnie and Foxy by his side. All three tackled the possessed rabbit, wrestling him down.

"Let me go!"

"No!" Bonnie yelled out.

"Seriously! Let me go guys!"

"Ya must be daft ta think we would do that!" Foxy growled.

"God dammit! It's me guys!"

This time they could all clearly hear Spring's voice.

"Spring?" Freddy asked.

"Yes! It's me! Now you guys better let go before I punch the daylights out of each of ya!"

"It's Spring…" Bonnie muttered, rolling his eyes.

Instantly they all let go, Spring rubbing his arms. "Daniel left as soon as you tackled me."

"Where did he go?" Freddy looked around, concerned.

Daniel's loud chuckles could be heard and everyone pointed their heads to the source. Said ghost was hovering dangerously behind the containers of the flammable liquid. Without wasting a second, Daniel kicked them over and grabbed a match. "Have fun everyone!" He shouted, about to light the match.

"NO!" they all screamed, running at him.

Just as he was about to light it, the match went flying from his hand.

"What!?"

Frederick sighed, feeling his body fading away once more, this time very drastically before it faded back. Smirking tiredly, he lifted up his paw to show off the stolen match. "Haha." He dryly laughed in a taunting manner.

"Damn you!" Daniel growled, going to reach for another match. He gasped when he found that the small box was missing and now resting in Shady's grip.

"Look what I got!" the bunny giggled, lifting up the match box.

Bon-Bon furrowed his brows. "They're…helping us now?"

"Long story." Freddy smiled. "Great job you guys!"

Daniel screamed in frustration. "Do you two imbeciles forget!? I control your lives!" He lifted up his hand and instantly a dark purple glow surrounded it.

Frederick and Shady gasped, yelling out in pain and dropping their stolen items.

"Oh no!" Luke ran at them, placing a hand on Shady's shoulder. "You two, hang on! Okay!?"

"It's…it's no use…" Frederick hissed. "There is noth-nothing you can do to help us." He chuckled sadly. "I'm sorry Shady, I couldn't protect you."

"I…I don't care about that brother…" Shady managed to choke out. "I just care about you."

Frederick smiled at his sibling. "You…you always are so silly…" He frowned, seeing his body begin to fade away. "Well…there is one last thing I can do to help you all…with…with my remaining power." He, as quickly as possible, grabbed the match and the match box. He closed his eyes, focusing all his remaining energy on the objects before suddenly they began to evaporate from sight, as if they never existed at all. "Th-" he paused to cough. "There…tha-that should…should buy you all…some time."

"Frederick…" Freddy whispered, sadly looking at the dark version of himself.

"Protect…your family…Freddy. I…I hope I helped…enough…"

The brown bear nodded. "You did Frederick. Thank you."

Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance at the scene. "Let's just end this already," he muttered in a very uncaring tone. He increased the process, the two shadow creatures letting out more cries of pain before finally…they were gone. Not even a trace of them was left behind, just like the two feared.

Freddy clenched his fists, sharply turning to face Daniel. "Those two are the last lives you are going to torment, Daniel. Do you hear me!?"

"I'm so scared…" the ghost smirked. He slyly looked around, cursing when he couldn't find any more matches. "Damn Travis…he could have brought me extras…"

"Guys," Spring looked at the children. "I think it's time…"

Nick looked at the others, smiling at each of them. "Got it Spring!" he agreed, floating up high in the air. Daniel stiffened up, getting ready for whatever attack may come his way. Suddenly dark snake like shadows surrounded Nick's body, each one twisting and thrashing around the child until finally each shadowy substance shot forward.

The murderer gasped, and moved to dodge the attack but a blast of mysterious wind pushed him back against the wall. "Ah!" he screamed as the turned his head to see the source of the wind. Shawn smirked dangerously at his killer, as he used all his powers to keep the purplish ghost in place.

The other children shot forward, using the wind as momentum before clinging onto Daniel's arms and legs. They used their extra weight to keep him still, allowing Nick to capture him.

"NO! You damn brats better let me go right now!" he screamed, trying to thrash his way out of Nick's grip. He tried to vanish through the constricting hold, but nothing he did worked. He let out another frustrated scream.

Spring sighed and shook his head. "Time to knock some sense into you Danny…"

Mike raised a brow at the rabbit. "I thought you didn't want him to get hurt?"

"Yeah, after this is all over. But I was never one to deny some form of physical punishment for bad behavior." The animatronic defended, chuckling. "A smack here, a hit there. No trouble at all…but in Daniel's case…his punishment is-"

Nick pushed his hand down and the coils wrapped tightly around Daniel moved down as well, rushing into the ground and smacking the killer's face in the cemented ground roughly.

"…yeah, that…" Spring muttered.

Daniel growled as he lifted up his head as best he could. "What? _This_ is your plan!? Beating me up!?"

"Yes and no." Spring answered. "Luke had the right idea back when he first confronted you. You need a lot of talking to. But that's not enough for a stubborn guy like you." The rabbit nodded at Nick.

Smirking, the child swiftly lifted up his hand high in the air. Daniel let out a shout as he felt his body being yanked up before smacking into ceiling of the basement.

"And beating you up isn't really enough either." Spring continued. "You need to remember some things. Emotions you have forgotten." He nodded his head again.

Nick snapped his fingers, the coils vanishing from place, but before Daniel could understand what was going on, the mysterious wind picked back up and slammed the killer into the wall again. Shawn's happy giggles could be heard afterwards.

Spring shook his head as he once again continued his little speech. "Memories you've shoved aside." He stopped to once again let the kids continue their 'fun'.

Shawn changed the direction of the wind, forcing Daniel to once again slam down into the floor, the spilled gasoline splashing up slightly. "Ugh…" he grumbled.

"And the people who loved you that you pushed away." Spring finished, stepping right in front of him. Daniel shifted his eyes up to look at his former friend. The rabbit shrugged. "Well there's probably more to that, but you get the general idea." He sharply locked eyes with the ghost. "Look, Danny, I'm not giving up on you. I want to help. Fredbear wants to help. Luke wants to help. And as long as we are around, we won't let you hurt anyone anymore. That includes yourself."

"I've never hurt myself… _You all_ did!"

"We've never done anything to you Daniel. The kids are angry because _you_ killed them. That's why they hate you. Any suffering that may or may not have happened to you that was caused by them is _not_ their fault."

Daniel was shacking in rage, trying his best to push himself back up. But the wind wouldn't die. "Fredbear…"

"Don't bring him into this. He never did anything wrong." Spring looked by the basement door, locking eyes with his older brother. He smiled sadly at the bear, while he continued to talk to Daniel. "It was never his fault for Luke's death."

Golden smiled, fighting the urge to shed his tears.

Luke meanwhile slowly approached the bear, patting him on the shoulder. "He's right Fredbear."

The yellow animatronic gasped, turning around to face the teen. "L-lu-"

The boy didn't let him finished as he hugged the bear tightly. Golden laughed before hugging him back.

Spring chuckled at the sight. "See, if Luke could forgive and forget, why can't you?"

"I'm not like him…he's weak and pathetic."

"Ah, listen to yourself!" the broken animatronic demanded. "If anyone is being weak and pathetic it's _you!"_

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Daniel screamed, once again struggling against his constraints. "I don't _want_ your help! I just want to be alone! I want peace! I want to be alone!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes. I. _**DO!**_ " Daniel gave one final shove, his entire body began to glow a dark purple. Shawn gasped, feeling his wind powers begin to waver.

"Oh no…"

Nick gasped, sending out his snake like shadows once again. This time they stabbed at his body, roughly shoving him into the wall and pinning him still.

Daniel chuckled, looking down at the sharp dagger like shadows that were jabbed into his chest. "Boy, it's a good thing I am dead. Otherwise this would be real messy. Wouldn't you agree Nick?"

The boy remained quiet, doing his best to remain as brave as possible."

"Aw, no tears this time? Are you finally growing a spine and acting like a man? How adorable."

Spring shook his head sadly. "Looks like he still needs to get some sense knocked in him. Do what you can kids. You all deserve to do this to him more than anyone."

Nick nodded, preparing to send out another attack.

"Oh, I'm not going to let that happen again." Daniel chuckled, lifting up his hands and placing them on one of the sharp shadowy blades stabbing him. His hands began to glow darkly once more before the purple energy shot out, and headed straight for the boy.

"Nick! Look out!" Sammy screamed out, running to him. Just before she could grab him however, Nick was struck.

He let out a loud scream, accidently releasing Daniel before tumbling to the ground. He laid down, motionlessly, his large eyes shut.

"Nick!" Mike screamed, running to the boy. "What did you do to him!?"

"I won't lie Mike, I have no idea. But I like it." Daniel laughed. "Let's see if I can do that again." In a flash, he was behind Shawn.

The guard gasped, trying his best to catch up. "Don't you dare!"

Shawn let out a scream of fright, trying to vanish before Daniel grabbed him. "Mikey!"

In one swift movement, the killer grabbed Shawn by the arm, repeating the same process he did with Nick. His sadistic smirk twisted more as he heard the child let out a pained cry before falling unconscious as well. He let go of Shawn just in time to avoid a punch from Mike.

"Bastard! I won't let you get away with that!"

Daniel just mockingly laughed at the young man, dodging hit after hit. "Is this the best you got kid? You are just as pathetic as everyone else here. Though that shouldn't be too shocking. You hang out with loser for enough time you become one."

"Screw you!" Mike swung once more, yet once again missing. He didn't realize how his eyes were slowly turning a dark shade of red. "I don't care what Spring wants! You don't deserve to be around anymore!" Dark sparks began to shoot out from Mike's hand. This Daniel did take notice too. "You are a loss cause! You're pathetic! Evil! Psychotic! And you should just be-"

Daniel's purple eyes faded back to green as he let out a panicked gasp after he realized Mike's fist was rushing straight at his face.

"-burning in HELL!"

The killer couldn't even blink as Mike punched him hard. An invisible force shot out as the fist collided with his face, harshly shoving Daniel back. He ended up crashing into a wall near the stairs before slamming into the floor once more. Clumsily, he tried to pick himself back up, only to feel the same invisible force grab him around his neck and lift him up. Mike was directly in front of him, his now red eyes burning holes right through Daniel.

He couldn't move. He struggled and squirmed around as best he could, but Mike's grip on him never faltered. "Mi-mike! Le-let me go."

"Why would I do that?"

"I mean it! Yo-you better let me go or-"

"Or what? What can _you_ do to me?"

"I can still hurt you! I know I can! I managed to do it to those brats! I can do it to-"

Mike didn't even want to listen to the killer anymore as he slammed him back on the ground. "You've had multiple times to stop this. You're family has tried many times to help you. And yet all you do is hurt them more and more. You became this way because you were angry about Luke's death. But what do you do when Luke reaches out to you? You turn your back on him and treat him like garbage. You did the same thing to Spring and Fredbear. You treated them like worthless hunks of metal! You didn't even care that there was a time you loved them as much as they loved you!"

"You don't know anything! Shut up!"

"No I won't!" Mike lifted his foot up only to stomp it down on Daniel's head. The killer let out a pained yell struggling to get away. "Even the kids were somewhat merciful on you! Nick and Shawn could have done a lot worse to you. Yet you have to hurt them even more! And news flash Daniel, they want peace just as much as you claim you do! They hate living in fear of you! They just want peace and you can't even let little innocent children have that, can you!?"

Daniel screamed out again when he felt Mike digging his foot harsher on the killer's head.

"Because of you, no one can be fully at peace! _You_ are what is holding everyone back from being happy! And you know it, don't you!? You know you can't find happiness anymore, so you rather have everyone suffer with you! I know you wouldn't be happy even if your insane plan worked out. You would have been all alone, not even Spring would want to talk to you. And I know you hate that! Don't lie and say you would love to be alone, because I know you!"

"You don't know me!"

"I know you still love your family. I know you just want everything to go back to before Luke died. I know you just want the happy memories of your past to come back! I know all of that because that is how I was! I wanted my happy memories of before my mother died to come back! But instead of talking everything out and finding new loved ones, you rather push away your current ones! There is a reason your uncle gave up on you! Because you constantly made it difficult for him to reach for you."

"No! It's because my uncle hated me!"

"He loved you Daniel! He cried after he found out you died! If that's not a sign he loved you, I don't know what is!"

"Why do you care anyways? You hate me. You even said I was beyond help. So why does it seem like you are still trying to get through to me?"

"Because I know, even though you are making it beyond difficult to save you, you still want to be saved!"

"How do you know that!?"

"Because you've been crying your eyes out almost this entire time!"

"What!?" Daniel managed to pry his hand up to reach his face. "I haven't been-" He froze when he felt the warm liquid falling down his face.

Mike sighed. "Your actions and what little emotions you have left are showing two different things. Your body and mind wants revenge, but inside of you, there is something that your family has been seeing in you the entire time. The old you. The version of you from when you were a teen. That version of you wants to stop everything. I know it does. And if I'm right, and I feel like I am, that's the version of you that still feels guilt for killing the kids."

"I-" Daniel didn't even realize Mike let him go.

"I hate you so much." The guard said. "But…if the stories I heard about the old you are true, then I know…you are just scared and alone, and you don't want to be anymore. I will never forgive the monster you've become, but I am willing to forgive the old you."

Daniel blinked, looking up at Mike.

"But only _you_ can stop this monster. All the attacks we throw at you, all the words we try to get through to you, none of that will stop him. Only you can do that Danny." Mike sighed, looking around. He let out another sigh, this time of relief when he noticed Nick and Shawn waking up. He turned his head back to the stunned Daniel. "We can't really get rid of you and now you can't get rid of us. Your plan is ruined. No one will help you again, even if Shady and Frederick come back somehow, they won't help you and you know it. It's over Daniel."

Mike began to walk away. He looked at Spring. "Looks like your plan didn't work out much either, huh?"

The rabbit sighed. "Yeah…I guess so."

The guard patted him on the back. "Let's…let's just go home? Okay?"

"Okay…"

Daniel felt his entire body turn numb, watching Mike and Spring lead everyone away from the basement. "No…" he whispered, more tears falling down his face.

Luke waited next to Fredbear for Spring. The three exchanged looks, all showing signs of happiness that at least they were together again.

"No…wait…"

They all gave one last look at Daniel, Luke giving a sad sigh, before they left, closing the door.

"Come…come back."

The room was now much darker than before to Daniel. He shakily stood up, never before has he felt his body being so weak. He shivered, not even wondering why he was cold in the first place. Slowly he walked around, before resting near a random box, filled with junk. He stared at the miscellaneous items inside. Although each item was random, they each had something in common. An item Daniel smuggled away from the Diner. He had Travis take them here before he set the building on fire. Slowly and hesitantly he shuffled through the box.

"Why did I…even…?" He didn't even finish his question as he pulled out a very old and worn out plush version of Spring. He sighed, looking over the soft toy before dropping it and reaching for more items. He ended up pulling out a very faded flier for the diner. Fredbear's and Spring's image could barely be made out in the center. Shaking his head he dropped the paper. "Why even bother anymore? What's the point? It's hopeless…Hope…" His hands bumped into a tiny box. His green eyes widened at his discovery. "…less…"

Emotionlessly he grabbed the box, opened it up and pulled out a small stick. "Guess…I did have extras…"

* * *

 **And this chapter is done! So...yeah, I killed two more characters off...but hey! At least everyone else is back! *gets hit with a rotten tomato* *sigh* Yeah, should have seen that coming. But don't worry guys! There are still just two more chapters! A lot can happen in two chapters! So...yeah...just keep waiting! And for the next chapter's sake you won't have to wait long.**

 **Also, what is Danny going to do!? What do you think he found!? Questions, questions! And answers are in the next chapter!**

 **So until next time, bye! And don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I just remembered something important. Even though I did re-read these chapters, I was kind of rushing to get them typed up. So if there have ever been any bad typos or such, I apologize.**

 **With that finally said, I hope you are all enjoying this! And now we have the second to last chapter! Like I said to the first chapter I uploaded today, the very last chapter is not finished yet, but I am very close to finishing it up. I just have to do a few more things to it. But it WILL be uploaded before the day is over. So don't freak out when/if you reach the end of this and the chapter isn't up yet. It will be very soon. Also I feel like it will be up before most of you get to this chapter, unless you all are fast readers. But who knows. I just wanted to explain this to you guys just in case.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Mike watched as Scott and Jeremy began talking to the very confused and freaked out young man that Daniel had hired for the fake job. "Well at least he didn't get hurt."

"We probably scarred the poor guy though." Bon-Bon muttered.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Mike smiled. He turned back to see Jeremy leading him away.

"I'm taking this guy back home. You all stay safe on your way back to the pizzeria."

"Will do." Golden spoke up, watching Jeremy leave with the confused guy.

"So now what?" Chica questioned.

"Well, the ghosts can just teleport back to the pizzeria, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but Mikey is still learning how to control his power." Nick stated.

"Hey! I managed to stay pretty controlled down there." The guard defended. "I didn't almost lose control like I did with…"

"Me?" Travis questioned.

"Yeah…" Mike awkwardly replied back.

The father rubbed the back of his head. "…Son…listen. I…" he sighed. "Look, all the apologizes in the world can't make up for what I did to you, but…that's all I can think to do. So…sorry."

Mike sighed, approaching his father. "I know dad. I know."

Travis looked over his dead son. He instantly felt hurt and anger consume him. Hurt at the fact that his only child is dead and anger at the fact he actually helped his son's killer. But with a sigh, he let his emotions drain out. "Back down there…you…you mentioned your mother…"

"Yeah, I did."

"Mike…just know this…I miss her just as much as you."

"I know you do dad. You…you got worse after she died. As a child I didn't know why, but now I do."

"Just…could you do me a favor son?"

"Yeah? Sure."

Travis smiled, happy he was finally having a calm conversation with Mike. "If…if you see your mother again someday. Tell her I'm sorry for all the times I hurt her in some way. I don't care if she forgives me, but I need her to know."

Mike smiled. "I will dad."

"Thank you Michael."

"Mikey?"

The guard looked down to see Nick holding his arms up. He chuckled and picked the child up. "Ready to go back home Nick?"

"Yeah!"

"Great…let's get moving then."

"About time! This place is dark and depressing…" Spring muttered.

"Funny Spring, I feel like you would fit in with this place perfectly." Golden commented.

"Shut it Goldie Locks."

"Oh great, I'm going to have to deal with you two fighting again, aren't I?" Luke complained.

"Haha, you got it kid!" Spring laughed, ruffling the teen's hair.

"Okay, we'll do the same thing we did to get the kids here." Freddy announced. "Unless you all just want to teleport back?"

"No way!" Shawn laughed. "It's much more fun possessing you guys."

Freddy rolled his eyes. "I should have known." He smiled at Shawn as he approached the brown bear.

"Don't act so shocked 'Papa Bear'. You know me by now."

"Of course Shawn." The animatronic laughed, bending down to hug the boy. In seconds Shawn vanished and Freddy's body lifted back up. "One down. The rest of you get ready and then we'll leave."

The rest of the kids approached their respectful animatronic before disappearing. Each animatronic closed their eyes, allowing the ghosts to possess them before opening them again.

"We're ready!" the children shouted from the robotic bodies before they let the proper owners to keep control.

Spring let Mike possess him again while Fred decided to allow Luke to take over his body. Soon Scott opened the door, letting everyone carefully walk out.

"It's a good thing it's night out. Otherwise it would be impossible to sneak you guys around town." He watched as everyone walked out before closing the door. "Now, let's get moving before someone catches us."

They all began to carefully and quickly walk down the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for anyone who may catch them when suddenly…

A loud explosion blasted out from behind them. Everyone jumped and turned around to see Fazbear's Fright completely engulfed in flames.

"Danny?" Spring questioned, eyes wide.

"N-no time to question it. We all got out before this happened, let's just get away quick before firetrucks show up." Scott called out, lightly pushing some of them away.

Spring frowned deeply, especially when he saw a brief glimpse of a blurry purple figure vanish from in front of a broken window.

It didn't take too long for everyone to reach the pizzeria. Scott let them all in before closing and locking the door. "Finally, it's over."

Spring sighed just as Mike showed up by his side. He kept his eyes closed as everyone began to chat and finally have their heartwarming reunion. But Spring wasn't content. He gave one more sigh before addressing the figure he knew was behind him. "So you found more matches, huh Danny?"

Everyone tensed up and turned to see the emotionally drained killer floating lazily behind them all.

Mike scowled, pushing the kids behind him. "If you even think about burning this place I-"

"I'm not…" Danny muttered.

"…" Mike and the others didn't look too convinced as they glared at the evil man.

"I know you all don't believe me, but I didn't even have the chance to smuggle anything flammable inside. And besides, there are too many of you who can stop me even if I try." He sighed and turned around. "Don't act shocked to see me. I'm stuck here just like the rest of you." Slowly he floated over to the stage before slipping behind the curtain. Something in the killer's hand caught everyone's attention just as he vanished from sight. "Just letting you all know where I will be."

The room was quiet as each of them stared at the stage. Minutes passed by before suddenly Danny shot back out.

"Jeez! Talk or something! This silence is really getting to me!" He shouted at them irritably. When no one said anything he let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you want from me!? I already admit I failed! Mike's right, I have no one to help me! So why are you all staring at me like that!?"

"…" Suddenly Luke let out a loud snicker.

"What!?" Daniel demanded.

More snickering filled the room. Everyone, minus a suddenly annoyed Spring covered their mouths.

"What are you all laughing about!?" Daniel demanded, his eyes glowing a dangerous purple.

"Why are you holding onto a plush Spring?" Luke questioned, finally bursting out in full laughter.

Daniel instantly felt his face heat up as he looked down. "Wha-!?" and just like his cousin said, there was the same plushy version of Spring still held in his grip. "I…But…I left that…I…" the embarrassed ghost began to sputter nonsense, his face turning a bright shade of red.

Spring sighed when he felt the laughter turn on him. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you have a plushy version of yourself!" Bonnie pointed out.

"Shut up! Everyone one of you guys do too!"

"Yeah! But it's funny when it's you! How can anyone managed to make _you_ look cute and cuddly!"

"Bonnie! I swear I'm gonna hurt ya if you don't shut up! The same for the rest of ya!"

Golden laughed loudly as he placed a calming hand on his brother. "Ah, calm down Spring. Hahaha, I'm more curious about why Danny has one with him."

"It isn't what it looks like!" Danny shouted, throwing the toy on the ground. "Shut up all of you! Leave me alone!"

"Aw, Danny, we're only teasing!" Luke called his cousin, reaching for him.

The embarrassed ghost vanished, no longer able to stay in the same room. Even though he was gone, everyone continued to laugh.

* * *

"Okay! It took weeks! But I think everyone is done!" Scott announced wiping sweat from his brow.

All the ghosts, minus Danny, all looked at each animatronic happily as they revealed themselves. Weeks have passed by since Fazbear's Fright burned down. A lot has happened since then.

Police ended up coming in and questioning the working Scott and Jeremy about the mysterious fires, but they couldn't link the two to the crime. After they ended up leaving the pizzeria alone, the ever cautious Travis returned. His relationship with Mike is still very unstable, but at least the night guard was letting his father in the same room as him. To help make up for some of what Travis did, he decided to help Scott and Jeremy fix up the damaged animatronics. Soon, one by one, each of them were repaired, but Scott decided to keep them all shut off until everyone was done. Daniel has remained hidden away. Luke has been doing all he could to locate his cousin, but right when he thought he cornered the purple ghost, he vanished again. When Luke wasn't looking for Daniel he was doing all he could to help the humans, and by that he would basically spy and watch the display of robot engineering with awe. The kids continued to behave…well like kids. They would play random games while they...as patiently as children can be…waited for the animatronics to be finished. Mike during the whole time had to keep them all out of trouble and basically became a 24/7 babysitter.

Finally the day had arrived. Scott called everyone to gather around as he called out the animatronics.

Freddy walked in first, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy next to him. And just like before all the craziness happened, the four looked brand new, not a single dent damaging their bodies. The Toys all came in next, showing off their bright and colorful repaired bodies, Bon-Bon being the most flamboyant about the reveal…even though he didn't look different from before. Finally Golden stepped out. He was about to continue forward when he realized someone wasn't following. With a roll of his eyes he stepped back down the hallway and dragged out a sleepy looking Spring who was 100% repaired just like the others. His once missing ear flopped down over his tired eyes as he let out a long and loud yawn.

"Okay, okay! I'm moving…" he muttered. "Being shut down and given a million upgrades isn't fun you know. I feel exhausted."

"You will be for a while," Scott explained. "Out of everyone you needed the most upgrades and repairs. You even have a full endoskeleton now. You're no longer able to have humans wear your suit."

"About time…" Spring mumbled. "I have to admit, a full endoskeleton is much better feeling than all those spring locks I had before."

Golden smiled and patted his brother on the back. "Told you everything would be alright."

"Shut up. I didn't complain that much before the upgrade."

"You're kidding me, right?" Scott muttered annoyed at the rabbit who wouldn't shut up with all his complaints.

"Tch, whatever…" Spring decided to drop the subject, crossing his arms.

"Well, now that everyone is fixed up, we only have one problem." Scott spoke up.

"And that is…?" Mike asked.

"We have no owner for the pizzeria. Meaning that-"

"You have an owner." Danny's voice yelled out, startling everyone.

They all looked up to see Danny glaring down at them as he floated up near the ceiling. "I legally own the Fazbear Establishment. Remember?"

"I-I…" Scott gulped nervously, forgetting the slight detail.

Nick slowly began to approach his killer, ready to make the man leave.

Danny rolled his eyes when he noticed Nick as he crossed his arms. "You all have one week off before I open this place back up. Get your act together and be ready. I've been making calls and announcing our new re-opening."

Everyone felt their eyes widen at the news. "Wh-what?" Freddy questioned.

"We even have a birthday party so be ready, got it?"

"Are…are you serious?"

"Dead serious…n-no pun intended." Danny answered the brown bear. "I don't care what you guys do to entertain the kids, but you better keep this place running. If it closes down the whole place could be demolished and none of us want that. So get working." With that said, Danny vanished.

No one could believe their ears as they all exchanged looks. "Sh-should we be suspicious?" Chica questioned confused.

Freddy looked at Golden, surprised to see his older brother grinning widely. "Golden?"

"Nah. I think everything will be just fine." He chuckled. "Okay, let's come up with our acts everyone. Freddy, you and your band can-"

And that's how the rest of the week went by. Luke, with the help of Golden and Spring, once again went on the hunt for Daniel, but the ghost kept avoiding them no matter what. Most of the time the three would catch him in Mr. Fazbear's old office, basically taking over his uncle's old role. In fact Luke had to comment on how much more Danny resembled his late father than he himself did. Especially when the three caught him talking on the phone while running his fingers through his hair.

It was the day before the grand opening and Nick watched as Luke, Golden, and Spring tiredly walked into the main room. "Still couldn't find him?"

"Oh we found him…like ten different times. And the brat is still vanishing before we get two words in." Spring complained. "Face it Luke, he just doesn't want to talk to us unless he has to."

"There has to be something we can do. It's obvious he's behaving like his old self somewhat. A grumpy old man version of his old self, but it's still him." Suddenly Luke got an idea. He smirked and sighed. "You know what? You guys are right. It's pointless trying to find that sorry excuse of a guy. Plus he's become so lame and boring."

Spring and Golden exchanged looks of confusion as the teen continued to insult his cousin.

"I bet he doesn't even remember how to have fun. I guess prank master Danny is long gone and all that's left is a shell of a man trying to be a poor excuse of my dad. Pathetic. Really pathet-"

"I'll show you who's old and pathetic!" Danny's voice screeched out. Luke only smirked, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Danny tackled his cousin down before picking him up and locking his arm around the teen's neck. His free hand moved up to constantly rub his knuckles roughly over Luke's skull in a clumsy noogie.

"Ow! Hahaha! Come on Danny!"

"Take it back! Take it back!" the older ghost couldn't help but smirk as he continued his assault.

"Okay, okay! I take it back! I take it back!"

Golden and Spring watched the scene in awe, as well as everyone else in the room, but only those two had a fond smile appear on their faces. Memories of the many times Danny would do that to Luke when the two were teenagers flashed in their minds before finally the animatronics burst out laughing.

"What are you idiots laughing about now?"

"You really are your old self, aren't you Danny?"

The purple ghost blushed before letting go of Luke. "Sh-shut up! It doesn't matter if I am or not!" He glared at the front door just in time for it to open, revealing Scott, Jeremy, and Travis. "Perfect timing…Scott!"

Said man yelped before clearing his throat. "Ye-yeah?"

"Come with me."

Shocked he looked at the others before cautiously following.

"You sure you're okay with following him?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'll be fine." He gulped. "I think…besides, something tells me I don't have much of a choice."

Jeremy nodded, letting the man go.

Scott ended up walking into the office just as the door slammed closed all on its own. "Ah…"

"Sit down Scott…" Danny said sternly, sitting in his uncle's chair.

"What's this about?"

"I need you to sign some things."

"What?"

Sighing, Danny lifted up a large stack of papers. "Listen…just…sign these already."

Scott hesitantly took the papers from the ghost before looking them over. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. "This is…"

"Look, you are the only one I can trust to do this. Lord knows I'd just screw it up some way. I'm no way near as competent as my uncle was. So...just…do this for me?"

Scott looked down at the ownership files for the Fazbear business in his hands before smiling. "You really think I can even run this place?"

"I do. You know more about running something like this than me. Hell, I never even finished school. At least you have a master's degree for whatever you majored in."

"Engin-"

"I don't care." Danny waved him off. "Look, just do this for me Scott."

"Can I just ask a question before I make my answer?"

The ghost sighed. "What?"

"Why do you care?"

"…What?"

"Why. Do. You. Care?" Scott repeated slowly.

"I don't."

"Bull." Scott said annoyed. "Danny, I know you do care. Ever since Mike talked to you you've been…calmer. You've been acting like your old self."

"…I…I-"

"What? You're what?"

"I'm…" Danny sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm just tired."

"Well, maybe instead of hiding away again, you should just…" Scott shrugged. "Just…hang out with us." He smiled and grabbed a pen from the desk. "It may do wonders pal."

Danny watched as Scott signed the papers. Officially making him the owner of the establishment. Once the pen was set back down, Danny vanished from sight but not before saying one last thing. "Don't destroy the place like I almost did…"

* * *

Nick happily watched every animatronic play some role with the busy business day. Some took orders and then sprinting to the kitchen where Chica, Chicky, Mangle, JJ, and BB all worked, cooking up the pizzas and other meals. Chica and Chicky were obviously the head of the kitchen though. Freddy and his band all happily sang songs to the excited children. Nick couldn't help but lock eyes on two boys who belonged to his very own biological brother, Tyler. Said man was watching the two boys as they watched Freddy's band with a content smile on his face. Tyler looked back at Nick, the two catching each other eyes before the man waved happily at his younger brother. Nick waved back before deciding to look around more.

Spring and Golden helped the rest of the Toys with the tables, occasionally stopping to play with one of the kids. Spring would pop out his guitar at times and play a special song for some kids while the band took breaks. Nick smiled happily as he watched each of his robotic family show off a very content smile as they worked.

The child could briefly make out Scott who walked into his new office, doing his part of his job now. When the human announced Danny passed ownership to him, everyone was once again stunned by the old killer's actions. It was almost like they were all dealing with a whole new person. Although Danny still avoided everyone like the plague. Especially the children. Nick decided enough was enough after he heard the news about Scott owning the building and went to confront the killer, but Danny vanished much quicker than he ever did with Luke.

Soon the day was over and everyone filed out. "Bye Nick." Tyler said hugging his brother before leaving to meet up with his family."

"Bye brother!" Nick called, waving his arms. Just as he was about to turn and look for Mike, a flash of purple caught his eyes. Frowning he decided to follow. Soon he found Danny, hiding out in the basement of the building. He quickly snapped his fingers and in a flash, Danny was captured in the shadowy coils.

"Damn it brat!"

"I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" Danny thrashed in his hold, trying his best to get away.

Nick felt his eyes widen when he noticed tears forming in Danny's eyes. "I want to talk to you." He repeated.

"I said I don't want to talk to you!"

"Nick?" Mike's voice could be heard. Soon the guard came down the stairs, approaching the boy. "Nick what are you doing?"

Hearing the ruckus, everyone else quickly came to make sure nothing bad happened. The other ghost children circled around Nick, eyeing the struggling Danny.

Nick looked at the five, nodding his head. They all nodded back before facing Danny once more. The six of them have all been talking during the weeks since they returned. And now, they decided to put their planning into action.

Suddenly feeling nervous, Danny began to thrash around harsher. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"You guys sure?" Nick questioned, making sure they were all okay with what he was about to say. They nodded, confirming their decision. "Okay, Danny, one last time. I want to talk to you. I want to-"

"Forget it! I don't care what you brats want! I'm not going to just take your attacks like thi-"

"Apologize."

Danny felt his eyes widen, his body freezing up. "…" His mouth hung open, as he stared at the six serious children in pure shock. Everyone else seemed to match the purple ghost's expression staring at the kids as if they've gone insane. Finally Danny managed to choke out a response. "Wh-what!?"

* * *

 **O_O Did I hear Nick right? _He_ wants to _apologize_ to _Danny!?_ Has the world gone mad!? Something is wrong here! Something is very wrong!**

 **Hehehe, and you guys may or may not have to wait a bit more to find out the rest.**

 **Anyways, the last chapter is the final chapter. But hopefully you all remember something I explained a while back. There are two alternate endings to the story. One super happy ending and a happy/sad ending. Well, the happy/sad ending won. It will be posted before the day is over. BUT the other ending will be posted soon as well. But you have to wait a few more days. It will be posted on my birthday which happens to be the 14th. So the super duper happy ending will be my valentine's day present to you guys. I hope you will enjoy it. Also remember that alternate ending will NOT be cannon to this story. The one posted today will be the true ending.**

 **Don't forget that the last chapter will be just a bit late!**

 **Anyways, with that said until next time! Bye and don't forget to review!**


	25. Happy-sad ending

**And DONE! This is the last story! And frankly I am so happy! I hope you are all excited as well.**

 **I don't have much to say yet, but I will have a nice author's note at the end. So I'll just wait to speak up till then. So just enjoy this chapter until then!**

 **Don't forget, this is the Happy/Sad ending. So expect to shed some tears! I'll be honest, I almost cried typing this! It made me tear up badly. But it ends happy so no one can be mad at me.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"I want to apologize, Danny." Nick repeated, showing nothing but how serious he was. The other ghost children nodded their heads agreeing with what Nick had said.

"…I…I-you…you guys are messing with me!" Danny accused.

"No we're not." Sammy spoke up. "We are truly sorry Danny."

"I-I…WHAT!?"

"We're sorry for how we messed with your emotions. We are sorry we made you upset. We never intended that much. We never even knew we affected you that much. Also, we apologize for your death." Sammy continued. "But, even though we are willing to apologize, we are much more willing to forgive you."

"Forgive me!?"

"Yes. We all are in the wrong in some way. You started the trouble for us, but we let it escalate much more than it needed to be. We weren't willing to forgive you for your actions, but now we do." Nick added. "We now forgive you for hurting us."

Danny stared at them in awe, not even realizing that he was released. "I…kids…"

Nick chuckled. "That's probably the first time you didn't call us brats or addressed us in a mean way." He stepped forward. "Danny, for as long as we are forced to live together, let's…let's at least do it with a fresh start. We've seen the real you know. We know just how good you can be. We are willing to do so, but we need you to meet us half way."

Danny looked down at Nick's hand that was reaching for him.

"Please Danny?" Nick questioned. "Let's just put this behind us and officially end it."

Tears were dripping down the old killer's face. He looked at each face of his past victims. Each child was staring at him with a fond smile on their faces. Each one full of forgiveness and full of love and happiness, something Danny felt like he lost long ago. His eyes snapped up to Mike who was smiling at the children, clearly proud. Soon the guard looked at him as well, his expression just as full of forgiveness as the kids. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this!

"I don't deserve this…" More tears fell down. He didn't even realize he was speaking out loud now. "I don't…"

"It doesn't matter if you think you do or not." Nick spoke up. "We are going to apologize and forgive you Danny. No matter what."

Danny locked eyes with the very first child he killed. He remembered that day too well. He could even still see and smell the blood that poured from this very child's neck. He remembered just how quickly he ran away from the scene, tears almost blinding him as he drove back to his home and hid away. He remembered that day too well. It was the official day he confessed to himself that he was insane and probably should be locked away forever for the crimes he committed. And yet…here he was now. So many years later and the innocent child he had tormented since then, was willing to not only forgive him but _apologize_ to him as well! Danny couldn't believe it.

He sobbed loudly, falling forward, resting his face in his hands as he cried all his pain away. His anger, sorrow, hatred, shame, loneliness, and frustration, each negative emotion that has fueled him for all these years came rushing out through his tears, flowing and dripping on the ground.

Nick smiled, patting the man's back. "Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be just fine."

Then…he laughed. Danny let out a chocked, yet loud joyful laughter. He sprang up, tears still flowing down his face as he cried and laughed until he lost his breath. "You…you are really…" He chuckled some more, cracking an eye open to star at the child. Hesitantly he lifted up his hand and rested it on Nick's head. "You…you're something else kid. I…I could never…never be like you." He couldn't help but ruffles the boy's brown hair.

Nick whined, suddenly sounding much like the child he is. "Why do grownups always do that!?"

Danny chuckled again, letting his hand fall back to his side. "Nick…" he spoke softly before turning to face the other children. "Shawn, Sammy, Angelica, Heather, Timmy…" he turned his eyes up to the night guard. "and Mike. I'm…" he paused once more, frowning deeply. "I'm…s-so-" He cleared his throat. This was harder than he thought. "I'm…

"We already forgive you Danny." Mike spoke up. "We can see you are sorry."

Danny snapped his head up. "W-wait! I can say it!"

Nick giggled along with the other children.

"I can!" Danny shouted annoyed.

Everyone joined in on the laughter, further embarrassing the ghost. Nick was the first one to calm down, and he was also the first to notice something…odd about his killer. "Danny? You…why do you look younger?"

"Huh?" Danny looked at his body, not noticing anything different.

"Wait? He does!" Mike shouted, also taking notice. "You…you look like a teenager again!"

"What!?" Danny sprang to his feet, suddenly feeling…smaller. He looked over at Luke who was now the same height as him. "Am I really?!"

"Oh yeah…" Luke said in awe, his glasses almost falling off his face. "I…I can't believe it, but Danny, you're a teenager again!"

"How is that even possible!? That makes no sense."

Luke shrugged feeling his laughter return. "Who cares!? Maybe it has something to do with the last time you felt this…happy. When you were a teen before my death."

"You think?"

"Hell if I know. Do you think I understand this being dead thing?" Luke laughed more, approaching his cousin. "Doesn't matter! I got my cousin back!" He hugged the killer tightly, tears falling down his face.

Danny smiled, he couldn't fight it, and hugged him back.

Golden couldn't stay away anymore and approached the two boys and joined in. Spring rolled his eyes at the three, scoffing at the fact they were sobbing together. "Cry babies…"

"Spring, are you cry-" Bonnie was interrupted by Spring's sharp glare.

"Shut up! I'm not!"

"Come on Spring! Us four are back together again! Join the hug!" Luke called out.

"I don't hug…"

Bonnie and Freddy exchanged glances before smirking. "Oh come on Spring!" Bonnie started, placing a hand on one side of the older rabbit.

"Yeah brother! It won't kill you!" Freddy took Spring's other side and the two began to push the older rabbit closer to the three.

"No! No way! No, no, no, no, no-ack!"

Golden rolled his eyes and yanked Spring into the group hug. The rabbit reluctantly wrapped his arms around the ghosts, but soon finally caved in and willing joined in.

Danny chuckled at the three around him. Finally feeling…loved. Something he hasn't felt in a long, long time. "I…I missed this."

"Same." Luke agreed.

Danny smiled, laughing softly at his cousin's remark, only stopping when he felt arms wrap around his leg. He looked down to see a giggling and slightly crying Nick. The purple ghost shook his head but kept his content grin on his face, letting the boy join in on the group hug. Yet soon, another child joined in, as Sammy approached, mostly hugging Nick who blushed at the gesture. And then Shawn joined in. And then Angelica. And then Heather. And then Timmy.

Danny suddenly felt suffocated. Same with Spring. The two, suddenly very annoyed began to try and squirm away, but then…Freddy joined in, smirking mischievously at the two. Then Bonnie who was also just there to keep the two still. And then…Everyone else!

"AH!" almost everyone yelped out as the extra weight in the group hug caused everyone to tumble to the ground in a large heap. Soft grunts of complaints rang out, mostly from Danny and Spring who were trying all they could to get away.

"Ya losers better get off of me!" Spring warned.

"Same! You kids let go!"

Despite the two's complaints, everyone else began to laugh in joy. Their laughter ringing over the annoyed screams of the rabbit and ghost.

Soon everyone was on their feet. Danny dusted himself off, a stubborn frown on his face. "Annoying…"

Nick floated up to be eye level with the man-turned-teen. "You…are you better now Danny?"

The purple figure looked at the child before his grin returned. "Yes. Thank you Nick. Thank you so much…I still don't think I deserve this…but…" He sighed. "But anyways, you do deserve this at least. I'm…I'm 100% truly sorry. Nothing I say will ever make it up to what I did to you. I took you from your family. I took your chance to grow up into an adult away. I took _everything_ away from you and yet…yet you still forgive me. But I just need to say it anyways. Sorry."

The boy nodded. "I know." Once more, he hugged the man, no longer caring that this very person caused his death. As far as Nick was concerned, Danny and Daniel were two different people. And Nick was more than happy to finally meet the real Danny.

Finally everything was at peace. There was nothing holding them back anymore. Everything was resolved. Everyone has forgiven and forgotten. And right when that sunk in for everyone, something…odd…began.

Freddy took notice first. Danny looked more transparent than normal. Then Nick did. He turned his head sharply to the others, taking quick notices how they were all fading away as well. Even Mike and Luke were fading away. "Guys…" the bear questioned, suddenly feeling worried.

Mike blinked a few times before taking notice of what Freddy did. He gasped and lifted up his hands. They were so much more transparent than ever. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked panicked slightly.

Sammy looked at everyone, realization dawning on her. "We're…moving on."

Danny looked around confused. "What? Moving on…that means…" he snapped his head to Golden and Spring. He shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "N-no, wait. I'm…I'm not ready…"

Golden could practically feel Spring tense up so he quickly placed a paw on his brother's shoulder. "Danny, you are ready. You finally made peace with your mistakes and the children."

"Fredbear…" he softly said.

Bonnie shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "So…they are all…really going away."

"It…it looks that way." Freddy agreed, feeling a pit form in his body.

"N-no! We are all finally together again!" Bonnie shouted. We have Mikey back! We have the kids with us! And even Danny is with us now! We _just_ got our family back together!"

Freddy hugged the sobbing rabbit close to him. "It's okay. They need this. They deserve this."

Nick cried, shaking his head. "So…this is officially goodbye." Despite being terribly sad that he was no longer going to see the animatronics again, something in him was…relieved. He was finally free to leave. Something he hasn't done in years. He looked up at Mike who looked to be thinking the same thing. The two smiled sadly before nodding.

Mike could feel his hold on this world slipping. It wasn't like the day he died, it was more…warm and calming. No physical pain at all. But he was still sad. He looked at his animatronic family for the last time. "We…we don't have long…" He walked to Freddy, hugging the bear. "Goodbye Papa Bear."

Freddy laughed despite his new tears. "Good-" he stopped just slightly to sigh. "Goodbye Mikey."

Bonnie clutched his paws into tight fists before hugging the young boy as well. Chica went next, shaking harshly.

Just as soon as Mike let go, Foxy yanked the guard to his chest. "Goodbye me matey. I…" Foxy squeezed his eyes shut, his ears flopping down.

"See ya Cap'n Foxy. I hope I was a good first matey."

The fox laughed. "Aye, ye were lad. Ye were the best ever."

While Mike said his goodbyes to the main four, the kids ran to the Toys, hugging them all goodbye as quickly as possible.

Bon-Bon squeezed Angelica and Heather tightly. "You girls be good…wherever you end up." He sighed shakily. "I'll miss you all so much."

Timmy clung onto Mangle. "Bye-bye Mangle. I'll miss you."

For once the talkative fox was at a loss of words as it hugged the boy back.

Shawn and Sammy went to hug Fred, the larger bear gladly taking the twins in his arms. "Farewell." It was all he could muster as he cried softly.

Danny and Luke sighed sadly, exchanging looks. After a moment they smiled before once more hugging Golden and Spring. "See ya guys." Luke spoke first.

"Yeah…goodbyes are too…permanent." Danny added.

Spring nodded in approval to that, this time not bothering to hide his tears. "Yeah…right kid.

Nick looked around before hugging Puppet. "This…this is it." He stepped back, the other ghosts soon following him. They all faced the animatronics just as they became almost invisible.

Mike looked at Freddy. "Tell…tell my dad I'm not mad at him anymore. Also…tell him I'm going to find mom."

Freddy nodded. "I will Mike."

Nick smiled up at Mike before remembering something. "Tell Tyler said goodbye! Promise!"

"We promise." Puppet spoke up this time.

Danny sighed, feeling a large warmth surround him. Suddenly Nick grabbed his hand. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Oh!" he hurriedly shut his eyes as tight as possible, focusing all his energy on this last task.

Suddenly two figures popped up right next to the animatronics. Frederick and Shady blinked their eyes slowly before looking around confused.

"We're...?" Frederick started.

"Alive?" Shady finished, snapping his head to the fading Danny. "B-boss?"

Danny could only shake his head, tightening his hold on Nick's hand. "Live a good life you two." he smiled before he looked at the child. The two grinned before the old purple ghost closed his eyes and looked up.

" _Danny?"_ a voice rang out, one that the purple figure thought he would never hear again, soon followed by another.

" _Danny? Is that you?"_

"Mom? Dad?" he softly whispered. He cried more tears, as a large smile appeared on his face. "They're waiting for me."

Luke heard Danny, smiling happily while he took his cousin's free hand. That's when he too heard a voice. _"Luke! Come on boy! I've been waiting too long!"_

The young boy laughed softly. "Coming dad."

Mike took the last look at his animatronic family before closing his eyes. He felt Nick cling on tightly to his hand as Sammy clung on to his other hand. Finally he opened his eyes. When he opened them, he instantly saw a young woman with long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes filled with tears. She smiled at the crying Mike and held her arms out. "Hello Mikey."

"Mom." The ex-night guard cried, letting go of the children's hands and racing at her at full speed. He wrapped his arms around her as he breathed in her familiar scent.

The kids looked at the woman in awe before approaching her.

Mike smiled at them. "Guys, meet my mom."

Back with Luke and Danny, they too were hugging their parents tightly. Danny collapsing in his parents arms as he begged the two for forgiveness, but the two claimed they were never angry in the first place. Luke and his father sobbed loudly, finally being reunited after so many years.

Never have any of the ghosts felt so content as they hugged their loved ones, finally able to find peace.

Back with the animatronics, they all cried over their loss.

"They're gone. They are all really gone." Chica cried, hugging Bonnie.

"I…I can't believe it. It's…it's really just us now."

Golden gave a heavy sigh, as he lifted his head up and wiped his tears. He looked over at his family then back at the spots the ghosts were at. "Yes, they are gone. But they are at peace. So don't worry about them everyone." He gave a large smile despite his tears. "Let's be happy they finally moved on."

Freddy nodded. "Yes. You're right." He sighed before finally smiling. "They may be gone, but we are all still here and together."

"Exactly. So, let's not cry for them. Let's celebrate their lives and continue each day with a smile on our faces. It would be what they would want."

Spring smirked at his older brother. He looked up. "Well, at least they are happy now…" he whispered before forcing on his normal scowl. "Yeah! So let's get moving! We have work tomorrow!" He looked at the newly revived Shady and Frederick. "You guys too. Let's get moving."

Shady giggled happily jumping up and down as he nodded in agreement, just as everyone else did. Soon they were all walking up the steps and away from the basement.

The next day, everyone did just as Golden suggested. They went on with a smile on their faces. And then the next day went on. And then a month. And then a year. And then a few more years after that. And yet each day they all remained happy. Sure fights ensued, but despite all that, everyone remained together.

Then one day, Freddy and his band, plus Foxy heard two loud cries. They approached the sobbing children. "Aw, what's the matter boys?"

One boy had long black hair and sharp green eyes. Freddy and the others had to hold in a gasp at how…similar this boy looked to a certain purple ghost. The child rubbed his eyes and pointed at the boy next to him. "We-we were pl-playing and we h-hurt our-ourselves…" the boy sobbed.

The other boy lifted up his head and to the shock of the animatronics, he resembled the robot loving, geeky son of their original owner, Mr. Fazbear. He even wore large thick glasses much like the old ghost. "I-it really hurt!"

Freddy looked at his family, seeing they also saw the similarities. He cleared his throat before smiling. "Aw, don't worry boys. We can help you. Tell me, what are your names?"

The Danny look alike smiled shyly. "M-my name is Mike."

This time the animatronics did gasp as they heard the all too familiar name.

The Luke look alike smiled next, adjusting his glasses. "And I'm Nick! We're twins!"

Freddy couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing.

The boys tilted their heads in confusion.

"Freddy…" Bonnie hissed, but was holding back his own laughter.

"So-sorry boys." The bear proclaimed. "It's just…you two remind us of…a few old friends of ours."

"Really?" the young Mike questioned frowning.

"Can we meet them!?" the other boy, Nick asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid you can't. But…if you two like, we can tell you some stories about them. And a few more friends of ours."

"Cool!" the two boys shouted together, standing up and forgetting about their pain. They followed the animatronics, Freddy thinking of the best way to begin his stories. "Oh, you boys are going to be in for a treat because I have lots of stories about these guys." He laughed, his family joining in before he started a story about _his_ Mike and the rest of his family.

* * *

 **Finished! Finished! Finished! I finished it! I've never felt so accomplished ever! Actually that's a lie, but it's the first time I finished something this big on fanfiction! I don't know if I told you guys but I had older accounts I kind of gave up on. But this one is done! I told you guys I would do it!**

 **Anyways, THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING! Seriously thank you guys. I love reading all of your comments and appreciate everything. Even the people rushing me because if it wasn't for them I may have stopped this story when I fell out of the fnaf fandom a while ago. So again thank you. I really can't do that enough.**

 **I don't know why I'm doing this big 'thank you' when I'm still not technically finished with this story. But the cannon ending is up so that counts, I guess.**

 **Whatever. You all get the point anyways. I'm happy, thankful and just very relieved I finished this. I really hope you all enjoyed this story as well. You don't know how much I am praying you enjoyed it. But hey, if you all stuck with me till this story, then that must mean something. I guess...**

 **Now, just the typical reminder now that the alternate ending will come out of the 14th of this month. So keep an eye out for that one if you want to read an ending that won't make you slightly sad. I won't say what the differences are, but there are a few that drastically changes the ending.**

 **One last thing, if you are a fan of my truth and dare story and my one-shot series (both based on this series) then don't worry. I am starting them back up again. I'm hoping to upload a chapter for both soon. I can't promise a date, but it will be coming back. So keep an eye out for that.**

 **Anyways, that's all I can think to type. I just can't thank you guys enough. I just hope you all forgive me for making you wait like I did. But that doesn't matter anymore since I finally got this done.**

 **So anyways, until next time! Bye and don't forget to review!**


	26. Super happy ending

**The super happy good ending is finally here! Now everyone can be happy and not have to worry about crying. No wait, yes! You will cry still! You will cry so much more than you ever have before in your life! Crying tears of joy that is!**

 **Sorry I'm a little loopy right now from lack of sleep. It's 1:30 right now and I should be asleep but I can't do it! I can't tell if it's from nerves because I have a big essay due Tuesday or being excited because it's my birthday! Yay! Best day ever for me! (Yeah, I'm still loopy. Sorry for being annoying.)**

 **Anyways, this is earlier than I planned on sending this chapter out, but I found out I'm having a big day today. My parents are coming and we're going to spend most of the day shopping and doing whatever, and then my boyfriend is 'surprising' me with a birthday/Valentines day dinner. So I probably would have forgotten about this chapter if I didn't do it now. So yeah. I still kept my promise since I technically did send it out on the right day. Just not at a reasonable time.**

 **But anyways, I'm going to shut up because I bet none of you really care about that stuff and let you get to the part that you actually came for. The alternate ending! Now just remember this ending is not cannon to the story, but you know what, I have so many one-shot stories based on this ending that you can still consider it cannon if you want. But don't blame me if you wanted this one to be the real ending, I let you guys vote, remember? At least I was kind enough to do the two endings, since I originally never wanted to do this. (gosh I have to shut up! Why am I so talkative when I'm loopy!?)**

 **Okay I'm officially shutting up right after one more sentence! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Nick, a child who once hated his killer with a fiery passion, now looked up at the same man with a warm and kind smile. He had forgiven the man as well as apologize to him for everything that has happened since the boy's untimely death.

Now Nick watched as Danny slowly stood up after a group hug that ended up with everyone tumbled down on the floor. The old killer, who was now filled with so much peace and happiness was now reassembling a form of the last time he was this happy, a teenager, dusted himself off once he finally was standing. A very stubborn frown formed on his face, his way of trying to fight off the laughter building up inside of him. "Annoying…" he spoke softly, commenting on the loud giggles that rang out after the group hug ended.

Nick rolled his eyes at the purple ghost as he floated up to be eye level with him. "You…are you better now Danny?" he questioned.

Danny looked at the child before finally letting his grin show again. "Yes. Thank you Nick. Thank you so much…I still don't think I deserve this…but…" He sighed. "But anyways, you do deserve this at least. I'm…I'm 100% truly sorry. Nothing I say will ever make it up to what I did to you. I took you from your family. I took your chance to grow up into an adult away. I took _everything_ away from you and yet…yet you still forgive me. But I just need to say it anyways. Sorry.

The boy nodded. "I know." Once more he hugged the man, no longer caring that this very person was the cause of his death. As far as Nick was concerned, Danny and Daniel were two different people, and Nick was more than happy to finally meet the real Danny.

Finally everything was a peace. There was nothing holding them back anymore. Everything was resolved. Everyone has forgiven and forgotten.

As soon as the two pulled away, Nick gave one more smile before moving over to the other children who looked just as happy and calm as he did.

Golden grinned at everyone before gesturing for them to follow. "Let's go everyone. We have another big day tomorrow."

Danny agreed, about to follow everyone else when a thought occurred to him and froze. "Wait…"

Everyone turned to him again just as he closed his eyes. Very soon a large shadow formed behind him. It continued to grow larger and larger until finally it split in two. Everyone watched in awe as two different figures began to form from the shadows until finally none other than Shady and Frederick stood next to them.

Shady blinked his white eyes opened first before rubbing them. "Huh? We're…alive?"

Frederick looked around confused before locking his eyes on Danny. He glared sharply instantly pushing Shady behind him.

Danny sighed and looked at them. "Hey you two…" He grinned softly. "I'm…well…"

Nick stepped forward. "Danny's trying to say he's sorry."

"…uh…thanks Nick…"

Shady tilted his head curiously at the purple ghost before down at Nick. He then looked up at his brother as Frederick still looked unconvinced. "Hmm…" he hummed thoughtfully before giggling and pushing his way from the shadow bear.

"Ah! Shady stay away!"

The bunny ignored him as he wrapped his arms around the ghost. "Yay! I forgive you!"

"Shady!" Frederick called again.

"He's sorry brother!" the rabbit just giggled again before letting go. "And we're alive! Yay! Yay!" He began to skip around while he continued to cheer loudly.

The kids giggled at him as Frederick shook his head in defeat. Instead the bear turned his sharp gaze back on Danny. "Alright…I'll forgive you as well, but only for Shady's sake."

"I figured as much…" the ghost responded. "Thank you anyways."

"Hmph…" Frederick turned his nose up before approaching the hyper rabbit who was now spinning around in a circle.

"Gosh, he's just as hyper and annoying as Mangle…" Bon-Bon complained.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Shady told him, hugging the blue rabbit tightly.

"Don't touch me…"

"I'm not! I'm hugging you silly!"

"…" Bon-Bon just silently glared at the rabbit before shoving him off roughly.

Freddy chuckled before trying what Golden attempted earlier. "Okay, let's get moving guys."

Everyone agreed, finally ready to move on. Together they all left the basement certain for a brighter future. Once they found themselves in the main party room, everyone took a seat and relaxed or just do what they would normally do after work would be over.

Freddy instantly took over his role as the main leader and started directing Bonnie and Chica about the plans for tomorrow. Bonnie would roll his eyes in boredom as he pretended to fall asleep much to the bear's annoyance. Chica meanwhile would simply ignore the two as they began to lightly argue and play with her cupcake.

Foxy meanwhile started a conversation with Mike as the guard did his best to keep the kids still and not run around like little devils. He only seemed to fail with Nick and Timmy as the two began to play a game of tag while running around in circles much to Mike's dismay and Foxy's amusement.

The Toys sat near Freddy because Fred wanted to listen to him as he explained the plans for the next day. Bon-Bon would complain saying how the younger bear just wanted to learn how to be even bossier than before. Chicky would then have to hold the two back as they began to argue. Mangle meanwhile started a conversation with Puppet…or more like the fox would chat non-stop while the shy Puppet nervously listened to the genderless creature. BB would poke fun at the scene while JJ tried to keep him in line, but she just kept failing.

Meanwhile Shady would float around excitedly happy that he can finally have a peaceful life. He would occasionally pop up in front of the other animatronics, scaring them in the process, while also asking them what they were doing. Frederick would then pull his brother away as he apologized for the rabbit's behavior. It seemed Shady was having the most fun scaring Bon-Bon which just irritated the already short tempered rabbit more.

While all that was going on, Golden, Spring, Luke, and Danny all stay a good distance away from them, much to the old killer's relief. He may have finally found peace with his mistakes, but he had no idea how to interact with the others now. Of course, even though they weren't next to the others, they were still not safe from the curious Shady who would also bug Danny just as much as Bon-Bon. Danny would just sigh and tell the rabbit to leave him alone as Frederick dragged him away.

Golden meanwhile would fondly stare at the others, perfectly content with listening to their antics. Luke would occasionally ask questions since he still doesn't know that much about the other animatronics and he would answer.

Spring also watched the others like his older brother before he sighed and leaned back in his chair, right next to Golden. "This is the life." He grinned folding his arms behind his head and resting his eyes.

"You bet little brother." Golden agreed, looking at him before lifting his head up at the quiet Danny. "What's wrong buddy?" he questioned the ghost when he noticed him frown.

Danny looked at him and shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just…not used to this anymore. I can't really remember the last time I just…hung out with people."

"You barely hung out with people before." Spring commented, not once opening his eyes to look at him.

"Shut it. I did to."

"Yeah, but you only hung out with Luke really. Face it kid, you had no other friends besides him and us." The rabbit grinned gesturing between Golden and himself.

"I had friends…"

"No, neither of us did." Luke spoke up. "Face it Danny, we were the losers of the town growing up. The only 'friends' we did make were jerks to us and stopped hanging out with us after we pranked them."

Spring laughed as he remembered the pranks he was in on.

Golden sighed before deciding to change the subject slightly. "Look, Danny, I know you are uncomfortable with this now, but just try alright. The kids would love to get to know you more. And remember there was a time you used to love entertaining kids."

"Yeah. I even told Mike how you used to write stories for them."

Danny instantly blushed brightly. "When did you tell him that!?"

"Not super long ago. Doesn't matter." Spring sat up as he finally opened his eyes again to look at the purple ghost. "Look, the point is, you can do this. It ain't that hard to talk to everyone here. Most of them are kids for crying out loud and I'm not just talking about the ghosts."

Golden lightly smacked Spring on the back of the head for the small insult.

"Ow!" the rabbit glared at his brother before continuing. "Look, just go over there and try, okay? You can't always hang by us three you know."

Danny nodded. "You're right…but I still feel like I won't know what to do."

"Why not start with a story?" Luke suggested.

"Yeah, it's been ages since we've heard you tell a story." Golden grinned encouragingly.

"I don't think so. I've haven't written anything in decades…literally. I don't think I can come up with something."

"Yes you can. Now go!" Spring smirked as he pushed Danny forward.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Everyone turned to see the three forcefully push Danny to them, the purple ghost blushing brightly as he tried to get away. Guess the idea of teleporting away didn't occur to him.

"Everyone!" Luke called out. "It's story time!"

"Yep! Little Danny here has a good one for you all!"

The children's eyes widened in joy as they gathered around the flustered ghost, excited to hear the tale. Shady meanwhile behaved very similarly as he sat next to them, eyes just as filled with childlike innocence.

"No I don't!" Danny yelled out, once again trying to escape the situation. "Let me go!" He growled at Luke and Spring who held onto him tightly.

"No getting out of this." The rabbit chuckled.

Golden grinned as he pulled a chair and placed it behind Danny. Luke and Spring then roughly shoved Danny down, keeping a hold of his shoulders still.

"I hate you three…" the ghost hissed, glaring daggers at them.

Mike chuckled as he approached. "So you decided to tell us a story? Spring said you were good at it."

"So you two did talk behind my back!" Danny demanded.

"Hey it was when you were still trying to get rid of everyone. Not after you destroyed Fazbear's Fright." Spring defended.

"Come on Danny!" Timmy shouted, hopping up and down. "We want to hear the story!"

"Yeah!" the other impatient kids agreed along with Shady. "Please! Please! Please!"

"I'm very uncomfortable right now…" Danny muttered.

Sammy decided to be the well behaved child of the group and approached him. "It's okay Danny. You don't have to if you don't want to." She smiled sweetly.

"Boo!" Shawn called out. "We want to hear it! Don't be lame Sammy!"

Sammy glared at her brother. "Shut up!"

"You!"

"No you!"

Freddy and Golden pulled the two apart. "Calm down you guys." The brown bear said.

"Yeah, no need to fight now." The yellow bear agreed.

Danny sighed as the two continued to fight. "Why did I ever like kids before…?" he questioned to himself before clearing his throat loudly. "Okay! Shut it guys. If you don't behave I won't tell the story."

As if someone threw a switch, every child instantly froze before sitting down and quietly looked up at him. The purple ghost chuckled at them, his smile growing. He peaked over at Luke, Spring, and Golden who nodded encouragingly at him. He then turned to the other animatronics. Each one was patiently looking at him, eager to hear him speak. Even Frederick looked just as eager and of course Shady was as well, since he was greatly resembling the little kids. He looked at Mike who sat behind the kids, Nick instantly sitting in the guards lap like the clingy child he was.

He sighed to calm his nerves before thinking of what he wanted to say. He took one final glance at everyone before the perfect story popped into his mind. Grinning he began his tale. "This is a story about a family. A family so odd that you cannot find them in any other story beside this one. And it starts with one boy, his cousin, and his uncle." So Danny told his story. He told the story from the diner till now.

And despite living through the very tale they were all listening too, everyone stayed enthralled to the words Danny spoke. They fought through the flash of painful memories with tears in their eyes. They smiled and laughed at the cheerful moments Danny would be quick to remind them of. Finally a good hour went by before Danny finally reached the conclusion.

"…Finally, our happiness came in the most amazing of ways. We fought through the evils, we defeated the monsters and we won. Then finally in the end, enemies turned into friends and it was this friendship that formed our family. The end."

Everyone applauded Danny as he finished his story. He chuckled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, come on. It wasn't that good. I'm still really rusty."

"What are you talking about, it was amazing Danny." Luke grinned, hugging his cousin. "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough with the hugs already!" He complained, pushing Luke off of him.

Mike stood up. "Okay guys, I think it's time we all rested up. It's super late now."

"Aw…" the kids complained, but followed Mike none the less.

Luke yawned. "I'm actually tired too." He patted Danny on the back. "You coming too?"

"Yeah…" he replied to his cousin, also feeling very exhausted. He frowned. When was the last time I even slept? He couldn't help but think. I didn't even know ghosts could sleep. He yawned loudly. "Well…I guess we do…" he responded to himself chuckling.

He felt a large paw rest on his shoulder. Turning his head he was surprised to see Freddy standing behind him.

"Thank you Danny. You made the kids very happy."

"It was just a story…" the ghost muttered.

"Not just that. You helped them finally let go of their fears by letting go of your own anger. You showed them a side of you that they didn't even consider existing and now look at what's happened. Just like you said in your story, we all became a family. That includes you." Freddy smiled happily at him. "I'm happy to have you with us now. I hope you feel the same."

"…" Danny smiled at him. "I do."

"Danny?" Nick's voice called out. The purple figure looked to the boy who was standing by the end of the hallway, holding Mike's hand. "Are you coming?"

He nodded before going to join them. "Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting kid."

Nick giggled in joy before looking up at Mike and holding out his arms.

Mike instantly understood and lifted the boy up.

Danny raised a brow. "Is he always like this?"

"Yep." Mike answered. "Nick just likes to be held a lot, mostly by me."

"Mikey's my big brother." The boy commented suddenly very sleepy. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Mike's shoulder.

The guard chuckled and patted the boy's head as he led Danny to the room all the children claimed as their bedroom, one of the party rooms where tables filled with party hats rested.

"This is where we always sleep at night. During the day we usually move to my office." The young man explained.

"Speaking of that, don't you still work as the night guard? Shouldn't you be working?" Danny questioned in a teasing way as he smirked.

"Heh, like being fired is my worst fear…" Mike commented, slowly lowering Nick next to Sammy who was curled up and fast asleep.

Nick cracked opened his eyes sleepily. "Night Mikey. Night Danny."

"Night Nick." Mike replied, patting the boy's head.

"Yeah…uh night."

Mike looked back at the purple figure after Nick fell back asleep. "Join in at your own pace. We're not going to force you. I understand how this is all awkward for you. It's still a little awkward for me."

"Yeah, I know."

The guard smiled. "Just don't forget you're always accepted by us. So don't be afraid to talk to us." He slowly went to lay down. "Well, night Danny. I'm glad to finally get to know you."

Danny looked at Mike before smiling as well. "Yeah. Same here." He looked around, noticing all the sleeping children and even the sleeping Luke. He shook his head and moved over to a window, pulling a chair with him and sitting down. He looked outside, his wide grin still in place. Looking up in the sky, the moonlight shined down on him brightly.

" _You did good, nephew."_ He could hear a voice ring in his head. _"You're parents and I are proud of you. Stay good my boy and watch over Luke for me."_

"Uncle…?" he questioned in shock. He didn't hear anything after that. After a moment of stunned silence, he smiled once more and rested his eyes finally falling into a deep sleep.

Mike meanwhile looked over at the old killer. It was clear a weight was off the purple figure's shoulders from just how relaxed he finally looked. Mike couldn't help but feel the same as he closed his eyes. He could feel Nick shift in his sleep and cling onto the guard's shirt. Chuckling softly, Mike hugged the clingy boy before trying to go to sleep once more. "Night you guys." He whispered to the children. Soon he looked up at the roof before slowly closing his eyes again. "And night mom."

" _Goodnight Mikey. I love you so much my dear."_ A woman's voice rang out in his head but before the guard could question it, he fell asleep.

The next day finally arrived and just like always, everyone plowed through it in an eager and happy way. Each animatronic was thrilled to bring joy to the children that came in by singing songs or playing game. Scott would watch proudly from his office before returning to work. Jeremy, who ended up getting a job at the building happily helped the very animatronics that he once feared with the kids, his trusty hat still in place of course.

Travis even came back and continued to talk to Mike. It wasn't long until the guard was having a friendly conversation with the man. Danny would also talk to the man, apologizing for his actions. Just like with Frederick, the man accepted the offer but still kept a suspicious eye on him. Speaking of the shadow bear, he and Shady kept them all company as well, Shady being the most talkative as he mostly played with the kids, giving Travis enough time to have his conversation with his son.

Eventually the days turned to weeks which turned to months and then finally years. Each day was different. Each week brought new adventures. Each month solved out new situations. Each year formed deeper bonds.

Even after all the years that passed on since those terrible days, the family remained together. Even after humans like Travis, Scott, and Jeremy passed away from old age and a new and trusted owner took over, the odd family of animatronics, ghosts, and shadow creatures stuck by each other's sides, until the very end.

Danny looked around the very old, yet still thriving pizzeria, carrying the sleepy Sammy in his arms. He gently placed the girl down next to Nick who was also fast asleep and still clinging onto his favorite night guard, Mike. Nick peaked his eyes open at him and smiled. "Night-night brother Danny."

Freezing in shock only slightly, Danny lifted an arm up and gently patted Nick's head. "Night-night Nick." He waited until the child fell back asleep before returning to tucking Sammy in. Once he finished he laid down himself and fell asleep with the happiest of smiles on his face.

* * *

 **I had so many different ways I planned on ending this chapter, but I just couldn't stop. Eventually I combined like three different endings together until I got this. I honestly don't know how I finally decided on this one. Maybe because my sleep deprived brain couldn't think about this anymore.**

 **Oh well, I finally am 100% done with this story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for sticking with me until now. Seriously I never new I would have three stories for this series. I didn't think I would get enough support for the second story. Like I've said a few different times I never had much success with my older accounts on this site and just ended up giving up on them. This is my first real success on this site and I'm still in shock it started with a story I barely planned out and also had a lot of mistakes. Maybe I just picked the right fandom but it doesn't matter. I'm still really proud of this despite my many mistakes and I'm super thankful I stuck with this until the end, but again I would never have done so without you guys, so one more time...THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this particular chapter. Which ending did you guys like the best. The ghosts moving on or them staying and living with the animatronics? I'm only favoring this chapter more because I was able to add a lot more than the last chapter. If I went into more about the ghosts being reunited with their families it may have been just as long as this, but oh well. I am still super happy with both endings, but I'm still curious about which one you guys liked more. I'm still betting this one but maybe you guys will prove me wrong. I've been shocked by you guys before after all.**

 **Also keep an eye out on my truth and dare story and one-shot story. Also if you haven't heard from my other stories, I'm planning an Undertale story, but not just any Undertale story. It will be a crossover with _this_ series! Basically picture Nick being in Frisk's place, but with a little twist so it won't be just a rehash of the game's story. Check out my latest one-shot update if you want a vague idea about what it will be like. (Even though the first chapter won't be anything like that one-shot except for Nick being in Frisk's place) Point is check it out and keep an eye out for the actual story! It'll be up soon. **

**But with that finally all said, until next time! Bye and don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
